Riley's Time
by N7SpaceHamster
Summary: Waking up with her memories wiped and no recollection of who she is or where she's from, Riley's only hope for regaining her past with with the mystery man who has become strangely intertwined with her timeline: the Doctor. With each adventure, she gets one step closer to finding out her true self but slowly deciphers that some memories best remain forgotten.
1. Prologue

_Time can be rewritten, except when the universe decides it's had enough of your crap._

* * *

She's never run so fast in her life.

Doors and windows blurred past as she sprinted, desperately trying to catch up to her friends. They wouldn't leave her behind, or at least she hoped, but she didn't want her slowness to be the cause of their demise. The constantly blaring siren and flashing red lights didn't exactly scream undercover mission despite that being part of the original plan. Of course, the constant earthquake rumblings and mass hysteria outside the building also added to the severity of the situation and was a reminder that the original plan was far gone.

This place was falling apart and they needed to get out.

 _Now._

She sharply turned a corner, tripping over the floor that started to crack underneath her feet. The walls were similarly fractured and the rumbling grew increasingly louder. Not letting up her pace, she quickly regained her footing and pushed on.

"Riley, come on! You have to run faster!" The warning screamed in her ear through the tiny hidden receiver. She swore he turned up the volume on purpose.

"You think I don't know that?!" she harshly snapped. Did they think she was taking a stroll through the park? Did she leave her picnic basket behind? "I'm running as fast as-"

A loud sound cut her off, the energy bullet narrowly missing her head and hitting the wall at the end of the hall. The laser blast impact caused a small explosion, sending shrapnel flying through the hallway. Riley covered her face, feeling some pieces hitting her jacket, but kept on running. More laser blasts flew past her, causing more and more cracks to form along the hallways. If she didn't get out soon, she would be buried under however many floors of rubble or pulverized by a high concentration of energy.

At the moment, she preferred neither.

She abruptly turned, opening a door before roughly closing it behind her and pressing a button on the keypad to the left. A satisfying click echoed through the chamber, safely locking the door. Riley briefly smiled, hearing the men bang against the door and attempt to blast it down but knew she was safe for the time being. She had at least 3 minutes and 27 seconds of safety.

She turned back around, ready to grab that elusive piece of technology, only to find approximately ten uniformed men, all with their weapons pointed at her. So, turns out her ingenious plan had a major flaw, not looking into the room to hide in. The soldiers stood in a semicircle, their plain masks hiding their expressions or what species they were. Of course, Riley's knowledge of alien species was rather limited . . . to Earth. So, in other words, it was a big fat zero.

Riley slowly put up her hands, desperately wanting to grab the gun currently at her side but knew that would be an instant death sentence. She gave a light smile to the soldiers. "Clearly there's been some sort of misunderstanding."

A ferocious explosion could be heard as the building violently shook, causing the lights to flicker. Riley had trouble keeping her footing but still remained standing as the rumbling stopped.

Well that blast came at the most inconvenient moment.

"Misunderstanding?" a voice repeated. A man walked in between the soldiers, holding _the_ device in his hands. He looked worse for wear. His suit, which Riley remember being immaculate this morning, was dirty, torn, and ruffled. His hair was dishevel, a bruise was starting to form on his left cheek, and his face looked like all his patience was gone.

Riley slightly deflated. This was not how today was supposed to go. Though, she silently thought that about five times today.

He inspected the mechanism in his hands, looking at the delicate wires and circuits running throughout the machine. "This is a complicated device," the man said thoughtfully as he slowly walked towards Riley, "built by the Time Lords to make an event a fixed point in time, unable to be changed by man or the gods. It's said the actions leading up to using the device would be in a time lock, making it all impossible to change. Even the Time Lords knew that was too much power to hold so they forbid the use, though they decided to locked it away instead of destroying it."

The man chuckled at this, looking up from the device. "And you, and your friends, wanted to take it. Did you think it really wouldn't be protected?" He glanced back at the men, giving them a nod. For a brief second Riley thought that was it, that he just ordered her execution but instead more people walked forward. Her friends were escorted through the line of soldiers, guns placed to their heads.

Riley paled. They were not supposed to be here, let alone captured! Just how wrong did their entire plan go? They both looked deflated and hurt. A split lip, black eye starting to form, cuts, and bruises. Though despite their state, Riley still wanted to punch them for putting her through this mess.

The man chuckled again and Riley saw a flash of madness underneath. She had been warned of his reputation but it seemed this had finally pushed him over the edge.

Destroying one's headquarters and life work would have that effect on some people. Though, to be fair to Riley, that was not the original plan.

"Well here is your prize," the man announced in a sing-song voice, standing only a mere foot from Riley.

Then, he smashed the device. He threw it to the ground, stomping it with his foot before reaching for Riley's gun. She tensed and closed her eyes, still keeping her hands up, and then heard a blast. Not helping but jump a little at the noise, Riley was sure she was going to be shot, until she realized she felt no pain. Slowly opening her eyes, Riley saw the man continuously fire at the machine, rendering it useless ten times over.

Each squeeze of the trigger was like a punch to Riley's stomach. This was supposed to send her home, supposed to let her have a normal life, but now that was all impossible. She glanced up to both friends, who looked equally on in horror. One held a hand to her mouth, tears freely streaming down her face but the other was in a state of shock, not believing the event unfold. His eyes locked with Riley's and she could almost sense what he was thinking, reliving all of the events they had together and knowing they would all be undone, that they would have never happened. She could feel some of the memories fade away, faces she knew she recognized only moments before became strangers, events were mere stories. Everything was going to disappear.

No. _This_ moment, the destruction of the device, was NOT supposed to happen.

Riley looked away from her friends and glared at the man, who was still determined to crush every single molecule of the machine. Without thinking, hardly realizing that he was currently holding her gun, Riley rushed the man, tackling him and knocking him to the ground.

Then, all hell broke loose. Blasters started going off and yells from the fighting broke out. Riley wrestled the man, paying attention to keep away from the blaster, as she fought him. They rolled on the ground, kicking and scratching each other as they fought from control over the gun. She didn't have an overall plan, per se, but wanted to severely hurt him, making him pay for his grievous mistake.

Then, the heinous sound came again, this time more severe than ever. A great 'crack!' could be heard and the ground rigorously shook, this time not letting up. Riley and the man glanced over, seeing the floor literally split in half, swallowing up a few of the soldiers. More rubble fell from the ceiling, crushing some of the men, and a thin layer of dust starting coating everything. Riley frantically searched for her friends, finding both of them safe and successfully fighting off the soldiers, causing her heart to calm down.

She then felt a fist connect with her face, the man recovering quicker after the ground greatly shook. He punched her again, making her see stars, but she quickly rolled away before another fist could connect. She jumped over a fallen beam, narrowly being missed by another laser blast, and caught her breath. Sitting next to her was a blaster, the previous owner unluckily crushed by the falling debris. Quickly picking it up, she stood from her cover, ready to shoot the man.

Then she felt a freight train slam into her chest.

The force roughly pushed her, making her land sharply on her back and drop her gun. Riley's ears were ringing, not quite making out any sounds except for her labored, harsh breathing. She was having trouble taking a full breath and focusing on anything in particular. The lights constantly flickered with the power cutting in and out, making it harder and harder to see, and the laser blasts and violent cracks in the building made the world seem like one jumbled mess. The ground angrily shook again but Riley could hardly register it, placing a hand to her chest to try and stop the consistent pain growing in her body but only finding a wet, sticky substance.

"Riley, you need to stay awake." The lady practically yelled in her ear, or at least it seemed like that. Riley felt her friend gently yet firmly move her hand away from her chest before waving a device over her body. She never let go of her wrist and Riley wasn't sure if the fierce grip was for her benefit or her friends.

Her other friend quickly appeared by her side next, dropping his gun onto the floor and lightly holding Riley's face between his hands. He silently searched her face, trying to find the same spark in her eyes that he saw so long ago but now they were dull, she was already beginning to slip. "Riley, you have to hold on, we can fix it."

"No we can't," the other women spoke, throwing the medical device away in frustration. She lightly grasped Riley's arm with her other hand, trying to bring some sort of comfort.

"So we're just going to give up, just like that?" the man barked in anger.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Riley whispered, looking up to her friend in despair and pain. "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way."

"You have to go back and change it," the women said calmly, though tears started streaming down her face. Her and the man locked eyes as the realization sunk it. He knew the backup plan but never wanted to take that road. There were too many unknowns, too many things that could go horribly wrong.

But compared to what was happening now . . . well, even a 99% chance of failure is worth a shot.

Riley looked between her two friends, starting to understand what they were suggesting. But the increasing pain in her chest was making it harder and harder to think clearly. "How? How can we go back and fix this?"

"Time can be rewritten," he said, giving her a small smile, "never forget that."

"But that's the problem," she lightly shook her head but stopped after the room started to spin. "Plan B is from scratch, I'm not going to remember, none of us are!"

"It will work," he said confidently, lightly stroking her face with his thumbs. "You WILL remember us, remember this moment with time. It may take a few years but it will all come back to you." He needed her to believe and, more importantly, remember.

"But-" Riley gasped, the pain increasing tenfold. She squeezed her eyes and clenched the man's forearm. When she opened her eyes, white dots clouded her vision and her breathing became increasingly labored.

"It will be alright Riley," the women smiled through the tears. "You will see us soon."

Another terrible noise ripped through the room and this time, Riley felt the ground fall from underneath her. Both of her friends were instantly pulled away and her vision was flooded with a bright light, bathing everything in white. All sounds seized then, in an instant, a black veil dropped in front of her view. Then, nothing.


	2. The Alien Pig of London

"Oh good, you're awake."

She opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh light. The room was mainly lit with moonlight, with a few lamps giving a warm yellow glow that bounced off the metal medical equipment and shelves. The smell hit her second, a pungent chemical odor that made the girl wince.

Something did not feel right.

She moved to get off the table but found her wrists restrained at her sides, held in place by buckled cuffs. Panic started to creep in but she pushed it down, needing a clear head, more than ever.

"Can you tell me your name?"

She glanced over at the voice, finding a small woman with glasses whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Based on the white coat she was wearing and the medical supplies throughout the room, it was obvious she was some sort of doctor. The doctor put on a smile though the girl could tell it was forced, seeming worried about something in particular.

"Riley," she answered. Riley looked around the room before settling on the doctor. "Where am I?" she asked, trying to not let panic creep into her voice.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you," the doctor answered with a more genuine smile. "You're in a hospital. Can you tell me how you got here?"

Riley thought that was an odd question. Wasn't it obvious? She opened her mouth to answer but slowly closed it. She searched through her memory, trying to grasp onto at least something that could remotely explain how she ended up in a hospital restrained to a bed but could not remember anything.

Her name was Riley and that was it.

"Why am I restrained?" Riley evaded the question.

The doctor hesitated, fidgeting with her hands before answering. "It is for safety purposes."

Riley was taken aback. "I thought you weren't going to hurt me."

"Our safety," she clarified, looking ashamed. She quickly continued. "You popped in from thin air. No check in at the front desk, no alarms triggered. You literally appeared here like magic. This is the most secure area to keep you and given recent events . . ." The doctor trailed off.

"What recent events?" Riley slowly asked, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

The doctor gave her an incredulous look. "You don't know? It's been all over the news. There was-"

A harsh thump echoed through the otherwise silent room, cutting off the doctor's reply.

The doctor paused, quickly glancing over to the other side of the room before concentrating back on Riley. "There was a ship, crashed in the Thames and inside-" The thump rang through the room again, louder than the last time.

Both women paused, the doctor now staring at an entryway on the other side of the room.

"What was that?" Riley whispered but the doctor ignored her, taking a step towards the sound instead.

The thump was even louder the third time, sounding like someone forcefully banging against a door. There were no other shouts or sounds from the maker, just irregular banging becoming more powerful. The doctor, perhaps irrationality, slowly walked towards the door with a mixture of shock and fear.

Riley couldn't take it. "What else are you holding down here?" she demanded.

"An alien."

"A what?!" Riley gave a weak laugh. "There's no such thing! Right?" The doctor didn't answer, slowly walking towards the source of the sound instead.

"Why would you even be holding an alien down here? This is a hospital right? How secure is that? This has to be some sort of joke, first my memory is gone and then there are aliens." Riley's ramblings continued, talking faster. "This is all one elaborate dream or someone's practical joke. Pretty stupid joke in my opinion, at least let me remember something."

The doctor glanced back at Riley, the fear on her face becoming more prominent. "This isn't a joke," she whispered. "The ship that crashed, it was an alien ship. The alien pilot died and we're keeping him down here for analysis."

"So I'm in a morgue?!" Riley asked exasperatedly. Both women jumped as the banging cut through their conversation.

"We thought you were dead. You somehow showed up in the middle of the investigation, not breathing. We believe you are connected to the alien somehow and were about to place you in the cold chamber when you suddenly-" She jumped again, as the bang vibrated through the morgue. Now noises could be heard. Heavy panting breathing along with harsh scraping against metal became increasingly louder. "If that thing is alive, I need to get it out of there." She continued walking towards the sound.

"Wait, wait," Riley struggled against the cuffs around her wrists as panic began to set in. "Listen, whatever that thing is, it sounds angry and you said it's alien. You need to let me go!"

The doctor ignored her, heading towards the cold chambers to let, whatever it is, out. Riley struggled harder against the bindings, trying to get some sort of grasp against the cuffs. She stretched her fingers as the brushed against the buckle. The right one was loose! She worked harder, knowing that alien was about to be set free. The sound increased in volume, a constant sharp noise as the doctor got closer.

Riley gave a small victory as she got the right clasp undone, quickly jumping off the table to free her left hand. She glanced up towards the doctor, who already had a hand raised to open the cold chamber. The doctor hesitated as the sounds became increasingly harsh and urgent. Knowing she just had seconds to act, Riley glanced around and spotted a scalpel. She quickly grabbed the knife and in one motion, cut the cuff free from the table.

The door to the cold chamber burst open and the doctor let out a blood curling scream. Glancing up, Riley saw a short creature burst out the cold chamber, letting out a horrific screech before running into the doctor. She was knocked over, falling onto a metal table and sending medical instruments scatter across the floor. Riley panicked. This was an alien, a real life, maybe come back from the dead, alien! She looked around, finding a heavy-looking metal tray and picked it up for defense. A metal tray and scalpel aren't exactly a sword and shield but it would have to do.

The doctor quickly recovered, also picking up a heavy metal device as she headed back to Riley. She harshly pulled Riley down behind a metal table, holding the instrument in front of her as a weapon.

"It's alive," she shuttered out, visibly shaken and breathing heavily.

Riley noticed a small trickle of blood coming from the top of her head. "Yeah but it hasn't killed us yet so that's a good sign!" Riley answered nervously, trying to calm her beating heart. Despite not remembering anything, this was NOT how she wanted today to go.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the chamber, becoming louder with every second before the double doors burst open, revealing a man followed by a handful of armed uniformed soldiers. Upon seeing the guns, Riley immediately dropped her makeshift weapons and made her hands visible. Half of the soldiers had their guns trained on her and the doctor, shining lights into their faces.

The man, on the other hand, looked completely different from his entourage, wearing a black leather jacket with dark pants with no visible weapons. His thin face first looked towards the cold chamber, finding it wide open and empty, before turning to the two women. He quickly walked over, kneeling down on the other side of the metal table.

"It's alive!" the doctor shouted again, still clutching onto the metal instrument.

The man looked towards the soldiers. "Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown," he calmly ordered before moving closer to the girls. Riley heard the doctor muttering it's still alive, seemingly in some state of shock. The man held onto both of her hands, trying to calm her down before noticing the soldiers hadn't moved. "Do it!"

The soldiers moved out, quickly searching the rest of the hospital and leaving them alone in the room.

"I swear it was dead," the doctor rasped out, still trying to control her breathing.

The man continued to hold her hand to help her remain calm. "Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?"

A piece of metal clattered on the other side of the room, immediately capturing the man's attention. He let go of the doctor's hand and turned towards the source. "It's still here," he breathed, standing up and backing up towards the double doors. He motioned for the soldier to come in before slowly walking back towards the source. As the soldier knelt next to the doctor, training his gun towards the noise, Riley slowly stood up.

"It-" she started to whisper but the man immediately turned around, putting his finger to his lips. She watched the man calmly walk to the noise before another piece of metal fell to the floor. As he crouched down to the floor, Riley immediately followed suit. Whatever this thing was, this man seemed to know what it could be. Or, at the very least, know how to handle it. He started to slowly crawl behind a table, glancing around the corner.

Then, the alien spoke. Or, at least Riley thought it spoke. It sounded like . . . was that a pig? Riley glanced back to the doctor and soldier, not believing she heard it. Did the alien just squeal like a pig?

"Hello," the man happily greeted to the alien.

But the kind greeting was lost to the pig-alien. Its squeals turned into screeches, running away from the man. The soldier immediately stood up, his weapon trained on the running figure. "Don't shoot!" the man shouted to the soldier. Riley stood up as well, shocked to see the alien as an actual pig. A pig, in a spacesuit, standing on two feet.

Okay, this had to be some sort of crazy dream.

The alien ran out of the room, screeching in panic the entire way. The man immediately ran after it and, because so far this man seemed to have the most sense, Riley ran after him.

They followed the squealing sounds, running through the dimly lit corridors. Riley pushed herself to keep up, not believing this man could not tire. He expertly turned down halls, while Riley nearly fell into tables and tripped on door frames. They were both coming to the end of a hallway when a gunshot pierced through the hospital. The hallway emptied into another corridor of soldiers, one with his gun trained on the alien. Riley saw the alien-pig on the ground, the creature eerily silent.

"What did you do that for?! It was scared!" the man yelled, completely at a rage. He walked towards the guilty soldier, who looked in fear as the man advanced on him. Instead of continuing, the man knelt down next to the alien. "It was scared," he repeated, though calmer this time. The soldier's guilt grew as he looked between the man and pig, realizing the alien could have done him no harm. The man slowly stroked the pig's face as it gave its final breath.

"Go," the man breathed, still looking at the alien.

"But sir-"

"GO!" he yelled before all the soldiers broke away, leaving the man and Riley alone in the corridor.

The man stayed there, lightly caressing the pig's face and staring off into seemingly nothing. Riley opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. He needed time for, whatever this is, at least a few uninterrupted moments.

She waited a few minutes before timidly speaking up. "We should move him, at least give him a proper burial or somehow notify his race."

"It's not an alien," he calmly answered, looking up to Riley. "It's from Earth."

"So it's been created, someone modified a pig?" Riley shook her head in disbelief. "Then how does the ship crash fit into all of this? This was the pilot."

"Come on," he ignored her question, picking up the pig and cradling it into his arms. He calmly walked back to the morgue, the walk seeming much longer to Riley. Sunlight started to filter in through the windows, but it didn't do anything to lighten up the place. The lights seemed harsher against the white halls and cold metal. It seemed a terrible place to die.

The man gently placed the pig onto the table, laying it down with great care and respect. The doctor seemed to have somewhat recovered but her relaxed faced turned into shock when the man brought the pig in. Riley stepped next to the man but hung back from the table.

"What happened?" she whispered, seeing him place the pig on the table.

"One of your soldiers," he simply answered, a hint of bitterness still in his voice. "Tell me all you know about this creature."

"Here are the charts," she picked up a clipboard and handed it to the man. He quickly glanced through the clipboard before handing it back to the doctor, seemingly not looking at it. "We did all of the usual tests, found alien technology augmenting it's brain. Some alien experts are going to be flown in tomorrow, well I guess today, and we're going to take a closer look."

"Pointless, this isn't an alien."

"What?" the doctor incredulously asked. "But the clothes, the bone structures are completely different than any animals. It can stand on two legs!"

"Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary? Any chemical compounds you couldn't identify, any technology."

"Just the brain augmentation, along with the suit. But we only had it for a few hours. We're still waiting on some of our tests." The doctor hesitated before continuing. "I would ask Riley if you want more answers."

"Me?" Riley scoffed. "What do I have to do with this?"

"You appeared right after all of this happened. You cannot tell me it's a coincidence."

"It's a coincidence," Riley retorted, giving the doctor a glance. She lightly shook her head. "I cannot remember how I got here or why. The first thing I remember is being strapped to your table."

"Which you somehow escaped."

"Hold on," the man put up his hand in annoyance. Riley could feel anger starting to pour out of him. "A girl randomly appears during Earth's, seemingly, first alien encounter and you take her prisoner?"

The doctor hesitated, wringing her hands together. "We thought she was dead but when we got a pulse, we weren't sure what to think of her."

"Ah great, wonderful plan you have in place for unexplained events, just lock it away!" he said sarcastically. "Even when something is not even alien!"

The doctor looked ashamed, making Riley feel a tinge of guilt. "I'm new to all of this, it wasn't my idea to restrain Riley. As for the pig, I just assumed this is what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth."

"More like a mermaid," the man harshly explained. He glanced between the doctor and Riley. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified." The man paused, looking at the pig who was so cruelly used. Riley could sense the man brimming with anger. "They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

"So it's a fake," the doctor breathed. Riley looked up from the pig, glancing at the man who still had his arms crossed. She could see him calculating something, thinking deeply before glancing up from the pig.

When he slowly and silently walked out of the room, Riley followed. She gave one last glance to the doctor, who was still looking at the pig in amazement, not even noticing the two leaving.

The man started running down the corridors, making Riley sprint to keep up. He was determined, as if needing to do something before running out of time. Rushing past the break room, the man entered a storage closet and was out of Riley's line of vision. She ran forward, pushing the door fully open when there, behind medical supplies, Riley saw it. She slowly walked in the room, just glimpsing the man entering the door to a big blue police box. Riley wondered how it got into the storage closet, definitely not able to fit through the doorframe. Of course, she wondered why it was here in the first place since it was definitely not a piece of medical equipment and why the man was entering it. It seemed eerily familiar, something she may have seen from her childhood? As if the total shock factor was dialed down a bit.

After a few moments, where Riley was still in a state of wonderment, the man opened the door, sticking his head out. "Well, are you coming?" he asked, looking at her standing there, wasting time.

"Into the police box?" Riley asked, giving a nervous laugh.

"Of course, what else would we go?" he scoffed. "Come on!" He went back inside the box, leaving the door ajar

Carefully, dodging the shelves of medical supplies, Riley approached the box. It was a tight fit, the box nearly taking up half of the supply closet, making her wonder what going into the odd box would even do. She weighed her options, staying here and being some sort of prisoner during a crisis where soldiers had a shoot first, ask later policy, or enter a very strange box with a man who knew what the hell was going on.

Riley opted for the latter.

As she stepped into the box, her eyes grew wide, seeing the impossibly large room inside.

Now this was alien.

The cavernous room had stone-like pillars curving from the sides, anchoring into a glass floor almost like tree branches, like it was alive. The walls were metal, with decorative circles giving the place a grudge-type vibe. Or maybe the circles were important to the integrity of the room, Riley had no idea. Thick black cables were shroud throughout the room, connecting to various components. And in the center was a glowing green console, with flips, levers, switches, buttons, lights (so many lights!), rotating mechanisms, more wires, and so many alien looking things. A great glass cylinder rose from the console, giving off a green glow and slightly pulsating.

It was unlike anything Riley had seen.

"Close the door, will you?" he asked Riley in an annoyed tone, pressing buttons, levers, and switches all around the middle console.

Riley, still staring at the room, blindly closed the door behind her. "What . . ." Riley paused. "It's. . ."

"This is all wrong, not how the human race was supposed to meet aliens. Aliens faking aliens, who does that?" the man ranted, continuing the skip around the console. "I would hang onto something."

The room jerked and Riley quickly grabbed onto the railing for balance. The middle glass cylinder started moving, letting out a wheezing rasp as the ship regained its balance. The man threw another lever, pressed a bell and the wheezing stopped, letting out a satisfying thud.

"And we're moved!" the man turned around and smiled to Riley.

"What do you mean we've moved?" Riley demanded, going up to the steps to the middle console.

"It's my time machine, called a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Are we done?" he said hurriedly bringing a monitor around and looking at the contents.

"You're mad, how could have moved?" Riley laughed.

A squeaking sound made Riley turn towards the door but the man continued studying the monitor.

A blonde girl in a white jacket walked in, looking slightly worried as she came up next to the man. She glanced at Riley, a quizzical look on her face and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.

The man started rambling. "Alright, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-"

"My mum's here," the girl calmly interrupted, stopped the man in his tracks.

Another sound could be heard by the doors and the three of them turned. A women, who definitely looked like the girl's mother, and another man walked into the TARDIS.

"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic," he said in an annoyed tone, pointing to the girl.

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you," the new man pointed to the Doctor.

Doctor? What kind of name was Doctor?

Said Doctor seemed increasingly annoyed "You see what I mean?" he asked the girl. "Domestic."

The man took a step towards the Doctor. "I bet you don't even remember my name."

"Ricky," the Doctor turned around and confidently answered.

That's when they started arguing.

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name."

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

"Mum don't!" the girl interjected, seeing her mum looking shocked and running out of the TARDIS. The girl followed before talking to the Doctor. "Don't go anywhere," she ordered and then turned to both men before running off. "Don't start a fight!"

"Who is she?" Mickey looked Riley up and down with a distrusting look. He had his arms crossed and seemed to be sizing up Riley, trying to figure out exactly who she was. In response, Riley couldn't help but stand a little straighter and give her own glare at the man. Having a random person judge her based on appearance was the last thing she needed.

"Riley, meet Ricky," the Doctor answered, receiving a glare from Mickey and an annoyed scoff from Riley.

"My name is not-"

"You call that an introduction?"

"Aliens. Middle of London. Priorities," the Doctor spelled out, still concentrating on the screen and ignoring the pair.

"That was a real spaceship." Riley turned, seeing the girl run back into the TARDIS, coming up besides the Doctor. Did she just leave her mom out there? Wait, where exactly were they?

"Yep," the Doctor answered.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert," Mickey smugly commented.

The Doctor glanced at Mickey. "Good point! So, what're they up to?"

"Hold on, time out!" Riley yelled, before quickly pointing to the Doctor. "You, shut it." She added after seeing the man attempt to speak up. He promptly closed his mouth, surprised at the small outburst. Riley glanced between the three strangers, who were seemingly okay being inside a room that was bigger on the inside, talking about invading aliens.

Like this was their job or something.

On the monitor was a picture of Big Ben smoking in the distance but the spaceship on the river held Riley's attention. For being something that came from space, it looked old and rusty. This wasn't a fake broadcast, the technology wasn't good enough to be replicate this. She glanced back up in the TARDIS, knowing this had to be alien technology. The lights, the mechanisms, the fact that _it was bigger on the inside_. And here, along with the random _Doctor_ were two people who randomly appeared through the doors. Her and the Doctor were just in the hospital, where the hell did they come from?

Her eyes opened with realization, the quick explanation the Doctor gave her sinking in. They had moved . . . Riley rushed back out of the TARDIS, charging through the doors and stepping out into a place that was definition not a hospital. Gone was the small room, random supplies, and overall creepiness. Instead, the big blue box stood in an alleyway, most likely miles from where she first entered the box.

"This is really a time machine," she breathed, looking around in disbelief. She turned around back to the TARDIS, where it was still sitting seemingly normal, definitely not like the time machines in the movies. Jogging around the box, she could not see any tricks, just a plain police box. She even pushed against it, thinking it was somehow carried here but it wouldn't budge, firmly planted on the ground. And it was definitely smaller on the outside and definitely not fit an entire room inside, let alone four grown adults, at least not comfortably.

The Doctor calmly appeared at the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Told you it was a time machine."

"You, Doctor…whatever," Riley pointed to the man accusingly.

"Just the Doctor," he smiled.

"Whatever," she brushed him off, waving her hands around. "Explain."

"Like I said, time and space machine. I moved us from the hospital to here. Only left here about 30 minutes ago."

Riley ran a hand through her hair, looking over the box, no machine. How could _this_ be possible? How could she have stumbled upon this and this . . . person?

Then, the nerves fully kicked in. "Why have you labeled a time machine police box? Out of all the things, why a police box? How many do you have? Are all police boxes time machines? Are you a policeman, no of course you're not, look at your jacket and ears. Can you imagine someone who those ears trying to direct traffic? Does this mean you're an alien? An alien investigating alien things? Specifically aliens who fake aliens? Well, this box is definitely not from earth so I guess everyone on earth is an alien to you, so an alien who helps out other aliens as well?"

Riley took a deep breath and paused, looking back at the Doctor who looked a bit in shock. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when . . . things get crazy. Or at least I think I do."

He smiled. "Yes, you do and yes I am an alien," he paused, looking a bit worried, "is that fine?"

"Ah, yes fine, peachy," Riley nodded. "I mean, aliens are invading the planet so I have to be fine with it right?"

The girl appeared next to the Doctor, stepping out of the TARDIS. "Are you alright?" she asked Riley, seemingly concerned. "He never asks that."

"Oi!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just been a long day," she breathed and smiled at the girl, ignoring the alien Doctor.

"I'm Rose," the girl introduced herself.

"Riley. Who exactly are you? The three of you I mean."

"We're," Rose hesitated, glancing to the Doctor for help, "well, we go around-"

"Time travelers," the Doctor interrupted with a smile, as if it was the most believable reason in the world. "I travel through time and space, exploring the stars and planets and every now and then run into unexpected events."

"He means trouble," Mickey interjected, glaring at the Doctor. "Everywhere he goes trouble follows."

"We help people, fix any trouble that occurs," Rose clarified, giving a look to Mickey.

"So, all of you are aliens?" Riley asked.

"Me?" Rose laughed. "Absolutely not, Mickey isn't either. We're both from Earth. The Doctor saved my life, well, both of ours." At this, Mickey scoffed again while the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Are you an alien?"

"No, or at least I don't think so," she hesitated, looking at the Doctor who shook his head no. "Kind of lost my memory."

"She was at the hospital," he explained to Rose as he walked back inside. Both girls followed him. "Apparently appeared right when this whole thing started and you humans, doing what you do best, panicked."

"We don't do-"

"Ask her," the Doctor interrupted Rose before opening one of the floor crates and jumping inside.

Rose looked at Riley for an explanation.

"It was fairly extreme. They essentially took me prisoner, tied me up," she held up her wrist with the cuff still attached. "They weren't quite sure what to do with me. But it may have been justified, I cannot even remember how I got there, maybe I am part of all of this."

"Hey," Rose placed a hand on Riley's shoulder, "you didn't ask for this and I bet you had no control over being at the hospital."

"Thanks," she smiled at Rose, hoping she was right. "Either way, the Doctor offered an escape so I took it. Though I do have to admit, he forgot to mention the whole," she gestured around the TARDIS, "time machine slash alien part."

"Some friend you've got," Mickey spat out from the other side of the room. He looked annoyed as he leaned against the railing, most likely having another spat with the Doctor.

"Mickey, he's," Rose sighed, giving the boy a pleading look before glancing at Riley. "One moment." She walked over to him and the pair started to talk in low whispers, leaving Riley alone.

She walked over to the side of the room, leaning against one of the pillars, trying to wrap her head around everything as she surveyed the space. But there wasn't that much to wrap around. Today's events are the only ones she could remember. She woke up in a hospital, met a not-alien pig, hitchhiked aboard a time machine, and was now hanging out in said time machine with the alien's human friends. Was this 'normal' for her? It definitely seemed unusual but she didn't have a clear reason why it wasn't completely unbelievable. Her whole memory was fuzzy, bits and pieces of knowledge thrown about but nothing substantial. She let out a flustered scoff and started to take off what remained of the cuff off her wrist. It came easily enough and she placed it on a railing, not sure where to put it or if there was even a trash can around here.

At least they didn't tie them too tight. She pulled back her right arm sleeve seeing no marks but on her left one . . . The cuff previously covered it up but she realized there was something else on her wrist. It was fairly big, taking up about one-third of her forearm with an oval-shaped object sticking out. There were two snap buttons, securing a flap down which Riley immediately undid, finding a silver, oval device. It looked simple, only 3 buttons, a screen, and a circle. A piece of cloth was sewed into the flap, with random strings of numbers, letters, and symbols. It seemed to be a list but Riley couldn't understand what they were and had no idea why some symbols were crossed out. She closed the flap, securing it back in place and looked at the rest of the device, seeing it completely covered in leather and securely fastened to her wrist.

"Got it!" the Doctor celebrated, making Riley jump. She immediately pulled down the sleeves of her jacket. Whatever it was, it possibly looked alien and that's the last thing she needed.

The Doctor continued, jumping out from underneath the console. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on." He hit the monitor after it didn't corporate. "Come on."

Riley walked over to the Doctor and Rose. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed." The four watched a recreation of the spaceship flight pattern, seeing it start and end on Earth.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

"I'm not an expert at alien things but doesn't that ship seem very worn?" Riley pointed out. "It could have been why it crashed but either another ship had to drag it here or they've been holding onto it. It had a bit of rust built up, who knows how long they've been planning this."

"And if they've been planning it, they couldn't look like aliens, right?" Rose continued, looking between Riley and the Doctor. "Like Mickey said, the whole planet is on red alert, they would have to blend in."

"Then the perfect place is hide is where no one is expecting aliens, out in plain sight," the Doctor nodded and hit a button, changing the channel on the monitor. He started flipping through, looking for any hints or clues.

After a few seconds, Mickey came up. "How many channels do you get?"

"All the basic packages."

"You get sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football," the Doctor annoying answered. He stopped flipping the channels. "Hold on, I know that lot." A group of high ranking military personnel were shown on the screen. "That's UNIT."

"United Nations Intelligence Taskforce," Riley answered. All three turned around to look at Riley, who was extremely shocked she said that.

"How do you know that?" the Doctor asked in disbelief, starting to wonder who this random girl really was.

"I-I have no idea," Riley shook her head. "It just popped up. I remember the acronym but that's-"

"Is there anything else? Any hint of additional information?" Riley tried to remember something but lightly shook her head. The Doctor raised his hands, nearly about to place his fingers on the sides of her temples but thought better of it. Who knows what barriers were placed up and he already had one mystery to solve. He rested his hands on her shoulders instead. "You memory might come back to you in time, perhaps helped along by trigger words like UNIT."

"Good, that's good," Riley nodded her head, giving him a weak smile. It still didn't explain why she knew what UNIT stood for.

"So you know them?" Rose asked the Doctor and Riley.

"The Doctor knows 'cause he worked for them," Mickey answered smugly, pointing a finger at the Doctor. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky," the Doctor quickly said in a mocking tone, like a teacher saying good job to a student.

Rose ignored them both. "If you know them, why don't you go and help?"

The Doctor turned off the screen. "They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There are aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien," he pointed to himself, "out of the mix. I'm going undercover." He started twisting knobs and ran a bell. "And er, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"Where to?"

The Doctor headed towards the door with the three humans following him. "The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

All four stepped out of the TARDIS, Mickey closing the door behind them. Immediately Riley heard a helicopter and a bright spotlight was shone on all of them. A military tank turned off from the street, followed by a handful of police cars with sirens blazing. A man was shouting orders somewhere but Riley barely paid attention, instead looking around as they were quickly surrounded. As soldiers with rifles appeared, Mickey quickly ran off, leaving the three standing by the TARDIS. A few soldiers followed, yelling for him to stop but the remaining ones aimed their weapons at the trio. Riley saw Rose's mum in the distance, crying and yelling though being held back by a handful of men.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!"

The trio immediately raised their hands, Riley looking increasingly worried and glanced over to the Doctor. "Take me to your leader!" he smiled, like a giddy schoolboy who was about to go on an adventure. Riley wished she could share in his excitement.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello you beautiful people!**

 **So, here it goes, the big leap, putting it all out there, the ol' razzle dazzle. Might be just a bit nervous/excited to put my first fanfiction online. It should be a very exciting adventure, definitely have quite a few plot twists / timey-wimey ideas planned ahead.** **Planning on having the next chapter up sometime within the next week, then hoping to get on some sort of regular update schedule.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the beginning of this crazy story - if you have _any_ feedback, requests, questions, concerns, whatnot, don't hesitate to send me a  review or PM. Anything is much appreciated! **

**Until next time!**


	3. World War, eh Nevermind

Riley expected the worse. Taken away to a holding chamber, tied up (again), interrogated, and who knows what else. The planet was looking for aliens and here she was, found with an alien, stepping out of a very alien box after escaping from where they were holding a fake alien.

So Riley wasn't quite sure why they were being lead to a town car instead. The three climbed in the back, with the Doctor in the middle and were soon driving away. No handcuffs, no weapons trained at them. It all seemed . . .

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago," Rose said in a surprise, relieved by how things were going.

"I'm with you," Riley chuckled. "I cannot wait to see what our cells look like." She winked at Rose.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted," the Doctor clarified before giving both girls a boyish grin.

"Escorted where?"

"Where'd you think? Downing Street." He let out a big laugh, causing both girls to grin at each other.

"You're kidding," Rose smiled, hardly believing it.

"I'm not."

"10 Downing Street?" Riley asked, "Where the Prime Minister lives?"

"That's the one."

Rose let out a laugh, looking out the window before turning back to the two, filled with excitement. "I'm going to 10 Downing Street!" she paused, turning a bit more serious. "How come?"

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed."

"So they know who you are?" Riley asked, looking between the Doctor and the entourage that were following them. The sirens were still turned on and Riley wondered just how many surrounded them. "They know you're an alien?"

"Well . . . yes. Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" he smiled proudly at the girls.

Rose paused. "Patrick Moore?"

The Doctor looked deeply offended. "Apart from him."

"Oh, don't you just love it," Rose laughed, also putting a smile on Riley's face.

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" he asked the girls.

"How should I know? I missed a year."

Riley thought for a bit. "It's Harold Wilson, right? Though, I don't keep up with politics that much."

Rose and the Doctor laughed, causing Riley to give a half smile. She was actually serious, wasn't it some bloke named Harold? Though, knowing her knowledge about politics, she could be wrong, and often was. Maybe she got the name mixed up with a football player.

The sirens grew louder as they traveled to 10 Downing Street. The roads were barricaded off but let the convoy through with a mere flash of a badge. As the car stopped in front of 10 Downing, Riley could hear a bombardment of cameras and reporters speaking rapidly. The three got out of the car, the Doctor waving in excitement, and the reporters starting asking questions, mainly who they were to begin with. Riley gave a small wave but was still a bit nervous and excited. Mainly nervous though, the military and police presence on the street was in full force and Riley still wasn't sure if the trio was walking into danger.

They were escorted into 10 Downing, with the door closed immediately behind them, cutting off the street noise. The place was packed to the brim. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, rushing around the rooms, typing frantically on keyboards, or yelling into phones. Riley noticed the phones and computers looked sleeker and more compact. Most likely top of the line technology that was yet to be offered to civilians. More military personnel, similar to the ones at the hospital, were stationed throughout the building, a constant reminder of the severity of the situation.

The trio was ushered into a room full with high ranked military personnel, politicians, and other people who looked important. Riley felt out of place amongst everyone in suit and ties but at least the Doctor and Rose were similarly dressed down. If this was where all of the experts in alien knowledge were brought, there sure were a lot of them. At least more than Riley would have imagined. And these seemed like sane people, not dissolutional fanatics that wore tin foil on their heads. Everyone in the room was talking, or arguing in some cases, making the whole situation more tense.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene?" a man spoke over the noise as he entered the room. "Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times."

People began to shuffle out of the room as the conversations ceased. The man came up to the Doctor, handing him a card attached to a chain. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them," the Doctor answered as he took the card, placing it over his head. Riley was immensely surprised. A full blown world-wide emergency and the Doctor thought of them?

"You're a code nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor." The man got a little starstruck, releasing who exactly he was speaking to. "It is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside."

But the Doctor persisted. "They're staying with me." He started to usher both of them out but was interrupted by the man.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact."

"It's alright, you go," Rose said to the Doctor.

Riley nodded, not wanting to cause any trouble. She felt like she attracted enough attention today and didn't want to get anymore. "We'll be fine here, don't let us hold you up."

"Excuse me." A woman walked up to the group, interrupting them. Though she hardly seemed nervous or timid, instead inserting herself into the conversation. "Are you the Doctor?"

The man, ID card guy as Riley called him, seemed severely agitated, physical looking annoyed. "Not now, we're busy. Can't you go home?"

"Not terribly busy," Riley spoke up to the man, not liking his tone. "We're still not exactly sure why we're here."

"You're not supposed to be here," he pointed to Riley, causing her to swat his hand away. "You just came along with the Doctor."

"I just need a word in private," the lady insisted, not backing down.

But the man wasn't having any of it. "You haven't got clearance, now leave it!" He turned from her, focusing on Riley and Rose. Riley looked around, just then noticing that the Doctor had left. How could she have missed him? "I'm going to have to leave both of you with security."

He started to escort them to some military personnel when the lady spoke up again. "It's alright, I'll look after them. Let me be of some use," she smiled at the man and girls. The man didn't look like he much cared and the lady motioned for Rose and Riley to follow her. "Walk with me." She kept on smiling, a bit too hard in Riley's opinion, very forced. "Keep walking," she encouraged them, exiting the room and looking straight ahead. "That's right." Rose glanced back to the man, wondering if she should really be following this stranger. "Don't look around," the lady smiled, causing Rose and Riley to jump. They kept on walking when the lady took out a badge, holding it up to show to the girls. "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North."

She lead them to the front of the house, not so close to the military personnel and other politicians. Riley kept on wanting to look back but now the women, Harriet, seemed nervous. Maybe nervous wasn't the right word, almost frightened?

"This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right?" Harriet asked the girls. Riley noticed her strong persona quickly deteriorating but she was trying to keep it together. "He-he knows about aliens?"

Rose, on the other hand, seemed skeptical, not fully trusting the lady. "Why do you want to know?"

Harriet opened her mouth to answer, trying to find the words but it seems she finally cracked, her lips trembling as she held back a sob. Riley immediately placed a hand on her shoulder. "Harriet, what's wrong?" she softly asked. But Harriet started crying, covering her face trying to hold back the tears. Riley looked to Rose for help, who looked just as dumbfounded as her but also tried to console the women.

"Harriet, what happened? Did you," Riley looked around, making sure no one was in earshot. "Did you see any aliens, something strange?"

She didn't answer but instead lead them down another hall, looking back behind them every so often to make sure she wasn't followed. A sense of dread started rising up in the pit of Riley's stomach. If the aliens were inside 10 Downing Street, that was not good.

They stopped inside a board room, filled with exquisite mahogany furniture and heirlooms. Riley was surprised how fancy the room was decorated, wondering just how extravagant other rooms in the house were. Harriet stopped in front of a wardrobe, taking a deep break before opening the door and reaching inside. Then, she pulled out . . . a suit? Well, not a suit and tie type of suit but something looking like a Halloween costume. If you desired to dress as a large, middle-aged, white man. Not very original. Especially since it had an odd zipper along the forehead. Was this some sort of new show Riley wasn't aware of?

As Harriet placed the suit over the chair, the smell hit Riley. It smelled like . . . well, death, or at least something that was decomposing. Riley hesitantly reached out and touched the face, only to find that it felt like actual skin, almost as if someone pulled off an outer layer of a human. She looked over the suit. The hair, fingernails, everything about it seemed real. But it couldn't be, right?

"They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!" Harriet explained, fear starting to set in again. As she held back a sob, Rose took ahold of her shoulders.

"It's alright, we believe you." Rose, like Riley, looked extremely worried. Whoever, or whatever alien, did this was not only invading the earth but had already started killing people. And they're inside 10 Downing Street.

"You've seen something like this before?" Riley asked Rose, hoping she had some idea who exactly they were dealing with.

"No, not exactly. But it's definitely alien." As she started to look around the room, Riley gently placed a hand on Harriet's back, trying to calm her down. "They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it."

"They would need some sort of device, be able to modify their body to fit into this . . ." Riley gestured to the suit, not wanting to say the word _skin_. At one point this was a person and now they were like a rag.

This day just keeps getting worse.

"Exactly, they may have something stashed away," Rose explain, looking through drawers and behind curtains. "If we can find it, we can show it to the Doctor then he can—oh!"

Rose shouted as she opened a wardrobe, finding a man who immediately fell to the floor. The man didn't move as Harriet and Riley rushed over to check on him.

"Oh my God! Is that the . . .?" Rose trailed off as Riley gently rolled him over to his front. She first checked his eyes, not seeing the pupils constrict, then placed her fingers against his neck, trying to find some sort of pulse but it was silent. The skin was cold and felt very similar to the suit.

Okay, so that was the second dead person she touched in less than 2 minutes.

"He's dead," Riley breathed, looking up at Harriet and Rose.

"Harriet, for God's sake!" a man yelled from the door entrance, walking over to the girls with a fierce look. Riley immediately stood up, looking at the man with wide eyes. Being found with a dead body is another event she did not plan for today. "You cannot just wander." Then he stopped dead, looking at the man on the floor. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

"Oh!" Another voice sounded from the doorway, her body covered in the shadow. "Has someone been naughty?" She sounded sinister, almost gleeful as she slowly entered the room and shut the door behind her. Something seemed off about the lady, like she was hiding something. No sane person would walk into a room with the, recently discovered, dead Prime Minister and have that short of reaction.

"That's not possible," the man breathed, looking shocked as he glanced between the Prime Minister and women. "He left this afternoon – the Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!"

Harriet gently placed a hand on Rose, holding her back some and Riley had the urge to do the same to the man. He stood too close to the lady, too trusting.

"And who told you that? Hmm?" the women asked, walking towards them. She seemed pleased, like a cat who just caught a mouse. She stopped in front of the man, dropped the purse to the floor. "Me," she smiled cheerfully, looking delighted at the revelation.

Then, the women slowly ran her hand across her forehead, unzipping some sort of seam. She then proceeded to pull off her skin, literally, pulling it down over her head and showing a green alien thing emerging. It was an alien, a real life (definitely not pig) alien! A blue glow shone across the room as she shredded her skin, electricity shooting out between the human skin and the rest of her body. The green figure was large, much larger than the previously shorter women, with big black eyes and great arms and claws the size of a small child.

As she stepped out of the skin, standing to her full height, the four could only stare. Riley thought she was in shock, not quite believing what was in front of her eyes. But there it was.

Then she noticed the alien pulling back one of her arms.

Without thinking Riley reached out and jerked the man back, the alien's arm barely missing and instead hitting air. They both stumbled back onto Rose and Harriet, tripping over the Prime Minister as the alien let out a roar in frustration. She went to strike again when lighting seemed to encase her entire body, causing her to stop mid motion and yell in pain.

Riley and Rose wasted no time. They grabbed the man's and Harriet's hands, rushing past the alien and out of the room. They ran down the hallways, trying to find a place to hide or at least a group of people. Where were the military boys when you needed them?

They were far from the room when Harriet stopped them. "No, wait!" she halted. "They're still in there. The emergency protocols, we need them!"

Riley and Rose glanced at each other, looks of disbelief on both of their faces as Harriet started to rush back to the room.

"I'm getting out of here," the man yelled, heading in the opposite direction.

Both girls ignored the man and rushed to follow Harriet, only to hear an odd growl. As Riley turned the corner, she found that the alien had indeed gotten out of the force field thing and started rushing after them!

Harriet yelled as the girls started sprinting through the corridors. Riley and Rose trying to close doors to slow the alien down but she merely charged through them, sending splinters flying through the air. They still hadn't found any police or military officers, much to Riley's annoyance. Where the hell was everyone?

Rose rushed ahead, going to open a door only to find it locked. As she banged against it, trying to get it to open Riley heard a 'ding' and turned around. Low and behold the Doctor was there, in the lift, smiling as the alien put up her arms and screeched at him. Riley pulled on Harriet and Rose, leading them into an adjacent, and open, doorway as the alien was distracted.

They rushed through another door, only to find it was a room instead of a hallway. Rose tried another door, finding that one locked as well.

"Can you find a door that isn't locked?" Riley yelled, closing the door behind them. They were stuck in the room, there was no other way out.

"Hide!"

Rose rushed around, hiding behind a chest. Harriet and Riley both went by the window, behind a folding screen and curtains. They all tried to calm their breathes, Riley placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. She hadn't run this fast in quite a long time.

It wasn't long before they heard the alien enter the room. She crept in, quietly laughing as she walked inside. "Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you?" she taunted. Riley would have retorted, not like being talked to like that, if she wasn't so terrified. "Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips," she laughed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Riley saw Rose move from her hiding spot. She hoped the alien didn't spot her, that was a risky move.

And then, she heard more.

"My brothers," the alien happily greeted. Riley could hear more aliens enter the room, seemingly friendly with the lady. Just how many aliens were in this building?

"Happy hunting?"

"It's wonderful," the alien purred, moving around the room. "The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat and fear."

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones," one said, causing Harriet to tense. Riley lightly placed a hand on her arm. If they could smell them, this was not good. Riley could sense them getting close to their hiding places. They all held their breathe.

"A delectable fragrance, smells all crisp, fresh, and new. Her blood will be exquisite."

"And a ripe youngster," the female laughed, "all hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps."

Riley heard Rose scream, causing her and Harriet to jump from their hiding spot. They saw one of the aliens revealing Rose behind the curtain, cornering her in the room as Harriet threw open her arms, standing in front of Riley. "No! Take me first! Take me!"

Riley looked over, seeing a chair and promptly picking it up. "Oi, green blobs! Anyone tell you you're ugly?"

The aliens looked angry and confused, not quite sure who to go after first. They had three choices this time! Should they share between themselves or claim one for each? Nobody liked seconds but there were so many flavors to try!

Then, they lost their chance. The Doctor burst into the room, holding a fire extinguisher and promptly sprayed the closest alien. "Out, with me!" he yelled as he continued to spray. Riley threw the chair towards the aliens for good measure and the girls rushed to the Doctor. Rose pulled a curtain down over one of them, causing it to trip and fall to the floor.

They looked back at the confused aliens as the Doctor did not relent until he looked over at Harriet. "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones," she answered, holding up the same badge she previously showed Rose and Riley, "MP for Flydale North."

"Nice to meet you Harriet Jones," he smiled, which Harriet promptly agreed.

The Doctor dropped the fire extinguisher to the ground and all four of them rushed out of the room. Riley could hear the aliens squeal in pain and anger but she dared not look back. They were having fun before but now they were angry. Their overall chance of escape was starting to wear thin.

"We need to head to the cabinet room," the Doctor said as they rushed down the hallways.

Harriet agreed. "The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you."

"And I like you too."

"How can we be sure these protocols will work for these aliens?" Riley asked as they turned door another corridor. "Or is it a catch all for all types of aliens?"

"Who knows," the Doctor looked back and smiled at Riley. "Always wondered how humanity would respond to aliens, now I get to see all of their options!"

They were getting closer to the cabinet room and the Doctor turned a corner, seeing a shortcut. He took a device out of his pocket, like an oversized pen, and pointed it at the door handle. It made a unique buzzing sound and gave off a blue glow before the door unlocked and opened. They all rushed through, Rose closing the door behind her as Harriet grabbed the Emergency Protocols. Riley was about to close the only other entrance to the door but found the aliens, running to get in. The Doctor roughly pulled her back and stood in the doorframe. He held up a decanter full of alcohol and placed the oversized pen to the glass.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off," he warned. The aliens let out a growl but still took a step back.

The Doctor gave a small smile, lowering the decanter and fully standing up to the aliens. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens," Harriet answered for them.

Still keeping the smile the Doctor glanced back. "Yes, I got that. Thanks."

"These are the Slitheen?" Riley asked, looking at the aliens. She gestured to the three of them. "These green alien blobs?"

This received a snarl from the aliens and one stepped up. "And who are you, if not human?"

Harriet spoke up again. "Who's not human?"

"He's not human," Rose answered for her, causing Harriet to glance over in panic.

"He's not human?"

Riley gave a light laugh. "I know, shocked me too when I found out."

The Doctor glanced back to the girls again. "Can I have a bit of a hush?"

"Sorry," Harriet answered, still shocked by the whole ordeal.

The Doctor turned around, paying attention to the Slitheen again. "So, what's the plan?"

"But he's got a Northern accent," Harriet whispered to Rose.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. How can he be alien but sound like he's from the north?" Riley asked Rose.

Rose shook her head. "Lots of planets have a north."

"I said hush," he glanced back at the girls again. This time, they were all quiet. He brought the decanter up again, placing his sonic device to the side of it. "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"

The Slitheen looked annoyed at that question, as if the mere suggestion was ridiculous. "Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?"

Okay, so invasion was out of the question. But if they didn't want to take over the world, what other reason would there be?

The Doctor was thinking the same thing. "Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The Slitheen race?" one asked, clearly still annoyed. This was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Slitheen is not our species," another alien huffed. "Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service."

Then it clicked for the Doctor. "So you're a family?"

"A family business," the Slitheen answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

The Doctor paused, thinking through the information before facing the Slitheen again. "Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?"

They growled again, not wanting to give up their full plan when one of the aliens spoke up. "We're going to succeed despite the meddling of you and your time agent, Doctor!" he hissed, causing the Doctor to look on in confusion.

"Time agent, what time agent?" he asked, looking between the three aliens.

"Don't play stupid," one of the Slitheen scoffed. "I clearly saw the vortex manipulator when she randomly dropped into the hospital." One of the aliens pointed directly at Riley, whose eyes widened in shock and confusion. "I was planning to snatch the device after we saw she was dead but she decided to breathe!"

"Well sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you!" Riley shouted at him, not liking how he was talking about her. Or the fact that he was accusing her of being a time agent, whatever the hell that was.

"Ah, excuse me?" another alien politely asked. "Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?

"Is that what I said?" the Doctor asked.

"Did you forget?" Riley hissed, not believing this man.

But the aliens finally figured it out. "You're making it up!"

"Ah, well," the Doctor looked a bit deflated, looking down at the decanter. He shrugged before handing the decanter back behind him. "Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it."

But the woman just looked at the alcohol, still clutching the emergency protocols. "You pass it to the left first," she whispered.

"Sorry," the Doctor corrected, moving the decanter to the other side of him.

Riley took the alcohol. "Thanks," she whispered, still staring at the scene unfolding. Her idea of interacting with aliens was not like this, not like this in one bit. She promptly took the cap off the decanter and took a swig. She coughed after she swallowed the drink. "I hate scotch," she muttered, wiping her mouth and passing it to Rose. She blindly took the alcohol, keeping her eyes fixed on the aliens.

"Now we can end this hunt," the Slitheen purred, lighting stretching their fingers, "with a slaughter."

Riley waited for the Doctor to do something but he remained stationary, merely crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked, receiving a nod from both Harriet and Riley.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street." Oh, now he was going to give them a history lesson? "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man." The Doctor chuckled, still with his arms crossed and ignoring the growling and purring from the Slitheen. "1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." The Doctor then promptly lifted a panel by the door, pressing a button.

Instantly, a metal wall fell in front of the door, cutting them off from the Slitheen. Every window followed suit, locking down the room from the outside.

"Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in," The Doctor smiled, clearly pleased with himself.

Rose and Riley looked around the room, seeing all of their possible exits sealed off. "And how do we get out?" Rose quietly asked the Doctor.

He stood there, smiling at the girls as he also looked around the room before giving a firm nod. "Ah."

Clearly he hadn't thought about that part yet.

* * *

 **A/N:** **A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and read this crazy story! I had no idea what people would think but am so excited that people would read this and want to know what happens next :) The updates will keep on coming!**

 **And huge shout out to the first two reviewers! Definitely made my day when I saw these notices.**

 **firestar92603 \- Thank you so much! :) and here you go! Fresh off the press!**

 **bored411** **\- I'm so glad you like it! Ah, the secret mission, that will be a very interesting reveal for both of them. As far as the Doctor's involvement in/reaction to the secret mission, well, it's way too early for those types of spoilers! ;)**

 **Thanks again and hope to see you next time!**


	4. Voyage of the Not Damned Yet

Riley roughly opened cabinets, desks, and tables, trying to find any sort of alien technology. The Doctor seemed convinced that they were using an alien device to communicate with the main ship or something that helped them, seemingly, destroy the world. But she was coming up empty, only finding old documents, dust, and empty drawers.

"What have we got? Any terminals, anything?" the Doctor asked the girls, taking his sonic device and waving it in front of the window frames.

"Nothing, this place is clean," Riley answered, shaking her head and harshly closing a box. She glanced over to the Doctor, watching him work. "What exactly is that thing? You threatened to blow up the scotch and the Slitheen believed you."

"Oh this?" he asked, waving the oversized pen in his hand. "Sonic screwdriver. Kind of like a Swiss Army Knife only without the knife or saw," he paused for a second, looking over the device. "Actually, it's nothing like a Swiss Army Knife. Can open doors, scan things. Oh! Though it can open a bottle of wine!"

Riley looked at him for a second, not quite quite sure what to make of the man. He's an alien, an idea that doesn't seem quite foreign to Riley, and somehow travels through time and space. She's never heard of anything like it but prior to today, she's never been in a time machine either. At least to her knowledge.

"But now, the more important question," the Doctor announced, finishing his scan and turning to Riley. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Riley asked, looking a bit baffled. They were trapped inside a cabinet room, with aliens who were keen on destroying the world outside and he wanted to talk about her? "What about me?"

The Doctor looked her over and Riley could see the wheels turning in his head. She couldn't quite read his expression though, halfway between frustration and curiosity. He waved her over. "Let me see your wrist."

Riley narrowed her eyebrows in confusion but stepped over, holding out her right wrist. The Doctor promptly took it, shoving down the sleeve of her jacket, only to find nothing. "The other one."

Riley paled. She had forgotten about the mystery device strapped to her wrist and was now wondered if that was somehow all connected. If she had just shown the Doctor sooner, would the world be safe, aliens gone, and herself not trapped inside a cabinet room-turned-bunker?

She hesitantly held her other wrist out. The Doctor only had to grab her it before looking up at her in shock and disappointment. He moved her sleeve over the device and snapped over the top, exposing the keypad and screen.

"What is that?" Rose asked in wonderment, looking between the device and Riley. "Definitely not from this time."

"No," The Doctor snarled, looking at Riley with his eyebrows furrowed. "It's a vortex manipulator. A cheap way to time travel," he shoved her hand away and Riley timidly looked down at the device. This thing could make her travel through time? "Used by the Time Agency in the 51th century. Why do they want to interfere with these events, eh? Why send a Time Agent?"

"A Time Agent?" Riley asked, looking back up at the Doctor in confusion.

"Oh don't play dumb. Only Time Agents have vortex manipulators." The Doctor crossed his arms and looked accusingly at Riley. "So what did they send you to fix?"

"Fix? I have no idea what you're talking about!" The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Riley quickly cut him off. "I'm not lying," she said sternly, looking him in the eye. "The last thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I've never seen something like this before or if I did I cannot remember it."

"A likely story. And how did you end up, randomly in this hospital?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I cannot remember anything!" Riley and Doctor were becoming more agitated by the second, both fueled by each other's stubbornness.

Oh the other side of the room, Rose felt a buzz and took her phone out of her pocket. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the screen. "Ah, guys?"

Both neither paid her any attention, refusing to back down or break eye contact. "And you just _happen_ to lose your memory when the Earth is invaded? Please tell me you can see how unbelievable that sounds."

"I'm not stupid, I know it sounds unbelievable but it's the truth!"

"A Time Agent shouldn't even be here anyway. You're changing the course of history and this is a key moment in Earth's history!"

"Doctor, Riley?"

"I'm not a Time Agent," Riley hissed. "I don't even know what one is. The first time I time traveled was with you," she poked him in the chest. "I didn't even know I had this on my wrist until I was in the TARDIS."

"You knew about that in the TARDIS?" The Doctor nearly shouted in disbelief, a few of his veins popping out. "And you didn't say anything? Find a random device to your wrist and not tell the alien time traveler? Did you find any other alien technology I should know about?"

Riley glared at the man and shouted right back. "What, so you can yell at me some more?"

"Someone has to. This isn't a game, Earth is at stake here!"

"DOCTOR!"

Riley and the Doctor paused in their feud, realising just how close they got to each other. They both took a step back, putting some distance between them, and looked at Harriet who got their attention.

"Now I do apologize for the yelling but now is not the time to argue," Harriet said sternly, looking at both as if she was scolding her children. Riley felt ashamed, her anger diminishing some. "Like you said Doctor, the Earth is at stake and we cannot be at each other's throats."

"Doctor," Rose stepped forward, holding a device in her hand. "It's Mickey."

The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy."

But Rose persisted. "Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." She held out the device, and the Doctor slowly took it from her. Riley peered over and saw a photo of a Slitheen. How did Mickey send that photo? Nevermind that, what type of device is that?

"We're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked, after joining the trio and looking as well.

"He zapped it," Rose nodded to the Doctor and took the device back. "Super phone." She started calling Mickey.

"Hold on, what is that exactly?" Riley asked, pointing to the device in Rose's hand.

Both the Doctor and Harriet looked at Riley dumbfoundedly. "You don't know what a phone is?" Harriet asked the girl.

"Of course I know what a phone is," Riley tried not to roll her eyes and then pointed to the phone Rose was holding. "But that one isn't connected to anything."

"It's a mobile phone," the Doctor answered plainly, looking at Riley funny. "You don't know what a mobile phone is but you have a vortex manipulator strapped to your wrist. That's," he paused for a second, trying to find the right word. "Now that's an enigma."

"Is she alright, though?" Rose's voice cut over the conversation as she spoke into the mobile phone. "Don't put her on, just tell me."

The Doctor went over and quickly snatched the phone out of Rose's hand who looked a bit shocked at the action. "Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." He paused, looking a bit disgruntled. "Mickey the idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but . . . I need you."

The Doctor then starting firing off instructions, half of which Riley could not understand. Something about the 'inter-net' and 'web sights', though UNIT did come up which she knew about. Only a bit though. The Doctor did seem to know exactly what to do, making Riley believe he was some sort of genius. She had no idea how he could help Mickey navigate something he couldn't see.

She stood close to Harriet, watching her pour some drinks into glasses. "How can he have a computer?" she asked Harriet, who paused in her pouring to look at the girl.

She cleared her throat and then continued. "You don't have a computer at your home? Or ever used one in a library?"

Riley shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I know they're getting more compact but I've never heard of someone having one at home."

"What about all of the computers you saw downstairs?"

Riley shrugged, having thought of that earlier. "I thought it was a secret government technology. Using it for top secret information until being widely distributed to the public."

Harriet carefully put the decanter down before picking up a glass and giving it to Riley. She thanked her and tried not to down it all in one gulp. "I know this might be an unusual question to ask but," Harriet paused in thought, feeling a bit odd to ask, "what year do you think it is?"

Riley paused in her drinking, finding the question to be extremely odd. It's a question that people ask only in movies or when they're crazy. "Why?" Riley asked slowly. "What year is it now?"

"It's 2006, my dear," Harriet said quietly.

Riley nearly dropped her glass and quickly set it on the table. She looked around, not believing she didn't notice it before. It was as if a switch turned on in her head, some of her memory rearranging herself as she truly looked around and took it all in. The technology, clothes, heck even the car that escorted them here all looked newer. Not just newer, but from the future. She looked down at herself, realizing the clothes she wore were also modern, not quite from her era. Brown leather jacket, black pants, and boots.

"Riley, are you alright?" Riley snapped out of it, feeling Harriet lightly place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just," Riley paused, nodding her head. "Just a bit of a shock. I'm not from this time, I had forgotten." But how? How could she forget that she wasn't from 2006? When, and where, was she from then?

"We're in." Riley heard Mickey over the speaker, still receiving directions from the Doctor.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that."

Mickey paused for a second before an odd sound emitted from the phone. It sounded like it was underwater, though Riley wasn't sure. "What is it?"

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor concentrated, looking at the phone in annoyance, like it was taking too long to figure out. "It's some sort of message."

"What's it say?" Rose asked.

"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating." He seemed confused but kept on listen. Then, a doorbell rang through the speaker. "Hush!" he yelled.

"That's not me," Mickey answered. They could hear some noise on the other side of the speaker but Riley couldn't make out what exactly they were saying.

"Isn't it the middle of the night, who would be knocking on their door?" Riley asked, curiously looking at the small phone-like device.

"Hush!" The Doctor spat out again. "What am I, a broken record. You," he aggressively pointed at Riley. "Just stand there and don't touch anything. I'm not through with you."

She opened her mouth to bite back but after seeing Rose's worried face, quickly closed it. She had forgotten how Rose's boyfriend had a run in with the Slitheen only moments ago, probably worried sick. Giving out a small sigh, Riley sat back and started fiddling with the vortex manipulator . . . thing on her wrist, opening and closing the snaps to the flap. She was starting to feel anxious and annoyed, being cooped up inside the room and getting yelled at by the Doctor for doing absolutely nothing. Rose, Harriet, and the Doctor stood beside the phone, talking about what the sound could be, not paying attention to her.

She decided to look at the vortex manipulator more closely, fully opening the flap and looking at the string of numbers, letters, and symbols. She lightly ran a finger over them, wondering what they could mean. Some of them matched the symbols on the screen and she noticed they changed when she pressed the circle button. She wondered how exactly this worked, or even if it still did work, and more importantly, why was it on her wrist. Letting out a sigh, she moved to snap the cover back in place when her hand accidently hit one of the oval buttons.

Riley saw a flash of white light and immediately felt herself being pulled in every direction, like a great force was pushing in and pulling her apart at the same time. A splitting headache started to form and she wanted to scream but had no air in her lungs. She could only see the flashes of the bright white light, seemingly burning her eyes. Whatever it was, she wanted it to stop, wanted it to be all over. Did the Slitheen succeed and they were all being destroyed by some massive explosion? Did they really not save the world?

Then, it all stopped.

Riley felt herself crumble to the ground, resting on her knees and forearms and she gulped in deep breathes of air. It felt like she just finished a marathon and been run over by a bulldozer. Everything hurt and was extremely sore, down to every bone in her body. Easing herself down on the ground, Riley gently rolled over to her back, letting out a groan in pain. She clenched her head, waiting for some of the dizziness to go away.

Gingerly, she opened her eyes and saw metal. Lots and lots of metal. She looked around, finding herself in some sort of corridor with piping running along the ceiling and floors. Machines were scattered along the corridor, looking like some sort of power source. Faintly, behind her, she could hear light music, glasses clinking, and laughter.

This was definitely not the cabinet room. Then, she remembered.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, sitting up too quickly and clutching her head in pain. She had started to feel better but was not quite 100% yet. She slowly looked around the corridor, finding no sign of The Doctor, Rose, or Harriet. And, whatever she was, it definitely did not look like 10 Downing Street. Unless there was some sort of underground bunker that she got transported to.

"Okay, think Riley," she muttered to herself, trying to remember how she got here. They were all in the cabinet, talking with Mickey over the phone, and she was fiddling with that weird device on her wrist.

The vortex manipulator!

She immediately looked at it, finding that it looked practically broken. Pressing a few buttons, nothing was lighting up or making sounds. Almost like it was just a toy now. Could that have transported her? The Doctor did mention it was a time travel device. But what are the odds of her accidently time traveling? What were the odds that it could actually work?

Riley slowly stood up, finding the dizziness beginning to wear off. At least nothing was broken to her knowledge. Very slowly, she made her way down the corridor, towards the source of the noise. She needed to get out of here somehow and, at the very least, somehow send help to the Doctor, Rose, and Harriet. If she was somehow transported out of 10 Downing Street, she may be the only one to save them.

The music and chattering were getting louder the closer she got to the end of the hall. At the end was a door, or at least she thought it was a door. Very carefully, very mindful that there could be Slitheen on the other side, Riley opened the door only to find no Slitheen.

Quite the opposite in fact.

She found herself in an ornate ballroom, complete with red carpets, chandeliers, and hundreds of men and women in black tie. The tune was instantly recognizable, Christmas music in a upbeat, though relaxing tempo. Everyone was dancing, eating, or talking, enjoying the festive music. In fact, there were Christmas decorations all around the ballroom. Wreaths hung on the decorative and detailed wood walls. Streamers hung across ceilings and ornaments were placed throughout the room.

This was definitely not 10 Downing Street.

Unless this is how some people celebrate aliens invading Earth.

Riley glanced back to the corridor, seeing no one else down the long hallway. Well, guess there was only one option. Closing the door behind her, Riley walked into the ballroom, ignoring the looks she was getting from the guests. Yes, yes, she wasn't in formal clothes. She didn't get that message.

Hanging close to the walls, she tried to find a main entrance or some way out. If she could get to the street, maybe she could make her way to 10 Downing, or at least contact the police. Or better yet, UNIT! They seemed to be involved in this whole alien business so they could definitely help. But, Riley only had to travel a few feet before she passed a window. Or at least something that looked like a window. Slowly walking backwards, Riley stood in front of the glass and looked out.

In front of her was space. Literally space, full of stars, planets, and the great pitch blackness. There were millions of stars, burning brightly, showing galaxies and constellations, much more than she have ever seen before. And there, down below, was Earth, shining brightly against the dark.

"I'm in a spaceship," she breathed, not quite believing it. This couldn't be a trick, right? A party celebrating an alien invasion could have windows overlooking space, right? She looked around, trying to see if anyone else was amazed by this but the view was lost on the people. They seemed more concerned with food, drinks, and the overall company than the vastness of space outside the window. Then, she noticed it. A man held a very advanced mobile device to his ear. A group of women were watching a hologram.

And, of course, the short red man with spiky hair gave it away too.

She was really in space, on a very advanced ship. Or this was one hell of a dream.

Riley slowly walked away from the window, wondering what to do now. She couldn't get to 10 Downing Street from here, though it looked like the Earth was still intact, which was good. None of these people looked like Slitheen in disguises, they weren't big enough. She had to talk with someone and know the exact situation and if there was any way to get back to Earth.

She looked around the room, trying to find someone who might be willing to talk with her but everyone looked all posh and, frankly, uptight. The whole place was screaming formality and normally, both of which was not Riley, especially how she was dressed. Well, in that case, the one way to blend in is find those who look more out of place than her.

She walked around the ballroom, trying to find anyone who looked out of the ordinary. Then she spotted them. Though, in reality, they shouldn't have been that hard to find. Sitting at a table were a couple, wearing very purple, matching outfits. The outfits looked like they came from a very colorful western, complete with stars that sparkled, decorative stitching, and stetsons. The possibility of them being Slitheen were pretty high but she doubted they would be sitting in a spaceship with a table full of food. Speaking of food, her stomach gave out a very loud growl in protest, realizing that it must have been ages since she ate.

Perfect.

She made a beeline for the couple, sitting down next to the women before either could speak up. "Mind if I join?" she asked, before taking an empty plate and filling it up with food. "Sorry, I'm starving. Been a rather long day, running around and no time to eat." She picked up a glass of water and started drinking, noticing just how thirsty she really was. She held out a hand to the baffled woman. "Hi, I'm Riley."

The woman timidly shook Riley's hand before her husband did the same, both of them still looking baffled. "I'm Foon, and this is my husband Morvin."

"Pleased to meet both of you," Riley smiled, before eating some more.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Morvin curiously asked, not quite sure of this random girl. He knew they were being made fun of the passengers and didn't want her to upset his wife any more.

"No, at least, not that I can remember," Riley answered, starting to eat a buffalo wing. She had just noticed how ravenous she truly was and now couldn't stop eating and drinking. But, she still had to work out how to get back to the Doctor, Rose, and Harriet. First thing first, find out how she's drinking champagne in space and what exactly is happening on Earth. "I have a bit of memory loss now and then. Actually, could you tell me where exactly we are?"

The couple looked at each other in even more confusion. "Why the Titanic of course," Foon laughed. "It says it on all the vintage life preservers."

The buffalo wing slowly fell out of Riley's hands, clanging to the plate. "Titanic? THE Titanic?" she asked in shock.

"The maiden voyage. At least that's what the hosts said," Morvin nodded towards the people in the angel costumes whom she just noticed were actually robots. Of course. He had started to eat again, finding that the girl wasn't there to make fun of them.

"But," Riley glanced out of the window. "We're in space."

Morvin and Foon gave a roaring laugh. "Of course we are!" Foon chuckled, "how else would we get here?"

"And where is here exactly?"

"Why Earth, of course!"

Another booming laugh cut off their conversation and making Riley jump a bit. She forgot she was in the middle of a crowded ballroom. A group of well dressed young adults were laughing, with some directly pointing at Morvin, Foon, and Riley.

"Just ignore them," Morvin told Foon, brushing off the laugher.

Riley narrowed her eyes at the group. What kind of people enjoy making fun of strangers, right where they can see and hear no less. She had half a mind to tell them off when a man dressed in a suit walked up to their table. Similar to what she had just done, he sat down next to Morvin, also glancing back to the young adults.

Believing that she's been found out, Riley froze. If this was the "Titanic" (really, who names a ship that?) then she probably needed a ticket, which she definitely didn't have. But the man paid her no attention.

"Something's tickled them," the man commented as he sat down at the table.

"They told us it was fancy dress," Foon answered gesturing to their clothes and giving a laugh without a smile, "very funny I'm sure."

"Well, I didn't even get the memo," Riley lied, smiling at the couple.

Marvin consoled his wife. "They're just picking on us because we haven't paid." He looked to the man who just sat down. "We won our tickets in a competition." He pointed to his wife, letting her take all the credit.

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in By the Light of the Asteroid," she smiled, visibly pleased with herself. Riley had never heard of the show . . . assuming it was a show, but was glad they won the tickets. Better than the lot who had to buy their way in. She continued to eat the food in front of her, still hungry. "Have either of you ever watched By the Light of the Asteroid?" she asked the mystery man and Riley.

The man thought for a moment. "Is that the one with the twins?"

Foon got excited, glad that he knew. "That's it! Oh it's marvellous."

"When does it come on?" Riley asked, trying to be apart of the conversation somehow.

"Oh, you can only find reruns on the live channels," Foon brushed off. "But the first three seasons are on NetBox."

"Ah," Riley nodded, though she had no idea what NetBox was. Was it a type of television? "I'll have to check that out," she lied.

"But we're not good enough for that lot," Morvin commented, pointing at the group that were laughing at them earlier. Riley and the mystery man looked over to them. "They think we should be in steerage," he said harshly, clearly not liking the group.

Riley shook her head. "Just forget them. What are the chances that you'll ever see them again, apart from this ship? You should have a fun time here! You won those tickets fair and square, don't let them bring you down."

"Well," the man thought, looking over his shoulder before turning back towards the group. "Thinking others should be in steerage? We can't have that, can we?"

Riley saw the man reach inside his pocket and take something out, though couldn't see exactly what it was from where she was sitting. He stared forward as a distinct buzzing sound emitted from his jacket, making Riley freeze. She's heard that sound before, the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor! Were those the 'it' tools in the future? Then, a great POP went off. A cork went flying off a champagne bottle, drenching the entire group as they yelled and tried to stop the spraying.

The three looked on in shock, with Foon recovering first. "Did-did you do that?" she asked, pointing to the scene.

"Maybe," the man said smugly, putting the device back in his pocket.

Foon and Marvin started laughing and Riley couldn't help but grin at the man. "We like you," Foon said as her husband clapped along and Riley nodded in agreement. Anyone who did that to those types of people were good in her book.

"We do," Marvin nodded before holding out his hand and shaking it with the man. "We do. I'm Morvin Van Hoof. This is my good woman, Foon. And this is-" Marvin started to gesture towards Riley when he was cut off.

"Riley!" the man exclaimed with a massive smile. He immediately went over to her, much to Riley's surprise, and lifted her out of her seat, giving her a great hug. Riley remained frozen, still clutching a glass of champagne in one hand as the man embraced her in a bear hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" He looked around her seat, seeming a bit confused. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Uh," Riley also looked around her seat, wondering how he could have missed her. "I've been here the whole time?"

"Of course you have!" he continued to grin, absolutely thrilled that she was there. He still had his hands on her shoulders, starting to make Riley feel uncomfortable. "Can always count on you showing up!" He glanced over at Marvin and Foon, guys going wide. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners," he held out a hand to shake with Foon. "I'm the Doctor."

The sound of glass breaking pierced through the air, though no one seemed to pay much attention. In her shock, Riley had dropped the glass in her hand, not even trying to catch it as it fell. How can he be the Doctor? Surely not the Doctor she was just with. This man looked . . . well, he looked completely different. Unless Doctor was a title, passed onto different people?

"Oh, I'm going to need a Doctor, time I've finished with that buffet," Foon chuckled, picking up some more food. The Doctor picked up a wing and also started eating. "Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo. So many wings."

Riley was about to correct Foon, these were in fact not made from buffalo, but kept on looking at the Doctor, feeling flabbergasted. "I'm sorry," she said to the man. "But have we met?"

"Of course we have," he answered in between bites of food, "You know . . . the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Riley asked weary.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, still having a big goofy grin on his face. Then he noticed Riley, _really_ noticed her. That jacket, the way she was acting . . . Oh. "We've never met before?"

"No, at least not that I can remember." It seemed like she was adding that clause when meeting anyone new. Having your memory wiped can sure be inconvenient. "How do you know who I am?"

"Well," the Doctor said slowly, trying to figure out how best to tell her.

A 'bing' noise sounded over the top of the music and chatter before a man gave an announcement. "Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red Six Seven now activated. Red Six Seven."

Both Foon and Marvin became excited by this announcement, immediately pulling out a piece of red paper from their jackets. "Red Six Seven. That's us," Foon smiled, showing the ticket to the Doctor. The couple stood up from their seat. "Are you Red Six Seven?" she asked the Doctor and Riley.

"Might as well be," the Doctor smiled, figured he would give . . . whatever was about to happen a shot.

Marvin helped the Doctor up. "Come on then!" He placed an arm around his wife, looking proud. "We're going to Earth!"

Riley looked at the Doctor in shock as she also slowly stood up from her seat. "Did they just say Earth?" she asked the Doctor, or at least the man who was claiming to be the Doctor.

"Come on!" The Doctor smiled to Riley, not answering her question.

They both followed the couple, Foon pulling Marvin along in excitement, as they met a group of fellow passengers with Red Six Seven. A man was holding up a sign, cattling people over to his group. Riley followed, not believing they could be going to Earth.

"How can you be the Doctor?" she asked, falling in step and not taking him out of her sight. "You look completely different, or is it some sort of family name?"

"Nope," he answered, popping the 'p' out at the end of the word. "Same Doctor, different face."

"You can change your face?" Riley laughed, looking the man up and down. "That's impossible."

"No, really. It's been quite a few years since we last met and, in between that time, I got a new face. Well, new everything."

Riley stopped walking, grabbing the Doctor's arm and turning him towards her. "Prove it," she said defiantly, looking him in the eye. "For all I know my friends and the _real_ Doctor could be dying while I'm up here drinking and being pulled along by a madman claiming to the the Doctor. Prove that you're really him."

He looked startled at the accusation and cleared his throat. "Alright then. But don't say I didn't warn you.

He then took a deep breath and began to speak rapidly. "Judging by the jacket you're wearing, I'm betting to guess that you just came from 10 Downing Street where we were trying to stop the Slitheen, a family of aliens, from essentially destroying the world and harvesting the nuclear waste remains, all for the sake of money. The last time you probably saw me we, and I mean you, me, Rose, and Harriet, were trapped inside the cabinet room, with 3 inches of steel sealing us off from the Slitheen. We were talking with Mickey, not Ricky, on the phone who was hacking into the UNIT website, along with Rose's mother. From what I gathered, and what you told me later, you were fiddling with your vortex manipulator when it transported you out of the room and, from reasons still unknown to me, landed you here on the Titanic."

The Doctor paused for a second, trying to figure out what else he could add. "Oh! And I know you don't like scotch. And this is my sonic screwdriver," he smiled, taking the screwdriver out of his pocket and held it up, waving it around a bit.

Riley's mouth hung open in shock, hearing the man tell her details of what was happening in her life only minutes ago. "Oh my God," she breathed, and then her eyes grew wide as the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a sonic screwdriver. No, _the_ sonic screwdriver. "You really are the Doctor."

He gave her a sly smile. "Everything turned out alright, by the way. Stopped the Slitheen, saved Earth, and Rose and Harriet are just fine. That was all, oh, a few years ago now?"

"Where is Rose by the way?" Riley asked, peering around the ballroom. "Did she leave?"

The Doctor looked a bit uncomfortable and was just about to open his mouth to answer when a waitress came up to them, carrying a drink on a tray. "I got you that drink," she smiled excitedly but the Doctor paid no attention to the glass.

"And I got you a treat. Come on." He took the tray from the waitress, putting it on a nearby table before dragging the lady along. "Come on Riley!"

Riley continued along, making a mental note to ask about Rose later. Meanwhile, the Doctor made his way to the front of a group, showing an older man some sort of badge, claiming he was Red Six Seven. That odd badge seemed to be enough, a man giving the Doctor three silver bracelets before he walked back to the girls, feeling rather smug.

"I'll get the sack," the waitress said, extremely worried.

"Brand new sky, for both of you," The Doctor smiled, giving the bracelets to the girls. A smile slowly grew on the waitress, seemingly not believing what was about to happen. Riley, on the other hand, put on the bracelet but felt even more worried. How exactly were they going to get to Earth?

The tour guide, if you could call him that, then started to give a brief history of Earth and Christmas. "I am Mister Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary." Riley was taken aback. Wait, what? "And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner like savages."

Gently, Riley tugged on the Doctor's sleeves. "Uhhhh," was the only incoherent thing she could get out, not even knowing where to start with that explanation.

"Excuse me," the Doctor spoke up, raising a hand. "Sorry, sorry, but, er, where did you get all this from?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics," Mr. Copper said proudly, though he brushed off further explanation. "Now, stand by."

"Aliens study the Earth and get _degrees_?" Riley hissed to the Doctor, not believing what she was hearing. He turned around, about to answer here when a little red, spiky alien appeared.

"And me! And me! Red Six Seven," he exclaimed, slightly out of breath.

"Well, take a bracelet, please, sir," Mr. Copper gestured for one of the staff to give the alien a bracelet.

The Doctor looked down in alarm. "But, er, hold on, hold on. What was your name?"

"Bannakaffalatta."

The Doctor paused for a second, clearly that was not the answer he was expected. Riley had to admit, it was a rather long and unusual name. "Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there," he turned his attention back to the tour guide. "Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker." Bannakaffalatta looked up at the Doctor in shock. "No offense, but you'll cause a riot because the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties and-"

Riley saw a brief, bright blue light appear right in the middle of the Doctor talking and, in an instance, were no longer on the ship. She looked around, finding herself quite far from the ship. Right in the middle of the street in fact, surrounded by shops, Christmas lights and -

And no people. If this was truly Christmas Eve, why are there no people? Unless they were transported in the middle of the night? Probably not a lot of people shopping at 3 in the morning, at that point you've missed your chance.

"Doctor," Riley breathed, finding the Doctor to be just as confused as she was.

"Now, spending money," Mr. Copper announced, holding up a card. "I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to buy trinkets, or stockings, or the local delicacy, which is known as beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing."

The Doctor kept on turning, searching for anyone who might be lurking in the corner or in buildings. "It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong." He looked around, trying to find some sort of explanation.

"But it's beautiful."

Both the Doctor and Riley looked at the waitress. "Really? Do you think so?" he asked, looking around at the shops and buildings. "It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful and New Zealand."

But she didn't care. "But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet!" she exclaimed and started to walk around. "There's concrete and shops. Alien shops. Real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells." She paused for a second, wiggling her nose in disgust and amazement. "It stinks! Oh, this is amazing. Thank you!" she jumped in the Doctor's arms in excitement, giving him a great hug. He quickly returned the hug, smiling at how excited she was.

"Yeah? Come on then, let's have a look!" he took the waitresses hand and Riley followed, though was a bit hesitant. Only one place seemed to be open, a man sat in a little booth, selling newspapers. He looked a bit lonely, sitting out by himself, but was definitely not without Christmas spirit, wearing a bright red hat with garland on top. "Hello, there," the Doctor smiled before glancing around the street, one last time. "Sorry, obvious question, but where's everyone gone?"

He gave a half laugh. "Oh, scared."

"Right! Yes" the Doctor nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry," Riley spoke up, slightly raising a hand. "Scared of what? It's Christmas isn't it? There should be people mingling about, shopping, being in the Christmas spirit!"

The man looked at the trio like they were crazy. "Where've you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe is it?"

The Doctor paused, looking at the man with wide eyes. "Why?"

Riley could see the man holding back rolling his eyes. "Why it's them, up above!" he pointed to the sky. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

Riley glanced at the television sitting on the man's counter. It was a news program, showing images of those exact events. Just how far in the future did she travel? Or was it the past? She picked up a newspaper and looked at the front page. Christmas Eve, 2008. Slowly, she lowered the paper, placing it back on the pile, a bit in shock.

"We haven't seen each other in two years?" Riley hissed to the Doctor.

"Well," the Doctor drawn out, scratching the back of his neck. He was about to continue when the waitress spoke up.

"This place is amazing!" she said in astonishment, still shocked by what she was seeing and hearing.

"And this year, Lord knows what. So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me," he pointed to himself then stood up and gestured to the television, "and Her Majesty." They all watched the reporter announce that the Queen was staying at Buckingham Palace, showing the world that there was nothing to fear in London. Though Riley couldn't blame the residents, sounds like London hasn't really had a great track record with aliens. "God bless her," the man said, saluting the queen. "We stand vigil."

"Well," the Doctor was trying to figure out the best way to say this, "between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about."

Of course, right at the end of the sentence, Riley saw a bright blue light and in a matter of seconds, found herself back on the ship.

"I was in mid-sentence!" the Doctor protested and Riley quickly agreed. "We were talking with a local, do you have any idea how shocked he is right now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem," the guide was a bit flabbergasted, Riley could tell even he wasn't quite sure what happened. "If I could have your bracelets."

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, and Bannakaffalatta," one of the stewards came over as the group removed their bracelets. Off to the side, Riley notice the waitress sneakily stand behind the Doctor and Riley, glad that the steward didn't know one of their own had taken a ride. "We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided."

"That was the best," the waitress smiled, still glowing from the experience. "The best!" She kept smiling at the Doctor before walking away, attending to her duties.

The Doctor did not hesitate, walking over to hand off the bracelets to the steward. "What sort of power fluctuation?" he inquired. The stewards looked a bit shocked that the man was inquiring about the power but quickly brushed him off, stating it was perfectly normal and that there was nothing to worry about.

Quickly walking away, the stewards left the Doctor and Riley alone. The Doctor was calculating something, staring at the stewards. "These types of things aren't normal, are they?" Riley raised an eyebrow as she asked the Doctor.

"A massive starliner like this? Definitely not," he breathed, glancing around the room. "Come on," he breathed, leading Riley away from the teleport area.

* * *

 **A/N: So the vortex manipulator actually _works_! And the fact that it took Riley directly to the Doctor? Well, there are few, if any, coincidences in the DW universe...**

 **A HUGE thank you again for everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited! These really do keep me going :) If you have any questions or thoughts, I would love to read your review! **

**bored411 \- Your wish is my command! And you're asking all of these great questions! Definitely not the last reaction we'll see out of the Doctor about her vortex manipulator - he was a bit preoccupied in that moment. And there is definitely a reason why she's taking the alien thing pretty smoothly, that'll also be explained later. And who Riley really is...well, that's is a spoiler :) Thanks again for your review!**

 **djmegamouth** **\- :D I'm so happy you like it so far! Here is another! Hopefully it gives a bit more info. As for whether Riley will love the Doctor, I'm kind of hesitant to straight up say this, but no, she won't fall in love with the Doctor. There are _plenty_ of very good Doctor/OC stories and I didn't want to do another one of those. So no worries!**

 **sketchtheunicorn \- Thank you so much! :) Here is another chapter!**

 **Thanks again and look out for another chapter next week!**


	5. Now Voyage of the Damned

"And I should know because my name is Max. The fastest, the furthest, the best."

"Doesn't anyone else find that creepy?" Riley asked, peering at the screen. "I mean, the guy's eyes just scream crazy and that golden tooth? Is it really necessary for it to flash like that?"

"Different culture, differently planet," the Doctor shrugged off. He took a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on before turning to the screen. "I'm sure your leather jacket looks creepy to some aliens."

Riley looked down at herself, brushing off the jacket. This was an excellent jacket! Perhaps a bit too big, but still excellent! "Hey! I didn't know I'd be transported to a formal event. Didn't exactly have time to change."

Sneakily, the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the screen, seemingly unlocking the frame and allowing him to open the panel. "Keep a watch, will you?" he asked, fiddling with some component inside.

Riley crossed her arms and turned around to face the crowd. Luckily the stewards weren't paying them any attention. "You have to explain it all to me. Why I have a vortex manipulator, why I lost my memory."

"Maybe after I save us from being destroyed by the meteors?"

"The what?" Riley turned back away, seeing the Doctor somehow changed the screen from creepy-Max to the ship's status. There, in bright red letters, read that the ships shields were offline and 3 red, blinking dots were heading right for the vessel. The Doctor quickly looked out the window and Riley followed suit, seeing 3 fireballs hurtling straight towards them.

He turned back to the screen, pressing down a button on the side. "Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the Captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in. West zero by north two."

"Who is this?" a voice answered.

But the Doctor quickly brushed it off, seeing the severity of the situation. "Never mind that, your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and now shielding."

"You have no authorisation. You will clear the comms at once."

"Just look out a bloody window!" Riley yelled, seeing the metroids inching closer to the ship. "They aren't exactly hard to miss!"

"Can you come with me, sir, miss?" Riley felt a hand take ahold of her upper arm, seeing the stewards notice their meddling with the screen. The Doctor rolled his eyes, finding himself in a similar situation. Both men started escorting them off the deck.

But being escorted wouldn't stop the Doctor. "You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down." he told the steward, who was doing his best to ignore him.

"You have to listen to him, just look at the scanner!" Riley said urgently, not believing these two men weren't going to do anything. She started wondering where they were being taken, or better yet, if they were even going to survive the trip there.

As they passed through an archway, the Doctor made his move. He quickly freed his arm from the steward's grasp and took off running. Riley, seeing that the men were following the Doctor also broke free and tackled one of the steward's to the ground. The landing wasn't exactly soft as they both fell hard, narrowly missing a table. Riley quickly stood up, meaning to stop the second man who was still running after the Doctor but the steward had grabbed her leg, bringing her down. Another man had been called and he was soon on top of her, roughly grasping her hands and putting them behind her back. She tried to struggle but he held her arm painfully, feeling like it was about to snap with just a bit more force. She looked around, trying to see if the Doctor had gotten away when she heard him.

"Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency!" he yelled through the intercom system, after most likely hijacking the singer's microphone. "Get to the lifeb-" But he didn't get his warning out quick enough.

Riley could only give a growl in frustration, feeling the two stewards helping her stand. But she had to make people know, they had to listen! "Look out, look at the starboard side!" she yelled, trying to struggle free without having her arm be ripped off. She looked at the patrons, trying to get them to listen but most of them just laughed it off, believing her to be some sort of mad or drunk woman. "Just look out, there are three metroids heading for this ship!" Riley was led through a door, finding the Doctor in a similar situation. Behind him Foon, Marvin, Bannakaffalatta, and the waitress trying to vouch for him. "You've got to listen to him!"

The four stewards led the Doctor and Riley through a service hallway, not unlike the one where Riley first appeared. "The shields are down, we're going to get hit!" the Doctor yelled, his voice carrying over the others trying to talk to the stewards. But they were doing their best to ignore the crazy man and women. Why wasn't anyone listening to them? How difficult was it to simply check the shields? Riley tried to not let her frustration boil over but it was beginning to prove very difficult.

"Oi, steward!" a booming voice pierced through the hallway, causing everyone to halt and look back. Riley saw a man, one of the patrons, looking on and very worried. "The shields are down!" he yelled with a figure of authority. Oh, now the stewards are paying attention?

"Listen to him. Listen to him!" the Doctor screamed at one of the stewards.

"Just check the shields!" Riley joined in, yelling with the Doctor. "Check the shields and if they're up, feel free to throw us off the bloody ship but check the-"

A massive sound tore through the hallway, surely heard by everyone by board, as the vessel violently shook. Both stewards let immediately Riley go, trying to find their footing in the rumble, and Riley frantically looking around for the Doctor. Machinery started to explode and Riley did her best to hang on to anything but couldn't get a good grip as the ship continuously rocked and threw them against the walls. Sparks and smoke started to fill the hallway and the screams of the passengers added onto the horrendous noise of mental bending, snapping, and shattering. Riley felt someone roughly pull her down to the floor and she felt a great heat and light at her back, narrowly missing a fireball burst through one of the pipes.

Then, everything went quiet apart from a few whimperings and coughs.

Riley, with a strange sense of deja vu, felt like she's been through something like that before. Only that time . . . well, whatever happened made Riley stick to her stomach.

She found herself on the ground, feeling sore but carefully tested out all her limbs. Nothing was broken or sprained, which was a good sign. She tasted blood, feeling that she had split her lip, and her jacket was covered in dust and grime, along with having a few tears and snags. Riley couldn't help but feel a little deflated over the state of her jacket.

The Doctor was already on his feet, looking around at the state of the hallway and people. "Shush," he said quietly, and people immediately held their breath and listened as well. "It's stopping."

Riley looked around, finding a few fires still burning but it was definitely not the chaotic state it was only moments ago. Groaning pieces of metal could be heard but for the most part, everything was eerily still.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, helping her up to her feet.

"Yeah, I mean, as right as I can be for what's happened," Riley slightly chuckled, trying to push down the panic that was building in her chest. The ship had just been hit by three meteorites. How did they survive? How long could they last? How were they breathing?

Riley held out a hand for the waitress, who took it with thanks. "Are you alright?" Riley asked her, checking her over.

"I think so," she breathed, clearly shaken up by the event.

"Bad name for a ship," the Doctor whispered, seeing the destruction that had taken place. "Either that or this suit is really unlucky."

"What, don't tell me you also wore that suit on the real Titanic," Riley chuckled, trying to get the Doctor to smile. Then, she noticed that he was completely serious. "You were on the Titanic?" Just how much bad luck followed this man?

He shrugged. "You were there too - OH! Wait no. No, pretend I didn't say that," he quickly said, covering his mouth. "I didn't say anything." The Doctor then noticed two men at his feet and Riley recognized them as the stewards who carried her out of the room. He crouched down, checking their pulse but found none, turning to the remaining steward and shaking his head.

"Er, everyone," the remaining steward said hesitantly. He was clearly over his head after the event and was doing his best to take charge. "Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta. I must apologise on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision."

But, claiming a small collision could do something of this scale was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Small?"

"Do you know how much I paid for my ticket?"

"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen. Please," he said calmly but people were still not letting up, telling him off for what had happened. "Quiet!" he yelled, finally getting everyone's attention. "Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience, but first I would point out that we're very much alive."

But Riley was half paying attention, being reimbursed would be the last thing on her mind. She noticed the waitress had gone over to the tour guide, Mr. Copper she believed his name was, who had a small cut on his head.

"Are you alright?" the waitress asked, and the Doctor and Riley came over to try to help the man as well.

The steward was still trying to calm the passengers down. "She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation."

He went back towards the other side of the walking, probably heading to the deck to find out what had happened.

"Don't open it!" the Doctor yelled. But it was too late. The door was immediately sucked out, along with the steward who had just opened it.

Riley felt herself being pulled towards the opening, everyone's screams turned silent as the rushing air blew past. She grabbed a piece of machinery along the wall, her knuckles turning white as she tried not to slip. But she started feeling light headed, not able to take a deep breath or any breath at all! What the hell did the man open? The Doctor jumped to the other side of the hall, finding a panel and hacked it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oxygen shield stabilised," a computer voice said as the air gradually died down.

Riley started coughing, feeling herself fill her lungs back up with oxygen. She placed a hand on the wall, crouched over as she continued to take deep breaths.

"Everyone alright?" the Doctor asked. "Riley, Astrid?"

"Yeah," Astrid responded, still out of breath as Riley just gave him a thumbs up.

"Foon? Morvin? Mister Copper? Bannakaffalatta?" They were all fine, still trying to catch their breath, but fine. "And you," the Doctor looked at the man who had just arrived. Riley didn't recognize him but he was obviously not part of the crew. "What's your name?"

"Rickston Slade," the new man announced, straightening his jacket.

"You alright?"

"No thanks to that idiot," he brushed off, still trying to make his suit look presentable.

Astrid gave him a hard glare, not believing the man. "The steward just died," she said plainly, trying to make him have some sort of compassion.

But the man just sneered. "Then he's a dead idiot." Astrid took a step forward, looking as if to slap him.

"Oh, so that's the type of man you are?" Riley asked, ready to punch the man after Astrid had a go.

The Doctor, seeing where this was heading and realizing how much stress Riley must have been through in the past few hours, tried to defuse the situation and calm both girls down. "All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on."

The Doctor went back to the door the steward had the misfortune to open, followed by both Riley and Astrid. Looking out the window, he started to survey the damage and Riley could see him deeply analyzing the situation.

"What happened? How come the shields were down?" Astrid asked, wanting to know why her employer would overlook something so vital.

"I don't think it was an accident," the Doctor breathed, still looking out the window. The girls turned their heads, peering out of the window and seeing the destruction. Riley couldn't help but let off a small gasp as she saw the carnage before her. It had looked as if a bomb exploded, the wall of the ship completely destroyed. All of the material, metal, wood, bricks, could not survive the blast, bending twisting, and snapping against the force. Outside the breach, furniture, decorations, and remnants of the ship's infrastructure were slowly floating, along with bodies of the misfortunate passengers. In the background was Earth, the blue-white ring surrounding the planet against the dark black sky.

It suddenly didn't look as beautiful as before.

"How many dead?" Astrid asked.

"We're alive. Just focus on that." He looked over to Astrid, who was still staring out in space with despair written all over her face. Riley, still trying to push down the fear bubbling to the surface, realized just how bad of a situation they were in. As far as she knew, Earth didn't have technology able to send a rescue ship and, unless super-intelligent aliens were discovered on a nearby planet, they were light-years away from a civilization that could help them. Why was she even here in the first place? How did she lose all of her memories? Is this really how she would die, with the only life she's lived lasting less than 24 hours?

"I will get you both out of here, I promise," the Doctor said in comfort, lightly placing hands on both of Astrid's shoulders. "Astrid, look at me." She took some time to look away from the outside, meeting the Doctor's eyes. "I promise," he wanted to show that he would protect her. Astrid gave him a little nod. "Good, now Riley."

She looked up at him, at a lost of words what to say. "I know you don't know me that well," he told her, noticing just how young she looked. "But I will get you out of here. This won't be the last time you see me, I promise."

Riley nodding, realizing he recognized her immediately. Then, she had to be part of his past and him a part of her future. Or the other way around, this time travel thing got confusing fast. "It's a deal then, we survive this and I'll see you again." She gave him a little smile before lifting a finger, trying to appear more serious. "And after we get off this ship, you will tell me why I have this thing on this wrist."

"Deal," he smiled. Riley saw him slightly transform, becoming a figure of authority. "Good. Now, if we can get to Reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board and-" he abruptly stopped talking, having glanced out of the window again. "Oh."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid asked in panic.

"Oh my God," Riley breathed, having looked out the window as well. She glanced between the Doctor and outside. "Is that the TARDIS?"

"What's a TARDIS?"

"My ship is over there," he nodded towards the flying debris.

"Where?"

"There. That box. That little blue box."

Riley deflated. She had hoped maybe it was another version or maybe it was common in other parts of the galaxy. But the Doctor's tone made Riley realize that it was, truly, his TARDIS.

"That's a spaceship?"

"Oi, don't knock it!" The Doctor scolded, not wanting his TARDIS to have this sort of treatment.

Riley lightly put a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "I felt the same way when I first saw it. Trust me, it's not exactly how it appears."

"It is a bit small," Astrid whispered, not believing that could be a spaceship, especially compared to the ones she saw on Sto.

"A bit distant. Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity, and that would be the Earth."

"So we're without the TARDIS?" Riley asked, watching the ship slowly drift away. It had sounded too good to be true, simply walking inside the magic box and getting to safety. Murphy's Law at work. "You do have a Plan B, right?"

"Of course I have a Plan B. I always think of it after Plan A doesn't work," he brushed off, walking back to where the others were trying to compose themselves.

Riley stood there for a second, watching the Doctor walk away. "What do you mean _after_ Plan A doesn't work?"

But he ignored the question, or perhaps didn't hear her, and went to a computer console. Riley started to follow when she saw Mr. Copper still on the floor, holding his head. Seeing the Doctor messing with the console, she went over to the tour guide. "Are you alright?"

He waved her off. "Just a small bump, nothing serious"

She looked at the cut, seeing it start to swell. "Still, after surviving a meteor crash, dying from an infected cut is a rather silly way to go," she smiled at him, looking around the service hallway. "Do you see a medical kit anywhere?"

"Here," Astrid went off to the side, pulling a white box with red box. It looked rather torn apart though, visible cracks all along the container. She placed it on the floor next to Riley and opened it up.

"Oh," Riley breathed, seeing the contents. She hesitantly picked up a few items, trying to see if she recognized anything but it all seemed to be gibberish.

"Are you a doctor, like him?" Mr. Copper asked her, watching Riley work.

Riley snorted, still sifting through the supplies. "Definitely not a doctor. And the Doctor," she glanced back at him before returning to the medical kit, "well, the Doctor is something else entirely. This just runs in the family."

"The medical training or this sort of lifestyle?"

Riley paused for a second, trying to grasp the brief memory that surfaced but none came. She knew how to treat a possible concussion, somehow, along with a few other type of injuries but that's all she could remember. How could you have some sort of medical knowledge but not remember how you got it? Maybe she use to be a doctor? "Little bit of both, I guess," she smiled up at Astrid. "Though I'm a bit lost now . . . Does anything look antibacterial?"

"It should be here," Astrid pointed to an empty compartment. "Maybe the crew used it up."

"You don't recognize anything, do you?" Rickston spoke up. Riley looked up, seeing the man with a small frown and crossing his arms.

"I'm not exactly from Sto so all of them looks rather alien to me," she hissed, not liking her tone. At least she was trying to help!

"Well that's obvious," he scoffed. "Look at what you're wearing."

"I didn't know it was black tie!"

"Riley!" the Doctor called over, still looking over the console. "Come here a sec."

She gave Rickston one last glare before standing and walking over to the Doctor. "He started it," she immediately said, feeling like she was back in school.

"What?" he looked over to the group, seeing Rickston give a huff. He brushed that off, having to deal with that later. "We have Midshipman Frame here. How much has your vortex manipulator charged? Could we direct any of the power to the engines?"

"Uhhh," Riley said intelligently, looking at the Doctor strangely. She pulled her left sleeve up and opened the vortex manipulator flap. It still looked dead, with nothing lighting up or showing that it had any hope of ever working again. "It stopped working when I arrived on the ship, or at least I think it dead."

He took ahold of her wrist and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver before looking at the device, as if he was reading it. "Not even close to being charged," he said somewhat deflated.

"What do you mean close? It will work again?"

"Of course," he looked at her strangely, forgetting that this was early on for her. "How do you think you jump everywhere?"

Riley opened her mouth, not quite sure what he meant by jumping everywhere but was cut off by Frame. "They're cycling down."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" the Doctor asked, appearing to be slightly stressed while calculating how they were going to get off the ship alive.

"Yeah"

"The moment they're gone we lose orbit."

There was a moment of silence, Riley worriedly glancing between the Doctor and the console. Losing orbit did not sound like a good thing, especially in the state they were in.

"The planet," Frame realized with slight horror.

"Oh, yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth," the Doctor fully comprehended just what was at stake. It wasn't just about saving the remaining passengers on board anymore.

"This ship will destroy Earth," Riley breathed, frightened by just what was at stake here. It was like the Slitheen all over again. Was this truly the Doctor's life?

But the Doctor recovered, much quickly than Riley could even imagine. Within seconds he was back in control, taking action. "Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

"This is never going to work," Frame answered but was still following the Doctor's orders.

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge."

But, unfortunately, the rest of the company had overheard the conversation, knowing that the engines could fail very soon. "We're going to die," Foon whispered, her eyes growing wide.

""No," Riley said, walking over to Foon and placing her hands on her shoulders. "The engines are still running, the Doctor will figure it out." Though Riley couldn't be sure if she said that more so for Foon's or her own sake.

But no one was paying Riley any attention.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr. Copper asked.

"What?!"

"We are, we're going to die."

"We're just a cruise ship!"

"Okay, okay!" the Doctor put his fingers in the air. "Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush." Everyone paused in their panic, listening to the only man who had any inclination of what to do. "First things first. One. We are going to climb through this ship. B. No. Two. We're going to reach the bridge. Three. Or C. We're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low four, or D, or that little "iv" in brackets they use in footnotes, why. Right then, follow me." He started walking away but everyone held back for a second, not believing _they_ were tasked with saving the ship.

"Hold on," Rickston protested, thinking that this man was slightly insane. "Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?"

The Doctor slowly walked back, standing tall as he faced down the man. His face was full of determination, authority and strength. He then gave Rickston his answer, letting nothing unturned. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below."

The company looked at him, half in amazement and shock. Riley couldn't help but grin, glad that this was the man who was going to save them and the Earth. "You got a problem with that?" the Doctor added.

"No," Rickston simply said.

"In that case, allons-y!" he smiled, leading them down the corridor.

They all kept up, avoiding any fallen beams and skirting around a few fires. They encountered a few more dead crew members along the way, reminding the group just how lucky they were to be alive. In fact, due to the state of the maintenance halls, Riley was surprised they could move around at all. Some passageways were completely cut off, debris falling and blocking any entrance or exit. Others were simply blown off, their remnants currently spinning in space. She wondered just how common these types of accidents were, not sabotaging a ship of course, but general space accidents. Would this incident even be broadcast on Sto television, or whatever they got their news on, or was space travel truly this dangerous?

They finally found a stairwell, a possible way to get up to the deck. The Doctor carefully opened the door, causing it to groan in protest and looked up at the shaft. Wasn't the best circumstance but it looked like getting through was possible and it may be their only chance. "Follow me," he told the others, moving the debris behind the door and opening wide for others to follow.

Riley followed behind Astrid, in front of Mr. Copper and tried to help the Doctor and also clear a path along the way.

"Rather ironic," Mr. Copper said, trying to get a conversation started, "but this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence." Riley glanced back at him but tried not to roll her eyes. She really wanted to see what textbooks they used. "They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."

"Actually, that's not true," the Doctor stopped for a bit, looking down at the group starting to climb the stairs. "Christmas is a time of, of peace and thanksgiving and what am I on about? My Christmases are always like this," he muttered, moving a larger piece of debris out of the way.

"The naughty or nice bit is for getting gifts and is mainly for kids," Riley explained to Mr. Copper. "It's a way to get them to behave. Be a good kid, get presents. There's definitely no killing involved."

"And how would you know about this," Rickston huffed, earning a glare from Riley.

"We've got a Host!" the Doctor exclaimed before Riley could properly tell Rickston off. "Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics. Both of us," Morvin spoke up from the back.

"We work on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff," Foon explained. Riley smiled back at them, glad they the couple were with them.

"See if you can get it working," he told the pair before gesturing to the others. "Let's have a look." He then started to climb up farther, leading the group up a few more flights before very large beams blocked their path.

"It's blocked," Astrid exclaimed as the group came to a halt.

"So what do we do?" he asked, looking at the metal.

"We shift it," Astrid said simply, earning a grin from the Doctor.

"That's the attitude! Riley, Rickston, Mister Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta," the Doctor took a deep breath, realizing how long that name was. Look, can I just call you Banna? It's going to save a lot of time."

But the alien was persistent. "No. Bannakaffalatta."

"All right then, Bannakaffalatta. There's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through," he pointed at the narrow gap, hoping it wasn't like that all the way to the top.

Bannakaffalatta walked up to the opening, finding it to be not narrow at all. "Easy, good," he nodded and started to climb through the opening.

Right when he entered the space, the ship rocked again. Riley held onto the wall, not wanting to fall down the steps, as the other braced themselves against the rumble. A few more items fell from the ceiling while other pillars started to fall, opening the gap a bit more.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston exclaimed.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get that message?" the Doctor asked casually, looking back at their blocked passage.

"No. What message?"

"Shut up!" he yelled pointly. Riley couldn't help but smile and looked back at the man she was continuously growing to dislike. He could only glare at her, not wanting to anger the Doctor further.

"Bannakaffalatta made it!" they faintly heard Bannakaffalatta from the other end.

"Yes, go Bannakaffalatta!" Riley yelled in victory. They still had a winning chance of making it out alive!

"I'm small enough, I can get through," Astrid said, walking up to the opening. She started to crawl between the beams, squeezing through and hoping it wasn't going to crash on her.

"Careful."

"I'm fine," Astrid shrugged off, concentrating on crawling to Bannakaffalatta.

"Thing is," Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes once she started to hear him speak. "How are Mister and Mrs Fatso going to get through that gap?" he practically yelled.

"We make the gap bigger. So start," the Doctor said between his teeth, handing Rickston a piece of metal. Riley was about to tell him off again but kept her lips sealed. He was really driving her patience but she wanted to keep on being a team player.

They made good progress in a short amount of time, stacking the beams and debris against the wall. Riley could have probably fit through but wanted to help on this end since Rickston was doing next to nothing. Moving a few pieces here and there but, overall, sat there, waiting.

She heard Foon and Morvin chatting away below, trying to fix one of those robot Hosts things. From what she gathered, they were basically robot servants, with superhuman strength and perhaps knowledge to help them out. Above, she heard Astrid and Bannakafalatta also carving a way and talking.

"I can clear it from this side, just tell me if it starts moving!" Astrid shouted down once she reached the top.

Foon and Morvin could be heard laughing below, ecstatic about something unbeknownst to Riley.

"What happened? Did they find a doughnut?" Rickston chuckled, rolling his eyes at the couple.

That did it.

Riley threw a piece of metal to the ground, the sound vibrating the stairwell. "You are getting this close Rickston," she hissed to the man. "At least they're trying to help us, instead of sitting there being useless."

"The only reason we're making the hole bigger is for them," he brushed off. "They're slowing us down."

"They're fixing the Host or was that so long ago you cannot remember?" she walked up to the man, staring him down. "Lay off them and everyone else on this ship."

"Are you threatening me?" he scoffed, not believing this . . . this child would talk to him like that.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, do I need to make it more obvious for you?"

"Riley and Rickston," the Doctor interjected, stopping the fight. "Both of you keep on helping. We almost have this wide enough. Astrid," he yelled up the stairwell, not hearing anything moving from above. "What's going on up there?"

"I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged," she yelled back down, much to the surprise of Riley and everyone else.

"Molto bene!" the Doctor grinned, handing Riley another piece of metal as he rushed over to a console. "Keep on going, I'm going to check the situation."

Riley and Mr. Copper kept on working, Rickston to the point of doing less than nothing.

"It's working!" she heard Morvin exclaim.

"It can help us move this stuff, yeah?" Riley asked Mr. Copper, but they were quickly cut off by yelling.

"Turn it off!" the Doctor yelled, Riley watching him fly down the stairs to Morvin and Foon.

"Kill. Kill. Kill," the host said eerily calmly. It's voice echoing up the passage. Riley's eyes grew wide, what the hell did they just fix?

"Faster," she breathed, practically throwing the items away from the opening. She half paid attention to the structural integrity of the passage, knowing that if they didn't make room now, that thing would most likely kill them.

"Rickston, get them through!" the Doctor yelled, followed by the killer Host robot.

"No chance," he answered, leaving everyone behind. Not waiting for anyone, he went through the gap.

"Bastard!" Riley hissed, carrying a particularly large sheet of metal away from the passage.

Foon quickly came up the stairs. "I'll never fit through there!" she exclaimed, looking on in worry.

"Yes you will," Riley nodded, setting the piece of metal against the wall. "Mr. Copper, Foon, go through! I'll be right behind you!"

Mr. Copper went first, much to Riley's disappointment, but Foon went in soon after, not hesitating. She hoped they made the passage wide enough, it was now or never.

"Give us an opening Astrid, hurry!" Riley yelled up, hoping her and Bannakaffalatta were rushing along. She moved one more piece before Morvin rushed up the stairs. "Doctor!" she yelled, not seeing him behind the man.

"Go up Riley, what are you still doing here?" he yelled, jumping up the stairs.

Morvin motioned her to go first and, with a bit of hesitation, went through the opening. It was tight, but not unbearable. Despite being on the slightly shorter side, definitely shorter than the Doctor, she had to crouch down quite a bit and practically crawl as she went up the stairs.

"Now I'm stuck!" Foon exclaimed right at the end of the opening. Riley was right behind her and tried to push some of the metal away but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid said encouragingly, though maybe jinxed the entire operation. The debris shifted, causing the exit to become even smaller and trap the lady. She gave out a yelp, stuck in the passage.

"It's going to collapse!" Mr. Copper said in surprise. He rushed over, just as the passageway was about to collapse and lifted the debris up with a metal bar, providing just enough leverage to open up the exit and get Foon through. Riley quickly scrambled through afterwards and, seeing Rickston look on emotionlessly, went to help Mr. Copper. She put all her weight into holding the metal bar but she knew they couldn't last for long. The weight forcing the beam down seemed to continuously grow in size, making the debris harder and harder to hold up.

"Rickston, damn it, help us!"

"No. Way," he simply answered, looking on in slight disgust.

"That's it Rickston!" Riley yelled at the man, letting out a grunt as the ship shifted and weight was piled onto the bar. "When we get done, I swear-"

"Doctor, he's stuck!" Astrid exclaimed, seeing Morvin not able to fit through the passage.

"Mister van Hoff, I know we've only just met, but you'll have to excuse me," he said quickly and Riley could see the Doctor pushing against Morvin through the cracks in the debris.

"That's it. We've got you. Doctor, come on, get through!" she said as Morvin was pushed out of the passage and into his wife's arms.

But, in classic Doctor fashion, he wanted more information. "Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!" he yelled, trying to get any clue at why they were ordered to kill them. He had to understand what exactly was happening, why would someone sabotage the ship?

"I can't hold it!" Mr. Copper grunted, his face pouring sweat.

"You can play 20 questions later!" Riley huffed, not believing this man.

"Information, Deck 31," the Host answered, much to Riley's surprise. If only they could be that responsive in their requests to not kill them!

"Thank you" he said quickly before rushing out of the passage. He looked back at the Host, still advancing towards them. "Let go!" he yelled to Riley and Mr. Copper. Both stepped back from the bar, sending the thick metal beam to the ground and crushing the Host's head. It gave off a small explosion, letting out a bit of fire and a great puff of smoke. It's orders to kill was immediately silenced, the robot on the floor permanently still.

* * *

 **A/N: Lets face it, who _didn't_ want to strangle Rickston during this episode? That man was just _aarrgghhh_**

 **Now - a question for you fine folks! I'm wondering if there are any episodes in particular that you want to read. There are some that are definitely going to be included but I'm curious if there are any you're looking forward to (and it might make them jump up in my queue *hint hint* ;) ) Feel free to leave a review or PM of what you want to see next!**

 **And a thousand thank yous to everyone who has reviewed!**

 **djmegamouth** **\- thank you for reading it and leaving a review! :) I'm in the middle of playing Bioshock right now! Keep on getting freaked out - though that is what happens when I play video games at night :p Sounds like a neat story though! You should have a crack at it!**

 **bored411 \- Oooohhh definitely, he is going to be absolutely _furious_ that she "randomly" disappeared. And probably even more mad how she'll randomly reappear! I'm sooo glad you like it so far! :) And I don't think it's a matter of her vortex manipulator having other ideas...more like _other_ people having other ideas (coughspoilerscough) btw - I'm still reading away at Alexander's story! Up to about chapter 70 now - getting caught up!**

 ** zoey-the-catgirl \- Aaahhh! That made me smile so much! :) So glad you like Riley! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Until next time folks!**


	6. The Unexpected Voyage

They all took a collective breath, grasping just how much worse their situation had become. Not only were they on a ship that had just been struck by meteorites and could come hurtling down to the Earth in a massive explosion big enough to kill the human race, but now the servant robots were programmed to kill them. Riley glanced at the Doctor, wondering if this was truly his everyday life. Did he go looking for trouble?

"Come on, we have to get to the bridge," the Doctor commanded, leading the group away from the destroyed Host and through another corridor.

Destruction was still everywhere. Small fires had yet to be burned out, machinery was smoldering, and wires shooting off sparks hung from the ceiling. Riley was surprised the Doctor knew where to go because, at this rate, she was completely lost. Just how big was this ship?

They came across an open room, filled with materials for the staff, including food carts, pots, pans, and glasses. "Morvin, look. Food," Foon pointed out a tray filled with untouched food.

"Oh great," Rickston rolled his eyes. "Someone's happy," he sneered, receiving a glare from Riley and Morvin.

"Don't have any then," Morvin bit, placing a hand on Rickston's chest.

The Doctor went up to a console, ignoring the food, while the others gathered around the platter. He didn't complain about the group taking a breath, especially after the whole killer-robot, ordeal, but he wanted to check into the Bridge.

Riley hung back, instead grabbing a bottle of water and taking a drink, not quite in the mood for food despite being famished only an hour or so ago. Or at least what she hoped was water. Drinking a clear liquid in a bottle-type container from an alien planet, what could go wrong?

"You alright?" Astrid asked Riley before offering her a plate of food.

She brushed off the food. "Fine, just survived being killed by evil robots, never better," she smiled. "I cannot believe how my day is going."

"Can't argue with that." Astrid started filling the plate with other assortments of food. "I knew there was some risk with space travel but never this."

"So you don't do this often?"

Astrid shook her head, somewhat timidly. "First time out, actually." She started walking over with the plate of food towards the Doctor, gesturing for Riley to follow her.

"You and me both," whispered back, earning a grin from Astrid. "Have to say, being on a ship slowly sinking to its destruction is not how I imagined my first ride to be."

They came up to the Doctor. "Keep those engines going," he said into the console before taking off his glasses and turning off the connection.

"Saved you some." Astrid handed the plate over, giving the Doctor a small smile. "You might be a Time King from Gaddabee but you need to eat," she added on.

The Doctor smiled at them both. "Yeah, thanks," he said, taking the plate and sitting down to eat. Both girls sat down with him.

"Sooo," Astrid slowly said, looking between the two. "Are you two . . ." she trailed off, not quite sure what to make of the pair. They seemed to know each other but there was some sort of distance between them, almost like they were having a spat.

At that moment, Riley had the misfortune of taking a drink of water, nearly spitting it back out. The Doctor coughed, almost choking on his food.

"No, absolutely not. Nothing between us at all. We are not together," Riley answered rapidly, brushing off the question and furiously shaking her head.

Riley glanced over at the Doctor, who was currently avoiding her gaze. "Right?" she asked, trying to read his body language. Is this something she forgot? Was part of her memory loss also not remembering the Doctor, her . . . whatever they were?

"So you just travel together?" Astrid asked, curious about the odd couple.

"Eh," the Doctor hesitated. "I guess you can say that."

Riley opened her mouth to ask what exactly he meant by that but Astrid cut her off. "You must have been traveling for years. You look good for 903."

"You should see me in the mornings," he responded with a mouth full of food.

"Okay."

Riley, who had taken another gulp of water, choked again, half coughing and laughing at the exchange. Astrid said it so quietly that Riley wasn't even sure if she heard it correct. And, by how fast she said it, Riley was sure Astrid surprised even herself, who was starting to look a bit timid. Riley kept on coughing and laughing, not swallowing the last drink of water quite right.

"Excuse me," Riley coughed before standing up. "Need to get more water." She left the two alone, not wanting to get in the middle of . . . whatever that was turning into and went back over to the group.

"How is the bridge?" Bannakaffalatta asked, handing her another water and eyeing how Astrid was talking with the Doctor.

"Engines are still running, we'll probably move out soon."

She heard a scoff and turned around, finding Rickston listening in but keeping his distance from the couple. He was eating some food, despite scolding at the couple only minutes before.

"Ignore him," Morvin brushed off. "Not worth your time."

Riley was about to leave it there, continue ignoring the man who was infuriating the entire group but she couldn't hold it back any longer.

Looking up at the couple, she gave a smile. "Excuse me Van Hoffs." They looked at her curiously and watched her march over to Rickston.

Standing next to him and crossing her arms, she surveyed everyone else talking and keeping their spirits up while Rickston was off to the side, sulking. "So Rickston," she said quietly as the others talked amongst themselves, "were you really too weak to help us back there or did you not want to ruin your suit?" Riley bit back the anger in her voice, talking as if it were small talk instead.

Rickston scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't need to answer to you."

"We need to work together," she glanced up to the man, not believing how he couldn't leave his ego at the door for just a few minutes. "We all want to get out of here alive and playing every man for himself is going to get us all killed."

"Not all, just those who cannot keep up," he sneered, but not before glancing at Foon and Morvin.

Riley turned and fully stared at the man, trying to appear taller than she really was. She hated how she was shorter than him. "You're disgusting, you know that?" she whispered, pointing a finger at him.

He just laughed, brushing off the girl. "I'm _surviving_. If that means stepping over people to accomplish that, so be it. Besides, since Max Capricorn's ship was torn apart, I have a big pile of cash waiting for me at home."

Riley glared at the man, her hands clenched and shaking with fury. "People have died here and we're working to save everyone else, including the 6.5 billion people below and all you can think about is _your money_?"

He smiled. " _Yes._ "

Her face hardened, not believing that out of all the people on this ship to survive, _this_ man was included. Who knew how many people were on this vessel, enjoying the Earth holiday and relaxing with friends and family. They didn't deserve death, especially one so horrific and at no fault of their own. Not to mention the billions of lives below who, unknowingly, could be killed by Christmas morning.

Riley opened her mouth to yell but decided words weren't enough. With every ounce of anger she had against the man, every frustrating moment within the past 24 hours, and the fear of not being able to remember any damn thing, Riley punched the man square in the face. The right hook sent the man reeling back, the food he had grabbed flew through the air. He placed a hand on his face, staring in Riley in shock, then anger once he glanced down and saw his hand come away with blood. His hair was disheveled and a slow trickle of blood started forming under his nose.

"You bitch!" he yelled before starting towards Riley.

"Hey!"

"Leave her alone!"

Foon and Morvin came to Riley's aid, the man holding Rickston and holding him back as Foon stood in front of Riley with her arms out, shielding her from any attack. Rickston struggled but couldn't shake off the bigger man.

"I'll sue, I'll take everything you own!" he yelled in fury, trying to get around the larger man.

"This is literally it!" Riley yelled back, opening her arms wide. She literally only had the clothes on her back, being taken to a court of law didn't frighten her the slightest.

"Stop it!" The Doctor yelled at both of them, his voice booming and echoing across the room. Riley could only look at him briefly, seeing the fury in his eyes. "You can bicker all you want once we're survived this but until then, you both need to play nice," he hissed through his teeth.

Morvin slowly released Rickston, who quickly stepped away and tried to straighten his jacket. "She started it," he argued back, pointing a finger at Riley.

"I. Don't. Care," the Doctor answered, taking a step towards Rickston. "Work together or go on your own."

Rickston stared at the Doctor and, for a moment, Riley thought he was going to storm off. He glanced at everyone in the group, a sneer still permanently etched in his face and, much to Riley's disappointment, he backed down, giving Riley a glare before walking towards the other end of the room.

The other dispersed, walking away from the awkward situation and leaving the Doctor and Riley alone. Slowly, the Doctor walked up to her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Riley, I know it's early for you," he whispered to her, glancing around to make sure no one was listening before looking her in the eyes. "But I know you're better than this."

Riley had never been so deflated, feeling her heart immediately drop in shame. This man had saved her life, twice, let her come along without any question, and has treated her like an old friend. And this is how she acted, lashing out before of a single, simple man. Hell, he was the only constant thing in her life, or what she remembered of it for the past 24 hours, and she was already making things worse, increasing the tension that was already boiling over. He might has well have said 'I'm disappointed in you.'

"Doctor," Riley said, not being able to fully look at him. "I'm-"

A vicious noise pierced through the room, banging against the fall. The Doctor immediately reacted, looking towards the source as his eyes grew wide with realization. "A Host! Move!" he yelled as another bang shot through the room. Riley could see an indent starting to form on the door they came in. The Host would easily get through that door in less than a minute. "Come on!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing Riley's hand and leading her towards the passage.

He pushed her forward before gesturing for everyone else to follow. Foon could be heard giving small shrieks of panic as they ran through the corridor, the banging still heard through the passage but the sound getting dimmer with every hit. The reached a closed door and the Doctor pushed his way to the front, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He used it on the frame for only a second before it slid open and the Doctor walked through, followed by the rest of the group.

Riley immediately felt the temperature rise, heat emitting out of the room, as her eyes grew wide at the sight. The room was massive, the size of a small skyscraper with a bronze, metal finish but was mainly empty. Instead, surrounding the every inch of the walls were gigantic pipes shooting up and letting off steam, smoke, and fire. They extend up, at least 10 stories, to a massive window showing space, to far below the platform they stood on. Below was some sort of generator, a massive fireball of power spinning, emitting heat, and generating energy.

There were only two platforms, one on either side of the room, connected by a single, very narrow and precarious looking bridge. A mere railing, looking extremely weak and fragile, was the only safety from falling over the side, which Riley had no intention of doing.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whispered, looking at what, she presumed, they would be walking on shortly.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked, desperately wanting another way to appear. And, for once, Riley agreed with him.

"Oh the other hand, it is a way across," the Doctor answered, trying to look on the bright side of things. Riley couldn't blame him, things were looking pretty bleak.

Astrid gestured below. "The engines are open."

"Nuclear storm drive. As soon as it stops, the Titanic falls."

"So no pressure," Riley nervously laughed.

"We've been in worse situations," the Doctor shrugged, causing Riley to pale. What could be worse than this?

"But that thing," Morvin pointed to the bridge. "It'll never take our weight."

"You're going last, mate," Rickston said. Riley held her tongue and ignored him, trying to remember the Doctor's words and not disappoint him.

The Doctor brushed off Morvin's worries. "It's nitrofin metal. It's stronger than it looks."

"All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should-"

But he was cut off, stepping on a piece of the platform that had lost its support. The floor let off a massive groan and gave way. Morvin tried to stay on the platform by holding the railing but that quickly broke off, sending him falling down.

"Morvin!"

Riley didn't even think but knew she was close enough and she had milliseconds to decide. She dove towards the edge and reached for Morvin, finding one of his outstretched arms. Grabbing his forearm she held on for their life, only to find herself slipping further over the edge. Morvin's weight quickly pulled her down, pieces of the floor not being able to hold both of them and breaking off. Riley found herself free falling, none of her body supported by the platform until she felt someone take hold of her ankle.

In a instant, Riley and Morvin stopped falling, the abruptness vibrating through Riley's body and arms. She felt her right shoulder give a loud 'POP' and Riley couldn't help but let out a shout as the pain started to grow in her shoulder and she started to lose feeling and her grip on the man. She reached over with her other arm, grabbing onto Morvin's forearm and tried to keep a strong grip with her right hand but felt it start to weaken.

"RILEY!"

"Pull them up!"

She felt more hands on her legs, trying to pull them back on the platform. They were both held in place, freely swinging as Riley could feel even more heat coming from the engine.

"I got you!" Riley yelled to Morvin, who looked horrified at their position and that Riley had come to save him and maybe gotten herself killed as well. His grip strengthened on her forearms.

"How about this, I don't let go if you don't let go," he suggested.

"Deal," Riley huffed out, feeling herself growing weaker.

"Hang on!" she heard the Doctor shout as they slowly pulled the pair up. Riley could hear the platform groaning under the weight and wondered if her action would be the death of everyone. She couldn't see what was happening up there, only Morvin and the spinning fireball that she did _not_ want to get closer to.

"Help us Rickston!" she heard Mr. Copper plea with him for the second time that day.

"No way," he simply said. "That thing is going to collapse any second and I won't be-"

Riley heard a yell and looked around, trying to figure out why Rickston was cut off before seeing something to the right. She looked over, seeing Rickston fall from the far end of the platform, letting out a tremendous scream as he plummeted to his death. Pieces of metal from the railing and floor followed his descent. Riley could only stare in shock, seeing the man being burned alive in the inferno.

He must have walked away from them, wanting to be as far away as possible in case the floor collapsed and, in his attempt to avoid danger, walked straight into it. The floor gave away and, unlike Morvin, no one was around to catch him. And he died because of it.

Riley's eyes grew wide, realizing if they fall, that would be the exact way they would die as well.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled.

"I got you!" he yelled back and she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her torso. They all heaved her up inch by inch onto the platform and more hands took ahold of Morvin, supporting Riley's grip. Once Riley was mostly on solid ground, she started pulling but gave a cry as sharp pain went down her shoulder and arms. She pulled with her left arm, helping Morvin find his footing.

They all breathed heavily, leaning against the wall or sitting on the floor as they all caught their breath. Riley sat against the wall, looking up at the window showing deep space as she realized just how close to death she was. This whole day just keeps getting worse.

Foon quickly came over and embraced her in a bear hug. "Thank you!" she whispered over and over, rocking the woman back and forth.

"Give her some air dear," Morvin gently said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. Foon broke away before looking at Riley and lightly placing her hands on either side of her face. Tears were streaming down her face but she wore a huge smile. "Thank you," she breathed one last time before standing up and giving her husband a passionate kiss.

She glanced over, seeing the Doctor walk up to her and hold out a hand to help her stand. With her left hand, Riley gently took it but was quickly pulled up against the Doctor's chest, also receiving a large hug. Riley let out a cry and the Doctor immediately pulled away, seeing her cradle her right arm.

"I think it's dislocated," she breathed, feeling the pain go away but knowing it would come back if she moved it.

"Doctor!" Mr. Copper got everyone's attention as he glanced down the door. "I rather think that those things have got our scent."

"Alright," The Doctor placed a hand on her good shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry Riley, I'm so sorry."

He glanced at her shoulder and Riley knew what we was about to do.

"Do it."

As quick as he could, the Doctor rotated the arm and pushed up, the shoulder letting out a great 'POP' as it snapped back into the socket. Riley tried to hold back a scream but couldn't help it. It _hurt_ , much worse than anything she felt before but the noise was drowned out by the engine let off a great groan as the ship shook.

"I'm alright," she breathed, giving the Doctor a nod as the pain started to lessen. "But Rickston. . ."

He quickly gave her a peck on the forehead. "You're alive and you saved a man's life, focus on that." He was about to rush back to the door but turned around. "Oh, and don't scare me like that again," he ordered, though he knew the request was placed on deaf ears.

The Hosts could now be heard, their orders to 'Kill' vibrating off the wall. It definitely sounded like more than one and, after their last encounter with a Host, Riley wasn't sure if they could survive a whole mass of them. Astrid came over, also giving her a hug and avoiding her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"You seem to be asking me that a lot," Riley chuckled. "Once we get over that bridge, hopefully we'll be in the clear."

"They're getting nearer," Mr. Copper warned.

"I'll seal us in!" The Doctor took out of sonic screwdriver and turned it on, waving it over the door frame.

"You're leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?"

"Never say trapped," he responded, closing the door using the side panel, "just inconveniently circumstanced."

"Oh!" Mr. Copper tried not to roll his eyes, not seeing things any differently.

"Bannakaffalatta, you go first," the Doctor told the small alien.

"Bannakaffalatta, small!" he said with great enthusiasm as he started to hurry across the bridge.

"Slowly!" the Doctor yelled, causing Bannakaffalatta to turn and give a nod, going across the bridge a bit more slowly.

Then, the banging started. The Hosts had reached the door and were trying to force their way in, breaking down the door. Riley looked at everyone, wondering how they were all going to get over in such a short amount of time.

"They've found us!" Mr. Copper exclaimed, glancing back at the door.

Riley could see the Doctor starting to panic, knowing they were quickly running out of time. "Astrid, Riley, get across right now."

He held out his hand and they both carefully came over.

"I'm not leaving you," Riley said firmly, raising her voice so he could still hear her over the consistent banging.

"Just do it, go on. I'll be right behind," he gave them both a small push and Astrid gave a worrying glance to the Doctor before starting over.

Riley hesitated, standing at the base of the bridge and looked back. The Doctor gave her a nod and, not wanting to disappoint him a second time that day, she started to go across. She heard the Doctor urging everyone else to start going across the bridge.

It was slow going, the bridge so narrow that everyone went over on their hands and feet. Riley, in particular, had a rough time, only being able to crawl on one arm. Her shoulder had started aching again, the crawling making the shoulder slightly move with every step.

"No, you all go over first!" Riley could hear Morvin yell at the Doctor, holding his wife tightly. "We're not going to be the reason for your deaths." Foon also nodded, determined to stay until the bridge was clear.

The Doctor looked distraught, glancing between the couple, the door which had started to form dents, and the people on the bridge. He placed a hand on each of the couple's shoulders. "I'm coming back for you. Alright?"

They both nodded. "Go, quickly."

The Doctor then jumped over to the bridge and started going over. Riley could feel and hear the metal start to groan, causing everyone to pause in fear.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta said, looking back at the others.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me. Keep going!" the Doctor yelled.

They all slowly made their way over, the banging increasing in force and intensity. Riley saw Bannakaffalatta jump over a narrow portion, followed by Astrid. The bridge then shook, sending everyone down on their knees. Riley thought the whole thing could collapse any second.

"It's going to fall!" Foon yelled from the platform, seeing the bridge shift a bit.

"It's just settling. Keep going!" the Doctor yelled over.

"Go on," Riley nodded encouragingly to Astrid, who was looking more worried by the second. Bannakaffalatta and Astrid kept on going, finding the path growing wider with each step.

Coming up to the narrow portion, Riley tried to not look down as she slowly stood up from her knees. She decided to take Astrid's approach and lightly leaped over the narrow portion. Upon landing on her feet, the bridge groaned again and Riley, in fear of rolling off the bridge, placed both arms out for balance and fell forward. Pain ripped through her arm as she landed on her hands and knees and she couldn't help but give a cry in pain. She tightly shut her eyes and was finding it hard to stay up.

"Riley!"

She looked up, seeing Bannakaffalatta look at her in panic and start to make her way back over to help her. "No!" Riley yelled, "Stay back! I'm fine, the pain is going away."

Astrid, on the other hand, was looking back at the Doctor in wonderment. "They've stopped!" she said and Riley also noticed that the banging had indeed stopped. It was oddly quiet.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta suggested. Riley liked his idea.

"Why would they give up?" the Doctor wondered. "Where have they gone? Where are the Host?" he whispered.

"Are these two doors the only entrance?" Riley asked, looking around the room.

"I'm afraid we've forgotten the traditions of Christmas," Mr. Copper said gravely before pointing up. "That angels have wings!"

Riley glanced up, seeing a whole group of Hosts flying down from above. They would look fairly peaceful if Riley didn't know they were all keen on killing them for whatever reason. The five Hosts came down together, stopping their descent when they were just above their heads.

One Host gave a little 'ding'. "Information. Kill." It simply said before reaching up for it's halo.

"Arm yourselves!" the Doctor yelled as he picked up a loose pipe. Everyone did the same, taking ahold of whatever weapon was closest. Riley saw a metal bar and forced it out, hoping it wasn't an integral part of the bridge structure. She looked up, seeing one of the Host's halos come spinning towards her, straight for her throat. Putting all her strength behind it, Riley swung at the halo with her left arm and made contact, sending the deadly object flying through the air. She looked around, seeing everyone else in similar positions, fending off the Hosts like it was a game of baseball. Though Riley noticed each time they hit a halo, it recovered quickly, coming back for yet another kill.

They were overwhelmed, Riley hearing everyone give a yell when they were hit. She swung again, rather awkwardly since she was using only her left arm, sending a halo flying, but didn't see the one coming behind. It hit her right shoulder, ripping through her jacket and drawing blood. She yelled, seeing everyone in a similar situation, being hit now and then. They couldn't continue like this, they needed some way to stop the halos.

"Bannakaffalatta stop!" he yelled, throwing down his weapon before turning to Astrid. "Bannakaffalatta proud. Bannakaffalatta cyborg!" Bannakaffalatta then ripped open his shirt, revealing a chest entirely made of metal before a great electronic blast emitted from him. The blue light hit all of the Hosts and halos. The halos immediately fell, being consumed by the great engine, as the Hosts were suspended for a moment as they short circuited, their heads jerking to the side and arms twisting. Then, in one great feat, the hosts fell, disabled by the energy pulse. One Host dropped right behind the Doctor, flying facedown on the bridge.

With their mouths wide open, they all looked at Bannakaffalatta. "Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics," the Doctor realized. "Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!"

But a beeping noise emitted from Bannakaffalatta before he fell over. Astrid gave a gasp before going over to him. Riley tried to do the same but was still moving slowly.

"He's used all his power!" she yelled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Riley, how much power does your vortex manipulator have?" the Doctor yelled to Riley, hoping that it was close to charge. If it was full, they could harness the power, give Bannakaffalatta a temporary power supply until they could get him to a terminal then-

"Still dead," she yelled back. None of the lights were working, it was a pointless piece of machinery at the moment.

The Doctor deflated, knowing that without a power source close at hand that . . .

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asked, looking up at the waitress.

She could only smile. "You saved our lives."

"Bannakaffalatta happy."

Riley finally got off the bridge, followed by Mr. Copper. They slowly surrounded the small alien, not sure what to do. Riley looked up at the Doctor and saw there was nothing they could do.

"We can recharge you," Astrid suggested, trying to find some way. "Get you to a power point and just plug you in."

But he only shook his head, knowing that this was the end. "Too late."

"No but," Astrid gave a weak smile and Riley lightly put a hand on her back, "you got to get me that drink, remember?"

Bannakaffalatta only smiled and lightly shook his head. "Pretty girl."

Then he shut his eyes, death peacefully claiming him. They all stood still, Astrid letting out little gasps as she held back tears. Riley lightly rubbed her back, wishing she could comfort the waitress or knew how should could have saved Bannakaffalatta's live. The Doctor spoke like the vortex manipulator could have worked, if only she knew how to use the damn thing!

The waitress didn't move, keeping her hands placed on his shoulder before moving to cover his chest back with the dress shirt.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me," Mr. Copper said as he reached for a component in Bannakaffalatta's chest.

"Leave him alone!" Astrid cried out but Mr. Copper somberly kept going.

"It's the EMP transmitter," he explained, taking a cylinder object out. " He'd want us to use it. I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can use it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

Riley sighed in relief, glad the man was not just using the cyborg for parts. Though it pained her to take something off a dead alien, Bannakaffalatta might be able to save them all twice.

But then, a noise echoed through the room, causing everyone to pause. The sound whirled and they all looked behind the Doctor at the Host, seeing and hearing the machinery start to charge up and move. The Host reached for its Halo, slowly becoming reanimated. "Information. Reboot." it said calmly as everyone started to panic.

"Use the EMP!"

"It's dead. It's dead!" Mr. Copper answered, shaking the thing uselessly in his hand.

"It's got to have an emergency."

"Doctor, you have to get out of there!"

"No, no, no. Hold on. Override loophole," the Doctor yelled, slowly backing away from the Robot as it started to stand. "Security protocol ten. Six six six." The Host aimed the Halo, aiming it for the Doctor."

"No!" Riley rushed over to the Doctor but Mr. Copper grabbed her, holding her back.

"Er, twenty one, four, five, six, seven, eight." He started yelling numbers, trying to find the override as Astrid fiddled with the EMP, needing it to start working. "I don't know, forty two? Er, one!" he yelled.

And then the Host stopped, placing the Halo back to its side and standing in front of the Doctor. "Information. State request."

The Doctor paused for a second, looking shocked that the robot stopped. "Good. Right."

"You're impossible!" Riley yelled, not believing that the Doctor's defense was spewing off random numbers!

But he didn't answer her, wanting to get answers from the Host instead. "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

The Host binged. "Information. No witnesses."

"But this ship's going to fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic, so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information. Incorrect."

The Doctor still didn't understand. These were suppose to be peaceful creatures, programmed to protect. Why would they start killing and not have their orders overridden if it resulted in innocents dying. "But why do you want to destroy the Earth?"

"Information. It is the plan."

"What plan?"

"Information. Protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been use."

"Well," the Doctor looked a bit shocked. If he would've known about this, he would've picked his three questions a bit more carefully. "You could have warned me."

"Information. Now you will die."

"Doctor!" Riley yelled, seeing the Host raise its halo and prepare to kill the Doctor. He picked up a pipe but Riley knew there was a chance he wouldn't survive at such a close range.

But a rope appeared around the Host, who looked down at the rope wrapped around his chest. Foon stood behind mind, tightening the knot and glaring at the machinery. "I think we've had enough of you," she said before glancing back at her husband.

Riley glanced back, seeing Morvin on the platform with a pile of metal pipes, pieces of the floor, and other fallen debris in his arms, all tied with the same string of rope. Foon nodded and Morvin threw the pile of junk into the pit. The rope tightened and the Host, not being able to balance against the weight, fell over the edge. The robot remained silent during the fall before being consumed like it's brothers.

"Van Hoffs, that was brilliant!" the Doctor smiled, going over and giving Foon a hug. They laughed and Riley leaned against the wall, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Come on! We still have to keep the engines running!"

The Doctor and Foon made it over the bridge, the structure having already taken the weight of three adults and an alien. Morvin was adamant about being on the bridge by himself but also made it over with no problem. They all excitedly hugged each other, glad that no one else died at the hands of the Hosts.

"Thank you," Riley hugged the couple. "You saved our lives."

"Just returning the favor," Morvin smiled, hugging her back.

"Got it!" the Doctor said triumphantly, getting the door open. "Come on, we haven't got long!" he yelled and ran out into the next hallway.

"How do you know?" Riley asked, wondering just how much time they had left.

"Experience, I never have enough time. Which if rather ironic since I have a time machine . . ." He went down another door, kicking the piece of metal blocking a passageway before taking off running again. The group struggled to keep up but were on his tail. The corridors were still in ruin, steam blowing and a few fires still burning. Riley wondered if any portion of the ship remained safe or if there were any other survivors on board.

"Right. Get yourself up to Reception One," the Doctor ordered all of them, coming to a stop when the hallway opened up. "Once you're there, Mister Copper, you've got staff access to the computer. Try to find a way of transmitting an SOS.

"Astrid," he handed her the EMP transmitter, as if it was a great weapon, "you're in charge of this. Once it's powered up, it'll take out a Host within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it?" Astrid quickly nodded and looked down at the device.

"Van Hoffs, take this," the Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver. "I've preset it. Just hold down that button, it'll open doors. Do not lose it! You got that? Now go and open the next door." They both nodded before rushing over to the door. Riley was shocked that he handed over his sonic screwdriver, or maybe he had a whole arsenal of them back at the TARDIS. But then again, the TARDIS was currently drifting in space or, if they were lucky, crashed someone on Earth.

"Mister Copper, Riley, you're going to need this. I need you both fighting fit," he handed Riley a medical supply kit, one that was not damaged. She could only stand there, trying to keep up with everything he was spewing out. "Astrid, where's the power points?"

"Under the comms," she answered, rushing over to the comms with the Doctor following.

Riley looked at Mr. Copper, who looked just as flabbergasted as her. "Who exactly is this man?" Mr. Copper asked.

But she could only shake her head. "I don't know, truly. I just met him less than a day ago. . ." she trailed off, yet again wondering how she knew this man and what exactly he meant to her. "He's an alien, well," she paused, realizing exactly where she was. "I guess that's not a huge deal to you but to me that's . . . there aren't any aliens where I'm from, or at least I don't think there is." Mr. Copper gave her a curious look, wondering what exactly she could mean by that but she didn't pay attention.

Riley watched the Doctor talk with Astrid, seeing her look worried again, when it clicked. Everyone was given a job, something to do . . . but then what was _he_ going to do?

"Here," she said, shoving the kit at Mr. Copper and taking off to Astrid and the Doctor before he could protest.

She came up to them talking.

". . . Can I come with you?" Astrid asked, hoping he would say yes.

The Doctor paused, thinking about her, the danger they are and would be in, and her reaction to it all before giving her a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that. Yes."

Astrid smiled back but the happy moment was short lived. The shipped rocked, sending everyone off balance. Riley grabbed a pipe, trying to stay upright and not fall when the Doctor stood up and opened the comms.

"Mister Frame, you still with us?" he asked.

"It's the engines, sir," he sounded very panicked and Riley couldn't help but feel panicked with him. "Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left."

"Don't worry, I'll get there."

"But the bridge is sealed off!"

"Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there, Mister Frame, somehow." He looked down at Astrid. "All charged up?" she nodded and they all went back to Mr. Copper. Morvin and Foon also came, having gotten the door open.

"Mister Copper, look after Astrid," he gestured to her. "Astrid look after Riley, Riley look after Foon, Foon after Morvin, Morvin after Mister Copper. And I'll see you again," he turned back to Riley and Astrid, "I promise."

He started running off, Riley meaning to follow him but Astrid stopped them both. "Hold on! There's an old tradition on Planet Sto."

"I have really got to go," he gestured back to the hall. "Both of you, get to reception."

"Just wait a minute," Riley went back, taking the medical kit from Mr. Copper before hurrying over back to the Doctor. Placing the box on the ground, she stood up on it, grabbed the Doctor by his jacket and brought him forward, furiously kissing him. Sparks flew behind them and a whistle gave way as something blew off. Riley's mouth hung open in shock, not expecting Astrid to do that at all.

If this was what Planet Sto was like, maybe she should visit sometime.

They broke off after sharing the passionate kiss, both of them looking in shock at the other.

"Yeah, that's a, ahem," the Doctor was flustered in embarrassment, his ears turning read. "Very old tradition, yeah."

He then slowly stepped away, Astrid still remaining on the box.

"See you later," she told him, watching him go.

"Oh, yes!" he smiled before rushing back the way they came.

Riley didn't hesitate. Letting him have a head start, she glanced back at Astrid who was picking up the supply kit. "See you!" she yelled before rushing off, ignoring the shouts behind her.

She sprinted towards the Doctor, hoping she wouldn't get lost in the hall, when she found herself back on the bridge, watching him race across.

"Doctor!" she yelled as she started to walk over the bridge as well.

"Go back, Riley!" the Doctor ordered but she shook her head and kept on going.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Riley raced to the other side of the bridge right after the Doctor. "You're going to Deck 31 aren't you? I heard the Host mention it," she accused. "That's where all of this is starting, isn't it?"

"It isn't safe," he walked up to her, trying to make her see her mistake. "I promised to protect you and this is not safe. I don't know what's down there."

"You need someone." Her features softened, thinking about what she was about to do, what the consequences could be for her. "You saved my life, let me help you."

The Doctor ran a hand in his hair in frustration, biting his lip in thought as he glanced down at her wrist. "Your vortex manipulator!" he pointed, his face lighting up.

Riley immediately brought the device up and opened the flap. The lights were back on, showing a random string of numbers, letters, and symbols that were indistinguishable to her. Afraid of pressing a button and being transported again, she just looked over the device in awe. "It's working!" she smiled, looking up at the Doctor who also had a smile on his face. "This could help, right? You mentioned using it to help power the engines!"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, gently taking her wrist and starting to press a series of numbers. He held the flap level, almost as if he was reading it. "It could give us more time, something we desperately need"

As he looked up and Riley met his gaze, his smile fell. She furrowed her brow, wondering why he looked so sad. "Is it not enough, we could charge it more or-"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly before pressing the final button and stepping away from her.

Riley saw a flash of white light before feeling herself being pulled away, disappearing from the Titanic.

 **xXx**

Riley roughly fell to the ground, groaning as her whole body ached, especially her shoulder which was pulsating in discomfort. She roughly clenched it, trying to dull the pain, and took a series of deep breaths. This jump wasn't as bad as the last, not giving her a pounding headache, but it still hurt and everything felt weak.

Continuing to take deep breaths, and glad the pain was receding, Riley looked around, knowing that she was no longer on the Titanic. Everything looked orderly compared to the ship and older, with no technology in sight. It all looked Victorian, properly kept with integregrate details in the wood, plush carpets, and fancy seating. Even glancing at the window at the end of the hall Riley saw the outside, complete with daylight, instead of the vastness of space.

This was _not_ the Titanic.

Riley shook with anger, realizing exactly what the Doctor just did. He had no intention of using the vortex manipulator to save the world, he just wanted to send her away! Did he really not want her? Was she no help at all?

What a moronic way to tell her that.

"That _ass_ ," she hissed, slowly standing up and placing a hand on the wall for support. Once she found him, she would give him a piece of her mind and _finally_ find out what the hell is going on.

First thing first, find out exactly where he dropped her off and hope she could find him. At the very least she could go towards trouble, that seemed to be where he always was. Better yet, she could _make_ trouble for him. She slowly made her way down the hall, having not quite recovered her full strength. There was a set of french doors letting in a brilliant stream of sunlight and revealing an array of plants and greenery through the glass. Guessing that was an exit to some sort of backyard, Riley slowly walked towards it before quietly opening the door and stepping inside.

While it didn't lead directly to the outside, the room was some sort of conservatory and frankly, gorgeous. It was practically a mini ecosystem, with a massive collection of flowers and plants displayed throughout the room. The space truly looked beautiful, filling the conservatory with an abundance of color and sunlight, proper sunlight, filtered through the glass.

Riley paused for a moment, gazing around the assortment of plants and basking in the warmth of the sun. It all felt beautiful to Riley, who had not seen proper plants since...actually Riley couldn't remember the last time she saw any sort of trees or plants, or even the sun for that matter. 10 Downing Street had taken place at night, primarily in the city and the TARDIS definitely didn't have anything organic on board. As for the Titanic, well, it was literally a spaceship, so of course there wouldn't be any plants or real proper sunlight.

The real, legitimate warmth felt so much better than the heat from the engines and calmed down Riley a bit. She was safe, at least that was one positive thing, but was feeling increasingly worried about her friends on the Titanic, and the rest of the Earth for that matter. Riley assumed she was transported to the past and wondered if humanity was still around in the future.

She had to find the Doctor.

Riley slowly walked towards, what she assumed, was the back of the conservatory. There had to be some exit leading to the street or backyard. Whoever lived in this house would probably not like finding Riley, and frankly, she didn't want to explain how she appeared in-

Oh.

Riley stopped in her tracks, stumbling upon the middle of the conservatory and, consequently, two women sitting in wicker chairs. One was younger, around Riley's age, and wore a modest black dress with front buttons extending all the way to the floor. The other woman . . . well, Riley wasn't quite sure what she was. Frankly, she was a lizard, with green scales covering her entire face, though she still wore a period piece, complete with ornate beads and lace. Riley had obviously interrupted both women, who were in the middle of tea, and froze, looking up at the intruder.

Riley's head was spinning, trying to think of a good excuse of why she randomly appeared in their house. Though on the other hand, they may need to explain to her why a random lizard-woman was on Earth. Wait, was she even on Earth?

"Riley?" One of the woman (the human) stood up from her chair and took a step towards Riley and looked utterly confused. "What are you doing here, and what happened to ya?" She spoke with a thick cockney accent, peering worriedly at Riley's clothes and overall disheveled state.

Okay, so they knew who Riley was but Riley had no idea who the women were. What's new?

Riley decided to go out on a limb, if they knew who she was and a random lizard-woman was involved . . . She stood up straighter and looked between the two women, trying to hold back her anger. "Where is the Doctor?" she asked between her teeth, praying that they knew who she was talking about.

The lizard-woman spoke up and glanced at the other lady. "Why, is he in worse trouble than we thought?" She seemed worried and a bit anxious.

Riley held back a laugh. "He will be when I'm through with him," she muttered. But Riley looked between the two women, who looked entirely serious. "Wait," she paused, realizing the situation may be more severe, "the Doctor's in trouble?"

* * *

 **A/N: Any guesses where Riley ended up? ;) Really hoped you enjoyed that adventure - despite it being cut off! Definitely a fun one to write, along with the next one on the list.**

 **As always, a thousand thank yous to everyone who has reviewed / favorited / subscribed! If you have any thoughts, tips, requests, or** **thingamajigs feel free to send them my way!**

 **Also is it making sense how I'm naming the chapter? I wanted to go a bit different than the episode titles but still make them recognizable.**

 **bored411** **-** **speedy reviewer yet again! :D and your wish was my command! plus some AU-ness thrown in.**

 **djmegamouth \- writing isn't about being good at it, it's about enjoying it! If you're having fun while writing then I say go for it! Plus practice makes perfect!**

 **twilightvamps \- the Library is 1000% on the list! A few more things have to be discovered about Riley first but it is coming!**

 **imtakingallyoudownwithme \- :D thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying it so far!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Sherbet Fancies

Riley stood in the washroom, standing over the sink and staring back at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark hair was still damp and hanging past her shoulders as she slouched over, wiping away the fog on the mirror. She had already changed into period-undergarments, if you could call them that. Frankly, she was worried about wearing so much underneath a dress, which looked entirely too thick already. No wonder ladies fainted back in the day. Or modern day, in order to be accurate.

But now, after having bathed and taken the sweat and grime off, Riley could finally look at herself.

And it all looked wrong.

She couldn't understand _why_ her face looked wrong, nothing quite stood out, but it looked off. Like her nose was a bit smaller or maybe her eye color had suddenly changed. She wondered how someone can look in a mirror and just know it wasn't the right face staring back. So, in addition to not having any memory of her life prior to two days ago, she couldn't even remember what she looked like! It added to Riley's frustration, getting angrier at the Doctor by the second for not taking the time to explain what was happening or why.

"Here we are, this one should fit." Riley heard Jenny come inside the adjacent room, finding a dress for her to wear. Her previous clothes had been beaten up, with the jacket covered in holes and tears, plus it wasn't exactly the style of the 1890s.

Turns out Riley was still on Earth and dropped right into the headquarters of the Paternoster Gang, made up of Jenny, a human who was acting as the maid of the household, Strax, some sort of potato-alien who made for a rather comic-looking butler (though Riley would never say that to his face), and Madame Vastra, a Silurian from the time before humans could even walk. Definitely a Silurian and not an alien, as Riley had mistaken her for. Turns out they were the original dominate species on Earth. Who knew.

And all three of them knew Riley, having first met her only a few years prior. But more importantly, they knew the Doctor and were also in the process of finding him, believing he was in some sort of trouble. So, after graciously drawing Riley a bath, stitching up her cuts, and finding suitable clothing, they were all going to work towards finding the man. The group invited Riley was no questions, making Riley wonder what exactly they did together in the past. She wasn't use to anyone being so trustworthy of her, but then again, she only knew a handful of people and any insights on what they were up to in the past were met with short answers, changed subjects, or flat out ignored. Still, if they could help her find the Doctor, might as well accept their hospitality.

"Are you alright?" Riley glanced over, seeing Jenny at the door with a worried look, most likely finding her staring at the mirror for a few moments. The maid was averting her eyes, though Riley truly didn't mind since she was pretty much covered.

"Yeah, it's just," Riley paused before glancing at herself in the mirror one last time. "Do I look any different to you?"

Jenny glanced up, viewing Riley over with a curious look. "You look like . . . Riley," she explained before pausing. "Why?"

"It's just," Riley hesitated for a moment before brushing it off. There were bigger things to worry about. "Nevermind, you found a dress?"

Giving Riley a worried glance, Jenny helped her put on the dress, careful of her injured shoulder. It was still tender but having proper medical attention, rather than a quick pop back in, made it feel much better. At least Jenny knew how to treat an injury, unlike _someone_ she knew. Kind of ironic that his name is 'the Doctor'.

Jenny carefully helped her with the sling before the girls went down the stairs to meet with Madame Vastra and Strax. They met in the foyer, complete with bags and briefcases full of paper, no doubt notes on the ongoing investigation. Jenny was kind enough to even pack her a bag, unsure just how long they would be gone. The only items Riley packed were what was in her pants pockets, though the assortment was so odd she had no idea why her past self held onto them. A lighter, tube of lipstick, a small blank notepad, a round polished stone, and a toothbrush. All seemingly random but, because they were one of the few things from her past, Riley decided to hold onto them. Everything was safely in her dress, which conveniently had pockets.

"So we're going to the north?" Riley asked, picking up something that looked like a black duffle with her left hand but it was immediately taken away from Strax.

"Madame, I would advise not relaying our battle plans to this intruder," Strax muttered to Vastra as he gave Riley a glare and closely held the bag to his chest.

The Silurian only rolled her eyes. "She's not an intruder, Strax," she calmly explained, apparently use to the alien's antics.

"You've met her before Strax," Jenny also explained, handing a lighter bag to Riley to carry. "Remember? When-"

"Jenny," Vastra quickly cut her off under her breath, making Jenny blush with slight embarrassment. Riley glanced between the two, wondering what she was about to say.

"Right," Jenny quickly recovered, once again turning to Strax. "But in either case, you know who Riley is."

"I do not take kindly to trespassers, even acquaintances," Strax plainly explained, picking up the last bag.

"Next time I get randomly transported to an unknown destination, you'll be the first to know," Riley smiled at the alien, who only muttered in return.

"To answer your question, we are heading to the north, specifically a community called Sweetville," Vastra chimed in, covering her face with a black veil. It provided just enough protection for Vastra to peer through but Riley would definitely not notice she was a lizard-lady when passing by.

She held the door open for the other three and they all stepped outside. Riley couldn't help but smile after feeling the sun on her face having not felt proper sunlight in so long. The street was calm, with a few people walking about and some carriages rolling down the street. A scene so drastically different than what she was in a mere 24 hours ago. Despite the unusual group emerging from the house, no one paid them any attention.

"Sweetville?" Riley asked, helping Strax and Jenny place their luggage inside a carriage. "I don't believe I've heard of that town before."

"That is where our employer's deceased brother was investigating," Vastra explained before stepping inside the carriage. They all thee followed suit, signaling to the driver to take off. They were soon on their way, Riley finding the ride not that smooth but it was enormously more comfortable than being on a ship hit with meteors.

"So this place it not quite . . . normal?" Riley asked.

"Preciously, something is definitely unusual. There are unnatural deaths concentrated around that place, the Crimson Horror they're calling it," Vastra smiled slyly, loving the mystery. "Dead, frozen in place, with your skin turned red."

"Yeah, I would definitely not call that normal," Riley muttered, wondering what could cause a death like that. "So something not of this world?" she asked, receiving a nod from Vastra. "And your plan is to head directly to the source?" The girls nodded, causing a grin to grow on Riley's face. "I like it."

"Something learned from the Doctor," Vastra explained. "Never run away from the screams, always towards them."

"But how will we get in?"

Vastra had already figured that out. "According to my research, Sweetville's proprietor holds recruitment drives for her little community," she explained to the trio. "She is only interested in the fittest and the most beautiful."

She was talking directly to the girls and was about to continue when Strax cut her off. "You may rely on me, ma'am," he smiled, fully committed to the operation.

The women stared at him, Riley in particular wondering how he thought that was a good idea. Though she wasn't familiar with the 1890s, Riley was sure he only only cause shock and horror rather than convey a look of beauty, let alone normalcy.

Thankfully, Vastra was thinking along the same lines. "I was, in fact, speaking to Jenny and Riley," she slowly explained to the Sontaran. But Riley could see him become disappointed, then a bit angry.

"Jenny and the intruder," he said pointly and spitting a bit. Jenny smiled and nodded while Riley merely shrugged. "If these weak and fleshy boys are to represent us. . ."

"I'm not a boy," Riley tried to speak over him as Vastra held Jenny back but Strax kept on going.

"I strongly recommend the issuing of scissor grenades, limbo vapour, and triple blast brain splitters." He smiled as he explained his ingenious plan, Riley looking worriedly over to Vastra. That might blow their cover . . . just a tiny bit. Though she was a bit curious what those three things exactly were.

The girls paused for a moment, looking at Strax oddly. "What for?" Vastra asked, not following the Sontaran's logic.

He paused, looking around before giving a small shrug. "Just generally." Riley tried to not roll her eyes at the alien's reaction. "Remember," he continued before leaning in and whispering. "We are going to the north."

Riley glanced around, confused by his question. "Is the north. . . bad?"

 **xXx**

Riley was jolted awake, feeling her head bang against the side of the carriage after hitting a particularly large rock. Moaning, she clenched her head and wiped the trail of drool that was slowly making its way down her cheek, grimacing at finding it even there. Her neck was tense, definitely not use to sleeping in carriages, but she definitely felt more awake than she had for the past two days.

A bit of sunshine filtered through the carriage blinds, bathing the space in brilliant orange and pink colors and making Riley wonder just how long she's been asleep, not remembering exactly when she drifted off last night.

"Good morning!"

Riley jumped a little and peered up, seeing Strax on the other side of the carriage, fully awake. He held a narrow box in his lap, the lid discarded on the seat, and was peering inside the contents, which looked untouched.

"Morning," Riley muttered, still feeling a bit sleepy. She desperately wanted to get out and stretch but, after looking over to the two women, that might be a while. They were both fast asleep, Vastra resting her head against the side of the carriage and Jenny leaning against the Silurian, looking absolutely comfortable in the position. Riley also thought Vastra had her arm around the girl but couldn't quite see in the shadows.

"Breakfast?" Strax offered with a smile, holding out the box to Riley. Timidly, she reached over and grabbed the box, seeing it filled with what looked like candies. Definitely not a breakfast she was expecting but who would turn it down?

Giving a shrug, Riley took a morsel and passed the box back to Strax. She was about to plop it in her mouth when she noticed Strax not eating. Though she didn't know the alien for long, she knew he instantly disliked her, making her wary. "Why aren't you eating one?" she asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake the women.

"They're sherbet," he explained, though Riley had no idea why that would make a difference.

"You don't like them?"

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and glanced over to Vastra and Jenny.

"Go on, they're not going to know," Riley winked at Strax, who merely smiled back and took his own sweet before quickly eating one. His smile grew impossibly larger, smacking his lips in delight and making Riley laugh. She went ahead and ate her own, finding the sweet extremely good, something she should have for breakfast more often.

Carefully, she made her way to the other side of the carriage, sitting next to Strax and taking another piece of candy. "I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong footing."

Strax looked at her curiously, glancing between the floor and her face multiple times before answering. "I don't believe we've traded feet, miss."

"That's . . . that's not," Riley held back a laugh, not believing the alien was utterly serious. "It's an expression," she explained, watching Strax eat another chunk of sweet. "We didn't meet on the best of terms, there's been some . . . animosity between us."

He nodded his head, giving her another smile. "Ah yes, the whole intruding business," he whispered, as if a secret.

"Exactly, so I would like to start over." She stood up a little straighter, holding out her hand for Strax to shake. "My name is Riley, pleasure to meet you."

"I know who you are," he answered, giving the girl a questionable look as if she was a bit crazy.

Riley sighed, not believing this guy. How did Jenny and Vastra put up with him. "No, you're suppose to . . . oh nevermind," Riley gave up, opting to grab another sweet.

The carriage jerked again, causing Riley and Strax to jump off their seats and the two women to jolt awake. Strax hastily placed the box in one of the bags under the seat, but not before popping another piece in his mouth, he glanced over at Vastra and Jenny, as if hoping they wouldn't look over.

"Strax, what are you . . .?"

"Good morning!" Strax announced to the carriage, as if he wanted everyone in the whole town to hear him. He had a large grin on his face, seemingly trying to act innocent but doing a rather poor job of it. Luckily for him, Jenny and Vastra were too tired to notice.

 **xXx**

"So, how do I look? Not giving a whatever-century-I'm-originally-from vibe, am I?" Riley spun around in her dress, her arm free of the splint as she flashed a smile to Jenny who rolled her eyes.

"It's not the dress I'm worried about," she muttered, walking besides Riley and taking her by the arm. They were strolling along in the street, heading towards the city chapel. A small crowd was heading in the same direction, no doubt trying to see the same little 'presentation' by Sweetville. They had been in town for nearly a week, blending in a and trying to find clues leading to the Doctor's whereabouts and about this Sweetville community. The whole community was very secretive, despite everyone knowing that it existed. To get in required a procedure unknown to practically everyone except those who had already gotten in. Now, after waiting, it seemed that the community was looking for more volunteers, giving Riley and Jenny the opportunity to infiltrate the operations.

"Remember, we want to blend in, look completely inconspicuous."

"Go as deep as we can, right?" Riley asked her in a similarly hushed tone. The people surrounding the girls weren't paying them any particular attention but better safe than sorry. "How are we going to find the Doctor? The odds of finding him out in the open," Riley paused, thinking for a moment. "Well, knowing him it could be possible."

"Locked doors, any danger, screaming, that's where we're heading," Jenny explained, receiving a smile from Riley.

"This is all exciting to me, going undercover, looking for clues . . ."

"Well, when you're done with the Doctor, we can find a job for ya." Jenny smiled and winked at the girl, leading her into the chapel.

Next to the door, marked in large, bold letters was a flyer reading "Tonight! In Person! Mrs. Winifred Gillyflower on the Present Moral Decay and the Coming Apocalypse!" Riley thought it was a bit dramatic but if it worked for bringing people in, no reason for them to stop.

"The 'Moral Decay'?" Riley read part of the flyer out loud as they entered the chapel, letting out a small laugh. "What I would give to have this Mrs. Gillyflower see California less than 100 years from now."

Jenny looked at friend oddly as both girls took their seats in the middle of a pew. They blended in quite well, the surrounding seats quickly filling up. "California?"

"Yeah, Woodstock alone would give her a heart attack," Riley whispered as she sat door. She froze for a moment, suddenly feeling confused, like a grasp of a memory unraveled itself. "Woodstock, I know about Woodstock," she muttered, not talking to anyone in particular and staring off into nothingness. "I was there with my mother. She was so excited to go for some reason and dragged me along, saying it would be a story I would tell my grandchildren."

She felt Jenny place a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of her trance. "You went to Woodstock and forgot about it?"

Riley blinked, vividly remembering being at the concert, at least pieces. The heat of the day gave fuel to the music, cascading out into the energetic crowd. She was surprised her mother was so excited, almost knowing it was going to happen years before the first flyers were distributed and forced her to go, against her father's adamant wishes.

How could she forget?

She was about to reply when a hush fell over the crowd, four young ladies and two men appeared from a back door, their faces stoic and unexpressive. They looked a bit too pristine and clean, not a single hair out of place and their clothing, though black and fairly plain, looked sharp, almost like army uniforms. Like real life Barbies and Kens. An older woman then emerged, also covered head to toe in black with her grey curly hair spilling out of hat, assumingly Mrs. Gillyflower, the one to bring the world's salvation. As she slowly made her way up to the stage, a light applause fell over the crowd, which Riley and Jenny joined in to look more indistinct.

The crowd was oddly quiet as the old woman spoke, warning of the coming apocalypse and the failure of men and woman virtues. Riley could barely keep up, finding the whole doom-and-gloom warning nearly humorous, though having seen the world over 100 years in the future might have been cheating. Still, the men and women in the crowds were adamantly agreeing, nodding their heads and murmuring whenever Mrs. Gillyflower said anything particularly agreeable.

Riley was having trouble focusing on the speech but received a quick nudge at Jenny, telling her to pay attention.

"Moral turpitude can destroy the most delicate of lives. Believe me, I know," Mrs. Gillyflower said it like she was pleading, begging the congregation to listen to her. "I know." She whispered out the last part, signalizing to one of the Barbie dolls to pull a cord and open a curtain.

Inside was a lady, older than Riley and Jenny, sitting on a stool and wearing a light green/grey dress. Her face was turned away from the crowd but as she slowly faced the congregation, Mrs. Gillyflower continued to speak.

"Me own daughter, blinded in a drunken rage by my late husband." Riley heard shocks and exclaims from the crowd after seeing the lady fully face the crowd. She couldn't help but feel anger at the patrons, wondering why it was such a hideous thing to look at. Scars and red blotches marked her skin, particularly around her eyes, and one eye was paled over, though she otherwise looked beautiful and harmless. Riley couldn't help but feel sorrow seeing the lady frown after hearing the gasps and shock, knowing they were reacting to her face.

"Her once beautiful eyes, pale and white as mistletoe berries," Mrs. Gillyflower took a moment to compose herself, bringing a tissue to dab her eyes as her daughter stood up.

But she quickly recovered, her fierce passion piercing through the shock and despair as her daughter slowly walked over to the other side of the stage, grasping onto a sheet draped over a shapeless item. "And what, my friends, is your story? Will you be found wanting when the End of Days is come, when judgement rains down upon us all?"

Riley heard people mutter and shake their heads no, not wanting that fate to come. She couldn't help but look over to Jenny, wondering if she knew about this whole . . . wacko business before coming over but she didn't glance over, instead gently placing a hand on Riley's knee and giving a reassuring squeeze.

Mrs. Gillyflower continued. "Or will you be preserved against the coming apocalypse?! Do not despair. I offer a way out. There is a different path! Sweetville!" she announced, signalizing her daughter to draw back the cloth and expose a drawing of a community, complete with rows of townhouses, a market, and a factory. A one-stop community with all the amenities and, seemingly, no reason to venture into the dark, nasty rest of the world.

Riley heard everyone gasp in excitement and awe at the drawing, eager to join the new community.

"It's just a painting," Riley muttered to Jenny who lightly smacked her leg.

"Join us!" Mrs. Gillyflower exclaimed, receiving cheers, nods, and smiles from the crowd. "Join us in this shining city on the hill."

As they started singing, Riley couldn't help but glance over at Jenny once more, looking a bit shocked at the entire display. The girl, on the other hand, seemed worried, wondering if they were both in over their heads. With such a large and eager crowd behind them, Mrs. Gillyflower may have even more followers, who would do anything to protect their savior.

After both girls signed up at the chapel, receiving approving smiles from Mrs. Gillyflower, practically the whole congregation headed towards the factory, where they were set to wait in yet another line. The whole building looked particularly clean to Riley for being, well, a factory. The hallways were pristine with white paint and no dust or dirt could be seen on any floors or windowsills. Even the outside was clean, the chimney looking as if it was never used, maybe waiting for more people to join their community?

With the girls waiting in the second line for the day, Riley felt particularly antsy. Jenny kept on shooting her glances but she couldn't help it, not knowing what to do with the extra energy. It had been at least 20 minutes and waiting around in a line seemed like a waste of time.

"I'm dead nervous, aren't you?" Riley nearly jumped when the girl behind Jenny spoke up, trying to strike up a conversation. Jenny did her best to ignore her but the woman continued. "They have to be sure, you see. Only the best for Sweetville. I hope me teeth don't let me down."

The lady smiled, showing teeth that Riley was sure never been brushed before. Black gunk filled the cracks and some of them looked plain rotten. Jenny's eyes grew wide as she looked away from the woman but Riley gave her a small pat on the shoulder and a smile. "If this is truly a place of salvation, it's the inside that counts, not appearances."

This caused the lady to greatly blush, only intensifying her red hair, and give a small smile. "I'm Abigail."

"Pleased to meet you," Jenny nodded at the girl then went back to ignoring her. Riley thought she might have the right idea, wondering if maybe they shouldn't make friends with the girl since, well, they were trying to blend in. Best if more people didn't know who they were.

"You're not local, are you? Abigail smiled, hearing the thick cockney accent.

"Nah, up from London," Jenny nodded, staring back towards the front of the line.

Abigail chuckled. "Different here, I bet."

"That's an understatement," Riley muttered, receiving a nudge from Jenny.

She was about to tell Riley to stop talking with the girl but thought for a moment, a plan quickly forming. Putting on a small smile, Jenny glanced back at Abigail. "Do you know anyone who's come to live here? In Sweetville, I mean."

She eagerly nodded. "I had a pal who come here three month back. She wrote to tell me how perfect it all were," Abigail smiled, thinking back at the letter but she slowly started to frown. "Funny, though. I've not heard a peep from her since."

Riley raised an eyebrow as Jenny glanced over at her friend, both of them realizing what that could mean. Disappearing people, dead bodies, and bodyguards that looked like real versions of Barbie and Ken. Something was definitely wrong.

"We're moving!" Abigail said excited, making her way slowly up the line. Riley meant to follow when Jenny tugged on her sleeve and gestured to a door. In big, bold letters, read "MILL" followed by "STRICTLY NO ENTRY." Riley gave a sly smile at the girl, knowing that was just screaming for them to enter. After all, the best way to find the Doctor would be from behind locked doors.

Jenny and Riley hung back, Riley placing herself so wondering eyes wouldn't notice the chambermaid take out a lockpicking tool kit. Riley was impressed with the set, not knowing they could be that expansive. She silently kept a lookout but Abigail noticed the duo not following and hanging by the door.

"What're you doing?"

"Well," Riley shifted to hide Jenny picking the lock on the door. She tried to think of a cover but nothing good came up. So, she came up with Plan B, placing her hand inside her pocket. "Abigail dear," Riley smiled, "I'm really sorry for this but we have something to investigate."

"Investigate?" she repeated before giving a small laugh. "You're off your rocker, what could need investigatin'?"

"Here," Riley gently took her hand, placing some pieces of coin in it. She then rested her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Some coin for your trouble and I am truly sorry. I remember seeing a fountain outside, that's where I would go."

"Fountain, what are you-?"

But Abigail was quickly cut off, feeling her shoulder start to become warm. Riley, while fishing for the coin in her pocket, also took ahold of the lighter and decided to light the poor girl's dress on fire. Definitely not the most discrete distraction but it was definitely a way to get some attention off of them.

Plus, Riley was out of other ideas.

Abigail went into a panic, seeing the fire start to spread, and started yelling, instantly grabbing the attention of everyone in line. Remembering Riley's hint, she ran towards the building entrance to find the fountain. Most the men and women quickly followed, wanting to help the poor girl who somehow instantly caught fire. But, more importantly, no one noticed the two girls disappear. Jenny and Riley quickly rushed through the door, gently closing and locking it behind them in case any bystanders saw them.

"Good thinking," Jenny breathed, rolling up her lock picking set and placing it back in her dress. "Definitely not what I would've picked but still did the job."

Riley shrugged. "I panicked, that was the first thought that came to mind. I think I gave her enough money to buy a new dress, maybe more, I have no idea how much a dress costs," she explained as she looked up and down the corridor. "Now where?"

"There."

They didn't hang around, Jenny quickly spotting a great, green metal door with a bronze "SV" plaque, apparently for Sweetville. An odd sound could be heard from inside, something from a manufacturing plant, which only intensified as Jenny pulled the door open.

On her mental list of things that could be on the other side, this was definitely not one of them. The room was massive, constructed out of brick and metal with a plain concrete floor and a ceiling at least three stories high, supported by massive metal archways. But the contents were nearly bare. It looked like the skeleton of a factory, instead of machines, like they newly finished construction. The only items were four enormous gramophones, no doubt the source of the tremendously loud noise, and a great wooden barrel, taller than Riley. Both girls covered their ears and Riley was shocked so much sound could be emitted from them. This technology was definitely not the 1890s.

They both stepped in, peering around in awe and confusion. Riley gave a shrug to Jenny, signalizing that she had no idea what to make of the finding. Why would they construct a massive factory, only to not use it but still make it seem like a working facility?

Riley felt Jenny quickly pull her behind a gramophone, signalizing her to be quiet as she hid behind the other one. Confused, Riley looked out, seeing the band of Barbies and Kens walking through the room. Two men were holding, what looked like, massive bottles of some sort of red liquid, only adding to the confusion. They all walked perfectly, eyes front with no expressions, and entered a lift.

Now that was curious.

The girls waited to follow before walking over to the same lift as the odd body guards. They called the lift back up and quietly entered, hoping they wouldn't come face to face with the entourage at the bottom.

"Any ideas?" Riley whispered once the unnecessary gramophone sound had faded away.

She shook her head. "Nothin'. Any idea what's in the red bottles?"

"It looked like alcohol but that wouldn't be very Sweetville-like, would it?" Riley chuckled, imagining the Barbies and Kens getting drunk. "Mrs. Gillyflower probably thinks it's the nectar of the devil."

"Then why have it? It looked too red to be wine . . ." Jenny trailed off as the lift stopped and she carefully opened it. They were lucky as they peered out, finding the corridor empty. "Just how big is this place?" Jenny breathed, sliding the lift closed.

"We should split up," Riley suggested as they walked through the hallway. "Who knows where the Doctor could be in a place this large."

Jenny seemed hesitant but, after thinking it over, could see her point. Things were getting more odd by the second and they needed the Doctor. "Fine," she reached inside her dress, pulling out her lock picking set before fully unraveling it. "Here," she took a few picks out and handed them to Riley. "If you see a more complicated lock, come and find me."

"Uhhhh, right," Riley nodded and looked down at the picks curiously. How the hell was she suppose to unlock a door with these things. She pocketed the items anyway. This was not the time to get a lockpick lesson.

"Thirty minutes, get the lay of the land, then we meet back here. We'll decide where to go from there."

"Aye aye," Riley gave a mock salute, receiving an eyeroll from Jenny.

Jenny took the left corridor as Riley handled the right, slowly making her way down the long hallway. Unlike the upstairs, the lower levels were definitely not maintained. Dust and debris clustered the floors and the walls were stained with dirt, grime, and mold. The few windows were essentially pointless, letting in no sunshine despite the sunny day, with the gas lanterns barely emitting any light, making the corridor navigable but not comfortable. Riley couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, wishing they didn't have to split up but knowing they had to find the Doctor.

She turned a corner, finding a door at the end of the hallway. It looked odd, as with everything else in the place, with a circle window similar to what was on old ships. But, through the window, Riley could see a red haze, the exact shade as the mystery liquid the men were holding. She quickly made her way towards it, mindful of any noises signalling someone else coming, and tried to muffle her footsteps. Peering inside Riley could see . . . well, not much. The haze was covering most of it but the room seemed massive, maybe where they made the odd substance?

 _Clang_

Riley jumped at the sound, immediately turning around and looking for the source. No one was in the hallway and the corridor was nearly bare, so nothing could have fallen.

 _Clang_

The sound continued, this time a bit louder. Riley jumped again, her entire body on edge as she realized the noise was coming from a different metal door. Slowly, she made her way towards it, cringing as the door gave a small squeak upon opening it.

The clanging sounded again. It sounded almost metal, like a set of chains being dragged around, though irregular, most likely coming from a person rather than a machine.

The door lead to a set of metal spiral stairs, winding around. Riley closed the door behind her, hoping no one heard the squeak the second time and slowly made her way up. This area looked partially abandoned, the dust resting heavily on the ground and, after reaching the top of the stairs, Riley wondered what this could even be used for. At the top was a single room, the floors covered in hay, and the wooden walls bare. The green metal door, on the other hand, was very interesting. At the bottom was a metal contraption, similar to a dog door, but the opening slid up. Almost like what would be in a prison cell.

The clanging sound became louder and was definitely coming from behind the green door. Riley slowly approached it, looking behind to make sure she wasn't followed and stopped in front of the door.

Taking a deep breathe, and desperately wanting a gun or some sort of weapon, Riley reached for the doorknob and turned. . . finding it locked.

Okay, maybe what was behind the door was dangerous? But so dangerous that even Mrs. Gillyflower didn't want it loose? Something didn't seem right.

Crouching down to the dog door Riley lifted it, peering inside. She really didn't see anything besides some hay, some metal chains most likely making the noise and -

A hand suddenly shot out, every inch of its skin covered in red and tried to grab Riley's throat. She quickly pulled back out of the person's reach.

"Shit!" she breathed, seeing one of the chains wrapped around the mystery-hand's wrist. The person retracted, causing the door to shut close.

Slowly, Riley stood, staring at the green door and wondering what was inside. Definitely some sort of prisoner with red skin. The only person she knew with red skin was Bannakaffalatta, whose hands were definitely not that large. But . . . the Crimson Horror! Vastra told her about this. Does this mean this man was close to dying and Mrs. Gillyflower was keeping him alive? Either way, if a person was chained in this place, then they must be an enemy of apocalypse-crazy-woman, who could be a good ally for them.

The clanging sound rang again, a bit more desperate. Riley firmly knocked on the door twice, making the person immediately responded with two resounding knocks of their own. Okay, not a random entity then, it had a brain. This was good.

"Alright mate, quit with the clanging thing," Riley hissed to the door. "I could hear you down in the hallway, cannot have anyone coming up wondering what was going on." She paused, thinking it over. "Though I suppose that's how I came up here in the first place so not a terrible idea. . " She trailed off. "Not the time Riley," she muttered.

Riley tried the doorknob again but it was still firmly locked, making her breath out a frustrated sigh. Locked metal door, most likely no way of knocking it down. She could try to find Jenny but what if they ran into the Barbie and Kens? She could wait for Jenny to return downstairs, then she could use her lockpick set to-

Oh.

Riley reached inside her pockets, pulling out a few of the hairpins. For some reason, picking the lock didn't seem completely impossible, at least, it didn't feel that way. She had seen Jenny do it but other than that . . . no, she had been taught this. A hazy memory popped up, her sitting down with another woman, walking her through the simple pin and tumbler lock. It wouldn't be the go to method where she was heading but it was a good piece of knowledge to know, for emergency situations. Riley tried to hold on to the memory but it kept slipping, like remembering a dream with each detail fading away.

 _Clang._

"Oh, right," Riley mumbled, coming out of her daze. Remembering that she was there for a very specific reason, she knelt down and went to work. "Alright, I'm opening this door. If Mrs. Gillyflower locked you up in here, I'm assuming you don't like her either?" Another clang sounded, which Riley hoped was a 'yes'. "Also, no funny business. I have backup just around the corner." Though Riley didn't quite know what Jenny would do if she was in trouble, it's not like she carried a weapon under that dress. Or maybe she did. . .

Riley let out a triumphant cry once she got the door open, silently thanking the mystery woman for teaching her, and opened the metal door. What she saw though, was not what she was expecting.

Slowly peering around the door, she saw a man standing in the middle of the room. He only wore long underwear and chains were placed on his wrists, connecting to the floor. What shocked Riley though was his skin, which was completely red and his face, with a mouth wide open like he was permanently screaming. He made odd grunting noises and slowly lifted his hands, the movement looking as if it hurt him greatly.

"Holy shit," Riley breathed, seeing the man in such a state. So this was the Crimson Horror, or at least what Vastra described to her. But why would they keep a single man in a random room? The man kept on groaning, as if trying to speak, and he gestured to the floor. Glancing down, Riley saw a pile of clothes, she assumed his.

"Okay, we're getting you out of here," she took a step closer to him, still worried he might lash out, but with the state he was in, Riley was surprised he was even standing.

Taking a wrist, Riley started removing the metal locks but froze after feeling his hand. She timidly tapped his hand again, feeling the extremely tough and stiff skin. It didn't even feel like flesh.

The man groaned again, almost like yelling at her to keep on going.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Riley muttered, stopping herself from becoming distracted. She quickly took the binds off, leaving him standing there before bending down and taking the clothes. Why he was so intent on taking the clothes, Riley wasn't sure, but placed them in his outstretched hands before helping him out the door. The stairs were trickier, having to take them extremely slowly. Riley could see the man having an extremely difficult time, his face contorting in pain with every step.

"My friend, Jenny, is meeting us here soon," Riley breathed to the man after reaching the end of the stairs. "We'll get you out and meet up with our other friends in the outside. Have to warn you, they look . . . different than your average human," Riley gave him a small smile, hoping the lizard-woman and potato alien wouldn't shock him too much. "On the other hand, you are a stiff red man so maybe this won't be a huge shock."

Riley guided the man down the hallway, who was still grunting and groaning in pain. Just as they were passing the lift, Riley heard it start to move. Someone was coming down!

"Shit, quickly now," Riley breathed to the man, urging him to move a bit faster. But, at this pace, Riley knew he probably couldn't move faster even if he wanted.

The lift reached the bottom and the gates were thrown open. Thinking they were found, Riley glanced back, see a single woman exit, but not just any woman. It was the young lady from the presentation, Mrs. Gillyflower's daughter. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing the girl couldn't see them but, with the man's groaning, she could probably hear them.

Riley guided him to the door, the one emitting the odd red light and peered back, seeing the daughter make her way in the opposite direction, towards where the mystery red man was kept. Not wasting any time, Riley shoved him inside and gently closed the door.

She looked around. "Surprise number three or so . . . I've lost count," Riley said, looking at the odd hallway. To the right were a series of windows, looking into another room which was emitting the red light. Riley and the man couldn't help but pause and look inside, seeing great vats of bubbling red liquid, then people hanging on bars being lifted and carried over the tubs and dropped inside. All participants were in their underwear and completely unconscious, not knowing they could be meeting their deaths. And, of course, the whole operation was being controlled by the Barbie and Ken clones.

"We have to stop this," Riley said determinedly but she could see no entrance to the other room, plus she had Mr. Red Man to take care off.

The man lifted his arm, pointing to something on the other side of the corridor before walking towards it. They were large metal containers, about ten feet tall with a large door at the front. The man grunted and reached for the handle.

"Do you have any idea what that is?" Riley gave a small laugh, looking at the large machine, container, thing. The man only grunted again, taking a giant step towards the handle.

Riley reached around and opened the door for him, finding a fairly empty container, only with a few metal pipes. The man slowly walked inside, practically pushing Riley out of the way.

"Do we have to hide or something?" Riley asked him but knew he couldn't give a real answer. Once inside he gave a large grunt and held his hands out, gesturing towards his clothes.

Hesitantly, Riley placed his folded clothes in his outstretched arms, having no idea where he was going with this. He then gestured to the door, signaling her to close it. She placed her hand on the handle, observing the odd man.

"We need to find you and pen and paper or something," Riley joked, slowly closing the door. "Because all this grunting is telling me nothing."

The man only grunted again, gesturing to the door again, most likely telling her to hurry up. Rolling her eyes, she slowly shut him inside, wondering what was going on.

Riley saw the man take something out of his clothes. Maybe he just wanted a place to change? But, instead, he drew out an object similar to a long metal pen. Her eyes lit up as he pressed a button, making the tip glow green and emit a noise that was all too familiar to her.

"What?" Riley breathed, watching him taking out the device and hold it straight up. It looked different than the others be so similar at the same time. "But, you can't be-" Riley was quickly cut off, seeing a group of Ken's pass by the door open door. Shutting the door all the way, and sealing the man inside, Riley rushed around behind the container and peered out.

They were gone, not noticing a random woman and their prisoner loose in the hallways. Breathing out a sigh of relief Riley slowly came back around, hearing an odd clicking sound come from the container. And, from the small porthole in the door, a brilliant green light seemed to be illuminating the room, the same green as the man's-

"Riley!" She heard a hiss to her right, seeing Jenny at the door.

Riley quickly beckoned her over. "Close the door!" she whispered over, seeing the girl quietly shut the door and come over.

"What is-"

"No time to explain," Riley whispered. "But I found a man, it looked like the Crimson Horror took him but he's alive, in there." She nodded to the container.

"Alive?"

Riley waved that off. "Not the point, he had this device, emitted a sort of green light but it sounded exactly like a-"

The door burst open, revealing the same man but magically un-red-afied. Somehow, in the span of minutes, he managed to not only reverse the effects of the Crimson Horror but also put on his entire wardrobe. Was he a magician or something?

Jumping out of the container, full of energy that would rival a child, he stood in front of the girls. "Ah! Miss me?" he exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Jenny smiled. "Doctor!"

"Who?" Riley sputtered out, straight up bewildered. She glanced between the container, Jenny, and the mystery man. What was going on?

"Jenny! Riley! Jenny and Riley, J & R, R & J." He ran off down the corridor, jumping and skipping down before rushing back, sliding back in front of the girls. "Just when you think your favorite time-jumping superhero and lock-picking Victorian chambermaid would never turn up.

"Riley!" he exclaimed before taking her in his arms, bending her backwards, and giving her a long and hard kiss. Riley practically froze, her eyes wide open in shock as the man expertly kissed her, his hand firmly around her waist and hand around her neck. He stood her back up, a grin still plastered on his face as Riley's mouth hung open.

 _Smack_.

Riley's hit gave a satisfying echo through the corridor, sending the man flailing backwards. No matter who they were, even if this was the Doctor, no one was going to kiss her like that. At least buy a girl a drink first.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have done that, for more than one reason," the man realized, turning back around with wide eyes. He moved his jaw around and rubbed his face with his hands, looking all around silly. "But you have no idea how good that feels."

Jenny and Riley opened their mouths to speak but he kept on talking a mile a minute. "Right, Mrs. Gillyflower. We've got to stop her and then there's Clara. Poor Clara. Where's Clara?"

"Clara?" Jenny was now confused along with Riley. "Doctor, wait?"

"Who is Clara, who are you?" Riley asked, pointing to the man.

He didn't pay them any attention. "Can't. Not enough time. Clara. Got to find."

"What happened to you? How long have you been like that?" Jenny asked him.

The man scratched his head, trying to think back. "Days, weeks, don't know. Long story-"

Before he could continue on, Riley marched forward, roughly taking the man by the labels of his jacket and staring him down. "Who. Are. You?" she spoke through her teeth, not liking how she was being ignored.

"Oh right, blimey," the man kept on scratching his head like it was a nervous tick.

"That's the Doctor," Jenny answered for Riley.

She turned around, looking at her friend in disbelief. "This cannot be the Doctor."

"That's him!"

"No, I've met the Doctor, or Doctors. None of them look like you," she glanced back at the man, still holding onto his jacket.

"Same man, new face," he smiled, giving his face a bit of slap.

But she shook her head. "That's what you told me last time. How can you change your face three times?"

"Well, I've had eleven faces so far so . . ." he trailed off and Jenny marched over, standing behinds the pair.

"This is the Doctor. Trust me, Riley." She gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and, still shooting the Doctor a wary glance, Riley slowly released her grip on his tweed jacket.

"Blimey I've forgotten this side of you," he breathed, looking her over with a look of concern on his face. "How early is this for you?"

"Riley didn't know who we were," Jenny answered him. "Me, Madame Vastra, and Strax, that is."

"Where did you come from, before you wandered into the Paternoster Gang? I'll prove that I'm the same Doctor." He was wringing his hands, like he was worried about this whole situation.

"The Titanic, the space one," Riley breathed, still wary of the man. Then, she remembered, and apparently so had the Doctor whose eyes grew wide. Riley promptly gave him a good whack on his shoulder. "And. You. Left. Me. On. The. Titanic. You. Idiot!" With each word she gave him another whack, much to the alarm of Jenny but the Doctor merely took it without question, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I know. You have to understand though, the chances of surviving were near zero and-"

"You sent me away," she harshly cut him off, poking him in the chest. "If you don't want me along or don't want me to help, just say it next time," she hissed at him.

Riley was completely enraged, not understanding why this man, practically a complete stranger, would send her away without a second thought, not letting her help at all and risking the lives of those who remained on board. She wanted to help, that's why she ran after him in the first place, so she could help him and set things right. And he picked her fate for her, not even giving her a sliver of an option to decide otherwise. She lost her own memories for God's sake, something she doubted was even her choice (because who would pick to do that?) and he turns around and sends her away, without even a hint of where she was going or why. And he had the audacity to stand there like everything was fine.

The Doctor gently frown, seeing her anger start to grow as he realized exactly what his past self had done. "That's not what-"

She cut him off again. "And how many years has it been?"

The Doctor went back to wringing his hands, giving her a sad smile. No use to lying to her now and, knowing that state she was in, it would only make it worse. "Well, that was 2008 then and it's 1893 now so, technically, it's been negative 115 years, we really haven't met yet! And on the plus side, the Titanic and Earth was saved!"

She rolled her eyes at the response, not appreciating his jokes. "I mean for you, how many years as it been for you?"

He hesitated for a bit, glancing between the girls and looking a bit guilty. "300 years, give or take. I lost track after I turned 1,200." He spoke to her plainly, not beating things around the bush.

Riley didn't know if she felt more shocked or angry. Over 300 years since Titanic and her for, mere days. That whole event was old forgotten history for him but for her it was one of the few things she could remember. She wasn't quite sure why it upset her so much.

"Riley, I made a promise," the Doctor said carefully, holding up his hands up in surrender. He swallowed as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "A promise to do whatever I could within my power to keep you safe, even if it meant sending you away."

Riley scoffed, not because she didn't believe him but because how ridiculous that sounded. Who, out of the total of five people she knew, would make the Doctor promise something like that. Better yet, why would he even agree to this, a complete stranger?

"It's true."

Riley glanced over, barely hearing Jenny speak as she awkwardly stood next to the Doctor. She gave a small smile and continued. "What he said, it's true. He did make that promise."

"To whom?" Riley snapped back, internally wincing at how harsh her tone was, especially to Jenny. She had clearly done nothing wrong.

"I cannot tell ya," Jenny explained, looking a bit ashamed and tugging on her self. "I'm not even sure when the promise was made but . . . well, you were the one who told me."

That made Riley pause, looking curiously between the Doctor and Jenny. The Doctor looked a bit shocked, not so much at the revelation but at what could happen next, knowing they were trending in very dangerous territory. He kept quiet though.

"How is that possible?" Riley asked.

"Time travel," Jenny shrugged, pointing to the vortex manipulator. "That thing sends you through time and space, yeah? You keep on using it, jumping from event to event and, eventually, you make your way to London, 1892. You told me about the Doctor's promise then but didn't go into detail about who made the promise."

Riley thought that whole story seemed . . . impossible. Not the time traveling part, she was well aware that that could happen, but the notion that her future self would tell Jenny something like this. It was almost like she was sending a message to herself, telling her to calm down. Riley let out a shaky breath, running a hand through her hair as she mulled over this possibility. Okay, the Doctor did this to protect her for . . . this mystery person.

But not understanding why that promise was made stilled bugged her.

She looked around the room, seeing the red vats still being in use, a few more people most likely about to be lowered to possibly their deaths, and then to the Doctor. He looked sad, almost ashamed at what happened, and with good reason. "You could have said something," she quietly told the Doctor, who vigorously nodded. "No more secrets right?"

The Doctor adamantly crossed his heart, twice for some reason. "I promise."

"Okay, good," Riley breathed before nodded, looking back towards the red glowing vats again. "So what exactly is happening here, how did you end up with the Crimson Horror?"

"Right, Clara." It was like someone switched him over to a different frequency, suddenly jumping around and looking around the corridor for clues. "Long story, I'll keep it short."

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are! Another long chapter - couldn't find a good place to end it. But I don't think anyone is complaining . . . ? As always, let me know your thoughts or ideas for next chapters - I'm always happy to hear them!**

 **bored411 \- I think Riley got a few good hits in ;) Hard to really yell at the Doctor right in the middle of an adventure but no worries, she won't let the whole 'sending-her-away-on-the-Titanic- incident go. **

**djmegamouth** **\- Very annoying for her! She got a vent out a bit here but there will definitely be more in the future.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Mr Sweet's Crimson Horror

The Doctor told them everything. How he, might have not 100% intentionally but definitely _wasn't_ a mistake, ended up in 1893 Yorkshire instead of London and immediately ran into the Crimson Horror. Teaming up with Edmund, whose brother employed Madame Vastra and the gang, they infiltrated Sweetville but got in too deep. The Doctor was rejected and should've been thrown out but Ada, Mrs. Gillyflower's daughter, saved him, hiding the Doctor away.

Now, they had to find Clara.

"Poor Edmund must have come looking for us and then fallen into a vat of the pure venom. Or was pushed. Didn't stand a chance," he finished his story, telling the girls of Edmund's fate with the Crimson Horror and how he ended up being the last thing the man saw.

"What is that stuff though?" Jenny whispered.

"Deadly poison," he explained. "And Mrs Gillyflower's been dipping her pilgrims in a dilute form to protect them. Preserve them. Process didn't work on me. Maybe because I'm not human. I ended up on the reject pile."

"They were carrying bottles of it around," Riley explained to the Doctor. "If they use huge vats for preserving people, why would they have smaller batches?"

The Doctor spun around, staring at Riley for a second before taking out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned the air, seemingly looking for something before grasping the device with both hands, stopping the noise. "I'm still working that out . . ."

"But preserve them against what?" Jenny asked, still keeping her voice down.

"Well," the Doctor could actually answer this question, "according to her, the coming apocalypse." He let out a little whistle, making a cu-koo gesture with his finger.

"That's what I said!" Riley exclaimed to the Doctor and Jenny before they both shushed her. She continued in a lower tone. "But this didn't happen, nowhere in history did it mention people in Yorkshire being . . . preserved. The apocalypse doesn't even happen!"

"No, but time can be rewritten," the Doctor explained, looking somberly at the young time traveler. "Rule number three, never forget that Riley. No matter what you know or what you've learned, _any_ of it can change."

"But the apocalypse?" Riley was skeptical. She was pretty sure an event that large would be covered in the history books. Wait, what were rules number one and two?

"When the End of Days has come and judgement rains down upon us all," Jenny stated, staring out into one of the windows.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing-"

"No, no, no." The Doctor quickly cut her off, pointing a finger. "What?"

"Something Mrs Gillyflower said. One of her sermons," Jenny explained, brushing off her slip. "Madame will come looking for me. We'd best get on."

"It's probably hours after our scheduled rendezvous," Riley muttered.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded agreeing with her, at least for a second. "Clara. Got to find Clara."

"Who is Clara?" Riley looked between the two, wondering who this girl could be to the Doctor. He started running off, blindly going through the halls to find his friend. The girls ran to keep up, following him down the corridors and outside. It was already dark, well past when they were suppose to meet Madame Vastra and Strax but the Doctor didn't seem to mind, looking through the random rowhouses in the community.

"But Doctor!" Jenny shouted, causing the man to stop and rush back. He placed a finger on his lips, signaling her to be quiet. For a second, Jenny appeared extremely uncomfortable, glancing between Riley and the Doctor, before speaking again. "Are you talking about the same person? About _that_ Clara?"

"What's so special about this Clara?" Riley wondered out loud. "Is she not suppose to be here?"

But he ignored them. "I couldn't see much from where I was, but I think she survived the process," he was thinking out loud, continuously running off to peer inside the rowhouse windows before rushing back. "She must be here somewhere."

"But Clara died, the ice lady?" Jenny asked in a hush tone.

The Doctor immediately started to furiously waved his hands around, zipping his lips and throwing away the key before placing a hand over Jenny's mouth. "Spoilers," he explained quietly, giving Riley a glance. "Major spoilers."

Riley was getting more confused by the second. "This person died? Ice lady?"

The Doctor immediately started waving his hands around again, placing a finger to his lips before moving his other hand and placing it over Riley's mouth. She merely glared at him as he looked extremely uncomfortable with the two girls, a hand on both of their faces. "Well, it's er . . . what is happening is that . . . the whole situation is." He started stammering, looking desperate. "It's complicated."

He then rushed off to another home, throwing the door open but, instead of rushing back to the girls, froze. Riley quickly gave a glance to Jenny before running over, following the Doctor inside the house only to find two people, seemingly frozen inside a glass jar. They wore creepy smiles and period clothing, set up to look like a happy couple. And the Doctor was panicking, placing his hands on the glass in fright and looking around the room, wondering what he could do.

Well, if Riley had to guess, that must be Clara.

She heard the Doctor let out a raging scream, hoisting a chair over his head and throwing it into the glass. The whole bottle shattered, sending shards all across the room and causing both girls to cover their eyes. The Doctor didn't seem to mind though, immediately picking up Clara in his arms and rushing out the room.

The girls looked bewildered at each other, Riley left scratching her head. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," she breathed before rushing off to join the Doctor.

They ran all the way back, retracing their steps to where the Doctor was reanimated. Thankfully, they didn't run into any Barbies or Kens along the way, which Riley couldn't decide was luck or deliberate on their part. With all this sneaking around, it's surprising they hadn't been found yet.

Without wasting a second, the Doctor gently placed her in the container, closing the door before wiping out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the handle.

"Can she be revived, like you were?" Jenny asked, peering over his shoulder. He was staring at the contraption, seemingly hating to wait and see what would happen to Clara.

"I hope so," he muttered, not taking his eyes off of the container.

It sounded like something was happening inside, bubbles coming from within, but the rest of the process was entirely silent, making Riley wonder if it was doing anything at all. Timidly, she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look down for a second.

"She'll be alright," she told him quietly, knowing that she couldn't promise that but thinking he needs some encouragement right now.

"Riley, Doctor," Jenny hissed, causing the girl to look over down the hall.

Just on time, the pilgrims emerged, approximately ten in total, all wearing the black clothing and stoic expressions. Half of them took out bats, holding the weapon comfortably in their hands.

The Doctor could barely hold back an eyeroll. "Oh, great. Great. Attack of the supermodels."

"I was calling them Barbies and Kens," Riley smiled. "Expressions never change, hair always in place. . ."

"Is now the time?" Jenny hissed.

"Right, okay, time for a plan," the Doctor announced, bringing out his sonic screwdriver and holding it at the ready. Riley also took a defensive stance, not knowing how she would hold up against them but she would give it a hell of a shot.

But then Jenny stepped forward, quickly taking off her dress and hat. "No. Doctor, Riley, this one's on me," she proudly announced, letting the garments drop to the floor.

The Doctor and Riley could only stare in shock, seeing a very tight fitting leather suit underneath, elegant and custom made. Riley let out a low whistle, appreciating how she looked in the outfit but was even more impressed by what came next. As one man approached, Jenny went into action, immediately throwing him to the floor and stomping him to the ground, she punched the remaining two men, seemingly able to handle the entire group on her own.

A Victorian chambermaid who could also pick locks and kick ass, no wonder future Riley liked this bunch.

They watched her easily take care of a few more Kens, knocking them out, but they quickly learned. Never go after an opponent one-on-one, especially when you have the numbers on your side. They all started descending at once, carrying large clubs and bats.

"Okay, time for a new plan," the Doctor announced, grabbing Riley and Jenny's hands. "Run!"

"Sontar ha!" The yell echoed through the chamber, immediately followed by a red blast that hit the wall, sending sparks shooting out and denting the brick. The firing kept coming, followed by Strax in full uniform, a massive grin on his face as he ran into the hallway, firing away and causing the Barbie and Kens to retreat. Madame Vastra quickly followed with a sword, seeing the Sontaran quickly take care of the enemy.

"Let's go!" she shouted but was held back by Jenny.

"No, ma'am. We're not escaping. We've got to help the Doctor with Clara," she explained, receiving an extremely confused and shocked look from the Silurian.

The Doctor, who was checking up on Clara, looked guilty back. "Long story," he muttered.

"Apparently so long, no one has time to properly explain to me what is going on," Riley sighed, receiving a small pat on the shoulder from Jenny.

"What now, madam?" Strax asked Vastra, seemingly done with his assault. He looked overly excited, the massive grin still on his face as he thought of the possible weapons to deploy. "We could lay mimetic cluster mines!"

"Strax . . ."

"Or dig trenches and fill them with acid!"

"Strax! You're overexcited." Vastra managed to get him to stop, peering down at the alien. "Have you been eating Miss Jenny's sherbet fancies again?"

Madame Vastra and Jenny stared at Strax, who looked guiltier by the second. He really needed to work on his poker face. Strax paused for a moment, obviously trying to make up a story. "Noooo," he drew out, very unconvincing.

Madame Vastra raised an eyebrow at Strax, waiting for him to continue. "She gave me them!" he pointed at Riley who raised her hand in innocence.

"What the hell are sherbert fancies?" she innocently asked as both woman glanced over at her. "The only food we had were those sweets . . . in the carriage." Oh, _those_ were sherbert fancies. Riley could feel her face start to blush. "I didn't know they were off limits!" she protested as Madame Vastra stared her down, raising an eyebrow. "And that does not mean I had any either," she quickly added, hoping she told a more convincing lie. "He started it!"

Vastra let out a sigh before turning to Strax. "Go outside and wait for me until I call for you."

"But madam, I-" he started to protest but was cut off.

"Go!" she commanded, similar to how a mother would scold her child.

Strax grumbled before looking down, his excitement immediately deflated. "I'm going to go play with my grenades," he grumbled, angrily marching back through the hallway.

"Sorry Strax!" Riley yelled back, hoping she didn't upset him too much. She had just gotten back to his good side . . she thought.

Riley opened her mouth to apologize to Vastra and Jenny when the Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver, the sound cutting her off. "Okay," he whispered, looking through the narrow window into the container. "I think she's about done."

Riley glanced at the women, wondering who exactly this lady was to the four of them. The Doctor obviously deeply cared for her and, as for Jenny and Vastra . . . well, it was almost like they didn't believe she even existed. She anxiously waited, watching the Doctor tug open the container door and reveal the girl. She looked, well, fairly similar to before, though her eyes were closed and perhaps her body was not as stiff. She swayed a bit as they all looked on, the Doctor quietly talking. "I know who you think she is, but she isn't. She can't be."

"I was right then," Madame Vastra spoke up after seeing the girl. "You and Clara have unfinished business."

Clara, who lightly swayed after the door opened, fell forward, the Doctor gently catching her and keeping her upright. She seemed to finally wake up, her eyes opening and hands resting on his chest, looking at him a bit funny.

"Hey, hey," the Doctor smiled at the girl, who was very much alive in his arms. "Hello stranger."

Clara chuckled, obviously still a bit loopy from the processing venom. "Doc-tor," she laughed, slowly tapping the Doctor on the nose. They seemed to have their own little moment until Clara peer over the Doctor's shoulder, seeing the three ladies look on.

"Riley!" she laughed, falling out of the Doctor's grasp and practically collapsing into Riley. The girl let out a little squeak, not expecting that reaction but still kept Clara up, who still looked a bit too weak and loopy to hold her own weight. Riley awkwardly hugged the girl back, still not quite sure what to make of this entire process.

Then, after looking over Riley's shoulder and seeing Jenny and Vastra, Clara seemed to sober up, her eyes growing wide as she gave a little wave to the ladies. "Hi."

She blinked, staring at them for a second, mostly Vastra, before turning to Riley. "What's going on?" she whispered.

Riley couldn't help but let out a laugh, practically dropping the smaller girl. "Finally, I'm not the most confused person in the room!"

The Doctor ran over, throwing his arms around the girls with a big, goofy grin on his face. "Oh, haven't you heard, love? There's trouble at mill," he answered in a cockney accent, receiving an eyeroll from Riley. The Doctor paused for a moment, still seeing Clara looking at Vastra. He pointed over to her, "She's a lizard."

 **xXx**

They all entered the hallway, following the Doctor's lead as he walked through the corridor, a plan formulating in his mind. Evidently, now that the entire gang was here, it was full assault mode, no more hiding in the shadows. They knew what was happening, or at least had a good idea, and wasn't going to let another day go by, especially when people's lives are at stake.

Vastra made her way to the front, standing next to the Doctor who continuously scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver. "My people once ruled this world, as well you know, but we did not rule it alone. Just as humanity fights a daily battle against nature, so did we. And our greatest plague, the most virulent enemy . . . was the repulsive red leech."

"Oooh!" The Doctor seemed delighted by this revelation, turning to the girls in excitement. "The repulsive red leech! On balance I think I prefer the Crimson Horror. What was it, exactly?"

"A tiny parasite. It infected our drinking water. And once in our systems, it secreted a fatal poison."

That got the Doctor's wheels turning. "If it's been hanging around, lurking in the shadows, maybe it's evolved. Or maybe it's had help."

"Doctor," Clara spoke up. "I've been thinking. The chimney-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Way past that now," he interrupted her, ignoring her train of thought. "Yucky red parasite from the time of the dinosaurs pitches up in Victorian Yorkshire. Didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah, but the chimney-"

"But what's the connection to Mrs Gillyflower? Judgement will rain down on us all," he quoted, giving a few snaps of his fingers and pacing around the room. "An empty mill. . ."

Clara, having enough with his interruptions, took a step forward, placing both hands on his shoulders to get his attention. "A chimney that doesn't blow smoke," she whispered, giving him a sly smile.

The Doctor, finally getting it, returned the grin. "Clever-clogs."

"Miss me?"

"Yeah, lots." He leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the forehead before throwing the lift gates open and stepping inside, the four girls following him.

The Doctor, having figured most of it out, practically ran through the hallways, the girls rushing to keep up. He kept scanning the area and looking at the results, seemingly trying to find a certain scent or reading. But in either case, he seemed to know exactly where to go, leading them to the very heart of Sweetville where the chimney was located. Slowly and quietly, the five of them made their way inside, hiding behind some unused equipment and pipes.

They all crouched down, huddled together as they surveyed the room. In the middle, and pretty hard to miss, was a massive rocket, or a contraption that looked like one. It was made of metal, held together with massive bolts and was being manned by the Barbie and Ken brigade. They seemed to be preparing for something, revealing the large bottles full of the poisonous red liquid.

"She's going to poison the air," the Doctor breathed, realizing his theory to be true.

"With that," Clara nodded towards the rocket, everyone's eyes getting a bit bigger after grasping exactly what they were dealing with.

"But this technology," Riley whispered, looking the rocket over. "This is far beyond 1890, isn't it? Sputnik wasn't until the 1950s, how could they have built a rocket? This isn't exactly sponsored by NASA."

"We're not dealing with something completely . . . domestic," the Doctor glanced worriedly at her. "Mrs. Gillyflower had help."

"The Barbie and Kens?" Riley asked, watching the pilgrims get ready for the planned launch.

He brushed her off. "No, they got forced into this, most likely brainwashed. Not even knowing what they're fully doing. No, it is something else. Ah, and there's the poison," the Doctor pointed towards the large red bottles being carefully handled by the pilgrims.

"Ah, so not alcohol." Riley lightly nudged Jenny, trying to lighten up the situation but only got an eye roll in return.

"Alright gang," the Doctor smiled at the girls. "I've got a plan!"

 **xXx**

Some people could make Riley's blood boil. She had stayed back, watching the Doctor and Clara meet and try to comfort Ada but to no avail. It's hard to go against your own blood, especially one who you believed had your best interests at heart. But the Doctor's mere caress of Ada's scars only made it worse, Riley suddenly connecting the dots between Ada's injury and this entire operation. She couldn't understand how someone could go to that length, turning back on your own daughter and leaving her out to dry. They begged Ada to help them, give insight into what her mother was up to but even that was a dead end. Still, they did manage to convince Ada to follow along, perhaps see what her mother was truly like. Riley just wished it turned out alright for the young woman in the end.

Clara and Riley rushed after the Doctor, needing to stop Mrs. Gillyflower. After seeing the pilgrims prepare the rocket, Riley worried they were running out of time. How much longer did they have before Mrs. Gillyflower poison the air? What if it was released, how much would it change the course of history?

"Doctor," Riley came up to him, keeping up with his long strides with her shorter ones. "Is it always like this for you? Saving the world from catastrophic events?"

"No, no, of course not," he brushed off, barely glancing at her.

"All the time," Clara rolled her eyes at the Doctor's reaction. "Been making a nasty habit of it."

Riley laughed. "You're telling me."

"Don't you know? When we met last time-"

The Doctor immediately shushed the girl, flailing his arms about and covering her mouth. He stopped in the hall, making Riley fidget in nervousness. "Riley is . . . well, different than the last Riley we saw," he explained to Clara. Riley immediately perked up, hanging on his every word. "I told you she doesn't met in quite the right order." Clara nodded, his hand still covering her face. "Well this is the first time meeting you. Riley, Clara. Clara, younger Riley!" He smiled at the girls but they both looked at each other a bit warily.

"So I'll meet both of you again, in my future?" Riley clarified. The Doctor nodded but started to seem a bit nervous, looking at her worriedly. "But how-"

"Mrs. Gillyflower!" the Doctor abruptly shouted out, spinning around with his arms in the air before rushing down the corridor.

Riley and Clara were a bit flabbergasted, watching the man, very obviously and literally, walk away from the conversation. "Does he do this often?" she asked Clara, gesturing to the Time Lord. "The whole . . . well, you get the idea."

Clara just gave her a small smile before patting her on the shoulder. "You'll get use to it," she said before rushing after the man.

The Doctor was throwing open doors, seemingly looking for Mrs. Gillyflower within the maze of the building. They thankfully didn't run into any pilgrims but adrenaline was still running through Riley's veins. She couldn't imagine his life being like this, always running towards danger and doing the impossible.

He swung a door open, finding the correct room with Mrs. Gillyflower inside. It seemed like a dining area, with seating and very elaborate furniture but also included, much to Riley's curiosity, an organ. What an odd place to have one.

Mrs. Gillyflower immediately noticed them but didn't act all that concerned with their presence. "Oh, you do seem to keep turning up like a bad penny, young man," she teased the Doctor, letting out a little chuckle.

"Force of habit," he sly answered, standing tall with his hands in his pockets.

"That's an understatement," Riley muttered, receiving a small elbow nudge from Clara.

"Can I offer you something?" Riley raised her eyebrows at this request. Really? Now was the time to be offering them refreshments, right in the middle of a self-made apocalypse? "Tea? Seed cake? Oh, a glass of Amontillado?"

"I'll take one," Riley immediately spoke up and raised a hand. Ms. Gillyflower clasped her hands in excitement, letting out a small chuckle and was about to get the drink when the Doctor stepped in.

"No, thanks. We've had a skinful already, as you might say," he joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Hmmm yes. I'm the Doctor, you're nuts and I'm going to stop you," he merely said, keeping his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the organ.

"To the point, I like that," Riley whispered to Clara before receiving another small hit.

"I'm afraid Mister Sweet and I cannot allow that," Mrs. Gillyflower smiled, still clasping her hands. She stated as if it was obvious, in a high-pitched voice one would use on a child.

But the Doctor was on the roll and cut directly to the chase. "Ah, yes. Would it be impolite to ask why you and Mister Sweet are petrifying your workforce with diluted prehistoric leech venom?"

Clara spoke up, also slowly walking towards Mrs. Gillyflower. "So when do we get to meet him, this silent partner of yours? Why's he so shy?"

"Mister Sweet is always with us," she smiled, giving the trio a little nod.

Riley held back a scoff. "Don't tell me he's a ghost."

"No," the Doctor said slowly, peering at Mrs. Gillyflower before glancing at Riley. "Though that does happen later, well, later for you, previous for me."

"Doctor." Clara stated, bringing his attention back to the manner at hand.

"Yes, right," he turned his attention back to the lady who was still all smiles. It was turning a bit creepy for Riley, no one can be this happy when they're about to destroy an entire city, if not more. "You and Mr. Sweet. You both seem to have a very close relationship, you and your pal."

"Oh yes, Doctor. Exceedingly close," she whispered, taking a step closer to him. She kept on walking towards the organ, letting out a little sigh before turning around. "Symbiotic, you might say."

Mrs. Gillyflower then pulled on the top of her gown, revealing her upper chest and . . . and . . . so _that_ is what Vastra meant by the repulsive red leech! Or that is what Riley assumed it to be, though it was a bit bigger than she imagined, about the size of a loaf of breath. It was a brilliant shade of red, the same color as the venom, and seemed to be clinging to Mrs. Gillyflower, it's arms fastened onto her body with small little horns. Upon being exposed, the leech slowly turned his head, exposing two large and deep black eyes, two slits for its nose, and a very round mouth with razors. The whole thing was slightly slimey, making Riley agree that it really was repulsive.

But Mrs. Gillyflower ignored the trio's reactions, walking past them and sitting in a chair but not before picking up a bowl of what looked like raw meat. Then, much to Riley's disgust, she started feeding the creature, taking the small chunks of meat and practically placing the food directly in its mouth.

"Doctor, what is it?" Clara whispered, looking at the creature with a mixture of horror and curiosity.

"A survivor," Mrs. Gillyflower answered instead, feeding the creature. "He has grown fat on the filth humanity has pumped into the rivers. That's where I found him."

"Madame Vastra mentioned a red leech," Riley whispered, causing Clara's eyes to widen in understanding.

"Very enterprising," the Doctor muttered, glaring at the lady.

"His needs are simple and in return he gives me his nectar," she explained.

"You find a random parasite in the river and decide, 'sure, this thing can cling to my body'?" Riley scoffed, still looking on in disgust. "Do you have any idea what that thing even is?"

"He's the one to bring salvation, to help rid the world of it's impurities," she smiled on, not understanding the severity of the situation.

"Mrs Gillyflower," the Doctor stepped forward with his arms crossed, his glare still fixed on Mrs. Gillyflower and her _companion._ He gently sat next to her, looking her directly in the eye. "You have no idea what you are dealing with. In the wrong hands, that venom could wipe out all life on this planet."

"Do you know what these are?" Mrs. Gillyflower asked, holding out her hands to the Doctor. Riley felt a pit in her stomach start to form, not wanting to hear what she said next. But Mrs. Gillyflower let out a laugh, one that proved this lady was far past redemption. "The wrong hands," she chuckled.

She then stood up from the chair and, as the trio looked on, walked to the organ. Turning back and, letting out a sly grin, she flipped a lever down. From the window, a series of lights could be seen, all of them coming from the main factory. The red lights shone thrown the entire structure, making the pit in Riley's stomach turn. That was not a good sign, what did she activate?

"Planning a little fireworks party, are we?" the Doctor casually asked as the three of them peered out the window.

Mrs. Gillyflower then explained it all. "You have forced me to advance the Great Work somewhat, Doctor, but my colossal scheme remains as it was. My rocket will explode high in the atmosphere, raining down Mister Sweet's beneficence onto all humanity."

"No, nope." Riley shook her head after hearing her little speech. The days of frustration coming to a head. This wasn't the same as the alien invasion or even Max Capricorn's little money scheme. This vile woman was willing to destroy the planet for no true reason, just because people didn't fit into her ideal world; nevermind the treatment of her daughter which Riley found abhorrent. No, this couldn't happen. "What you're planning, whatever you're about to do, just don't," Riley said harshly, taking a step closer to the woman. The Doctor reached out to pull her back but she quickly brushed him off. "This is the third time I've had to help save Earth in the past few days. And guess what," she lowered her voice and fiercely sneered at the lady, "it's still here. Stop now while you have the chance."

Mrs. Gillyflower merely laughed. "It's for the good of humanity. My new Adams and Eves will sleep for but a few months before stepping out into a golden dawn. Is it not beautiful?

Riley opened her mouth to say what she thought of her golden dawn but the Doctor stepped in, letting out a series of slow, loud claps.

He slowly walked around the room, still clapping before turning to Mrs. Gillyflower. "Now, tell us about Ada, Mrs. Gillyflower."

"What?" All three women were a bit shocked at this sudden change of topic. Here she was, telling the Doctor, basically, her entire plan and he decided to ask about her daughter? Riley looked between the two in curiousity.

"Your daughter. You do remember your daughter?" he calmly asked as if it was an interrogation. He sat down in a chair, crossed his legs and looked on. "Tell us about your daughter."

Mrs. Gillyflower couldn't help but be astonished. "How can you speak of such trivia when my hour is at hand? The child is of no consequence."

Riley took another step forward, furious that the mother would dismiss her daughter so quickly but was held back by Clara. This time, she stopped.

"Is that why you experimented on her?" the Doctor smoothly asked.

"Experimented?" Clara asked.

"The signs are all there," he explained. "The pattern of scarring. You used her as a guinea pig, didn't you."

The girls looked on in shock. "God!" Clara breathed.

"You haggard old bitch," Riley spat out but the retorts were ignored by Mrs. Gillyflower.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made," Mrs. Gillyflower explained, like it was the simplest and clearest reason in the world.

Riley felt her blood boil, her hands visibly shook in anger at this woman. Her own daughter, throwing her away for her own personal and sadistic gain. Seemingly destroying a beautiful young girl's life for no reason! It was her daughter for God's sake, someone you should comfort and protect, not harm and attack.

Riley couldn't help but think of her own mother but immediately felt anguish that she couldn't remember her. Just a plain face with no real memories, just an inexplicable feeling of love. Was she worrying for her, or even know she was missing? Riley suddenly, irrevocably wanted to go home, not wanting to deal with mothers who harm their daughters, aliens trying to take over the world, or not having any memories.

"Sacrifices?"

Riley barely heard the Doctor hiss but it was enough to break her out of her thoughts. She let out a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the current situation. Save the world, then worry about the rest.

"It was necessary," Mrs. Gillyflower hissed right back. "I had to find out how much of the venom would produce an anti-toxin to immunise myself. Don't you see? It was necessary!"

"Mama?" They all glanced over at the entrance, seeing Ada there with a look of shock and despair. "Is it, is it true?" Riley couldn't help but cringe. The emotions that must be running through Ada right now, hearing her mother confess to experimenting on her . . . Riley simply couldn't comprehend it.

"Ada . . ."

"It is. It's true. True." She barely whispered it out

"Ada, listen to me." She started walking over to her daughter but was quickly cut off.

"You hag!" she yelled out, face contorted in anger and pain. She marched over to her mother, voice rising with every step. "You perfidious hag! You virago! You harpy! All these years I have helped you, served you, looked after you. Do they count for nothing, nothing at all?" She then hoisted up her cane, bringing it over her shoulder and started slashing and beating her mother. All of the years of torment and pain went behind every wack as Mrs. Gillyflower tried to get away.

The Doctor was shocked, not expecting that type of reaction out of sweet Ada and calculated what to do. Stop Ada but no, first stop Mrs. Gillyflower.

Riley, on the other hand, silently cheered the girl on, glad the old hag got exactly what was coming to her. She glanced over at Clara, giving her a small grin, but the girl was hardly paying attention to the scene, staring at the organ instead.

Right, the whole apocalypse thing.

Without missing a beat, Clara picked up a wooden chair, holding it up.

"Hang on, I've got a sonic screwdriver!" he exclaimed, taking out the device and holding it proudly.

"Yeah?"" she shrugged off, looking at the organ and mechanics controlling the launch. "I've got a chair."

With a massive yell Clara smashed the chair forward into the moving parts. It had an immediate effect, stopping the components and giving off a sound signaling it powering down. The chair became stuck, the legs making the whole machine immobile and useless. A small explosion burst out of the device, sparks and smoke flying everywhere.

The Doctor, Clara, and Riley looked on, impressed with the display.

"Yeah, that worked," the Doctor simply stated, surprised that something so simply would do the trick.

"I like that way better," Riley laughed. "Nothing beats brute force."

"Oi! Don't knock the screwdriver," the Doctor scolded, lightly tapping her head with the device.

Ada had stopped her assault, looking at the three in surprise after hearing the explosion as Mrs. Gillyflower cowered in the corner, her entire operation ruined.

"I'm afraid your rocket isn't going anywhere, Mrs. G," the Doctor announced rather smugly, placing the sonic screwdriver back in his jacket.

The room turned very quiet, only the smoking remains of the organ device and the quiet crying of Ada and Mrs. Gillyflower could be heard. Riley wondered what the Doctor would do now. Since they stopped Mrs. Gillyflower, what would he do with her? She cannot be left out in the world, nor could they take her to prison. Judging by what had happened today, if they tried to explain this to the police, _they_ would more likely be the ones ending up in jail.

"Please, come to me, Ada," Mrs. Gillyflower cried looking helpless and tired, reaching out to her child. Ada didn't hesitate, also letting out sobs of her own as she slowly made her way to her mother. Riley would have felt tremendous sympathy for the old lady if she hadn't planned on destroying the world only a few minutes prior. "Oh, my child," she embraced her daughter, soothing her. "You've always been very . . . useful."

In a move that shocked Riley, Mrs. Gillyflower pulled out a pistol, holding the barrel of the gun to Ada's forehead and giving the trio a nasty smile. Ada kept on sobbing, feeling the cold metal against her head as the Doctor and the girls looked on in despair.

"No, Mrs Gillyflower," the Doctor said deflated.

"Please, Mama," Ada cried. "No more. No more."

But it was all lost to Mrs. Gillyflower. Instead, she continued to smile. "And now, if you'll please forgive us, we must be going. It is long past Ada's bedtime."

Mrs. Gillyflower opened the door behind them, quickly slipping out the shutting it behind her.

Riley immediately rushed over, ready to run after the women but was held back by the Doctor.

"No, no, Riley, Clara," he said, placing a hand on both their backs. Clara was right behind Riley, ready to come to Ada's aid but they both glanced back. "If we follow straight after her, she'll shoot Ada on the spot."

"She wouldn't!" Clara breathed.

But the Doctor looked worriedly at the girls. "She would."

"She's too far gone," Riley hissed, banging a fist against the door in anger before turning back to the Doctor. "She's clearly gone insane, we have to save Ada!"

The Doctor fiercely nodded, looking around the room for anything that could help them. Then, his eyes fell on the chair inside the organ. With one great tug, the Doctor pulled the chair free, some of the legs snapping off and trapped inside the organ. He held the chair over his head and turned to face the girls, the whole movement looking a bit unstable and dangerous.

He smiled. "Chairs are useful," he simply stated before rushing to the window and shattering the glass.

 **xXx**

The Doctor, Clara, and Riley all ran down Sweetville's main square. They had taken an alternative route to the main factory, rushing through the dark and quiet center. Riley wondered how many people were in these fake homes, sitting frozen in time and waiting for Mrs. Gillyflower plan to succeed. Better yet, how many people did Mrs. Gillyflower kill because they weren't fit enough to survive the process?

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled as they entered the factory, the tree of them skidding to a stop as the entered the large room. They searched around, trying to find where Mrs. Gillyflower and Ada had gone when the Doctor pointed up towards the tower. A great metal staircase circled the rocket and there, about halfway up, was Mrs. Gillyflower, with a pistol still to her daughter's head.

The Doctor didn't slow down, immediately rushing towards the stairs and taking two steps at a time. The girls followed as Riley silently cursed the dress. What she wouldn't give for a pair of pants and tennis shoes right now!

"STOP!" Mrs. Gillyflower cried through the structure, seeing the trio on her tail. She was having a slower time making her way up, essentially having to drag her daughter along. But, it looked like she reached far enough, a hand place on a metal box against the wall. It looked similar to a fuse box with large wires running in and out.

"Just let her go," the Doctor pleaded, keeping his distance from the pair. "Mrs. Gillyflower, let Ada go."

"Secondary firing mechanism, Doctor," she explained, gently patting the box. Her daughter was still lightly struggling, looking around and wondering what was happening. "Mister Sweet and I are too smart for you, after all."

But the Doctor truly didn't care about that, focusing his attention on the girl. "Just let your daughter go, Mrs Gillyflower," he defiantly asked.

Ada suddenly broke free, realizing the Doctor was here to save her. Sobbing out a cry to her 'Monster', she threw herself down the stairs, stopping on the landed as her mother yelled for her.

As all froze, Mrs. Gillyflower turning the gun towards her daughter, still wanting to use her as leverage but Ada had had enough.

"Shoot if you wish, Mama," she exclaimed, tears still streaming down her face. "It is of no matter, for you killed me a long time ago."

In an instant, the Doctor rushed forward, attempting to take Ada out of harm's way but Mrs. Gillyflower shot. The bullet ricocheted off the railing and Riley roughly pulled him back by his coat, retreating to a safer distance. Mrs. Gillyflower fumbled, reloading the bullet and the Doctor slipped out of Riley's fingers. He made his way towards Ada again but a second bullet barely missed the man.

"I'll labour night and day to be a pilgrim," Mrs. Gillyflower creepily sang, opening the box as the Doctor rushed towards Ada for a third time. He successfully grabbed ahold of her, pulling her back to safety. Then, giving a defiant look to the Doctor, Mrs. Gillyflower pulled down on a lever.

The rocket's engines ignited, the whole place rumbling as it prepared to launch. Everyone clung onto the wall, covering their face as the rocket took off, blasting out of the chimney. The sound was defining, similar to when the Titanic was hit by the meteors but the noise was unlike anything Riley had heard. She quickly covered her ears, trying to drown it out, but it was defining, the engines flying past and letting off a brilliant white light.

Riley looked up on shock in horror after the rocket entered the sky. It was gone, truly gone. She immediately looked around, trying to find - ah, yes, there they were.

Thank God for Plan B.

"Now, Mister Sweet, now the whole world will taste your lethal kiss!" Mrs. Gillyflower joyfully announced, lightly stroking her parasite.

"I don't think so, Mrs Gillyflower," the Doctor interrupted, snapping his fingers and giving the signal.

Across the room, in the shadows. Vastra and Jenny revealed themselves holding the bottle of venom. They looked on triumphantly, holding up the very _critical_ part of Mrs. Gillyflower's plan which had missed it's ride to the heavens.

"Oh," Mrs. Gillyflower looked on, anger starting to build up. "Very well then," she hissed out as she slowly raised the gun. "If I can't take the world with me, you will have to do. Die, you freaks. Die! Die!"

Oh, right, the gun. That was not part of Plan B.

Riley immediately stepped forward, standing in front of Ada and Clara. She tried to get to the Doctor but she held her back, defiantly looking at Mrs. Gillyflower. The pistol had already fired two shots, four were left. Not everyone had to die. Plus, judging by how she fired the first two shots, there was a good chance that she would miss.

Just as it looked like Mrs. Gillyflower was about to shoot at Vastra and Jenny a voice shouted from the air.

"Put down your weapon, human female!" Strax yelled from the top of the chimney, pointing his large gun below.

"Oh, he recognizes that _she's_ a woman?" Riley sighed and rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Gillyflower turned, letting out a little gasp as the rest of the crew looked on. They all had massive smiles, realizing that the odd alien would be the one to save them all.

She shot up, attempting to shoot the alien but the hit was tremendously off its mark. Strax quickly returned fire with a single shot, narrowly missing her, but causing the old lady to lose her balance. She tumbled over the railing, letting out a yell as she fell two stories. Her body hit a few railings on its way down before finally resting on the floor below.

They all looked down in horror, seeing that the lady was still alive but was barely clinging to life.

"No. No. Mister Sweet, where are you going? You can't leave me now, Mister Sweet," she cried, feeling the parasite start to detach itself. It made a sickly squishy sound and left a trail of slime as it slowly crawled off of her chest and pulled itself along the floor.

"What's it's doing?" Clara asked.

"It knows she's dying. She's no longer of any use to it," the Doctor explained.

They all watched on as Ada slowly made her way down the stairs, all the tears dried up as she calmly and stoically made her way down the stairs. She went to her mother, who was crying for forgiveness but in yet another twist that Riley didn't expect, Ada refused. Mrs. Gillyflower died not shortly after.

A massive explosion tore through the sky and they all looked up, seeing the rocket blow up in a great fireball. If Vastra and Jenny hadn't stolen the venom, they would all be dead in the next few minutes. But, with the rocket destroyed and Mrs. Gillyflower dead, the world was officially save from Sweetville.

Except one thing . . .

"The parasite . . ." Riley slowly pointed out, watching the creature still crawl away. "What do we do with it? It cannot exactly go on trial, it cannot even speak."

The Doctor thought for a moment, scratching his chin. "Take it back to the Jurassic era, maybe. Out of harm's way."

"Prevent a Sweetville 2.0, yeah?"

Ada, realizing the thing that was responsible for her lost vision, destroyed life, and dead mother was still alive quickly made her way over, listening to it noisily crawl away. She tapped her stick to the ground until it happened upon something squishy and, with a rage unlike any Riley has seen, she started to smash the creature. She could see all of the heartache and pain was behind each swing, smashing the leech to smithereens so that it was practically unrecognizable.

Everyone paused for a moment, looking on at the carnage.

"On the other hand . . ."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the late post everyone! I usually shoot for an update per week but had to travel around for work . . . and stay in a haunted hotel :p So _that_ was fun! **

**Any feedback is always welcome! I'm curious what everyone is wanting to know the most about Riley - I've been keeping things under wraps so far but next chapter will definitely reveal some things.**

 **And thank you for all the reviewers / followers / viewers! Seeing people enjoy and read this definitely keeps me going.**

 **bored411** **\- Thanks! :D The Doctor definitely deserved some smacks for that, hopefully he learned his lesson but this _is_ the Doctor so . . . not likely ;)**

 **djmegamouth \- Haha, I'll try to work it in more then! :)**

 **Thanks again to everyone and look for another chapter next week (or maybe sooner ;) )**

 **Until next time folks!**


	9. The Beginning of Answers

They all made their way back to Yorkshire the next day, crammed inside a carriage meant for four. Despite the small quarters, Riley had never had so much fun. The Doctor and the Paternoster Gang told grand stories of their adventures, Clara chiming in for some rather embarrassing ones for the Doctor, and Strax explained his elaborate battle plans upon arriving back at home. They played games, the Doctor pulling out a deck of cards and book of riddles from his jacket, and they all feasted on sherbert fancies.

Even Ada joined in despite the events that took place the day before. Riley saw her truly smile and be a young woman in the 1890s, taking the whole prospects of aliens, ancient parasites, and monsters in stride. She was an extremely bright girl and Riley was sure she would go on to do great things.

They had gathered around the alleyway where the TARDIS was standing, a thin layer of grime covered the outside but it was still the same TARDIS. Riley couldn't help but smile upon seeing the old machine, having only really stood outside it one other time.

"You're going with him?" Madame Vastra asked as the Doctor and Clara went ahead and approached the machine.

"Of course," Riley breathed, though she could see a sly smile on the Slitheen's face as if that wasn't the real question. "I have to find out about . . . everything. Why my memories are gone, this thing," she held up the vortex manipulator, "and of course, him. Who he is and why I keep on running into him."

"You might not like the answers," she cryptically said.

Riley fidgeted a bit before letting out a scoff. "Still, I have to try. Living in the dark would be like not living at all."

Vastra gave her a smile and nod before embracing the girl. "You'll do great things, Riley," she whispered in the girl's ear. "You'll find out everything when a good man goes to war."

Riley couldn't help but be confused as they broke the embrace. Out of all the things to say, Riley did not expect that and it almost sounded like a warning. "What-"

"Just remember," Madame Vastra lightly cupped her face and gave her another smile, though this one was different, sad almost. Riley was a bit worried now, not liking the arcane message, and was about to ask about the meaning when Jenny rushed over, giving Riley a massive hug.

"Best partner I ever had," Jenny said, making Vastra loudly cleared her throat. "Well, second best."

"Thank you so much, for everything," Riley hugged back, looking at both women. "Classic 1890s hospitality."

"Well! Thanks a million, you four, as ever," the Doctor exclaimed, stepping up to say his goodbyes. "Have some Pontefract cakes on me. I love Pontefract cakes. See you around, eh, I shouldn't wonder."

He straightened his jacket and promptly started walking back to the TARDIS when Riley rushed over.

"Oi! I'm coming with you!"

The Doctor turned around, looking her over before roughly reaching out and grabbing her vortex manipulator. He ignored her protests as he opened the flap, seeing the device charged and ready to go.

"See, all working, no need for my help," he said as he dropped her arm and patted her head. "Until I see you again."

"Oh no." Riley reached out, grasping him firmly by the arm. "You, me, explaining. LOTS of explaining."

"Eh, right, explanation, talking," he wrung his hands together, looking at the Paternoster Gang for help but finding none. He let out a sigh, dropping his shoulders a bit. "Fine, fine, in the TARDIS you go."

Riley couldn't help but let out a massive grin and practically skip over to the TARDIS, slowly opening the door and peering inside. It was an odd, wonderful feeling, seeing a massive room through the narrow door but viewing the extent of the blue TARDIS walls on the outside. Letting out a deep breathe and giving one last wave to the trio, Riley stepped inside.

The TARDIS was the same yet different all at once. It seemed smaller, though with a box that was bigger on the inside, she couldn't complain. The massive pillars and odd dome balls were gone, showing bare walls with hexagon decals. Now, the whole place had a very sci-fi alien feel, with metal fixtures, winding railings, and a light blue-green glow all about the room. Still at the very center of the room was the great console, complete with the overwhelming number of switches, levers, and lights. The glass container giving off the light extended from floor to the ceiling, ending in a set of three circular discs with odd circles and lines all around. It was vastly different than the previous TARDIS, like it had gone through a makeover, but Riley supposed _this_ Doctor was fairly different than the previous two.

Riley couldn't help but feel ecstatic at being inside this machine, almost like it was a dream come true. She slowly walked inside, stopping at the console and lightly touching the switches, carefully not to press anything.

"Have you been here before?"

Riley practically jumped, forgetting that Clara was already inside. She had emerged from one of the side hallways, her clothes changed. Now she was wearing a simple blouse and jacket, along with blank pants, very different than the period dress only moments before. She still had her hair half up, seemingly half way in the process of taking out the pins.

"Eh, yes, in a way," Riley explained, slowly stepping away from the console.

"It's just . . . I probably had the exact same look on my face when I first stepped inside."

Riley laughed. "Like you cannot believe what you're seeing?" The laugh trailed off though and she frowned, looking down at her clothes and the surrounding TARDIS. Now that she finally had a moment of calm, the reality of exactly what was happened had just begun to sink in. Time travel, aliens, monsters, the blending of technology. And here she was, at the center of it all, not knowing who she really was or why this was happening to her.

"Are you alright?"

Riley didn't even realize her walking over but felt the gentle hand on her shoulder. Clara looked greatly concerned at the girl, worried at the reaction and sudden change in her friend's mood.

Fidgeting with the straps to her vortex manipulator, Riley paused to let out a deep breath. "Long day . . . well, long week," she clarified but it did nothing to calm Clara. "Everything that's been happening, the aliens, technology, overwhelming number of people wanting to destroy Earth, I need answers."

Clara gave her a sympathetic smile. "You'll get answers, at least some of them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Time travel, remember?" Clara smiled, causing Riley to give a slight chuckle. Getting use to this whole time travel business will take awhile. "Here, let's get you into more comfortable clothes," Clara calmly said, leading Riley away from the console.

While getting out of the big and suffocating dress did help, finding out just how large the TARDIS truly is, didn't. They walked down corridors, past massive rooms including a library, swimming pool, a greenhouse, and even a room full of trampolines. The wardrobe room made it worse in some ways, with Riley able to select practically any outfit from any time period at an instant. She opted for another fitted brown leather jacket, missing her destroyed one, with a white shirt, black pants, and boots, similar to Clara's. Having no idea what decade she was from, along with no real affinity to a particular style, she took Clara's lead. When in Rome . . .

"How long have you been traveling with him?" Riley quietly asked, looking herself over. Not too bad but she had bigger things to worry about.

Clara thought for a moment. "Not too long, been about three months. How about you? It sounded like . . .," she trailed off, not quite sure how much to divulge.

"Only a few days," Riley nearly laughed at the thought. "Cannot remember anything and here is this man, who is an alien, changes his face, and seems to be in the middle of all this trouble." She lightly shook her head. "Am I crazy? Following this man around?"

"If so, we can be on the crazy train together," Clara smiled, gently taking Riley's arm and leading her out of the room. They slowly walked down the hall, heading back to the console. "Has he explained any of this to you?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Haven't gotten the chance. Been running ever since I ran into him, or I guess him into me."

Clara stopped, incredulously looking at the girl. "Nothing?" Riley shook her head. "This whole time and he, ugh!" She let out a scoff, roughly taking Riley's hand and marching down the corridor faster, a look of annoyance and frustration on her face. "I cannot believe that man."

They entered the main room at the same time as the Doctor. Lightly closing the door behind him, he all but jumped to the console before failing about, hitting levers, buttons, and switches to send the TARDIS off. He twirled his bowler hat with his hands, making it spin on a single finger.

"So, saw 1890s Yorkshire, stopped a completely nutjob, and saved the world!" he exclaimed, hitting a small bell and dropping the hat. "Have I impressed you girls yet?"

"Doctor!" Clara's voice rang through the TARDIS, causing the Doctor to freeze in his excitement and Riley to slightly jump, not expecting the small woman's voice to carry so far. She promptly advanced on the Doctor, leading Riley along and stopping mere inches from the Time Lord. "You cannot leave her in the dark," she roughly poked his tweed jacket, "You have to tell her _something_. Remember what she said last time."

"What, what do you mean 'last time'?" But Riley's question was ignored.

"Ah, well, yes," the Doctor shuttered, looking frightened at the girl. "It's not quite that simple."

"Simplify it then," Clara all but commanded. "You said I was the boss."

"No, no, that's not what I said, ah," he sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking softly at Riley. "I do owe you something, you're right. The Titanic, that's when we last met, right?"

"Yeah, the space one," Riley answered quietly, watching him snap his fingers and close his eyes, trying to remember something

"Oh, OH," the Doctor's eyes grew wide, finally connecting the dots. "Titanic was right after the Slitheen which was so long ago, ages! And before that . . ."

Clara looked between the two, wondering why it before so awkward. "What happened before then?"

The two were silent for a moment, the Doctor realizing _exactly_ what happened and Riley still upset at not knowing what happened at all. It was becoming quite a chore for Riley, constantly telling people that her memory was gone.

"Nothing," Riley answered for the girl, receiving a curious glance. "I literally cannot remember anything before meeting him."

 _Smack_.

The Doctor let out a little yelp after Clara whacked him on the shoulder. She angrily pointed at the man. "You need to tell her something," she said, giving him one final look before marching over to the doors.

The Doctor rushed over to the console, roughly flipping a switch and pressing a button before she reached the exit.

"Next Wednesday, I expect all of this to be worked out, yeah?" she said, pointing between the Doctor and Riley. "No cryptic answers or tricks, she deserves to know."

"Promise!" The Doctor gave her a little salute.

"You tell me how it went," she ordered Riley, who gave a thumbs up in response, before she opened the door and left the TARDIS.

The Doctor pressed a few more buttons and controls, sending the time machine off and drifting in space while Riley looked on in confusion. "Wait, where did she go?"

"Home," he answered, spinning a monitor around to quickly check it. "Chiswick, London, 2013."

So Clara goes home, everyone else she met with the Doctor seem to have their own life. Home, boyfriends, mothers. How did everyone find him? So many questions started boiling up for Riley. Who were these people, how did they meet the Doctor, where did she fit in all of this?

"2013. . .seems like a long way from 2006," Riley muttered, thinking back to 10 Downing Street. She fidgeted with the strap to the vortex manipulator, glancing over at the Doctor. "She is right you know."

The Doctor stopped and looked up despite Riley speaking in near a whisper.

She fidgeted with the vortex manipulator again before speaking up, her anger starting to boil. "Look at it from my perspective. I barely know anything. All this time we've been running around from one crisis to the next and haven't even had a moment, a single _bloody_ moment to talk about this," Riley spat out, trying to control her temper. "I don't even know who _you_ are but I keep on running into you, different faces or versions of yourself. Can you understand how _frustrating_ this has been?"

The Doctor was silent the entire time, looking down in guilt as he listening. He knew this day was coming, when he would have to tell her everything and nothing at once, but had always dreaded it, especially after what had happened, what he now knows. In the past, he would have told her if she asked, spilled all of his theories so they could figure it out together but now . . . absolutely under no circumstance could he say.

"Riley," he said softly, taking a step towards her. Without thinking, Riley took a step back, a hand protectively covering the vortex manipulator. The Doctor was confused for a moment until he thought back to the Titanic. Sending her away like that was definitely not the best move and, admittedly, selfish on his part. He put his hands up, showing he meant no harm.

"Start from the beginning again," Riley asserted, looking desperately at the man but still staying away. His features softened and guilt racked his face.

"Alright . . . the beginning," he said softly. He paused for a moment, biting his lip as he racked his brain for what he could tell her.

"My memory," Riley interjected, seeing the man stall. Why was it so damn difficult to get a straight answer out of him? "Do you know why I don't remember?"

The Doctor hesitated, not meeting her eyes as he answered. "Yes."

She waited for him to continue, pretty sure that was a question that deserved more than a one word answer. Instead, he kept it at that. "Why can't you tell me? Will the universe come crashing down or something?" How important was she not knowing? She was a simple girl, as far as she knew, were her memories really that important or dangerous that she couldn't know them?

Doctor paused, making funny faces as he thought it over. He wrung his hands together, as if trying to figure out how to best explain this, especially to a Riley this young. "Well . . ."

"Oh God, don't tell me you're serious," Riley groaned. "The universe would be destroyed?"

"Well, not THE universe," the Doctor explained, twirling his hands about. "Maybe around 93.56 percent or so, probably depending on whether it's a Tuesday or not, and then there are sure to be parallel universes that wouldn't be affected-"

"Cryptic answers, Doctor. Not having any of that," Riley interrupted, glad that Clara had mentioned them earlier.

"Right, sorry. Alright then, short answer is yes: if you remembered everything now or I told you why you forgot, it would have severe, catastrophic consequences for the entire universe."

Riley let out a deep breath, this realization sinking in. "Why the hell would that happen? I-I'm a nobody, how could one single person have control over the entire universe?"

"A nobody?" the Doctor paused, looking at Riley incredulously. "I would say you're far from being a nobody, Riley. You have done incredible things, people owe you their _lives_. You have no idea how different the universe is because you're in it."

"Exactly, I don't have any idea because _I cannot remember my past_ ," Riley reminded him through her teeth, not believing that man's answer for a second. "How do you even know this? I've only met you three times!"

"We've met each other quite a few times actually! Well, multiple times for me, only a few times for you. You jump around my timeline, or maybe I'm linked to yours, I haven't quite figured that out . . . " he trailed off, looking a bit confused. At least Riley wasn't the only one.

"I . . . jump around your timeline?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So your past self has met my future self?"

He nodded again, going back to the console to mess with a few switches and knobs.

"But . . . why?"

He peered up for a moment before concentrating back on whatever he was doing. "Apparently my younger self is very easily persuaded. But then again, when your wife is doing the persuading, hard to say no . . ." he fidgeted again, though appeared halfway between amused and worried.

"So your _wife_ ," Riley emphasized this word, not seeing how this man could be married, "persuaded you to let a total stranger travel around your past and future timeline?"

"Exactly! Great! We're totally on the same page now, time for bed," he spoke quickly, trying to usher her up the stairs but Riley held her ground.

"No," Riley persisted, poking the man in the chest. "Why would you agree to this and why would she ask you to do this?"

The Doctor's face fell, a look of anguish flashed over his face as he peered down at Riley. "Alright, no beating around the bush . . ." He paused for a moment, turning around in a slow circle as he placed both hands on his head, thinking over what to say. He stopped, looking down at her confused, frustrated, and tired face before letting out a sigh and giving a sad smile. She asked me to help you in order to save your life . . . and how could I have said no to that?"

Okay, that was _definitely_ not the answer Riley expected. She was shocked. Jumping around this man's timeline, having the vortex manipulator strapped to her wrist, it was all to save her life? What the hell was trying to kill her, how would this save it? Exactly just how much trouble did she get in before losing her memories?

"Riley," he said softly, hesitating a bit before lightly placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know this is early for you, you're scared, confused, and frustrated, as would any other human in your situation. But I'm asking, no, begging you to trust me. Everything turns out fine."

"I-" she stepped away from him, nervously running a hand through her hair. "I-I wasn't expecting that type of answer. That's also why my memory is gone, to protect me?"

"Yes. Knowledge, well, knowledge can have severe consequences. Our past experiences changes how we think and act, it influences who we turn out to be and the type of person we want to be. Your prior knowledge, the events and conversations you had would make you experience all of this," he gestured around the TARDIS, "completely differently."

Riley paused, looking at the Doctor with distrust. It made sense but . . . "But why?" she asked. "Why would your wife want me to be a different type of person?"

The Doctor shook his head, playing with a few levers on the console as he thought about what he could and couldn't say. He paced around, moving his hands around a bit before abruptly stopping, snapping his fingers. "It's not about the type of person you might be, it's about what you _do_ with that knowledge, how you react. Everything would be predictable but with no memories, your reactions can be raw, uninfluenced by any prior event."

Riley started fidgeting with her vortex manipulator again, still not quite understanding his explanation. "So are you saying I use to know all of these adventures?" Riley slowly asked, peering at the TARDIS and the Doctor closer. "That I knew who you were?"

The Doctor made a stranger wishy washy gesture with his hands, brushing off the comment a bit. "That's . . . complicated, very spoiler territory."

"Spoiler?"

"Something that happens or you find out in your future - and knowing it now could have severe consequences."

"Ah," Riley nodded her head, "the whole universe exploding." She held her hands up, mimicking an explosion and causing the Doctor to give a small smile. "So you, along with this two other blokes, are all the same Doctor?"

"Time Lords regenerate," he explained though that quick answer was lost on Riley. How could a _person_ regenerate? Her face must have shown her confusion as the Doctor continued. "My species, if we become severely ill or injured we can reform ourselves, develop a completely new body to heal."

"So . . . you're immortal," Riley slowly said, looking at the man with a new outlook. She definitely didn't expect that.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment. "Eh, yes but to a point. We can only regenerate 12 times, 13 bodies in total."

"You told me you've had 11 faces, so that means-"

"I'm getting close, yes," he wrung his hands together. "Got to be extra careful from now on."

Riley merely raised an eyebrow at this comment, not believing that this man could ever be _careful_. "But that doesn't prove that you're still the same Doctor."

"Ah!" he exclaimed, jumping away from the console and going below the platform. Riley followed over, looking over the railing as he rummaged through an extremely old trunk, throwing out trinkets, items, and other random assortment of objects that looked completely foreign to Riley. "Here, catch." The Doctor, finally finding the item, threw it up to Riley who immediately caught it.

In her hand was a cuff, the same restraint that strapped her to the metal table in the morgue only a week ago. She lightly thumbed it and knew it was the exact same one, the material feeling extremely familiar. It even had the same jagged cut from where she freed herself from the table, with the edges that became frayed and loose.

Riley was shocked. "This is from when we first met."

"Exactly," he looked rather pleased at himself. "Saw that you left it on the railing and, after _someone_ begged and pleaded for me to keep it, I decided to store it away," he lightly winked, causing her to smile and take the hint. At some point, she goes back to her original Doctor and persuade him to keep the strap, which he then uses 100 years in the past to convince her that he really is the same man.

Now that's a paradox.

"Alright, same Doctor, different faces," she slowly nodded, glancing at the Time Lord as he hopped back up to the console, still looking proud of himself. Riley kept on fidgeting with the strap, something on her mind. "What about 10 Downing? You said the world was saved but . . . how?"

"Ah, the Slitheen," he clapped his hands before rubbing them together. "Fairly simple really, we blew up 10 Downing Street. I gave a plethora of opportunities to them but-"

"Wait-" Riley cut him off, holding up a hand as she curious stared at the man. "You blew up 10 Downing? How are you even still alive?"

"We hid in the cabinet room. Three inch thick steel walls making it the safest place in Great Britain. Everyone else but the Slitheen were inside the rest of the house," he explained, but practically brushed off the whole experience. "Do keep up."

"Alright, killed the Slitheen and you, Rose, and Harriet made it out alive. But what happened to Rose, where is she?"

"Alive but . . ." the Doctor trailed off, the wheels visibly turning in his head as he wondered what exactly he could and could not say. "I cannot explain it, you'll have to live it."

Riley wasn't pleased with that answer but he was giving her the same look as before - her knowing would have terrible consequences so, because Rose was alive and well, she left it at that. "Alright, spoiler territory. So then the Titanic."

"Are we really going to go through all of this now?" he whined, resorting back to a five year old child.

"Yes!" Riley exclaimed.

The Doctor then explained what happened on the Titanic, how Max was truly behind the sabotage of the ship, his confrontation with the robot-man and . . . Astrid. Riley deflated after hearing her friend had died to save the Earth, risking it all for a planet she visited for a mere minute, but was glad the girl had the opportunity to see the stars. Morvin and Foon returned home while Mr. Cooper stayed on Earth due to his fake credentials. They didn't talk about Rickston at all, which Riley was glad for, the death still stinging a bit. Even though she hated the man and she knew she had nothing to do with his death, she still didn't wish it upon anyone.

"Alright, so that explains the Titanic," Riley slowly said as she stood up from what she deemed the captain's chair, or bench rather. "One more thing. The vortex manipulator?"

"Ah yes," the Doctor perked up. "Needed some way to make you jump around and though I think the mode of travel is completely barbaric, some people were _adamant_ about you using it."

"Some people?"

But the Doctor ignored her question, giving her a smile as he pulled on a leaver. "Talking about the vortex manipulator, you have a schedule to keep! Places to jump, versions of me to see."

Riley paused for a moment, looking curiously at the Time Lord. "Why is there a schedule if I can travel in time?"

He paused as well, hand hovering above a bright blue button as he thought it over. "Right . . . guess that makes sense and . . . well, never mind that, you are needed elsewhere."

"Using this? How?" Riley asked, holding up the wrist with the vortex manipulator.

"Here," the Doctor reached inside his jacket, his entire forearm disappearing inside the folds. With a time machine that is bigger on the inside, of course he would have a jacket with pockets that were bigger on the inside. He triumphantly pulled out a pen, holding it aloft. He then placed his hand out, signaling Riley to show him the vortex manipulator.

Hesitantly, remembering the last time he did this, Riley placed her forearm in his hand. Though this time, he unbuttoned the flap, pointing to the random stream of letters and numbers. "You've jumped twice so these have been accounted for," he explained before crossing off two lines and placing the pen in her jacket's front pocket. "That paper is essentially a guide of where you have to go."

"But I cannot read it." Riley looked uselessly at the symbols, not able to decipher even a logical pattern. "Let alone know what series of buttons to press."

"Well, well, spoilers for that. _Apparently_ , I'm not the one to teach you that," he muttered, seemingly still annoyed at that fact. He then pressed a series of buttons, locking in the next coordinates before giving her arm a little pat. "Alright, all set." He smiled down at her before pointing to one of the oval buttons. "Press that and it will whisk you off to the next adventure!"

Riley hesitated, wondering exactly where she was about to end up. "You know where I'm going to go next?"

"Yes and don't worry, no one is threatening Earth this time." He paused in his explanation, his face oddly scrunching up. "Well, _technically_."

Riley rolled her eyes again, her finger hovering over the button. She glanced up at the Time Lord, still finding this whole situation extremely baffling and complex but, after seeing him interact with Clara, the Paternoster Gang, and Rose, felt like she could at least try to trust him. He did save the world, three times, despite him not being from the planet. Even though she had a lot of figure out, she had to admit that this life was nothing short of exciting.

In order to find out what happened in the past, she needed to go forward.

"Alright Doctor," she smiled up at the man. "I'll see you on the other side."

She then pressed the button and in an instant, disappeared from the TARDIS.

* * *

 **A/N: Dadadaaaa! Well, maybe that wasn't a huge surprise to everyone but it sure was to Riley! She's been through a lot these past few days (well, technically longer than that but that's spoiler territory).**

 **Hope you enjoyed this week's double hitter! As always, I love to hear your thoughts and answer any questions you might have! Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, and reviewed!**

 **bored411 \- Thanks! :D And the Doctor actually tells her stuff, kind of! She's still ticked that she cannot know everything but when the alternative is the universe ending, hard to argue with that :p**

 **djmegamouth \- Oooo I can neither confirm nor deny that ;) Jack is going to come into play though - a quick pop in sometime in the next few chapters then a fairly semi-permanent basis after!**

 **ollie \- Thank you so much! :D Glad I can keep the suspense up! If you have any questions, I would love to hear them! It gives me a good idea of what's sticking with people or if I'm hanging on a mystery too long. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **Until next time folks! DFTBA.**


	10. A New New Adventure

Riley roughly landed on the ground, letting out a soft groan and clutching her head. The jump definitely wasn't as bad as last time but it still hurt all the same, knocking the wind out of her and making her head pound. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight and peered around before letting out a large gasp.

In front of her, looking like something from a fairy tale, was a city. Huge, towering skyscrapers shot up from the sky, some buildings reaching far up past the clouds. A line of flying cars lead in and out of the city, speeding past at a steady pace. The city stood on the banks of a lake, Riley gazing at the marvel on the other side. It was unlike anything she's seen, definitely not on Earth unless this was tremendously far in the future.

Peering down she saw grass, real life grass, and lightly ran her hands through it, the feeling exactly like she remembered. It even smelled the same, though had a slightly sweet aroma to it. Something so common as grass juxtaposed against a futuristic city. Simply short of amazing.

She looked around, putting her hair in a ponytail as the winds battled against the coastline, and tried to find a big blue box. But, there was nothing, the hill she was on was empty, everyone else probably in the city instead. Riley wondered where she could find the Doctor, having no idea how to get to the city let alone navigate it so she opted for an alternative instead.

Plopping down on the grass, Riley laid out, relaxing as she studied the city across the lake. Enough of her trying to find the Doctor, about time the tables were turned.

She stayed like that for a good amount of time, stunned that it was truly there. Not in a picture or even a video but literally in front of her, able to be touched. She could see why the Doctor did this, traveling around in time and space. Sights like these were truly spectacular.

Then, a whirring noise shot through the field, clearly sounding despite the cars flying overhead and wind picking up. Riley's eyes grew wide when there, only a few yards in front of her, the TARDIS materialized, seeming appearing from literally thin air. So _that's_ what happened when it moved.

The sounded ended with a _thud_ before a squeaking door could be heard, the Doctor stepping out. "It's the year five billion and twenty three," he explained, his voice sounding different than the previous one she saw. "We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This . . . is New Earth." Riley immediately shot up, walking around the side of the TARDIS and watching the pair look on. She instantly recognized the 2nd Doctor she saw, along with Rose's blonde hair.

"That's just. That's just," she could hear Rose stammering, laughing as she stared out to the city in complete disbelief.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never," the girl laughed. "Different ground beneath my feet," she started jumping up and down, as if testing the ground, "different sky. What's that smell?"

The Doctor bent down, plucking a blade of grass and taking a smell. "Apple grass," he explained. Riley rolled her eyes, of course a future city would genetically engineer an apple smell into its grass.

"It's beautiful," Rose sighed, looking out into the city before grasping the Doctor's arm. "Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it."

"It is spectacular!" Riley exclaimed, causing the two to turn around.

Rose immediately ran up to her, embracing the girl in a hug and surprising Riley. "Riley! I thought you had left!"

"And where would I be going?" she laughed, returning the hug. She hadn't known Rose for long but definitely enjoyed her spunk and quick thinking while in 10 Downing. "Doctor," she smiled at the man, who only gave a small wave in return. She couldn't read his face, a cross between happy to see her and nervousness.

Rose broke the hug, looking her over. "Hang on, how long has this been for you?"

"10 Downing was only a week ago for me," Riley explained as she watched Rose's eyes grow wide. "I take it, it's been longer for you?"

"Just a bit, yeah," Rose gave a nervous laugh, running a hand through her hair. She glanced between Riley, the Doctor, and New Earth, embracing the whole experience. "This is all just amazing. New planet, time travel, people jumping between timelines," she nudged Riley's side.

"Well we don't just have to view it from a distance, come on!" the Doctor smiled, grabbing both Riley and Rose's hands and pulling them down the hill.

They found another spot on the hill, the Doctor laying out his long coat as the three relaxed and looked at the city. This time, the Doctor explained everything, Riley hanging on every word as he pointed out the main government buildings and sports arenas. How the area was protected from flooding and the laws of driving a flying machine. Riley couldn't believe she was here, on an actual planet.

"You called this New Earth," Riley stated after a break in the conversation. "What do you mean 'new'?"

"Right, so, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted," he explained, causing Riley to give out a laugh.

"Five billion, cannot believe we're this far forward."

"That was our first date," Rose smiled at the Doctor.

He returned the smile, thinking back on the events. "We had chips."

"Pretty impressive place for a date," Riley said, smiling at the two. "Can't say any of my boyfriends lived up to that."

"Don't worry, Riley," Rose teased. "I'm sure you'll meet a man who will take you somewhere equally impressive."

"Ha, that will be the day," she shrugged off, peering at the city yet again. "So Old Earth gets swallowed by the sun but I take it the humans don't die off?"

"Exactly, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's the city called?" Rose asked.

"New New York."

"Ah!" Riley laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're joking. Develop a whole new planet modeled off of the Earth and they just slap a 'new' onto it?"

"It really is, that's the city of New New York." The Doctor thought for moment. "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." He smiled at the girls, both of whom were looking on in amazement and shock. "What?"

"You're so different," Rose said quietly, looking the man over who was and wasn't her Doctor at the same time.

"They're all different," Riley nodded towards him. "Different personalities, different faces but . . ." She trailed off, still finding a common core between them all. So different yet similar at the same time.

"New New Doctor," he grinned at them, peering out onto the city.

"Can we go visit New New York?" Rose asked, standing up off the apple grass. "A place so good they named it twice?"

"15 times really," Riley nudged her, looking out on the city. "They did a good job recreating it, the Upper Bay and Hudson look big enough," she pointed out to the body of water, just now realizing exactly what she was looking at, or at least what they engineered it to look like. "Did they bring over the Statue of Liberty? I don't see it anywhere."

"You've been to New York? The original one I mean," Rose asked as the Doctor and Riley stood up. The Doctor grabbed his coat, picking it up and brushing it off.

Riley paused for a moment. "I must have, cannot remember when or why," she said disheartenedly, the feeling becoming all too familiar. The Doctor looked at her curiously but kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, so what should we see first?" she asked the girl, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Out of all the places in New York, what new and updated version would be exciting to see?"

"Actually," the Doctor spoke up, putting his coat back on. "I thought we might go there first." He pointed to a large building on the same side of the river, isolated from any other skyscrapers or buildings. Multiple cars were flying in and out of the area, the building itself looking very elegant with curved architecture and a thin green quarter moon symbol on the side.

"Why? What is it?"

"Some sort of hospital," he explained, pointing to the side of the building. "Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this," he pulled out a thin wallet, opening a flap to reveal a blank white piece of paper. "A message on the psychic paper."

"What message-" Riley stopped herself, her eyes growing wide as she saw words start to form on the page, as if an invisible hand was writing them down. On it read 'Ward 26. Please Come.' "Psychic paper?"

"It's psychic," he explained, handing her the thin wallet.

Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And did you know water is wet?" she sarcastically asked. "How can a paper be psychic?"

"It's truly psychic, exactly what it sounds like," he laughed, brushing off her remark. "Usually, when shown to a person it prints whatever the user wants or expects to see. Credentials, identification, messages. But this, well, someone with a very impressive psychic ability placed this message. I would like to see who they are."

"Very impressive," Riley laughed, handing the wallet back.

"And I thought we were just sight-seeing," Rose teased, linking arms with the Doctor and Riley. "Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes."

"Oooh, I haven't had grapes in ages!"

They all walked to the large hospital, the coastline giving a nice breeze during their stroll. The Doctor and Rose reminisced about their first 'date' of when the sun expanded. Apparently it was a whole event, aliens from all across the galaxy coming to watch the great Earth be destroyed by the sun. Then there was the crazy trampoline not-quite-human lady who tried to kill them all for monetary gain. What is up with aliens and schemes to get rich through death?

"Hopefully this little detour will be quick," the Doctor muttered, placing his hands in his pockets as they entered the front entrance. "Then we can go inside the city, see the exciting stuff."

"Thought you were interested in seeing who left you the message?"

"Na, it's not that it's . . .just hospitals in general. Not a fan of hospitals."

"Your name is the Doctor," Riley laughed, poking him in the arm.

Rose agreed, looking at the Time Lord curiously. "That's a bit rich coming from you."

He merely shrugged. "I can't help it, I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

They all entered the front doors, stopping to look around the immaculate clean and light lobby. It all looked extremely posh and new, not a single piece of old technology, furniture, or even nasty old carpet. The Doctor lead them through, seemingly knowing where to go and Riley couldn't help but notice these nuns dressed completely in white. Otherwise, everyone else looked human, completely ordinary humans. She couldn't remember being in a hospital before but seeing so many nuns walk around seemed . . . odd. Were all the hospitals run by religious organizations in the future?

"Very smart," Rose quietly commented as the decor. "Not exactly the NHS."

"No shop." The Doctor, on the other hand, seemed to be looking for something else entirely. "I like the little shop."

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything," she wondered, looking around.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war," the Doctor explained.

"Superbugs then?" Riley raised an eyebrow, slightly disappointed that disease and illness still existed. Still, it made sense that they would stick around. "As we evolved, so did they?"

"Exactly, the bacteria and viruses constantly fight off any vaccine or medicine, constantly evolving to stay alive. It's an endless cycle."

"But are we safe?" Riley asked, suddenly very mindful of not touching everything and not taking deep breathes. "I doubt my vaccines are all up to date."

"Nothing major to worry about," the Doctor brushed off. "The TARDIS would have given you any vaccine you needed. Just don't go around kissing aliens," he patted her on the shoulder but Riley still wasn't 100% convinced. How can a machine give vaccines? Did it pump something in the air system?

"They're cats," Rose whispered, pointing to one of the nuns who just walked by.

Riley looked around, seeing another nun with her face uncovered. Lo and behold they were truly cats, well, humanoid cats complete with fur and whiskers but walking upright just like a human. She couldn't help but feel shocked as well, definitely not expecting that under the wimple. Since when were cats religious?

"Now, don't stare," the Doctor whispered back, giving a mocking scold. "Think what you look to them. All pink and yellow." he then became distracted again, ignoring the shocked look on Rose's face. "That's where I'd put the shop, right there," he pointed before walking away.

Riley patted Rose on the shoulder. "Better looking than the Slitheen, wouldn't you say?" she laughed before rushing off towards the Doctor.

"Ward 26, thanks," he said as he walked through a set of doors. Riley hesitantly followed, wondering why the lift, or what she assumed was a lift, was so odd looking. Futuristic she guessed. She turned, hearing the doors close behind them and saw Rose rushing towards them.

"Hold on! Hold on!" she yelled but right as she made it to the entrance, the doors slammed shut.

"Too late, we're going up!" he yelled down below. Riley watched the screen on the side, seeing their lift slowly rise.

"Alright, there's another lift!" Rose yelled back but the sound was getting muffled as the lift moved.

"Ward 26!" the Doctor yelled instructions down. "And watch out for the disinfectant."

"Watch out for what?"

"What do you mean by disinfectant?" Riley worriedly asked the Doctor.

"The what?"

"The disinfectant! Completely harmless!" he added on, seeing Riley's concerned state.

"The what?"

"The dis - oh, you'll find out," the Doctor gave up, rolling his eyes a bit.

Riley lightly whacked the Doctor's shoulder. "What's being disinfected?"

"We are," he answered as if it was clearly obvious. "All of these new viruses, visitors from other planets, or other times," he added with a wink. "They need to protect the patients."

" _Commence stage one disinfection_ ," a speaker calmly said over the PA system.

"What exactly does that-" but Riley was abruptly cut off, jumping as a stream of water fell from the ceiling. She couldn't help but give a little yelp, not expecting that to happen, and was soaked in a matter of seconds.

"Doctor!" she yelled, seeing the man run his hands through his hair as if he was taking a shower. The water was a bit cold but Riley couldn't remember the last time she took a proper shower, even though she still had her clothes on. She looked over at the Time Lord, seeing him completely drenched and enjoying the water and couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously he looked, knowing she looked the same.

After a few minutes, the water stopped, draining down a grate in the floor, though droplets of water still hung onto their clothes and hair. A puff of white power shot out from the walls and ceiling, causing Riley to jump yet again and wonder what was just sprayed on her. Then, fans all around the lift turned on, blowing air to dry them off. Riley couldn't help but continuously laugh along with the Doctor, moving around to become completely dry.

"That's one way to take a shower," she commented as they stepped off the lift.

"Definitely in my top five ways to get clean," he said, leading her down the corridor. "We should visit the Crystalmere Clouds sometime, fantastic spa!"

One of the cat-nuns came along to escort them through the ward. Similar to the lobby the place looked sharp and clean with multiple windows giving the place a nice and comfortable feeling.

"Nice place," the Doctor commented as they entered the ward. There were about six patients in the room, each separated by long white tarps extended from the floor to ceiling. "No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop."

"You like to shop?" Riley asked the Doctor, not seeing him as the shopping type.

"Not necessarily, just something nice to have."

"The hospital is a place of healing," the nurse explained. Riley was half surprised that she could understand the cat, though she guessed most people in New New York would speak English.

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people."

"Ignore him," Riley lightly patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry, first time in New New York. So the hospital is staffed by nuns?" Riley left off the cat part, thinking that might offend her.

She nodded. "The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend."

They passed by a rather large man who let out a groan. What surprised Riley was how he looked, a very blue-grey tint to his skin and wearing an elaborate robe, something very unusual to be wearing in a hospital. He looked to be in very bad shape, pain and sweat on his face.

"Excuse me!" Riley jumped before a very business-like woman stormed up, peering down at Riley in anger. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"Duke?"

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" the Doctor curiously asked but Riley doubted he needed confirmation, a worrying look on his face.

"I'm dying, sir," the Duke answered with a groan and sigh. "A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this." Riley cringed, seeing the man in pain. She had to agree with him, that definitely did not look like a good way to die.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," the woman quickly added, glaring at the Doctor and Riley.

"Frau Clovis!" the Duke groaned, reaching out for the lady who instantly came to his side and tightly held his hand.

"Sister Jatt, a little privacy, please," the woman, Frau Clovis, requested. The Doctor and Riley immediately obliged, walking away with Sister Jatt.

 _Jatt the Cat_ Riley thought in her head, chuckling a little.

"He'll be up and about in no time," the nun confidently said, causing Riley to come back to reality and raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

The Doctor agreed with her. "I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue."

Riley lightly whacked him. "The man is dying," she whispered, glancing back for a moment.

"Have faith in the Sisterhood," Sister Jatt smiled at the pair, completely confident in their ability. "But is there no one here you recognise? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

The Doctor looked around for a bit, Riley not even bothering since she couldn't remember anyone anyway and noticed him stop searching. "No, I think I found him." He was looked at the far end of the hall at an alien unlike any Riley has seen. It was a giant face, literally a giant face with its eyes closed as if it was sleeping, in an extremely large half-glass container filled with some sort of fluid.

They slowly walked over to him, Sister Jatt handing them off to another nurse. "Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman in your care?"

"Oh, I think my friend got lost. Rose Tyler," The Doctor told Jatt before she left. "Could you ask at reception?"

"She's human, blond, and wearing a purple top, shouldn't be hard to miss," Riley added as the nurse nodded and walked away.

The Doctor and Riley peered down at the alien, silent and barely moving.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe is asleep," Novice Hame quietly said. She was another cat nurse but looked far younger and kinder. "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend or . . ."

"We met just the once on Platform One," the Doctor explained. Riley recognized the name from the end of the Earth story Rose and the Doctor told on the way over.

"I'm meeting him for the first time," Riley explained, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. Meeting a man, well alien, who you've never met before in the hospital wasn't exactly pleasant. "Is he sick?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hame said quietly, looking at the pair in pity. "I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

Riley sadly glanced down. It didn't look like it but, since he was in the same ward as the man with Petrifold Regression, it seemed logical.

"Of what?" the Doctor whispered.

"Old age. One thing we can't cure," she sadly said. "He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible."

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible," the Doctor gave a small smile, one which Riley gave in return. Even know she's only known him for a week, he was practically the definition of impossible. A creature being millions of years old didn't seem entirely unimaginable.

He slowly crouched down to be at eye level with the Face of Boe, gesturing Riley to join him. Timidly, Riley came down, peering at the alien through the glass. He looked peaceful sleeping and she could definitely believe the claims about his age. Dark, deep wrinkles were marked throughout his face, even along the forehead, chin, and cheeks. She wondered what kind of species he was and how he could just be a giant head.

"I'm here," the Doctor whispered, placing a hand on the glass. "I look a bit different, but it's me. It's the Doctor, and I've brought along Riley."

The Face of Boe gave a small sigh but otherwise remained silent, still sound asleep.

 **xXx**

They stayed for a good amount of time, waiting for the Face of Boe to wake up and find out why he summoned the Doctor. Hame stayed by his side the whole time, watching the bag of fluids and keeping an eye on him. Riley sat on the floor, her back lightly pressed against the side of the container housing the alien. She found the bubbles and other instruments maintaining his body comforting, a low constant flow similar to rain, as she stared out of the windows. A fantastic view of New New York was in the distance, the streams of cars coming to and through and the clouds gently rolling by. If she wasn't in a hospital, she would find the whole place relaxing.

"Here," the Doctor smiled down, handing her a glass of water, or at least she assumed it was water, before handing one to Hame.

"That's very kind. There's no need," Hame lightly said, taking the water from him.

"You're the one working," he shrugged, walking over to the window and looking out.

"There's not much to do," she admitted, "just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company."

Riley smiled up at the nurse. "I bet you're doing a load of good. Just having someone with you can make a world of difference."

"Thank you, you're both very kind. But with him sleeping so much, I wonder how much I can really help . . . I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs."

"In your mind?"

"He communicates telepathically," Hame explained, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"That explains the whole psychic paper, then," Riley pointed to the Doctor's pocket, which he lightly patted.

"Have there been any other visitors?" he asked the nurse.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left," Hame explained. Riley felt instantly worse for the alien, not being able to imagine being the last of your species. No one to grow old with, remember the past, or even truly share the same culture. That would be heartbreaking.

"Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him," Hame said excitedly, particularly liking this part next. "One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?"

Hame laughed. "It's just a story."

"Tell us the rest." Riley was hanging on every word, fascinated by this particular tidbit about the alien.

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God."

Riley glanced up to the Doctor, slightly shocked at this revelation. That sounded oddly like him, traversing the universe, literally wandering into trouble. She slowly stood up, looking at him curiously. "Doctor," she said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He was also in a daze, though seemed to come out of it at her touch, looking around for a moment before clearing his throat. "Right, where is Rose?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject. He wandered off, leaving Riley along with the nurse and alien.

"Is he alright?" Hame asked with concern, worried that she said the wrong thing.

Riley brushed him off. "Just fine, worried about our friend is all," she smiled at the cat lady. "Have to say, I don't think he expected to find him here."

"First time visiting the hospital?"

Riley paused for a moment, glancing out of the window before nodding her head. "It is for me, first time in New New York." She didn't let on that it was the first time on this planet, or any planet other than Earth for that matter.

"Oh you'll love it," Hame smiled, also glancing out the window. "The Empire Colony Building, Times Circle, so many places to visit!"

Riley bit her lip, wondering how Times Square became Times Circle but pushed that question aside. Knowing that a Times Square even existed would be a hard thing to explain. "Have you been working here long?"

"Fairly short, at least compared to the others," she admitted slightly abashedly. "Looking after the Face of Boe was my first real assignment."

"And is this the only hospital in New New York?" Riley asked, immensely curious about the entire city.

"Yes and with a tremendous success rate," Hame added, though she didn't look exactly proud of the fact. "We cure nearly everything that enters these doors."

Riley was about to ask how exactly they could cure everything when a booming laugh echoed throughout the ward. Riley glanced over, finding the sound coming from the Duke of Manhattan, an absolute 180 from his previous state.

The Doctor walked over from the telephones, also curious and motioned for Riley to join him.

"Excuse me Novice Hame," Riley smiled at the girl before heading over to the Duke.

"It's that couple again!" he pointed at the pair as they came into view. "My good luck charms!"

They both awkwardly smiled at the display, Riley surprised to see him so . . . not blue and grey and all stone-like.

"Come in! Don't be shy!" the Duke announced, once again laughing.

The tightly wound woman spoke up. "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract."

Riley brushed her off, not knowing how a friendship could even be worked into a legal contract.

"Winch me up. Up!" he laughed as a mechanism raised him from the bed. He showed off his skin. "Look at me. No sign of infection."

"Champagne, sir, ma'am?" Riley was shocked that a butler was standing there, carrying a tray of champagne glasses. In either case, giving a small shrug, Riley took one and raised a toast to the man before started drinking. The Doctor merely waved the butler off.

"Um, you had Petrifold Regression, right?" he asked, not quite grasping the situation or how it was even possible.

"'Had' being the operative word," he chuckled. "Past tense! Completely cured."

"That fast? How is that possible?" Riley asked, glancing up at the Doctor who merely shrugged, not having an answer. The man was literally on his deathbed only a few minutes ago and now he was up and drinking champagne as if the whole thing never happened.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic." Riley couldn't help but jump as the voice behind them, not noticing another cat-nurse approaching them. "It's merely the tender application of science," she calmly explained to Riley and the Doctor.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" the Doctor asked in disbelief.

"How on New Earth, you might say."

Riley gave a small laugh, nudging the Doctor but he did not find the pun as amusing as her.

"What's in that solution?" he said, continuing his interrogation of the nurse.

"A simple remedy."

This answer, however, sounded a bit too odd to Riley. "If it's so simple, why even have a hospital? Wouldn't you sell it to the public, make it widely available?"

"And what exactly is in this 'simple remedy'?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality," the nurse answered, though she didn't seem that sorry at all. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor and this is Riley," the Doctor answered. Riley held out her hand for Casp to shake but the nurse merely looked at it, completely ignoring the gesture.

"I think you'll find that we are the doctors here."

"Matron Casp, you're needed in intensive care." Another cat-nurse, Jatt from earlier, interrupted the trio, ushering Casp away.

"If you would excuse me."

The Doctor and Riley raised eyebrows at each other, finding that whole interaction quite odd. For something that could quickly cure a hideous disease, why wouldn't they want the world to know? Everything signaled that they were hiding something.

"You said there won't be a cure for a thousand years," Riley whispered to the Doctor. They were slowly walking around the ward, seeing patient after patient become miraculously healed, despite having a wide variety of diseases. "Could it be a time traveler? Snuck into the future, grabbed the medicine, and came back?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head, concentrating on the patient's. "Too many paradoxes would be created, it wouldn't be possible. Plus there are fail-safes out there, people and organizations who work to prevent that type of thing from happening."

"So they must have created the cure, here?"

"Seems like the logical explanation but . . . it's impossible," he breathed. "A cell washing cascade!" he exclaimed, making Riley jump. "They found a cure for Marconi's Disease, not just a cure but one that speeds the process. Years of treatments and bed rest to a matter of days! All of this is just so advanced!"

But Riley was half paying attention, slowing to barely a walk and she looked around. Everyone was talking or resting, the sounds of a regular hospital ward, but Riley heard humming, the sound piercing over everything else. She searched, trying to find the source but no one looked to be humming or even singing. Where was it coming from?

They had come back to the Face of Boe, the Doctor scanning the bags of solutions with his sonic screwdriver while peering at the readings. He hardly noticed Riley's perplexed and slightly frightened look.

Then Riley remembered, the Face of Boe could communicate telepathically. She crouched in front of the tank, seeing that he was still asleep but the hummed melody grew louder. The song seemed oddly familiar to Riley, though she couldn't quite pin down where or when she had heard it. But it made her sad, feeling a longing of some sort.

 _He must be dreaming_ , Riley thought, watching the Doctor fiddle with the solutions before bouncing to the next patient. She was about to get up to follow when she heard a response.

 _Merely resting, Riley. After you've been alive for as long as I have, you learn to enjoy the moments of peace._

Riley frantically looked around the room, trying to see if anyone else had heard that. She had heard another voice in her mind, a totally new voice that was absolutely not her own.

 _You're not going crazy, Sunshine. This is the Face of Boe_. Riley could hear him chuckle in her mind.

 _So, the whole telepathic thing, this is how it works?_ She felt weird speaking to another voice inside her head, very unnatural.

 _The very same_. He gave a little sigh, his voice full of dismay. _You look so young._

 _I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not_ Riley thought, making the Face of Boe chuckle again.

 _But the same all the less. Riley, how early is this for you? Do you know why you're jumping around the Doctor's timeline?_

Riley paused, looking at the Face of Boe with curiosity and a bit of shock, wondering how he could know about her jumping, let alone that she's with the Doctor. _How do you know about that?_

But he ignored the question. _You'll know in time, don't worry. Though in the meantime, there is something very important you have to do._ Riley focused her attention at the Face of Boe, slightly shocked that he would be telling her anything remotely related to her past. She guessed he wasn't one to beat around the bush. _Despite what the Doctor says or what he warns against, you must fix yourself into events._

 _Fix myself into events? What exactly does that mean?_

 _Take actions, save lives, do things that would otherwise not happen if you were not present. Weave yourself into small, pocket paradoxes._

Riley couldn't help but laugh at this, the whole important message sounded a bit ridiculous. _Paradoxes? Don't those have a end-of-the-universe consequence?_

 _Not always._ Riley could sense him give a little shrug despite not moving in the tank. _Take this one for instance. I give you this warning, then you will tell my future self to tell your past self the information. Paradox formed and ended, no end-of-the-universe._

Riley paused, questionably peering at the alien. Exactly who is this person? _Have we met before, in my past? You know I've lost my memory, right?_

 _Yes, Sunshine, your memory loss and events surrounding it are well-known by me. We have met in my past, many many years ago but you have yet to truly meet me in your future._

 _Truly meet me?_ _What does that mean?_

 _There isn't enough time, you need to go to the Doctor and find what the Sisters of Plentitude are up to._

Riley looked over, finding that Rose finally made it to Ward 26, about time. She also looked . . . different. Her shirt had turned more revealing, displaying some cleavage, her hair less conservative, and her overall walk just seemed, not Rose-like. The Doctor was showing her around, most likely catching her up on their findings, before they walked away from the Ward and down another hallway.

"Damn," Riley muttered, seeing her rides walk away. She pointed to the Face of Boe. _We're not done yet. Once . . . whatever this is is all over, we're going to have a nice long chat._

He chuckled. _I'll be waiting right here, Sunshine._

Riley hurried to where the Doctor and Rose had disappeared, definitely not wanting to get lost in the hospital. She also wanted to see what was up with Rose and ask where her jacket had gone.

Turning a corner, she found the Doctor standing in the middle of a corridor, seemingly staring at Rose's retreating figure. Rose, on the other hand, continued forward, not even waiting for the Doctor to follow.

"Yep, still got it," the Doctor muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Still got what?" Riley asked, walking up to the Doctor's side.

She had never seen a person blush so much in response, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I, well - Rose just, she-" He cleared his throat, maintaining his composure. "Don't go wandering off again," he told her before following Rose.

" _You_ were the one who wandered off," Riley rolled her eyes before following the duo. They stopped in front of a screen in the wall, looking over the information flashing on the screen. "What are we looking for?"

Rose gave a little jump, not noticing the girl come along as well. "Oh, it's you," she muttered.

"Yeah, did you expect Ben Casey?" Riley raised her eyebrow at the remark, wondering why Rose would have that type of reaction.

"Something unusual but nothing looks odd from the schematics. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop.," the Doctor answered for her, still peering at the screen and _still_ hung up on the fact that they don't have a shop.

"Maybe that's what's curing everyone, because they don't have a shop?" Riley joked. She swore she saw a small grin on the Doctor's face but Rose was stoic as ever.

"No, it's missing something else," Rose said, stepping forward and looking more closely at the screen. Riley was a bit surprised, noticing Rose's voice had changed all of sudden. "When I was downstairs, those nurse-cat-nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?"

"You're right. Well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department?"

"And not just any department," Riley spoke up. "It's not exactly an odd thing to have in a hospital. And if the people in Ward 26 are not in intensive care, what is? What diseases would be included?"

"Intensive care has got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame," she all but commanded the Doctor, who looked a bit shocked.

"What if the sub-frame's locked?"

"Try the installation protocol," Rose responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dang, guess you really pick up things when you travel with the Doctor," Riley muttered.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry, hold on," the Doctor said slightly sarcastically as he began to search with this sonic screwdriver.

In a matter of seconds, a great piece of machinery sounded and an entire portion of the wall slid down. The trio backed up, Riley shocked to see a hidden passage inside a hospital, and watched the wall slide into the ground, giving a resounding _thud_. Behind a wall was a wide passage, though notably different than the pristine wall and corridors of the main hospital. Instead, they seemed to have stumbled into the inner belly of the hospital, complete with wires, grease, and dust.

Riley looked over to Rose, seeing a very determined look on her face and finding the Doctor giving a glance at the girl, his expression a bit worrisome. Then, Rose confidently strode forward, not even giving a second glance behind her back. Sharing a glance with the Doctor, they followed.

"Intensive Care," the Doctor announced. "Certainly looks intensive."

"Though not exactly sanitary," Riley commented, running a finger along the wall a leaving a very noticeable streak.

They walked through the corridor, finding it empty out into a massive room with metal staircases and walkways filled with wires and tubes running all across the wall. It looked like a maintenance area of some kind but, rather than having generators and other equipment, it was rather empty. Instead, all along the walls were rows and rows of acid-green ovals, at least thousands of them. Definitely not something you would find in a hospital, or at least to Riley's knowledge.

The Doctor lead them through the area, turning down another hallway with the same set of green oval wall decorations. He stopped at one and opened it with his sonic screwdriver.

Riley assumed something had to be inside the pod-like things but definitely didn't expect _this_. Inside was a very small room, barely big enough to fit a chair, and it was filled with wires with glowing green splatters on the wall. What was shocking though was the fact people were inside, humans who were sitting upright and conscience but otherwise barely moving. They wore simply green and dirty medical garments but were completely covered in red and pussing boils all across his skin. He looked sick, much sicker than those in Ward 26.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Rose asked with disgust.

But the Doctor ignored her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said mournfully before closing the door, the man inside barely registering he was being looked at.

The Doctor then continued to the next pod, opening the door to reveal the same conditions but a young woman inside, her skin also covered with sickness.

"What disease is that?" Rose asked.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything," the Doctor said, his voice very harsh and trying to keep his emotions in check.

"But what about us?" Rose spoke up, making the Doctor and Riley share a glance. "Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile, just don't touch them," the Doctor practically spat out before closing the door. He promptly walked down the corridor, emptying out into the grand room with thousands of green pods.

Riley paled, realizing that there were humans inside each and every one of those green things, with horrible diseases and infections, just sitting there.

"How many patients are there?" Rose asked.

The Doctor scoffed. "They're not patients."

"If they're sick but not patients, why are they here?" Riley worriedly asked. She looked below, finding countless number of additional levels below where they stood. "Isn't this suppose to be intensive care? Why keep them in the cells?"

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. . .Lab rats," he spat out, clearly disgusted with what was happening here. Riley didn't blame him. "No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"So all of the patients, Macaroni's Disease, Pallidome Pana-whatnot, Petrified Regression . . . they were all cured so quickly because . . . of this?" Riley asked in shock as they followed the Doctor down yet another corridor, seeing even more green pods.

"But why don't these people just die?" Rose spoke up, pushing Riley aside to walk next to the Doctor. He glanced back at Riley who merely shrugged.

"These are plague carriers, the last to go," he hissed.

"It's for the greater cause." They all turned their heads, seeing Novice Hame make her way timidly down the corridor. For someone who was walking by people in pain, she looked entirely too calm.

"Novice Hame, When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" he accused her. He was turning into practically a different man to Riley, no more the calm man under pressure, or even the silly 3rd Doctor she came across. No, this demeanor was completely different, one that was slightly frightening Riley.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help," she calmly answered but Riley could see her become wary of the man.

"What, by killing?" he yelled.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"They're living humans!" Riley interjected, pointing to the pods. "You've given them a horrible, painful life locked away in a bloody cells."

"What's the turnover, hmm?" he asked her, slowly walking towards the nun with his voice raising with every step. "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many?!"

But Hame still couldn't see where the pair were coming from, answering as if the reasoning had been extremely simple and justified. "Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive," he hissed, pointing to a cell.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us."

"How do you think all of those happy humans will react to this?" Riley asked the cat-nun who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "How many know they are alive because of the death of hundreds?"

"And if those humans live because of this, then life is worthless," the Doctor spat out through his teeth.

Novice Hame looked at the Doctor with disbelief, almost glaring at the man. "But who are you to decide that?"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied in anger, taking yet another step towards the cat. "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

The Doctor and Hame had a little staredown, neither one backing off for a moment, when Rose stepped up.

"Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" she asked fairly calmly.

Riley turned to the girl, a look of disbelief on her face. "Rose-" she whispered out but was cut off.

"No, we thought it best not-" Hame answered though was a bit confused by the change in questions.

"Hold on," the Doctor cut her off, anger still pouring out though he was truly trying to keep a level head. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Hame said, looking between the Doctor and Riley.

"And I'm being very, very calm," the Doctor said quietly though his voice sounded even more dangerous. "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything," Hame insisted very strongly.

"I'm perfectly fine," Rose interjected, giving a little laugh.

"No, you're not," Riley placed a hand on Rose's shoulder who looked at it with slight disgust. "The different voice, not seeing the horror of what is happening. This isn't the Rose I met at 10 Downing Street."

Rose scoffed, brushing Riley's hand off of her shoulder before spinning the Doctor around to face her. "Alright clever clogs. Smarty-pants," she pulled his tie out of his suit and brought him closer. "Ladykiller."

"Rose?" Riley asked, looking worriedly at her friend. "What are you-"

But she was cut off, Rose placing a finger on her lips. Riley looked down, confused by the gesture. "From now on, if you have something to say . . . don't," Rose hissed out, causing Riley to stand there stunned.

Okay, on a scale of 1 to 10, where 10 meant something was definitely wrong with Rose, it was a full blown 11.

"What's happened to you?" the Doctor calmly asked, slightly worried.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital but I needed this body and your mind to find it out," she explained.

"Who are you?"

Rose pulled the Doctor even more forward and placed her lips close to his ear. "The last human," she breathed out in a very over-the-top dramatic fashion.

"Cassandra?"

Wait, Cassandra . . . Riley had heard that name before. "The trampoline lady?"

"Wake up and smell the perfume," Rose, or Cassandra, spat out, taking out a little liquid vial and squirting the Doctor's face.

He promptly passed out, falling to the floor in a heap. Slightly panicked, Riley rushed over, looking him over and checking his pulse. It was still there but now the Doctor was out and it looked like there were two enemies in this hospital.

"What did you do to him?" Riley hissed up at the girl who merely smirked down.

"I don't understand," Hame said, looking at the group in confusion. "I'll have to fetch Matron."

"You do that because I want to see her," Cassandra said. "Now run along. Sound the alarm!" As Novice Hame ran back down the corridor, Cassandra pulled one of the massive cables along the wall, prompting an alarm to start blaring through the entire building.

Riley stood up, placing herself in front of the Doctor's unconscious body. "Whatever you've done to the Doctor and Rose, reverse it now," Riley commanded but only received a smirk from Cassandra.

"Oh Riley," she played with the vial, flaunting that she could put Riley to sleep in a manner of seconds. Or maybe worse, who knows what was in that thing. "And give up in the middle of my plan that is going so well? I don't think so."

"There is something bigger going on here. We need to save these people, we-"

"Did you know I can access Rose's surface memory?" Cassandra changed the subject. "Remember what she did in, oh, the past 4 hours though. Now, there's nothing too substantial in her mind. Except one thing." She glanced down at Riley's wrist, the one with the vortex manipulator.

Riley had just jumped back with Rose and the Doctor a few hours ago, so, anything Rose thought about the girl must have resurfaced, including the unusual vortex manipulator. Protectively, Riley covered her wrist, slightly backing away from the woman. "I'm not going to just hand it over to you if that's what you want," Riley scoffed.

Cassandra only rolled her eyes, waving her off. "Who said anything about you giving me the vortex manipulator?" she sneered at Riley, coming a bit closer. "It would be much easier to pluck one from your cold. Dead. Hands."

Riley couldn't help but freeze, trying to look around for any sort of weapon. Right now it was Riley against Cassandra's perfume thingy, not that great of odds. She could run for it but that would mean leaving the Doctor, which was definitely out of the question.

"I could sell it for a whopping price on the market, or perhaps I'll travel the stars, see what parties I can crash," Cassandra explained, looking hungrily down at the vortex manipulator. She chuckled, a very unusual and nasty smile graced Rose's face. "But, I think I have an even better plan. Why take the vortex manipulator when I can take the body alongside it? Being a time agent is not a bad disguise."

"Cassandra, whatever you're about to do, it's not going to work, I'm not a-"

But Riley trailed off, seeing Rose-Cassandra blow light red smoke out of her mouth. The smoke, without any hesitation, headed straight to Riley who didn't even have time to react. It went directly in her head then Riley felt her whole mind collapsing, being pushed to the very corners of her brain. She tried to scream or thrash or do anything but she was stuck, literally paralyzed inside her own body.

She felt herself step around a bit, stumbling for a second before giving a little shake and brushing off her sleeves. "Here we go, much better," she heard herself say but it was definitely not her voice.

The whole experience was tremendously odd, viewing the world from the same eyes but not having any control over her body or voice. Riley thrashed about, screaming and yelling at Cassandra to get out but was only ignored, or maybe she couldn't hear her.

"Riley?" Rose asked, clutching her head and peering at Riley with great confusion. "Where is Cassandra? The Doctor, is he-" She then truly looked at Riley, the realization growing on her face.

"It's been fun Rose, it truly has," Cassandra sneered, peering down at her shirt. She pulled the undershirt down a bit so more of her cleavage showed. "But when a new model shows up for the taking, well, who can resist?"

"Get out of her," Rose shouted but was only met with Cassandra lightly shaking her head.

"Tisk tisk, after all we've been through together?" She then pulled out the vial, holding it towards Rose's face. "Nighty night," she cooed before spraying Rose, causing the girl to tumble to the floor. "Alright Riley, time for the next phase."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed my new new new new new new new new new chapter! This is one of my favorite Doctor Who episodes and had a blast writing it.**

 **Hope you folks enjoyed and if you like what you're seeing or want anything to be different, feel free to write a review!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

 **ollie \- Hmmmm very good guesses! Really want to let you know but that will be giving a bit too much away :p If you have any other ideas send them my way!**

 **bored411 \- yeah! me too lol I don't have to be quite as careful as what she does and doesn't know. No angry Doctor this time! Riley will have it pretty easy for the next few chapters, besides the whole being taken over by Cassandra thing ;)**

 **djmegamouth \- Mmmm well you still might not be too off . . . definitely timey-wimey stuff will happen with Jack (because lets face it - it's Jack we're talking about)**

 **Until next time folks!**


	11. A New New Body

The Doctor slowly woke up, his mind pushing away the foggy bits as he lazily opened his eyes, a green light shining over everything. Odd, definitely not the usual scenery. And then it just smelled all wrong, a weird chemical metallically scent, but with twinges of rubber, which was just a weird combination in of itself. Definitely home grown, not manufactured by the usual channels, but it would only be made in small quantities judging by the potentness. But there was that one solar system-

Rose!

The Doctor practically jumped, finding the girl awkwardly laying on his lap. She was knocked out but was started to stir, though was otherwise unharmed. But . . . oh no.

He looked around, a mere second passing before he realized where he was, inside of the cells the Sisterhood made. "Let us out! Let us out!" he screamed, prompting Rose to wake up in a daze.

She slowly sat up, clutching her head and looking around in confusion. "Doctor?"

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?"

They turned to the door, the Doctor's face growing pale as Riley appeared on the other side of the glass. Only it wasn't Riley. Her whole appearance looked . . . off, definitely trying to sexualize it similar to what Cassandra did to Rose. And then there was the whole voice, the higher pieced and up-turned nose type of sound. It made his skin crawl in anger, seeing yet another friend taken over.

Riley, no Cassandra, peered inside, giving the pair a smirk. "Standing room only." The real Riley tried to fight back, if only she could reach the door, but it was no use, finding herself firmly frozen inside her own head.

"You've stolen Riley's body!" he shouted.

Rose slowly stood up, finding just enough space despite the tight quarters. "I told you to get out of her!" she yelled, also realizing where she was and what was happening.

"Clearly," she rolled her eyes and leaned against the cell door. "Here we three are, on a whole other world, in a completely new time, new bodies," she winked at the Doctor, "and now I get to return the favor. Over the years I've thought of a thousand ways to kill both of you. And now that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases." She let that information sink in, for a more dramatic effect, before turning more serious, giving the pair an icy glare. "They pump the patients with a top-up every 10 minutes. You got about . . . 3 minutes left. Enjoy."

Rose's face grew with worry and fear, pounding on the door and yelling at Cassandra to let them out, only to be greeted with a half smirk. The Doctor, on the other hand, appeared much more calm. "Just let Riley go, Cassandra."

"I will," she brushed off. "As soon as I grow bored with this," she held up her wrist, flashing the Doctor the vortex manipulator.

The Time Lord immediately tensed up, realizing there was more at stake here than just his friend. "You don't understand what that is Cassandra, that is not what you think it is."

"Traveling around the galaxy with a Time Agent, Doctor? I didn't see you as the type."

"Listen to him Cassandra," Rose said in a threatening tone. "That thing is dangerous, it would kill you!"

"Thanks for the warning love but I think I can manage," she spat out before giving the cell another tap, as if they were fish inside an aquarium. "Now hush-a-bye, it's showtime."

"Anything we can do to help?"

The Doctor and Rose tried to peer out of the cell but the image was distorted. However, judging by the tone and overall politeness behind the question, it had to be one of the Sisters.

"Straight to the point, Whiskers," Cassandra answered, peering down at her fingernails. She frowned for a second, realizing the state they were in. Oo, those will definitely not do . . . but there was business to take care of first. "I want money."

Sister Casp held back a laugh. "The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only. . .accept."

Riley did have to admit that Cassandra's bargaining chips were fairly good, if only she hadn't revealed them so early on. "The humans across the water pay you a fortune," she confidently explained, taking a few small steps towards the Sisters. "And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht," she muttered offhandedly before turning to the task at hand. "In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional _murder_. Is that a deal?"

The Sisters merely looked at her, their faces like a blank canvas. "I'm afraid not," Sister Casp quickly replied.

"I'd really advise you to think about this," Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the nuns, her voice becoming increasingly threatening.

But the pair merely shrugged it off. "Oh, there's no need," Casp laughed. "I have to decline."

"I'll tell them," Cassandra pointedly stated, no lie detected in her voice. And Riley knew she wasn't joking, Cassandra would not hesitate to reveal the cat's secrets. "You've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with guns. You're not even armed!"

That's when things took a turn for the worst.

"Who needs arms, when you have claws?" Casp sneered holding up her hand before unsheathing her claws. They were fairly large, at least a good inch in size and between the two nuns and their dedication to the Sisterhood, Cassandra wouldn't stand a chance. So, she backpedaled.

"Well, nice try," she muttered before turning around. She faced Chip, her personal servant who worn a simple white frock and had a rather interesting and unique pattern all over his pale skin. "Chip! Plan B!"

Chip staggered forward and pulled a lever on the side. Immediately an alarm sounded and all the cells in the corridor shot open, the inhabitants slowly walking out of their cell in a daze. However, this also meant the Doctor and Rose were now also free, leaping out of the cell and looking around in shock and anger.

"What have you done?!" the Doctor yelled at Cassandra.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up," she shrugged off, as if it was no big deal. "See ya!" she added before running down the corridor.

"Don't touch them!" Riley could hear the Doctor shouting at the nuns and Rose but couldn't tell if they were following along. "Whatever you do, don't touch!"

Cassandra continued running along, apparently knowing where she was going or maybe she was just guessing, but then all hell broke lose when the cells started to explode. One by one, the panels next to the unopened cells burst open, sending a shower of sparks and light along the corridors. The sound was deafening and happened throughout intensive care, affecting every single cell. Cassandra, the Doctor, Rose, and Chip were running ahead of the blasts but came to a stop after entering the main chamber. It then sunk in, every cell occupant was free and walking, a whole zombie-like horde.

"Oh, my God," Cassandra breathed, surveying the damage. For once, Riley had to agree.

"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor shouted angrily, giving the woman a glare.

"They're all out, but can we help them now, cure them all?" Rose asked timidly as a few members of the horde came closer.

"Not yet, not with them in this state," the Doctor quickly said, looking around the entire room. "They're not safe, they were bred to be hosts to all the diseases so one touch and you get every disease in the world. We've got to go down. Follow along, I want that body safe Cassandra!"

"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra cried out in panic, making Riley roll her eyes a bit, or at least try to. She started this whole mess!

"Run!" he shouted at her, causing the last 'human' to give a very wimpy cry before rushing down the stairs. "Down, go down!" he ordered as everyone else followed.

They continued running, never slowing for a second, as they went down and down the flights of stairs, the ending nearly impossible to see. Each level they saw new waves of zombie people, slowly making their way towards the group. But they made it, heading all the way down to the lower levels of the hospital.

Cassandra barged through the door, rushing through the concrete room where it all began before heading towards the other side. She made a beeline towards the lift, frantically pressing the button.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving!" the Doctor said.

Cassandra didn't hesitate, running from the doors. "This way!" she shouted, rushing to the other side of the room and through an archway. Apparently they were still not safe from the horde, a group of them appearing right by the archway, which Cassandra jerked around to avoid. The Doctor and Rose quickly did the same but poor Chip was too frightened to make the leap.

Chip gave a little cry, reeling back. The Doctor and Rose immediately stopped running, seeing Chip stuck between the growing horde emerging from the hallway. "Don't let them touch you!" the Doctor shouted, feeling conflicted between saving the man and remaining with Cassandra / Riley.

"Leave him!" Cassandra yelled, tugging on the Doctor's arm to keep on following. Apparently her opinion on her servant was very low, ready to brush him aside without a moment's hesitation. It made Riley fume. "He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half life. Come on!" She continued running, not even glancing back to see if the Doctor and Rose followed along.

Riley tried yelling at her, angry at not only leaving Chip behind but by marching along ahead of the Doctor. As far as she was concerned, this whole situation was a pile of bad on top of a heaping of worse. Murphy's Law was yet again in full swing.

But Riley's cries were on false ears. She continued rushing through the hallways of the basement, past decaying concrete, grime and dust, and bunched up wires. The Doctor and Rose were now on her heels, closing doors behind them to block off any of the zombie-human-clone-things from following them. Cassandra seemed to know where she was going, or at the very least had good intuition. Once they entered a larger room, she sprinted to the other side but as she threw open another door she gave a shriek, reeling back as the zombie group were right at the entrance. They were all bunched up, reaching out to come through to touch someone. She immediately shut it, locking the door for good measure, before heading back into the room.

"We're trapped!" she cried out in panic but her fear was lost on the Doctor who merely stared her down. "What do we do?!"

"Well, for starters," the Doctor started as he calmly walked further in the room. "You're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet." He pointed at the psychograft, an unusual device on the ceiling that didn't look too impressive to Riley, just some grates, places for lights, and wires. "You're compressing Riley to death."

This, on the other hand, made Riley worry. Feeling compressed was currently an understatement as Riley felt like she didn't have room to breathe and the feeling was getting worse. She wondered just how long she had until Cassandra would completely flatten her out of existence.

"You have no idea what it feels like Cassandra." It was Rose's turn to become angry, threateningly walking up to the girl. "Being pushed out of your own mind, feeling like you're just clinging onto life."

But these warnings still did not impress 'the last human' who merely brushed them aside. "I've got nowhere to go. My original skin is dead."

"Not my problem," the Doctor said calmly but his eyes still held the warning. "You can float as atoms in the air. Now. Get. Out."

Cassandra fully faced the Doctor and Rose, looking rather smug as they stared each other down. The Doctor slowly held his sonic screwdriver up, threateningly pointing it at Cassandra.

"Of course," Cassandra started, a small smirk starting to grace her lips, "because Plan A and B didn't work, I'll just have to move onto the final option."

"Which is?"

The smirk grew into a full on smile as Cassandra raised Riley's arm, pushing back the jacket sleeve to reveal the vortex manipulator. Riley perked up and prayed Cassandra didn't know how to operate one.

"Don't do it Cassandra," Rose warned. She took a step forward but the Doctor put an arm out, holding her back. "You have no idea what that really is, it won't-"

"Be a free ticket out of this mess?" Cassandra cut off. "My dear Rose, so naive. I've been inside your mind, you and I both know this is a vortex manipulator."

"But it will-"

"Go on," the Doctor said calmly, placing the sonic screwdriver back in his front pocket. He looked far too calm in Riley's opinion. Did he not care that she would be transported to who knows where with her mind going to be flatten to death in who knows how long? Why would he-

Oh.

"I will," Cassandra warned, roughly opening the flap. "The crystal beaches of Tipa sounds like the perfect place to start. I've memorized the coordinates just for this type of-" But she trailed off and her jaw opened as she peered down. Immediately she started mashing buttons and even started to shake her arm, letting out growls of frustration. But no matter what she did the vortex manipulator was definitively dead. She pursed her lips at glared at the two. "What did you do?" she hissed out.

"Absolutely nothing," he calmly answered. "You have access to Riley's memories, do you not? Didn't you know it takes an indefinite amount of time for this particular vortex manipulator to become active again?"

Cassandra didn't answer, realizing that she did overlook that very minor, but important, detail.

"Now," he said, yet again raising his sonic screwdriver. "Give her back to us."

She looked between the sonic screwdriver and the Doctor with a calculating look. Well, if she couldn't blow this joint with the vortex manipulator, another time travel device would have to do. She smugly smiled at the pair. "You asked for it."

Cassandra took a deep breath and blew out all of the air. Similar to last time, an unusual stream of red-like smoke came out of her mouth but this time made a beeline for the Doctor. In a matter of seconds Riley felt like her brain bounced back to it's original shape, her thoughts all jumbled up as they tried to right itself again. She felt herself start to fall forward but Rose rushed over, helping the girl remain upright.

"Shit, let's not do that again," Riley breathed, grasping onto Rose and her head. She peered into Rose's face, a smile forming on her lips. "Hello."

"Hello again," Rose smiled back before giving Riley a hug.

Riley immediately returned the embrace, so glad she had control over her down body and voice again. The things we take for granted.

"Wait, where did she go?" Riley looked around, seeing the Doctor oddly stand and take timid steps.

"Oh my, this is . . . different," he said in a high pitched voice and holding himself up very un-Doctor like.

"Oh no," Riley breathed, breaking away from Rose and starting at the Doctor, or rather, Cassandra. Rose quickly turned around, a look of horror and shock as she also saw how the Doctor looked. "Cassandra, don't tell me you-"

"Goodness me, I'm a man," Cassandra said through the Doctor, a rather odd smile gracing his lips. Everything just screamed wrong, the way he walked, how he held up his hands. It infuriated Riley to no end seeing her friend like this and also made her wonder how Cassandra looked inside her body. "Yum, so many parts. And hardly used," she noted, oddly walking around as she got a feel for the Doctor's body. "Oh! Ah! Two hearts! Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

As the Doctor, well Cassandra, did a little dance Riley looked over to Rose. "Two hearts?" she repeated. "What does he, she, mean by two hearts?"

"He's a Time Lord, he has two hearts," Rose breathed out but was still looking in shock at the man.

"Wonder what else he's got two of," Riley muttered, snapping Rose out of her daze to give her friend a light smack on the head. "Not like that!" Riley protested, lightly rubbing the spot where she got hit.

"Get out of him Cassandra!" Rose ordered, taking a step forward and trying to look menacing. But, similar to Riley, she had no true idea what to do. How could they save the hospital without the Doctor? Or, perhaps more importantly, how can they save the Doctor?

"Oooh, he's slim," Cassandra peered down her new body, lightly running a hand down her chest and ignoring Rose's demands. "And a little bit foxy," she winked and raised her eyebrows at Rose who was looking more uncomfortable by the second. "You thought so too. I've been inside your head," she's teased, slowly coming over to Rose.

Rose could barely look at the Doctor, trying to keep her face straight but failed miserably. It was obvious that Cassandra was telling the truth, Rose's reaction, or lack thereof, giving it away. Riley, meanwhile, had a hand over her mouth, trying to conceal a huge smile and laugh as she saw the interaction between the two. Despite the fact that the Doctor was being controlled by Cassandra, the whole scene was extremely amusing.

"You've been looking," Cassandra drew out, leaning forward to whisper to Rose. "You _like_ it."

But the trio was abruptly brought back to reality. One of the doors burst open, the sound echoing across the chamber and a group of human-zombie-people starting walking through the door, directly towards the three of them. Riley jumped at the sound, holding back a gasp as she saw one of their only exits become out of commission. Without thinking she looked to the Doctor for guidance but was quickly reminded that the Doctor was not there.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor! What the hell would he do?!" Cassandra exclaimed in panic, the words coming out in a jumbled mess. She was hitting Rose in the arm, demanding an answer as she roughly pushed Riley in front of her, using her as a human shield.

"Oi!" Riley exclaimed, slapping Cassandra's hands away. "There has to be another way out of here!"

"Go up the ladder!" Rose said, seeing their means of exit against the wall.

Without hesitation, Cassandra pushed the girls aside, running towards their escape. "Out of the way blondie!"

"Go, you first!" Riley pushed Rose back, making her climb the ladder.

"But-"

"Go! I'm right behind you! We cannot let the Doctor out of our sight!"

They didn't have time to argue. Rose quickly followed Cassandra, climbing the ladder as fast as possible. Riley followed suit, seeing the zombie people not slow down as they advanced further into the room. Unfortunately, the ladder practically had no end, continuing up the service shaft hundreds of feet in the air.

"Feel free to go a bit faster!" Riley yelled up after seeing Cassandra start to slow, becoming nervous at how high they were. "Rose, we cannot keep running from these things, we need a way to stop them or talk to them."

"Oh great, talking," Cassandra spat out, looking below at the girls and giving a huge eyeroll. "Good luck speaking to a bunch of cloned non-humans!"

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something," Rose retorted back to Cassandra but she wasn't having any of it.

"Nag nag nag. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city."

"If you don't get out of him, you can say goodbye at your chances of life outside this hospital!" Riley yelled up. "For someone so bent on survival, you're not really thinking this through!"

"Ugh, and don't get me started on you," Cassandra spat out. "It was like the inquisition, always questioning everything, wondering what the hell was going on."

"Well you can lose your memories and then we can-arg!" Riley was pulled down, someone grabbing ahold of her leg. Matron Casp had someone also found herself in the maintenance ladder or perhaps were following them this entire time. Either way, the nun had a firm grasp on Riley's ankle, trying to pull her off the ladder.

"Riley!"

"Let go!" Riley yelled out, trying to throw the nurse off of her.

"All our good work, all that healing! The good name of the Sisterhood!" she angrily exclaimed. "You have destroyed everything!"

"Actually - It wasn't me but I can see how you would be confused!" Riley tried to give her a friendly smile but was jerked down again. Riley kept a firm grip on the ladder, really not wanting to plummet to her death.

"Everywhere, disease! This is the human world. Sickness!"

But Casp abruptly stopped mid-sentence, her face contorting in pain before it became permanently frozen. Right before their eyes, boils, warts, and disease started growing on her skin, the speed impossibly fast. She let out a cry in pain but could do little else, her grip slipping before she plunged down the maintenance shaft, surely dead before she reached the bottom.

Riley's eyes grew wide after seeing the death of the nurse but went into full panic mode after seeing the cause. Somehow, the zombies had climbed up the ladder, a whole swarm of them slowly making their way up.

"Go up, go up!" Riley yelled in panic, trying to get herself as far up the ladder as possible. She heard Cassandra give out a little whimper but was glad to see that she got the message, climbing faster than ever before.

But the climb was short lived as they reached the top of the shaft. "Open the door, there has to be a door!" Riley said, looking down in panic.

"Use the sonic screwdriver," Rose ordered Cassandra but the girl didn't seem that on board with the idea.

Reaching into the suit, she pulled out the screwdriver, holding it aloft as if it was something disgusting. "You mean this thing?"

"Yes, I mean that thing!" Rose said in frustration.

"Don't you dare drop that!" Riley ordered, seeing Cassandra hold the device rather precariously between her fingertips.

"But I don't know how!" Cassandra whinned. "That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Riley exasperated.

"Cassandra, go back into me," Rose said, looking impatiently at the girl. Riley hesitated, not liking that plan, but they were quickly running out of options. "The Doctor can open it. Do it!"

"Hold on tight," Cassandra sneered out. She then transferred her body, energy, thing back to Rose, slumping over as the transfer was complete.

"Oh, chav-tastic again," Cassandra moaned, which made Riley promptly smack the girl in the leg.

"Watch it!"

Cassandra kicked her foot down, trying to brush Riley off but kept missing. "Open the door!" she ordered the Doctor but he wasn't having any of it. Now fully back in his body, the Doctor peered down at Cassandra, the sonic screwdriver yet again pointed at the alien.

"Not until you get out of her," he calmly said.

"We need the Doctor!" Cassandra yelled back. Riley was about to voice her agreement, much to her displeasure but was quickly cut off by the Doctor.

"I order you to leave her!" he shouted, his anger reaching the maximum level.

Cassandra didn't say anything but instead made another transfer, this time directly into Riley. Her grips slightly slipped, not expecting her mind to be taken over by Cassandra again but luckily held on. Her mind was pushed off to the side like last time, wedging her into the very corners.

"Now, the memory loss bimbo. But no matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout," Cassandra said offhandedly.

"That is not what I meant," the Doctor hissed through his teeth, still threatenly holding the screwdriver.

"Well where else am I supposed to go?" she whinned. Cassandra then looked down and let out a small yell, seeing the zombies coming closer.

"Not my problem, now get out!" he yet again yelled, causing Cassandra to roll her eyes.

"Oh, I'm _so_ going to regret this," she muttered.

Riley felt herself gain control of her body, quickly grabbing onto the ladder as she looked around, trying to see where Cassandra went.

"Oh, sweet Lord! I look disgusting!" A very Cassandra-like voice sounded from below and Riley couldn't help but look on in amusement, seeing that Cassandra took over one of the zombies.

Wasting no time, the Doctor opened the door, quickly jumping in and pulling in Rose and Riley. They all moved as quickly as possible, seemingly trying to leave Cassandra.

"Nice to have you girls back," he smiled, offering a hand out to the girls. They both jumped in as the Doctor quickly soniced the door behind them. But, naturally, Cassandra wasn't giving up so easily. In one last effort, she transferred herself up, running into Rose and causing the girl to fall to the floor. Riley bent door, helping her upright as she hoped her friend was still in there.

"That is your last warning, Cassandra!" the Doctor yelled at the girl.

Riley waited for a snarky comeback but Rose's face was stuck in shock, staring at nothing in particular. "Inside her head," Cassandra said quietly. "They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched."

Riley lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing that the experience of being in their heads for only a few seconds had a tremendous affect on the last human. She didn't feel quite as afraid of the zombies, starting to understand that they didn't intend to kill,they just wanted to be touched. And if you lived your whole life in a cell, well, Riley could understand why.

The Doctor offered them both a hand, helping the girls back on their feet but didn't say a word. His anger had dissipated some, now looking at Cassandra with a bit of pity, not wishing anyone to know that feeling. The zombies banged on the closed door, making Cassandra jump a bit but the Doctor didn't pay any attention and merely started walking down the corridor as the girls followed.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! I'm still here! Blargh, so sorry for the late update :p I didn't have internet/laptop access over the holidays then came back with a cold. Going through an entire kleenex box in one day really kills the motivation to write :p But I'm better now, so onward with the writing and posting!**

 **I hope everyone had a great last week of November, even if there was no turkey/stuffing involved! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read!**

 **bored411 \- Yeah, he's ticked haha Similar how he is with Rose. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **ALSO - I'm going to try something new. Every week or so I'll post a poll on my profile asking what YOU would like to see from this story. There are certain 'events' that are fixed but I'm curious what everyone would like to see in the story and bounce ideas to get some creative juices flowing. The first question involves _romance_ in this story - so far there has been none but at the point I'm writing, there is definitely a possibility. I'm planning on going down that path but want to check with y'all if that's something you're interested in - do you want a lot of romance or is one of the reasons why you're reading this because there isn't romance? I'd love to read your answers through the poll or feel free to send me a PM!**

 **Ack, that was a ridiculously long authors note. Look for the next update in a week or so and hope everyone has a great week!**

 **Until next time folks**


	12. A New New Friend

Through either dumb luck, the Doctor's insight, or some odd coincidence, the maintenance shaft lead the trio directly back to Ward 26. The Doctor soniced the side door, casually walking out as they viewed the area. All the patients and visitors were still there with no signs of the zombies but the exits were boarded up, barricading themselves from the horde.

Then, with a cry full of ferocity and anger, Frau Clovis appeared around the corner. She brandished a stool, holding it as a weapon as she charged at the trio. The Doctor immediately placed himself in front, holding out his hands.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look," he quickly said, showing his clean skin.

Clovis wasn't convinced, still threatenly holding the chair. "Show me your skin."

They instantly complied, showing off their clean skin to Clovis and the rest of the Ward 26 members. "Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead." This seemed to be enough for the lady, who gave a sharp nod and gently lowered the stool. "So how's it going up here? What's the status?"

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left," Clovis explained, her voice wavering some. She then stepped forward, holding a device in her hand and pointing to New New York. "But I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

While Riley was pretty impressed with this plan, it had the opposite effect on the Doctor, realizing exactly what that would do. "You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

"I am not dying in here," Clovis hissed out, ignoring the Doctor's warnings.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out," he yelled back, trying to put her selfish reasons aside. "There are ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out."

Riley let out a low whistle. "Bad thing to say," she muttered, watching the Doctor stand tall in front of Clovis.

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me," he shrugged off, giving her one last glare before walking through the ward. "Riley, Rose, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"

No one hesitated, grabbing any and all drip bags from all over the ward. The Doctor, on the other hand, grabbed a rope from one of the Duke's robes and tied it around his body, placing the bags of solutions all over.

Riley rushed around, not quite sure what the Doctor was planning but he seemed pretty confident in whatever it was. Then, of course, he always seemed that way. She went over to the Face of Boe, taking off her jacket to use as a makeshift bag, placing the solutions inside.

"Sorry Boe," she said out loud, hoping none of theses were very vital for his survival. She glanced over at the tank, still seeing him with his eyes closed. "Asleep again? In the middle of this? Do we need a German Air Raid to wake you up?"

 _One was enough, thanks_ , he chuckled, evidently just resting his eyes for a moment.

Riley couldn't help but smile. "Let me know if you really need any of these."

 _All precautions Sunshine, this medicine will do so much more good in the Doctor's hands_.

Riley wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but nodded all the same, picking up her jacket-slash-bag and bringing it over to the Doctor.

"Fresh delivery," she said, placing her jacket on the ground and helping him place tie the solutions to the rope. Rose/Cassandra was already there, also helping the Doctor much to Riley's surprise.

"How's that? Will that do?" he asked the girls, holding out his hands for them to view.

"I don't know," Cassandra answered. "Will it do for what?"

"Colors clash a bit," Riley said, smiling at him. She did have to agree with Cassandra, not quite sure what his plan was but, since he was grabbing all of the solutions, she had an inkling that it was going to be nothing short of amazing.

He ran over to the lifts, Riley and Cassandra running to keep up, sonicing it open before peering inside.

"The lifts aren't working," Cassandra said, immensely confused about what was going on.

"Not moving, different thing," the Doctor brushed off. He then back up away from the lift, placing his sonic screwdriver between his teeth. "Here we go," he muttered before taking a running start at the open lift.

"Doctor!"

"But you're not going to-"

Then the Doctor leaped and Riley had a small heart attack, seeing him disappear inside the shaft. The girls ran to the opening, watching him hanging onto the massive cable in the middle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cassandra asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"Imgoingodwn," he answered, though his sonic screwdriver was between his teeth, making it all jumbled.

"Might want to repeat that," Riley yelled over.

He then took the device out of his mouth, starting to attach a round piece of equipment to the cable. "Riley, I need you to stay here, make sure that signal stays blocked," he said to her.

"On it, I know just the thing," she smiled before nodded at the Doctor and patting Cassandra's shoulder. "Good luck!"

She then made her way down the hallway, finding Clovis also making her way to the lifts.

"What on New Earth is he doing?" she demanded, frowning at the Doctor and Cassandra.

"He's being . . . the Doctor," Riley shrugged, giving the woman a smile. "He's not going to take this sitting down, he's going to fix it."

"But how-" Clovis abruptly stopped mid sentence, her eyes growing wide with terror as she pointed down the hall. Riley turned around, finding that more of the zombies made their way up and were slowly approaching the Doctor and Cassandra. Clovis, in her panic, jerked Riley inside the doors and pressed a panel button, effectively shutting off the hallway and leaving no escape for the Doctor and Cassandra.

"Wait, no!" Riley shouted, moving to open the panel back up but Clovis held her back.

"They knew the risk," Clovis hissed, making Riley glare at the woman.

"Riley, go!"

She heard the Doctor's muffled yell through the door, signaling that they were alright. Still hesitate about leaving them there, Riley breathed out a frustrated sigh before heading back toward Ward 26.

It looked nearly the same, minus the missing solutions, but now everyone glanced around, wondering where the Doctor and blonde girl went.

"What is he doing?" the Duke asked. "Is he going to kill them?"

"No, no," Riley shook her head. "That's not the Doctor's style."

"Get help, bring back the police or military?" Clovis asked, desperately wanting to get out of this hospital.

"No, he took all of the solutions," Riley smiled at the Ward 26 patients, nurses, and visitors. "I think he's going to cure them."

Clovis was flabbergasted. "But how?"

At this, Riley merely shrugged. "I'll ask him when he comes back. But, we need backup," Riley continued on, holding out her hand to Clovis. "You were trying to signal the city?"

"But you don't want us to, you're with the Doctor," Clovis said accusingly, protectively holding the device to her chest. "I won't let you have it."

Riley merely rolled her eyes. "I travel with the Doctor but that doesn't mean I agree with everything he does."

 _Isn't that the truth_ , the Face of Boe whispered in her head. She glanced over at his tank, seeing him wide awake and giving a small smirk.

"I can help boost the signal," she offered, holding up her wrist with the vortex manipulator. "With this."

"You're a Time Agent!" the Duke pointed, a bit flabbergasted and awed.

"Yeah, yes, right," Riley nodded, hoping her lie was not coming off too obvious.

"You can just teleport us out of here!"

"It doesn't work like that," Riley explained. Now is where the lie started to grow. "This event, the quarantine, I cannot simply teleport everyone out, too many . . . paradoxes would form."

"And that Doctor, he's an agent too?"

Riley swore she heard a full on holler from the Face of Boe, his laugh vibrating through her head. "No, no, he's err on loan I guess you can say. Bottom line, give me the signal device," she ordered, trying to steer the conversation away from her Time Agent status.

Clovis looked deflated, looking back at her employer for a moment for confirmation, a worried look masking her face. The Duke merely nodded and, very begrudgingly, Clovis handed over the device.

Riley quickly grabbed it, peering down at it in her hands as she wondered what the hell she was suppose to do now. It looked fairly simple, just a small rectangle box with a series of buttons and a small screen. _Any idea Boe?_ she asked in her mind.

 _What's the best way to break a signal?_

Oh.

Riley peered up at the group, everyone concentrating on what she planned on doing. She really hoped they didn't have high expectations because she was pretty sure her next action was fairly unexpected.

Dropping the device to the ground, Riley promptly smashed it with the heel of her boot, the mechanism giving a satisfying crunch as it was flattened. She thought she felt a strange sense of deja vu but couldn't pinpoint why as she kept on destroying the small machine.

Clovis let out a cry of horror, trying to push Riley out of the way as she continued her assault. She managed to push her far enough away that she grabbed it, holding the broken pieces in her hand in dismay before looking up at Riley with pure hatred. "You idiot girl!" she hissed, standing back on her feet and shaking the useless machine in Riley's face. "Look what you've done."

"Yeah, a pretty good job if I do say so myself," Riley smiled. "Ah! There it is," she exclaimed, finding her jacket right where she left it. She calmly put it on, ignoring the looks of shock and amusement from the crowd.

"We won't be able to signal for help!"

"We won't need to," Riley answered calmly. "The Doctor is going to fix this."

"And who is this _Doctor_ anyway?" Clovis spat out. "Who are you?"

Riley merely shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Hold her."

Riley was immediately surrounded, a mixture of patients and visitors came to her, aggressively holding her arms behind her back. "Wait, wait, hold on," she nervously said, finding the majority of the Ward looking at her in anger.

"You ruined our one sure chance of survival." The Duke was the one who spoke this time, standing up from his chair and towering over the girl. She suddenly realized that he wasn't a very large human but more like a giant, a strong looking one at that.

"There's still the Doctor!" she shouted. "Come on Duke, I'm your good luck charm!"

But this fact was lost on him. "I just survived a brush with death, I will not meet my maker so quickly after!" he hissed. "Throw her out!"

"Wait!"

"Take her vortex manipulator!"

"There shouldn't be anymore killing!"

Everyone on the Ward spoke up at once, some agreeing with the Duke's action while others tried to vouch for Riley, seeing her and the Doctor's point. Novice Hame was particularly adamant, standing in front of the girl as protection despite their fight only a few hours earlier. Riley, on the other hand, could not believe this was happening. This was _definitely not_ how she planned things to go.

Why did her plans always miserably fail?

Better yet - how did she know her plans never turned out correctly?

 _STOP!_

Everyone immediately stopped fighting, some glancing around at what could speak in their head but Riley focused on the Face of Boe, recognizing his voice. He looked angry, or at least as angry as a head in a glass tank could look. His tank bubbles moved around at a higher intensity, the creases by his brow deepened.

 _I would not do that if I were you,_ the Face of Boe warned, speaking to everyone telepathically.

"And why not?" Clovis challenged him, apparently not intimidated like the others.

 _Because, you'll have to deal with MY wrath Frau Clovis_.

Though Riley wasn't sure what his wrath would exactly entail, she saw Clovis' face start to pale. The men and women holding her immediately let go and Riley, not taking any chances, took a step further away from the mob and slowly made her way to Boe.

"Thanks," she muttered out but was still confused by their reaction.

 _There are other ways out here, other exits. Plus, as Riley mentioned, we still have the Doctor._

"But who is this man? What makes him so special?" Clovis demanded, even daring to take a step towards the Face of Boe's tank.

 _He's the man who will save us_ , he simply answered. Clovis' mouth opened and closed like a fish but she remained silent. Judging by how pale her face had become, Riley had a suspicion that the Face of Boe sent Clovis' a personality message, one that was enough to frighten the woman and leave Riley alone. Riley glanced at the Face of Boe, wondering just how much influence, and fear, the man held in the galaxy.

 **xXx**

In the end, both Riley and the Face of Boe were right. Word quickly spread through the hospital that the zombie horde had, seemingly magically, been cured. The creatures that could kill someone with one simply touch were now human, completely free of all their diseases. The quarantine was lifted and the New New York Police Department soon flooded the building, arresting members of the Sisterhood. Riley wondered how the city would react to the Sisterhood's actions, with so many citizens being cured because so many died.

Riley never left the Face of Boe's side the entire time, watching the police, staff, patients, and visitors run around the hospital, trying to make sense of all that had happened. The worst part was seeing Novice Hame being taken away. She was such a nice nurse, even taking care of Boe, but just couldn't see the error of her ways.

"So, how do you know me?" Riley quietly asked the Face of Boe once no one was within earshot. "I take it we meet in my future?"

The Face of Boe merely chuckled. _Sunshine, when is anything that simple? But yes, we will meet again, in more ways than one_.

"Yeah, way to keep things just a bit cryptic," Riley rolled her eyes, starting to find similarities between the Face of Boe and the Doctor. "So we meet through the Doctor?"

He gave a little hum, seemingly not wanting to answer her question.

"Alright, fine, have your silence," she teased, lightly tapping the glass.

 _I am so happy I got to see you, Riley_ , he sighed, peering down at her. _I fear my end will be soon, I can feel it._

Riley looked up at him, trying to read some sort of expression on his face but nothing was quite clear. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, truly meaning it and lightly placing her hand on the glass.

 _I'm glad you were able to tag along with the Doctor this time. I was disappointed you weren't on Platform One_.

"Wait, you _wanted_ to see me?" Riley asked in confusion, wondering why a random alien would reach out like this.

 _Among other things_ , he laughed. _All will be explained in due time_.

"Riley!"

She looked up, seeing the Doctor and Rose running towards them. The Doctor looked like he fell into a swimming pool, his clothes slightly damp for some reason, but Riley didn't mind, immediately standing up and rushing over to give the Time Lord a hug. He quickly returned it, picking her up and spinning her around.

"You cured them?" Riley asked in disbelief, causing him to merely wink at her.

"You stopped the signal?"

She shrugged. "Had to fight a few people but they ended up listening to me," she said rather smugly, hearing the Face of Boe give a chuckle. "Rose, are you . . . you?"

"Still me," she gave a half smile to Riley, not even attempting to hug the girl. Riley's face immediately fell, recognizing the voice as Cassandra's. Why couldn't she just go?

"And you," the Doctor pointed to the Face of Boe. "You were supposed to be dying."

 _There are better things to do today. Dying can wait,_ he plainly answered.

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." Cassandra sneered from the side, earning a smack on the head from Riley.

The Face of Boe ignored the girl, knowing this was truly not Rose Tyler. _I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you and Riley have taught me to look at it anew._

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old," he said with great interest, slowly walking towards the tank and crouching down.

 _Well, now, that would be impossible._

"Aren't we all?" Riley laughed. "Time travel, saving the Earth, or New Earth. Not exactly normal."

"Things are usually not impossible, just highly improbable," the Doctor looked up, giving Riley a grin before returning to the Face of Boe. "I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."

 _A great secret._

"So the legend says."

The Face of Boe paused for a moment, as if thinking it over. _It can wait._

Riley gave out a roaring laugh, not believing this alien would bring the Doctor all this way, only to tell him absolutely nothing. She was starting to like this guy and sincerely hoped they crossed paths soon.

The Doctor looked a bit disappointed. "Oh, does it have to?"

 _Doctor, Riley. We shall meet again, for the last time and the truth shall be told. Until that day_

His entire tank was suddenly encased in a sparkling green light, slowly dissolving the Face of Boe and sending him away. Riley couldn't help but look extremely impressed, having never seen teleportation like that before.

"Going out in style, I like it," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at the Doctor and Cassandra.

"That is enigmatic," the Doctor commented, thinking over what the Face of Boe just said. "That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. Did he say anything else to you?"

"This woman doesn't kiss and tell," she answered, receiving an eyeroll from the Doctor as he stood up and brushed off his pants. "But no, he didn't say anything else about you." At least nothing worth mentioning.

"So, now for you," the Doctor turned around as him and Riley stared at Cassandra.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine," she said, a step short of begging. "Can't you just leave me?"

"You've lived long enough," his voice was calm but a hint of a warning broke through, not going missed by the last human. "Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

It suddenly truly hit Cassandra, some tears starting to form as she placed a hand to her face in freight. "I don't want to die," she cried out. Riley couldn't help but feel pity for the poor woman, knowing that facing death was not an easy task.

"No one does."

"Help me!" she pleaded but the Doctor couldn't be swayed.

"I can't."

"Mistress!" They all three looked to the side, seeing Chip emerge from the hallway, somehow alive and safe. He was enthusiastic, a huge grin on his face as he came up to Riley. "I kept myself safe for you, mistress!" he smiled.

"No, I'm not Cassandra," Riley said softly, pointing at Rose instead.

"A body," Cassandra breathed out, her mind formulating a plan. "And not just that, a volunteer."

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own," the Doctor warned but the servant didn't care.

"But I worship the mistress. I welcome her," Chip said adamantly without a second thought.

"You can't, Cassandra, you-"

But no one paid attention to the Doctor. Cassandra completed the energy transfer, the red haze once more exiting Rose and being absorbed into Chip. Riley and the Doctor immediately stepped forward, helping Rose remain upright.

"Oh! You alright?" the Doctor asked Rose, who was still recovering. She seemed fine for a moment but her knees gave away again. "Whoa! Okay?"

"Yeah," Rose breathed out, still catching her breath and getting use to her own body. "Yeah." She then looked up and smiled, seeing herself in the Doctor's arms. "Hello!"

"Hello, welcome back!"

Riley, without thinking, interrupted the little moment, throwing her arms over the girl and giving her a tight embrace. "Hello again! How about we don't do that again, yeah?"

"Oh, sweet Lord," Cassandra, now in Chip's body, sighed and walked up to the trio. "I'm a walking doodle." She held up her arms, showing off the designs.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair," the Doctor yet again turned on the woman, his tone growing in a warning. "I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic," she thought it over, impressively calm about the whole situation. "Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so." She paused, listening to her heart beating. "He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, crumpling to the ground as her legs gave out. The Doctor, Rose, and Riley were immediately there to catch her, helping her kneel on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she calmly answered, placing a hand to her chest. She then thought it through and realized exactly what was happening. "I'm dying, but that's fine." She gave an odd smile, seemingly alright with that statement.

"I can take you to the city," the Doctor offered but Cassandra brushed that thought aside.

"No, you won't," she firmly said. "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die," she said softly, the three of them not sure exactly what to say. What could you say to a person facing down death, so knowingly and calmly. "And that's good."

An awkward silence hung between them as they helped Cassandra stand, fully supporting Chip's body weight. "Come on," the Doctor offered. "There's one last thing I can do."

 **xXx**

In the end, they took Cassandra to the past, specifically a party that Cassandra attended so long ago. An odd farewell, viewing you past self at the height of your beauty, but Riley didn't question it. Actually, she could barely face it, waiting for the Doctor and Rose to return in the main console room of the TARDIS. The music, mingling, and clanging of glasses could be heard as the Doctor and Rose viewed Cassandra's death. Riley, on the other hand, felt like she couldn't do it, opting to sit this one out after saying goodbye to Cassandra, the odd trampoline-turned-floating conscious.

The Doctor lightly closed the door behind them and placed his overcoat on one of the beams before making his way to the main console, pressing a few buttons and levers to send the TARDIS drifting. "We could go back to New New York, we never did get to see the city," he offered the girls, both of whom shook their heads.

"I think I've had enough of New New York for one day," Rose lightly said but still gave the Doctor a smile, lightly placing a hand on his arm. "But . . . thank you, for, well, everything." Her face grew slightly red after saying that, though Riley wasn't quite sure why. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" she asked Riley.

"Hope so," Riley smiled back, giving the girl a massive hug before watching her walk down one of the TARDIS' hallways.

The Doctor looked a little dejected, playing with a few of the levers after Rose left. Riley looked between the Doctor and where Rose left, wondering what exactly was going on between the two, but this was neither the time nor place.

"So, now I just be off on my merry way? Is that how it works?" Riley asked, walked over to the console and lightly touched a few levers, careful not to actually move anything.

The Doctor looked up, one of his eyebrows slightly raised. "Just how early is this for you?"

"Fourth time we met, actually," Riley shrugged, causing the Doctor's eyes to grow slightly wide. Now _that_ would explain some things. "Haven't had a proper chance to use this," she held up the vortex manipulator.

"What do you mean?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Where do I start? Accidental jump, your fault," she pointed accusingly at the Doctor who was extremely confused. "And you punched in the coordinates in last time."

"Ah, so you haven't met . . . well, the person who teaches you?"

"Apparently not," Riley laughed, remembering how annoyed the previous Doctor was that he wasn't the one to teach Riley.

"Well, in the meantime." He walked over to the other side of the console, lightly taking her arm and peering at the vortex manipulator, setting in the right space-time coordinates.

"Thanks," Riley muttered, crossing off the next set of coordinates with the pen in her pocket. "Before I go," Riley looked a bit sheepish at asking this question, "could I . . . stay here for the night?"

The Doctor merely blinked at her. "Of course, why wouldn't you? Oh!" he exclaimed realizing _just_ how early this was for her. "Of course, of course! Right this way. You haven't seen your room yet!"

"My room?" Riley repeated, following the Doctor along the winding corridors, taking so many turns that Riley was sure she couldn't find her way back. Just how big was the TARDIS anyway? And the last time she was in here with Clara, wasn't the swimming pool and trampoline room right next to each other? Did the TARDIS somehow redecorate itself every so often?

The Doctor, on the other hand, knew exactly where to go, giving absolutely no hesitation. Or maybe he was just really good at pretending to look not lost, it was a toss up really. He lead her to a simple door in a corridor full of doors of all shapes, sizes, and colors. This one in particular looked oddly familiar to Riley, though she had no idea why.

He opened the door for her, allowing Riley to step inside and give a little gasp. The room was absolutely gorgeous, full of bright, inviting colors, a bookshelf that took up one entire wall and filled to the brim with volumes of all shapes and sizes, a retro desk, chair, and dresser and, most importantly, the bed. But the bed was literally in the floor and took up nearly the entire room, like one huge couch with an assortment of pillow and blankets that you could also sleep in, along with 12 other people.

"This is amazing," Riley breathed, walking inside and immediately taking a running start and plopping on the bed/couch/lounge area combo. "You designed this?"

The Doctor only laughed, leaning on the doorframe. "No, you did. The TARDIS customizes it based on your preferences."

"Ah, no wonder it's so rad then," she teased, climbing out of the bed and slowly walking around the room. "So I have my own room on the TARDIS?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?"

Riley found that she didn't have an answer and instead went over to the bookshelf, looking over the works. While she couldn't remember any of the stories, for some reason all of the titles looked oddly familiar, though some authors were immediately known to her like Shakespeare and Agatha Christie.

"So, I'll leave you to it then," the Doctor slowly said, still standing in the doorframe and running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Sorry," Riley chuckled, coming back to reality as she made her way to the Doctor, realizing she briefly forgot he was there. "Cannot remember my last room or even my old house so having something of my own is a fantastic feeling." She smiled up at the Doctor, who gave a sad one in return.

"Thank you for . . . " she trailed off, gesturing around the room instead. "And for saving me from Cassandra and the zombies-turned-humans."

The Doctor chuckled. "Anytime but let's not make a habit of it, eh?"

She flashed the Doctor a smile, chuckling as she finished surveying her new room. "Deal."

* * *

 **A/N:** **There we are, the conclusion of New Earth! Hope everyone enjoyed it, it was one of my favorite chapters to write.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and if you have any suggestions on what episode to do next, I would leave to hear them!**

 **bored411** **\- Thanks! :) We got some more insight from the Face of Boe, and there will definitely be more information later on. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **PepCVina \- Aw, thank you so much! :) Glad you're liking it so much! And romance will be coming! Some ~things have to be set up first (timey-wimey stuffs) but it's going into the chapter I'm writing now.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/whatnot and hope everyone has a great weekend!**

 **Until next time~**


	13. Double Double Toil and Trouble

After a good night's sleep, a proper shower, and a hearty breakfast, Riley finally felt refreshed. As much as New New Earth was new and exciting, it was completely exhausting, especially after having your mind taken over multiple times.

She stayed with Rose and the Doctor for a few more days, the Doctor wanting to explore a planet that was peaceful and relaxing, most likely showing off after he found out that New New Earth was the first alien planet Riley had visited. As much as Riley enjoyed the constellations of Trenobeia, Riley felt the vortex manipulator calling, like a faint itch that you could never quite get rid of. And then she was starting to get nervous, the string of coordinates like a flash of warning if she didn't hurry up onto the next adventure. She decided to head off soon after, saying goodbye to the Doctor and Rose in the middle of a field with rolling hills, far from any civilization.

But Riley's next jump was not so graceful. While the usual pain in her head had diminished to a dull throbbing, her legs still gave out from under her. Her arms flailed, trying to find something steady but only managed to find a stack of wooden crates, bringing them toppling down. A small chain reaction occurred, with a whole mess of barrels, sheets, and other assortment of random items. She landed on her back, some of the items falling on her but thankfully nothing too heavy.

She let out a frustrated scoff, pushing the items off of her as she stood up from me the straw covered ground. "Gotta work on that landing," she muttered, brushing off some straw and dirt off her clothes. Now, time to figure out where she was.

It was definitely night, with a great vastness of the stars twinkling above, but looked to be in some sort of city and village with a slow glow of yellow lights illuminating the area. Overall it was . . . dirty, definitely different than the hospital in New New York. The entire ground was covered in straw but all around her were stone buildings, perhaps only a few stories high. Random crates, small cages, and barrels were placed randomly against the walls of buildings and there was-

Oh.

Riley halted, being so caught up in wondering where she was that she hadn't noticed there was a person staring at her. Fairly old and grey, it looked as if he had stopped mid-walk and dropped his bundle of goods in shock. Definitely a local based on his appearance and, due to his reaction to seeing a girl randomly appear in thin air, was probably not use to time travel. So, if Riley was still on Earth, this was a local very long long ago. Talk about bad luck.

Riley decided to put on a large smile. Perhaps the man was slow? "Fine night, sir!" she waved at him, trying to appear friendly but he was not having it.

"Witch!" he immediately shouted, throwing up an accusing figure. "WITCH!"

"No, no, no, shhh shhh shhh," Riley panicked, rushing over and placing a firm hand on his mouth, muffling his screams. The man still tried to yell but seemed to be otherwise immobile, so scared that he couldn't even run away. "I am not a witch . . . I swear," she said in a firm tone then internally cringed. Okay, maybe not the best thing to say but how the hell do you calm a man down from the who-knows-what-century?

He took a step back, coming free from her grasp before pointing another accusing finger at Riley. "You're a witch!" he exclaimed. "I saw you appear out of thin area!"

"Noooo, that was a . . . trick," Riley said unconvincingly, yet again kicking herself. "Really got to work on this explanation," she muttered to herself.

The man took another step back, looking around in panic before finding a pitchfork resting against the wall. He jumped towards the, shaking as he held it facing Riley in defense. She immediately raised her hands, taking a step away from the panicking man. "I will not be taken!" he spat out. She did have to admit at his bravery, standing his ground as such, but he really had to work on his poker face. Between the shaking hands and heavy breathing, Riley was sure if she did any real magic she could have him running scared. Too bad she didn't know any.

"Listen, we can go our separate ways then-"

A blood curdling scream pierced the air, filled with unimaginable horror. The pair froze, looking towards where the sound came from. The man looked even more frightened, which Riley thought was impossible but Riley, on the other hand, saw this as a sign. As the Paternoster Gang said, running towards danger is the best bet to find the Doctor.

Without saying another word, Riley sprinted away, heading directly towards the source of the noise, praying she wasn't about to run into a very bad, and possibly lethal, situation. She passed others along the way, most of them wanting to get as far away as possible from the screams while others seemed to be ignoring them entirely. The whole back alley, of wherever she was, was not logical at all, with winding paths and narrow passages. And it didn't help that people seemed to believe a public area was their own storage unit, with Riley finding even more empty crates, boxes, and other junk.

Riley finally made her way to a main square, finding a ground of people staring at a single man. Rather large set, Riley thought his clothes were a bit pretentious given where he was but what really drew her attention was his overall state. He kept on spitting up water, great streams rushing out of his mouth as he staggered about and clutched his throat. How could this even be possible? There was no way your body could even hold that much water!

"Leave it to me, I'm a doctor," one man said in the crowd, immediately rushing forward to help the man.

"So am I, near enough," a woman followed him, both going to his side to try and figure out what was wrong.

Riley couldn't help but give a little laugh, seeing none other than the Doctor scrambling to help this man. Who would've guessed, the Paternoster Gang was right! She forced her way through the crowd, pushing past people who were too frightened to even move, looking on in fear instead.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed as she reached the sick man.

He looked back in shock and confusion. "Riley? What are you-"

"Help him first," she yelled out in panic, pointing at the man who was still throwing up water. But it seemed to be too late. Giving one last, water-filled cry, the man crumpled to the ground, clenching his heart. One last stream of water came out but after that the man was completely immobile. Riley, along with the other mystery girl, knelt down on the ground next to the man but Riley was completely at a loss of what to do. "What happened?" she asked the pair.

"Can't get the heart going," the girl muttered, placing an ear to his chest and not hearing anything. "Mr Iynley!" she yelled, shaking him a bit. "Come on. Can you hear me?"

Riley looked up, surprised to see the Doctor had rushed away, looking down an alleyway instead of the man who had just died.

"You're going to be alright," the girl breathed, causing Riley to focus on the dying man again.

"What do we do, chest compressions?" Riley asked, completely out of her element.

The girl didn't answer, instead listening for a heartbeat or any signs of breathing. Not finding any, she opened his mouth, prepared to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation but another stream of water poured out.

"What the hell is that?" she breathed out in disbelief.

Riley was in agreement. "How is that even possible?" she asked, looking up to see the Doctor kneel down next to the man.

"I've never seen a death like it," he whispered, looking over his body. "His lungs are full of water. He drowned."

"But we're not even close to water," Riley pointed out. "His clothes are dry, how could he have gotten water in his lungs?"

The Doctor merely shook his head. "I don't know. And there is this blow to the heart," he pointed out, an odd indent clearly on the man's chest. "A visible blow."

Riley looked between the pair, slightly frightened at what had just happened. Where the hell did she end up, where people could suddenly drown on water? And how did this stump the Doctor?

He quickly stood up, addressing a nearby lady. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours," he said calmly yet with authority. "A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir," she said before turning to fetch the man. However, a young girl who had just climbed down the stairs placed a gentle hand on the woman.

"I'll do it, ma'am," she volunteered before turning around and walking down a passageway.

The Doctor slowly knelt down, looking over the dead man one more. Riley couldn't help but feel extremely useless and weak. A man had literally died right in front of her eyes and she did absolutely nothing to stop it. She merely stood there, watching him go.

"Why are you telling them that?" the other girl quietly asked.

"I have to agree," Riley commented, glancing between the two in hushed tones. "The humours? That's not really a thing, right?"

The Doctor peered up, still with a worried look on his face. "This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay," the girl nodded in understanding. "What was it, then?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, looking at the pair with a funny look. Riley, on the other hand, couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Don't tell me you think it's-"

"WITCHCRAFT!"

Everyone's attention was turned away from the dead man, staring at the scream from the corner of the square. Pointing with an accusing finger at Riley was the same man who say her time travel. The pitchfork was still threatenly in his hand, pointed towards Riley despite her being fairly far away. His courage had still not yielded but the fear was in full force, his whole body visibly shaking.

"Oh, come on," Riley exasperated as she stood up. She had really hoped the man would leave her alone but luck was still not on her side. "Listen mate, I am not a witch!"

"WITCH!" the man merely repeated as he addressed the crowd. "I saw her magically appear out of thin area! Knocked down me supplies and everything!"

"Riley . . ." the Doctor slowly said in a warning tone.

"It wasn't my fault," Riley hissed back, keeping her voice low so that only he could hear her. She started thinking of possible ways to brush off her appearance. If this was shortly after the dark ages, being accused of a witch was absolutely the last thing she needed. Though, she didn't have to think long.

"Coffers! Shut your mouth or you'll wake up in Bedlam tomorrow!" another man yelled back. Other men and women started walking away, slightly shaking their head at the crazy man's antics.

"But I saw it, with me own eyes!" he exclaimed, waving his hands about. "She appeared out of thin air!"

"Be off with you, before you wake up the entire city!" he shouted back, waving him away with his arm before walking up to the trio. "Come, we can find you a room to stay for the night."

The Doctor nodded, slowly standing and protectively placing a hand on Riley's back, steering her away from the crazy man who was still trying to get people to listen. Out of all the people to have seen her appear, she managed to find the one who everyone thought was already crazy, brilliant!

They all headed up the stairs, the crowd dispersing with a few staying behind to wait for constable to show. The building she was lead to was not too shabby for the century she thought she might be in, maybe around the 16th or 17th. The lit candles gave off a soft glow, though Riley noted quite a few were needed all over the room.

"Who are you?" the young lady whispered in her ear as they made their way down the corridor.

"You don't know?" Riley laughed a bit, madly grinning at the woman. "Finally someone who doesn't know who _I_ am!"

"Martha, this is Riley. Riley, Martha," the Doctor interjected, a hand still firmly placed on Riley's back.

"Riley . . . you mentioned her at the hospital," Martha quietly pointed out. "You travel around with the Doctor?"

"Well . . ." the Doctor trailed off, glancing at the mystery man leading them down the corridor. "That's a long story."

"Nice to meet you Martha," Riley smiled at the girl, holding out her hand to shake, which Marta promptly returned.

"Likewise."

The man who had yelled at the unfortunate crazy lead them into a specific room, one which was filled with papers, books, and plenty of ale. Everyone was a bit quiet as they walked in, Riley keeping close to the Doctor and following his lead.

"I got you a room, sir doctor," a lady said at the door. She looked like the innkeeper, or maybe a maid. Riley held back a laugh, hearing someone call the Doctor 'sir'. "It's just across the landing though I'm afraid it might not be big enough, it was the last one left."

"Thank you, that is more than enough," he nodded at the maid, watching her walk away.

"Poor Iynley," the man commented, sitting down on the desk and peering at the trio. "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

"Where a woman can do what she likes," Marta retorted.

"Freedonia?" Riley repeated, looking between the Doctor and Martha. She didn't look like an alien, actually looked to be from the same century as Rose and Clara, but where was Freedonia?

"Is that not where you're from?" he asked, gesturing to the three.

"Ahhh," the Doctor stepped in, seeing Riley's confused look. "My friend here, Riley, is not actually from Freedonia. She uhhh, is from Tatooine, she recently arrived into town."

"Tatooine and Freedonia," the man repeated, glancing at the two girls with great interest. "The places you must visit Sir Doctor. It all sounds so unearthly."

Riley couldn't help but shift around a little, wondering how much the mystery man really knew. Or did he just happen to strike a chord with that common expression?

"How can a man so young have eyes so old?" he asked the Doctor who merely stared back, his face expressionless.

"I do a lot of reading," he bluntly answered. Riley just managed to hold back a chortle, remembering that he was around 903 years old, not exactly that young.

"A trite reply, yeah? That's what I do."

Riley saw the Doctor give a slight smile and wink.

"And you, Riley. How can you look so lost but be able to find this man in all of London?"

"London?" Riley repeated, causing the Doctor to give her a light nudge. Ah, probably not best to let people know you have no idea where you are. "Well. . . the Doctor is truly not that hard to find," she told the truth. Though having a vortex manipulator that, for reasons still unknown, took her directly to him might be part of the reason why it was so easy. But what did he mean by her looking so lost?

"And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists," the man gestured at Martha. "He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

Martha didn't respond, merely giving a questioning glance at the Doctor instead. Riley couldn't help but look onto the whole situation with great interest. Who exactly was this man? He seemed to be hitting the nail on the coffin with all of these mysterious statements.

"I think we should say good night," Martha said quietly, clearly looking uncomfortable with the whole exchange. Without another word, she calmly walked out, leaving the three alone.

Riley looked worriedly at the retreating figure. Between seeing a man die, witnessing the Doctor's overall mysterious nature, which was getting rather annoying, and clearly being in a different century, the whole situation must have gotten to the girl. "I'll go check on her," Riley smiled to the men, giving the Doctor a small nod. She nearly made it to the doorframe before pausing and turning around. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Where are my manners?" the man scoffed at himself, immediately standing up and walking over to Riley. He lightly held out his hand and Riley, somewhat uncertainly, placed her hand in his. He gave a small smile before lightly kissing the back of her hand, making Riley's eyebrows shoot up. "William Shakespeare. Pleasure to meet one so fair and kind. I do hope this evening's events haven't tarnished your heart."

"William Shakespeare?" Riley repeated in barely a whisper, shocked that _the_ William Shakespeare stood in front of her and just kissed her hand! "P-pleased-pleasure to meet you as well sir. I-um-she," Riley awkwardly gestured towards the door, concentrating on not completely freaking out. This was William Shakespeare, the Bard himself!

"Martha will be waiting for you," the Doctor quietly said, holding back a bit of laughter. He gently nudged her arm.

"Oh, right, yes," Riley smiled at the pair. "Yes, good night!"

She all but rushed out of the room, feeling her cheeks instantly turn red in embarrassment. First real celebrity she meets, who is technically dead but that's besides the point, and she acts like that blubbering mess! She hadn't even thought about the fact that time travel equals possibility of meeting famous personalities. With all of time and space to explore, what are the changes of her even meeting one? And here he is, William Shakespeare, right in the middle of very strange events that seems like something straight out of his plays.

Riley's massive smile still hadn't faded as she entered their room for the night. It wasn't terribly small, thankfully, but definitely seemed like 16th/17th century. Simple furnishings, slightly dirty, and lit candles all over the room. She found Martha on the other side, peering inside a cabinet curiously and holding a candle for a bit more light.

"That's . . . William Shakespeare?" Riley asked, needing yet another confirmation.

Martha let out a laugh. "I know right? Doctor takes me to see a play of his and here we are, staying in the same building as William Shakespeare!" She paused for a moment, giving Riley an odd look. "So . . . you're a friend of the Doctor?"

"Well . . . I guess you can say that," Riley answered slowly. Truthfully, she still wasn't quite sure exactly who the Doctor was to her. Friend seemed right but didn't sound like the whole story. "I jump around his timeline. So far I've visited past and future versions of him."

"So you're a time traveler as well?" Martha's eyes grew wide with realization. "So that man in the square, shouting that you appeared from thin air…?"

"Yep," Riley answered, popping out the 'p'. "Gave him quite a scare, totally unintentionally though!" she added on, before taking off her jacket and placing it over a chair. Despite it being night, their room was fairly stuffy. "I follow a list of coordinates on here," she explained, showing Martha her vortex manipulator, along with the flap with the random string of letters and numbers. "This is a vortex manipulator, allows me to jump around time and space."

"So you just move from one place to another, based on whatever that thing tells you?"

"Sounds crazy, right?" Riley sadly smiled up to Martha before securing the flap back on the vortex manipulator. "Right now it's my only option. Woke up with no memories, with only the Doctor and this," she held up the vortex manipulator. "So, I'm following the coordinates, hoping I'll get closer to finding out who I really am and what happened."

"No memories? You've lost all of them?" Martha repeated with a sad look as Riley nodded. "I'm so sorry."

Riley shrugged. "Hard to know exactly what I'm missing."

"The Doctor, does he know anything?"

Riley fidgeted with the vortex manipulator straps. "That's complicated . . . I'm not sure," she said quietly. The older Doctor said he knew practically everything but she had no idea when he found out or how much this Doctor knows.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Too soon."

The girls turned towards the door, seeing the Doctor casually walk in with his hands in his pockets. He gently closed the door behind him, blocking out the hallway noise.

"What do you mean, 'too soon'?" Martha asked.

"Simply that, it's too soon in your timeline to know everything," he repeated as if it was plainly obvious. "At least, according to you," he nodded to Riley.

"Me?"

"Well," he nervously ran a hand through his hair, giving the women an odd look. "Future you to be precise. Complicated timey-wimey . . . you're very conscientious about what your past selves know."

"So I just randomly decide when I can and cannot know information?" Riley asked, letting out an annoyed scoff. Who has ever heard about keeping a secret from your past self? How is that even possible? And, on top of that, there wasn't anyone she could be angry at!

"Time travel, things don't always happen in the right order," he shrugged off, ignoring her temper as he peered around the room. He remembered future Riley telling him about how she handled this bit of information, best not to add fuel to the flame. "So these are our lodgings for the night? I've seen worse."

"We're not going back to the TARDIS?" Martha slowly asked, giving Riley an odd look. She saw the Doctor peer around the room and then something clicked. "Ah, you want to stay and investigate."

"Well, Shakespeare, odd deaths . . . who can resist?" he smiled at the girls before plopping down on the bed, placing his arms behind his head as he got comfortable.

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed," Martha gave a half laugh, seeing the man just casually lay down.

"We'll manage, come on."

Riley rolled her eyes, seeing the Doctor not fully process what having one bed meant. "The three of us cannot fit in that," she said, pulling up the chair she set her coat on next to the bed and resting her feet on the footboard. "You two take it, I'm not that tired anyways."

"You need to sleep," Martha said, still standing with a bit of hesitation.

Riley waved her off. "I literally woke up less than three hours ago, still feels like morning to me."

Martha looked confused for a moment, then it clicked again. "Ah, time travel."

"Spot on," she winked at the girl.

"But Shakespeare, with magic and stuff. That's a bit of a surprise. It's all very Harry Potter," Martha said, lightly sitting down on the bed next to the Doctor.

"Wait till you read book seven," he smiled over at Martha, reminiscing about the story. "Oh, I cried!"

"Harry Potter?" Riley repeated, looking between the two. "Who's Harry Potter?"

Martha was flabbergasted. "Who is Harry Potter? What year are you from?"

"Good question," she answered, giving the Doctor a glance but he merely cleared his throat.

"Riley is . . . not from the 21st century," he explained to Martha. "Still trying to work out exactly when but we know that much."

"So you haven't heard of Harry Potter?" Martha asked, earning a shrug from Riley. "Oh, just you wait, you'll love them."

"But you mentioned magic," Riley said, pointing at the two. "You think the man who drowned was, I don't know, cursed or something?"

"Exactly like what Shakespeare would right, yeah?" Martha glanced over at the Doctor. "Witches, black magic and all that, is it real?"

The Doctor scoffed, rolling his eyes at the answer. "Of course it isn't!"

Riley promptly picked up a spare pillow from the end of the bed, throwing it at the Doctor. "Oi, we're still trying to figure out this whole thing!"

"I only started believing in time travel," Martha pointed out.

"Right, sorry," he said offhandedly. "It's not magic, just something you lot haven't figured out yet. Imagine what people here would say if they saw a rocket or a girl with a vortex manipulator magically appear in the street," he said pointedly to Riley.

She put up her hands in defense. "I do _not_ choose where it lands, I'm only following instructions."

But the Doctor had stopped paying attention, the wheels in his head turning again. "It looks like witchcraft but it's not. There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No." He paused, looking at the girls as he thought through the problem.

"So must be an alien then, right?" Riley said then thought about it for a moment. "Well, of course it would be aliens, we are talking about you." The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but Riley cut him off. "But why kill that man, was he about to do something or did he know something?"

"He called himself Master of the Revels, right?" Martha said, glancing between the two. "He didn't want Love's Labours Won performed."

"But why stop the play? Or rather, what would be gained if it was performed?" the Doctor mused out loud. "Tough to know when you don't even know what the play is about, no there's something we're missing. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it." He sighed, seemingly looking into nothingness as his voice fell to a whisper. "Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing."

Riley hesitated, seeing the man clearly reminiscing about something and, judging by how he reacted to Rose's name, it must be about her. She remembered an older Doctor mentioning she wasn't around anymore but that was it, no other explanation. What happened to her?

"Still, can't be helped," he said louder, breaking out of his funk. "You're a novice and this is way too early for you and Riley, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow and let you pop off wherever after your vortex manipulator charges up."

"That's it?" Riley asked, looking incredulously at the Doctor. "You're just going to push us aside because we haven't figured out what's wrong within, oh, 20 minutes?"

But the Doctor didn't answer and just continued staring up at the ceiling.

Riley shook her head, not believing the man. Since when did he merely walk away from the problem? Or is this is real personality and Riley's just met the odd days where he felt like doing something? She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Martha.

"Great!" Martha spat out, turning over away from the Doctor and blowing out a candle before settling in the bed to sleep.

Riley scoffed, shaking her head at the man before standing up and blowing out a few candles. "I'm going to see if they have anything to drink," Riley muttered as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the door, not realizing the Doctor watched her retreating figure.

Riley wasn't quite sure where she was going, only knowing she wanted to be far away from him. In a matter of minutes this Doctor infuriated her, merely brushing her and Martha aside without a second glance. Didn't he understand that she needed his help, that he was the key to finding out who she truly was? But now she wasn't even worth his time, being next to useless in this little adventure.

She zipped up her jacket, perhaps closing the door a bit too harshly as she walked outside. There were still people about, despite it being well into the middle of the night. Or Riley assumed so, they don't exactly have clocks lying around. The man who drowned, Lynley, had been taken away, with no sign that he even died in the square. She sighed, wondering if the man had a wife or children wondering why he wasn't home yet.

She wondered if anyone was thinking the same way about her, if they were waiting for her to pop back home or was she already forgotten? It's hard to tell with the whole time traveling business, she assumed she was technically not even born yet. But still, it was a sad feeling not knowing if anyone out there missed you.

She walked away from the tavern, believing a good stroll would do the trick, clear her head a bit. Staying away from where she first landed, just in case that crazy man was still up and about, she made her way down a random street. No one paid her any attention, off doing their own business in the middle of the night. Loud laughter could be heard in a few homes, along with singing and music. Everyone enjoying life without worrying about men mysteriously drowning on land or witches. Perhaps a more dull life than her own but definitely a safer and less confusing one.

Well, everyone was rushing around except for one man. Riley had walked for a few minutes, keeping track of where she came, when she noticed him standing in the middle of the street. He wore odd clothes, well odder than what everyone else was wearing. A long, heavy and grey trench coat that nearly reached his ankles with brass buttons and some sort of military insignia on his shoulders. Riley didn't recognize it but, at this point, she wasn't too surprised. The fact that he wore something so _not_ 1600s is what screamed out.

The man looking at an odd device on his wrist also screamed _I'm not a local_. Especially since it looked like her vortex manipulator.

As if reading her mind, his head shot up, quickly making eye contact with her. The mystery man gave her a sly smile and a wink before rushing off down a side street. Not knowing why, Riley bolted after him, shouting after him as she bumped into people or objects. The man was fast, not looking back as he ran through the streets, turning so frequently that Riley wouldn't be surprised if they ended up in circles.

She pushed on, needing to know who this man was and, more importantly, why he had a vortex manipulator. The Doctor mentioned time agents carried those devices, maybe he was a colleague of hers? He seemed eager to lose her but why wouldn't he simply jump away? Unless it wasn't charged yet, stuck in the 1600s as well?

He turned yet another corner as Riley tripped over a broom on the ground but managed to regain her footing. As she turned, she found the man simply standing here, reaching a dead end.

She tried to calm her breathing but, not having sprinted in quite awhile, couldn't help but take a few deep breathes.

The man gave her a half smile with humor in his eyes. "I thought by now you'd be use to running."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, wary of the man.

"You're traveling with the Doctor, there's a lot of running involved," he plainly explained with a shrug.

Riley paused, giving the man a curious look. "You know the Doctor?"

He returned the odd look, crossing his arms as he looked her over. "You really don't know who I am, do you? No, don't answer," he held up a hand. "I can see it plainly on your face."

"My face? What's on my face?"

"It's clear as day, Sunshine," he gestured to her. "This is still early for you, very early."

Riley was a bit flabbergasted, opening and closing her mouth in shock. Oh great, yet another person who knew who she was but she didn't have the slightest idea who they could be. But that still didn't explain why he ran. She gave a scoff, mimicking him by crossing her arms and gave him a hard look. "I take it we meet in the future?"

"Well, it's time travel, not exactly that simple is it?" he flashed her a smile, making Riley roll her eyes. "Ooo, you haven't changed," he said, commenting on her reaction.

She cut to the chase. "You have a vortex manipulator."

He held up his wrist, showing off the device. "As do you," he said, gesturing to her own vortex manipulator. "I showed you mine, you could show me yours," he said suggestively.

That earned another eye roll. Really, he wanted to make jokes at a time like this? "This is not the time to play doctor."

"Alright, alright, I know," he said, turning serious. His smile was completely gone, almost like he flipped a switch to change his emotions. "You saw my vortex manipulator and wondered if I'm somehow connected to you, if I'm a piece to unlocking your memories."

Riley stared at him for a moment, wondering just how bad her poker face truly was. She doubted he could tell all of that in one glance, unless he had some alien powers she didn't know about. He looked human though, but then again the Doctor also looked human. Riley let out a low whistle. "Have to admit, you're good."

He smirked. "Only repeating what you told me."

"What when-"

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you much," he said sorrowfully, almost looking ashamed. Riley paused, wondering why he would have such a reaction and who exactly this man was. "I've been instructed to give you this."

He reached inside his jacket, Riley tensing for a moment until he pulled out a small envelope, smaller than her hand. It didn't look too flashy, a white rectangle with blue trim all around the sides. Fancy lettering was on the front but it was otherwhile plain. He held it out to her and, timidly, she stepped forward and took the paper. Closer, it definitely looked old, not something from a different century but this wasn't bought at the store last week, maybe not even within the past year. Some of the corners were bent and smudges were visible on some of the white surface. It was already open, the flap hanging out a bit, causing Riley to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Looking through my mail?"

He laughed. "Trust me, that isn't the worst thing I do," he winked, causing Riley to blush. "It's never been fully closed, this is how I received it."

Riley was perplexed and curiosity was biting away. She turned the card over, reading ' _Happy Christmas'_ on the front, obviously not addressed to anyone in particular. Then, she reached inside and pulled out a single card, with the same script showing a simple set of numbers and letters. Riley's eyes grew wide as she recognized what it was.

"These are coordinates," she breathed, looking up at the man who was finding the whole interaction quite amusing.

"For you to use later, quite a bit later actually," he explained, placing his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet. "I'm afraid I cannot give you much more information than that."

She limply held the envelope and card at her side, peering up at the man with disbelief. "Why would you give me this? What does it mean?"

"Well, giving those answers away would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?" he smiled down.

Riley wasn't as amused. "It would also make things much simpler."

He nodded, thoroughly agreeing with her before sighing and looking away for a moment. "I was instructed to give this to you, wrapping up one nice, small paradox and ensuring another one happens. You're suppose to use it when the world seems most at danger and even the Doctor cannot save the day."

That, however, only made Riley more curious and worried, looking down at the simple stationary. So, she needs to jump to wherever this is when the time is right. Not cryptic or confusing at all . . .

"Wait, paradox?" Riley repeated, remembering the words the Face of Boe told her back on New Earth. "Using this would create a paradox? That's what the Face of Boe told me to do, do you know him?"

"The Face of Boe told you that?" he had a silly grin on his face, like he was holding onto a secret. "Yes we know each other . . . quite well. I would do your best to follow his advice. He is well known for his intelligent and good looks."

Riley raised an eyebrow, not understanding how the Face of Boe could be known for his looks. Though, for being one of the oldest creatures in the universe, perhaps the oldest, she guessed he looked pretty good for his age.

"Well, that's about my time," he sighed out, checking his vortex manipulator and giving her a small smile.

"Wait!" She reached out and roughly grabbed his wrist, trying to stop the man from jumping off. "You randomly appear here, drop off a very mysterious set of instructions and plan on just popping off again?"

"Those were the orders," he breathed out, slightly deflated at the news. Though Riley still had no idea what could make him act like this. Why did he always have such a sad yet happy look this whole time?

He scratched the back of his neck, seemingly thinking about something for a moment. "Ah, screw it." Then, in a very surprising move, the man encased her in a hug, holding on so tight and gentle at the same time. It was a simple hug but completely different than any other one she's received, well only the handful she's had.

But it only lasted a few seconds, he pulled away, still holding her at arms length as he smiled down with a huge grin. "Take care of yourself and I promise things will get easier. You'll find out who you really are."

"A-alright," Riley muttered, extremely confused by all his actions.

He quickly bent down, giving her a light kiss on the forehead before fully stepping away, holding the vortex manipulator aloft.

"Wait!" she shouted again. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," he flashed a massive smile at her, one that she couldn't help but return. "Now go, you need to save Dolly." He moved to the side and pushed a few crates out of the way, revealing a passage leading to a square, the exact one next to Shakespeare's tavern.

Riley slowly walked over the secret passage, peering down and clearly seeing the tavern on the other side of the square. "But how did you-"

She turned around, only to see Captain Jack Harkness had vanished, taken away by the vortex manipulator. "Well then," she muttered, peering around at the now abandoned alley and then to the card and envelope in her hands. She gave a small shrug before placing the card back in the envelope then shoved the mystery gift into a front pocket on her jacket, figuring out that whole mystery would need to be put on hold. Jack mentioned saving Dolly?

Who was Dolly?

Riley thought for a moment. The passage lead her to back to the tavern with Shakespeare and the Doctor, so Dolly must be in there, right? But the only other woman she met was Martha and-

Wait, no. Dolly, a woman showed her, the Doctor, and Martha their rooms. Could that be her?

Riley wasted no time, hurrying across the courtyard and back into the tavern. It was even quieter than before, everyone probably asleep or off doing who knows what. But who else would be awake in the house, who would be alert enough to do something that could kill them?

Well, Shakespeare was probably awake writing the play, maybe he would know who Dolly is? Seemed like just a good of place to start as any.

Riley went upstairs, vaguely remembering which room was Shakespeare's. She turned a corner, hoping the room she was about to barge in was William Shakespeare's when she saw another lady heading in the same direction from the other side. They merely smiled at each other, not saying anything as they kept on walking, that is until they both stopped in front of the same door.

"Can I help you, love?" the lady asked Riley. Ah, so this was the lady who showed their rooms earlier.

"Just need to see Shakespeare for a bit," Riley smiled, meaning to go forward but the lady took another step.

"He's very busy, trying to finish that play. Might want to come back tomorrow."

"It's urgent, really cannot wait," Riley kept on smiling, wondering what was this lady's problem.

"Let me pass the message along," she offered, still holding a fake smile.

Well, wasn't this suspicious? "I'd prefer to give it to him personally."

"Oh, I bet you would," she hissed out, pointing an accusing finger at Riley.

Riley looked down, thoroughly confused by the lady's sudden change. "What do you think I'm - oh," Riley's eyes grew wide and took a step back. Middle of the night, a man and woman mysteriously meeting. Yeah, if that didn't scream a romp, she didn't know what did. "No, no, no. It's not like that. I need to know who-"

But she was cut off, hearing a rough bang, almost like a sack of flour dropped to the ground. And it definitely came from inside Shakespeare's room. The women stared at each other for a moment, both having clearly heard the noise, before they opened the door and rushed inside.

There was Shakespeare, hunched over his desk as if he was asleep, along with a young woman wearing black. She was staring at the man and lightly stroking his hair in a fairly odd manner, hardly noticing the women entering the room.

"Oh, aye. I'm not the first, then," the lady (Dolly?) said angrily, placing a hand on her hips and leaned against the broom as she peered at the mystery woman in the room.

But then the young lady turned around, causing both women to step back in shock. The young lady's face was all wrinkled, as if she aged a hundred years, along with a long, pointed nose, sharp pointed eyebrows and teeth, and hair that turned into straw in a blink of an eye.

"Martha did mention witches," Riley breathed, staring at the being with wide eyes. First aliens, now a witch. What the bloody hell was next?

"I'll take that to aid my flight," the witch hissed out, taking a few steps forward before snatching the lady's broom, "and you shall speak no more this night."

Riley pushed the woman back, seeing the witch try to lunge at them and kicked out, hitting the witch square in the stomach. She pushed the woman out the door. "Find the Doctor!" she shouted, watching the woman sprint down the hall as Riley turned to face the creature.

It hissed out, holding its stomach in pain as it panted and glared at Riley. "Oh a feisty one. Think you're brave enough to stand up before me?"

Riley stood her ground, panting and feeling a rush of adrenaline. It wasn't that she wasn't scared, she was frightened out of her mind, but if she held on long enough, the Doctor would come and know what to do, she hoped. "Trust me, I've faced far worse things than you."

"Oooohh, and that you have," it sneered, pointing a long finger at Riley. "Your name precedes you, stretching out across the stars and galaxy."

Now that made Riley pause. "W-what do you mean?"

"Your path is long and with the Doctor it's bind, but you are known as the Paradox of Time!"

Riley sucked in a shaky breath, feeling herself grow light headed and soon felt her legs fall out from under her. She felt herself roughly crash to the floor and everything quickly went dark, but not before hearing a pounding of footsteps and cackling fading away in the distance.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ack! I know it's been forever but I definitely haven't forgotten about you folks! The last few weeks have been busier than usual but now I am officially on vacation (woot woot!) so expect more updates coming :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this Shakespeare adventure and Riley's run-in with Jack. Now, things really start to get interesting with Riley's past life/timeline . . . not that it was unusual before :p Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited the story - hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **bored411 \- Glad you liked the scene with the Doctor! I'll have to write more of them in. Riley's timeline is very fast-paced so it's hard to slow down like that**

 **ollie \- Aw! :) That's so nice, thank you! I definitely set out for it to be original and it has meshed into what you've seen here. Hope you'll continue to think that way! (I think you should, in other fics I've heard I haven't seen any similar reason why she's jumping around the Doctor's timeline)**

 **Thanks again and hope everyone has a great holiday!**


	14. Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

Riley groaned. "Quiet," she murmured, hearing the sound of roosters crowing and carriages rumbling down the street. She could tell sunlight was starting to make its way through the windows, along the noises of residents and visitors. Didn't they know that some people liked to sleep in, especially after what happened after last night?

Wait, last night?

Riley timidly opened her eyes, finding herself laying on top of a small bed. Her jacket had been draped over her like a blanket but she otherwise laid on top, staring at the ceiling. Slowly, feeling her head a bit jumbled, she sat up, peering around the room and finding Martha in a chair in the corner, the Doctor's trench coat covering her. The Doctor, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

Riley swung her legs over the side of the bed, running a hand through her hair as she tried to remember exactly what happened. She had left this room, right? Then stumbled upon a random, time traveling man who told her to save Dolly and then . . . the witch.

Her eyes grew wide as last night fully came back and she stumbled over to Martha, roughly shaking her awake.

"Martha, Martha! Where's the Doctor, there was this witch, doing something odd to Shakespeare, we have to warn-"

"Whoa, whoa," she groaned, stretching out a crick in her neck and finding the girl right in her face. "Slow down."

She took a deep breathe and tried again. "Last night, there was this witch, in Shakespeare's room. She was doing something odd and then spoke to me . . . she must have knocked me out . . ."

"She did," Martha explained, giving a stretch. Riley starting bouncing up and down, not understanding why the girl wasn't more worried about this.

"We've got to find Shakespeare, she could've gotten him, then-"

Martha firmly placed her hands on Riley's shoulders, realizing that she was panicking. "Everything is alright, the Doctor and I got there right after you fell," she explained.

Riley stopped moving. "Oh, then you . . .?"

"She got away . . . on a broom," Martha slowly explained, causing Riley to raise an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whined, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "How can witches be real?"

"You and me both, mate," Martha muttered, getting up from the chair and awkwardly holding the Doctor's trenchcoat. She peered curiously at it for a moment before throwing it on the bed and picking up her own discarded jacket. "Where is the Doctor anyway? Was he here when you woke up?"

"Dunno, I only woke up . . . Come on," Riley snatched her own jacket, putting it on against the chilly morning. "He couldn't have gotten far . . . hopefully."

Riley then marched out of the room, Martha closely following behind as she let out a yawn. She headed towards Shakespeare's room first, wanting to make sure the man was alright. Knowing her luck, the man would be dead before writing Macbeth, then what would stage actors have a superstition about?

"So you haven't dealt with witches before?" Martha asked as Riley shook her head no. "The Doctor explained how you jump around his timeline, meeting him out of order. I was wondering if this was a regular occurrence for you both."

"If this becomes an everyday thing for me, then I'm in trouble," Riley laughed, giving a smile to Martha. "No, so far the only aliens have been Slitheen, these great big green monster blobs, a Sontaran, a Silurian," Riley paused, thinking it over. "Well I guess she technically wasn't an alien, and why do all of these alien names start with an 'S'. Oh! There were these cat nurse nuns and a random assortment of others at a future hospital, and Bannakaffalatta."

Martha was dumbfounded. "So witches bothers you but this whole alien bit it completely normal?"

"Well . . . yeah, I guess it is," she explained as they headed down the stairs. "I really haven't thought about it but it all just seems . . . normal."

"Normal because you've met a lot of aliens?"

Riley thought for a moment, remembering when she first saw the Slitheen. She was surprised, that's for sure, but not the most shocking thing she could think of. "No, it's more like . . . I think I've always known about aliens. It just seems clear as day, just like how I know my name is Riley."

She trailed off, wondering why that was. The feeling was extremely familiar to how she thought her face was wrong back with Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. After a quick look in the mirror, it just looked off for an unknown reason. After finding out aliens exist, it just seemed plainly obvious. Why _wouldn't_ she know aliens existed?

"Riley, Martha!"

Riley jumped, not even noticing that the they made it to Shakespeare's room. The Doctor, along with Shakespeare, were already inside and sitting down at his desk with a pitcher and glasses between them. The girls walked in, Riley surprised to see the two of them conversing like old friends.

"Are you alright?" Shakespeare asked, immediately standing up. "You had a bit of a stumble last night."

"Yeah, if you want to call it that," she muttered, looking between Shakespeare and the Doctor, who had a worried look on his face. "I'm fine, what exactly happened?"

Shakespeare lead the girls to a chair as the Doctor explained. "Dolly rushed into our room, saying there was a witch with Shakespeare and that you were holding it off. We rushed down but you were already knocked out then . . ."

Martha took over. "I saw a witch, I'm guessing the same as you saw, flying, cackling away into the night . . . on a broom."

"She grabbed Dolly's broom, must have been the same one. But Shakespeare, did she-"

"Not a scratch on me, at least not that I can tell," he answered. "You saved Dolly's life, or at least that's what she is saying. Decided to take the day off, probably resting up. Glad you only took a blow to the head and nothing worse."

"But the witch never hit me," Riley said slowly, confused why they kept on assuming they somehow got in a fight.

"You didn't have a concussion or any other bruises," Martha explained, nodding in agreement. "The witch knocked you out without lifting a finger. How is that possible?"

"Good question," the Doctor mused, thinking this information over and rubbing his face.

"Who would've thought we meet witches and Shakespeare in the same day? Bit of a coincidence," Riley chuckled, trying to make the room seem less morbid. Whatever happened last night was . . . odd, but she couldn't stand to see them moping about it.

Shakespeare stared at Riley, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "Why would I be associated with witches?"

"You know?" Riley gestured towards all of his documents, assuming Macbeth was in there somewhere. "Double, double toil and trouble?"

"Not," the Doctor cut her off, giving her a funny look. "Not quite yet."

Ah, a bit too early in his timeline then. Riley stayed quite. Less talk about witches then, she would guess.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches," Shakespeare spoke up, peering at the trio.

"Who's Peter Street?" Martha asked.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect?" the Doctor asked, though it was more like he was thinking outloud. "Hold on . . . the architect, the architect!" he yelled out, slapping the table before shooting up. "The globe! Come on!"

Without another glance he ran out of the room, Riley, Martha, and Shakespeare rushing to catch up.

"We haven't even had breakfast yet!" Riley yelled in annoyance but still ran after him.

He didn't slow down once, rushing past vendors setting up shop, children playing in the streets, and the usually bustle of London in the morning. Riley kept on muttering apologies to everyone, shocked as the Doctor managed to not touch a single hair on a passerby but the rest of them ran into at least one person along the way.

The Globe Theatre itself was open to the public, though everyone inside looked to be with the production in one way or another. The Doctor brought them directly to the center, finally stopping as he peered around the entire place, examining the walls. Riley couldn't help but grin like a mad person, not believing she was standing in the middle of _the_ Globe Theatre, right at the height of Shakespeare's works, and with no other than Shakespeare himself! It looked absolutely beautiful. She followed Shakespeare and Martha to the stage, peering out into the crowd and watching the Doctor think out loud.

"The columns there, right? Fourteen sides," he muttered, turning in place and making odd gestures with his hands. "I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?"

He shrugged. "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

"Fourteen?" he repeated, peering around yet again. "Why does that ring a bell, fourteen?"

"There's 14 lines in a sonnet," Martha offered.

"So there is, good point," he gave a nod to Martha as Riley nudged her a gave a smile. The Doctor went back to thinking out loud, pacing along the Globe's grounds and pulling his hair. "Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

Shakespeare sighed, wondering why he was so persistent about fourteen. "This is just a theatre."

"Did William Shakespeare just call the Globe, 'just a theatre'," Riley whispered to Martha, causing her to give a small smile.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it?" the Doctor asked, staring up at Shakespeare. "You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them." He then paused, Riley seeing the wheels turning and start to click into place. "You can change people's minds just with words in this place . . . and if you exaggerate that."

"It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside." Martha offered.

"Oh!" The Doctor peered back at the trio, giving Martha a smile. "Oh, Martha Jones I like you."

"Are you suggesting that there is power in _this_ theatre, more so than any other theatre in London?"

"Probably more than any other in the world!" he exclaimed, looking around the theatre once more. "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer," Shakespeare said bluntly. "A month after finishing this place, lost his mind."

"Why, what happened?" Martha asked.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?"

"Bedlam?"

"What's Bedlam?" Riley looked between the trio, hoping she didn't just ask an extremely stupid question, but Martha also seemed confused while the Doctor . . . well, his face was hard.

"Bethlem hospital," Shakespeare added on. "The madhouse."

"We gotta go there, right now," the Doctor said sharply, immediately turning for the exit. "Come on!"

"He cannot be serious," Riley asked Martha, watching the Doctor march out of the Globe. "He wants to go to a madhouse? In this century?"

She shrugged though definitely looked uncomfortable. "Have to follow the trail," she said, before heading down the stage and following the Doctor.

Riley gave an exasperated sigh, not believing that she was about to follow this man but quickly made her way down as well. "Really hope I don't regret this."

"Wait!" Shakespeare called out, also coming off the stage. "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand."

He followed them out, but not before talking to two actors, passing them on the way out. The younger one gave Riley a wink, causing her to blush and smile back. "I might have to find him later," she muttered, causing Martha to turn around and whack her shoulder.

"Come on," she laughed.

They all followed the Doctor, who someone knew exactly how to get to Bedlam. His strides were long, causing them to have to fast walk to keep up. Riley was surprised he wasn't running to the hospital and wondered what was stopping him. He didn't even turn around to see if they were following him, which only sparked Riley's curiosity.

She sped up, managing to walk beside him and match his strides. "So you think Peter knows what is happening?" she asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Peter Streete, fantastic carpenter, architect, engineering, well everything," the Doctor quickly explained. "There should be a reason for his design, not just aesthetics."

"And the fact that he was raving about witches also makes him an excellent choice for figuring out what's happening."

She smiled and glanced at the Doctor, but he was still focusing on the task ahead, barely giving her a second thought. Probably against better judgement, she decided to poke the lion a bit more.

"Shakespeare and witches though," she quietly said, glancing back at Shakespeare to make sure he couldn't hear them. "Doesn't it seem a bit . . . I don't know, too perfect to be true?"

He merely shrugged again. "I thought the same thing about Charles Dickens," the Doctor muttered.

"You met Charles-of course you've met Charles Dickens," Riley waved her hand around a bit. The man literally lived in a time machine, he was bound to meet a few historical figures along the way. "But Shakespeare barely knows what is happening, he was asleep last night, didn't even see the witch. If our only lead is Peter Streete, how can you be sure we can get an answer from him? He's in a madhouse now."

"What other choice do we have Riley?" the Doctor snapped, causing her to stop walking in shock. Well she definitely didn't expect that reaction.

She was just trying to understand him better, barely having time to talk to this mysterious man that was tied to her life now. But . . .did he just yell at her? For asking a question?

He continued for only a few more paces before stopping and turning around, a shocked and regretful look on his face. "I'm so sorry Riley, I didn't mean-"

"What the hell was that for?" Riley softly interrupted. She wanted to return his anger but immediately stopped after seeing his face. Something seemed off and Riley had no idea what it could be. His thoughts have been wondering the past day, seemingly peering into nothing. But what could have caused it? What happened to him?

"I-I haven't had the best few weeks," he ashamedly muttered, running a hand through his hair. "It's just these events, the investigating, witches, Shakespeare-" he sighed, glancing back at Shakespeare and Martha. "I just wish Rose was here."

Riley turned back to Shakespeare and Martha, who had both stopped to chat in the street. Did Martha have something to do with Rose? She frowned, seeing the Doctor with such a sorrowful face. "Why not go get her? Did-" Riley hesitated, afraid of asking the next question. "Did she not want to come?"

"Oh no," the Doctor shook his head with a very faint smile. "She would've traveled with me forever. Always wanting to see more. But she-" The painful look was back on his face. "She's lost, she's alive but . . . lost. And-and I don't think I can find a way to see her again."

Riley lightly placed a hand on his arm, giving it a little squeeze as her own face fell. That explains his mood and why Rose was never with the next Doctor or on the Titanic. "Doctor, I'm so sorry, I-" But she had no idea what to say. Despite only knowing this man for a few weeks, he was simply a genius, able to get out of so many situations and pick up on the slightest glimpse of hope. But seeing him like this meant that Rose was truly lost, that he would never see her again.

Riley couldn't help but feel her heart break because of that, seeing how it was affecting the Time Lord but also because that feeling felt _so familiar._ Knowing that a goodbye was _the_ final one, with no hope of ever seeing them again or hearing their voice. Wondering what they were doing or how they were holding up but having absolutely no way of knowing. Mourning the death of someone still alive, it was a terrible feeling.

"Come on," the Doctor shouted back to Martha and Shakespeare, breaking Riley out of her thought. She turned, seeing Shakespeare give a rather sly smile to Martha. "We can all have a good flirt later!"

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare smiled at the man and Riley, causing her to roll her eyes and give a laugh. So the rumors are true.

The Doctor also realized what the three had just discovered, eyes growing wide. "Oh, 57 academics just punched the air," he muttered before waving them along. "Now, move!"

That's when the running started, the Doctor making up lost time with their little conversation. Riley merely followed this time, leaving the Doctor alone with his thoughts and her wondering why she felt the same.

 **xXx**

Identifying Bedlam as a hospital was used in the loosest fashion. Even before walking through the front gates, Riley could hear wailing from the so-called patients, not wanting to know what made them scream out. She always assumed madhouses were bad, especially ones in this century, but never imagined it to be like this. Some prisons had to be better. Men in chains, ragged clothes, forced behind bars with only a stack of hay for comfort, not to mention the entire place smelled like urine and shit. Riley tired not to look around, sticking close to the Doctor and crossing her arms in discomfort.

After informing the keeper they want to see Peter Streete, they were lead downstairs to a place with no natural light and men screaming and groaning in pain and madness.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam," the keeper offered.

Riley held back everything to keep from snapping back, not believing this man would gladly whip these pour men for entertainment. Instead, she scoffed, earning a rather confused glance from the keeper which only made her blood boil more. Did he not see how wrong this was?

"No I don't," the Doctor snapped, his hands in his pockets with a permanent scowl on his face.

They came towards the end of a hall. "Well, wait here, my lords, while I, uh . . ." the keeper paused for a moment, peering between Martha and Riley with an odd look on his face, "make him decent for the ladies."

The Doctor glared at the keeper's retreating figure as Riley shook her head, glancing around with disgust and sadness.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry?" Martha snapped at Shakespeare, a disgusted look on her face. "And you put your friend in here?"

Shakespeare rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia and Tatooine."

"But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind," he quickly retorted. "Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son," the Doctor simply answered for him, sadly looking on.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there," Shakespeare harshly said, not able to even look at the tree.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Martha quickly said but Shakespeare continued.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be." Shakespeare paused, thinking that last line over as Riley raised her eyebrow in surprise. Did they just witness . . . ? "Oh, that's quite good."

"To be or not to be, that is the question," Riley softly said, earning a look from the Doctor. She merely smiled back, not able to help herself.

"You don't think it sounds a bit pretentious?" Shakespeare asked the three, causing the Doctor to strug.

Riley, on the other hand, patted him on the back. "I would write that one down, just in case."

"This way, my lord!"

They were all broken out of the moment once the Keeper came back, signaling them down the hall. More wailing could be heard as they ventured down the hallway, a few muttered as they past, giving them creep looks, or simply staring into nothing. Riley wondered if anyone in Bedlam ever left.

The Keeper opened the door, the hinges letting out a horrific groan as they all gathered inside the small cell. A man, Peter Streete, sat in the center hunched over and wearing dirty rags and slightly shaking.

"They can be dangerous, my lord," the Keeper warned, causing Riley to give cold glares at the man. "Don't know their own strength."

She opened her mouth to yell at the Keeper but the Doctor quickly cut her off. "I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!" he snapped he glared at the man before worriedly looking at Peter.

The Keeper kept his mouth shut, looking slightly dumbfounded why he was yelled at as he left the cell, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Riley looked back for a moment, wondering why they were shut in as well but the Doctor spoke up.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" he asked the man, slowly walking over and crouching down so they were on the same level. Martha followed, curiously looking at the man as well.

"He's the same as he was," Shakespeare spoke up, shaking his head with disappointment. "You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor didn't pay attention though, instead softly placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter," he whispered.

Peter's head shot up, staring at the Doctor with wide eyes and a open mouth, slightly shaking as him and the Doctor made eye contact. He remained silent, peering at the man with curiosity as the Doctor slowly lifted his hands and placed his fingers on Peter's temples. He looked frightened, shaking a bit more but still remained silent.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor," he said softly, firmly looking at the man. "Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go," he whispered as Peter began to relax, his body slowly falling onto the small cot. "That's it. That's it, just let go." The Doctor gradually brought Peter down so he was resting though Peter was still very much conscious, his eyes wide open and looking a little bit clearer. Almost like some of the madness disappeared.

Riley gave Martha a slight nudge and a questionable look, wondering what exactly the Doctor was doing. Sure he was a Time Lord, alien, thing, but now he has telepathic-type powers? What else is he hiding?

Martha merely shrugged, just as lost as Riley as she witness the Doctor seemingly connect with a madman.

"Tell me the story, Peter," the Doctor firmly said with a tone that was not open for argument. "Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered," he explained, fingers twitching along his head as his eyes moved around the room. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design!" He was nearly in hysterics, the madness starting to take hold again. Riley peered up, seeing the Doctor look worriedly on, though she couldn't tell if it was for the man or the information he was giving. "The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done," he let out a bell laugh before abruptly stopping. "They snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" Peter didn't answer right away, breathing heavily as he thought back Peter, tell me. His mouth was shut and shaking, almost like he wanted to say but couldn't. "You've got to tell me where were they?" the Doctor hissed out, not wanting to lose him.

Peter's eyes shot up, looking directly at the Doctor. "All Hallows Street!" he spat out.

"Too many words!"

Riley jumped, seeing a real live witch appear in the cell behind the Doctor. Her appearance was similar to the one she saw the night before, complete with dirty, long hair, pulled wrinkled skin, and a haggard face.

"What the hell?" Martha exclaimed, jumping back as the Doctor took a step away, shocked at seeing the witch as well.

"Just one touch of the heart," the witch cackled, holding up a solitary finger as she peered at the four. She then moved down to Peter, the finger extended and aiming for his heart.

Riley jumped forward, moving to grab Peter and pull him away but the Doctor roughly took her around the waist, stopping her just short. "No!"

Then, the witch placed a finger on Peter. He screamed out in pain for a moment but abruptly stopped, his body unmoving and dead on the cot. The witch closed her eyes in pleasure, as if absorbing his life force or something equally sinister.

The four could only look on in shock and Riley's mouth hung open, not believing she witnessed a man die from just a single touch.

"A witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at the figure.

"It's like the one from last night!" Riley said, pushing the Doctor's arms off of her. They fell easily, the Doctor still in shock at what he just saw. "The same type of witch that was in Shakespeare's room!"

"Now, who would be next hmmm?" the witch sneered at the group, holding out her hands menacingly. "Just. One. Touch," she cackled, seeing the four still staring, not even trying to leave the cell. It was as if they were all stuck in one place. "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts," she heckled, laughing at how frightened the humans were. "Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha screamed, going to the gate and trying to force it open.

"That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that," the Doctor muttered, still staring at the witch.

Riley quickly looked down at her vortex manipulator, hoping that she could somehow get the rest of them out of the cell, transport them away to another place. Sure, it would be a lot to explain to Shakespeare but after seeing a witch, she was hoping time travel wasn't too big of a leap. It was still out though, none of the buttons lighting up.

"Who will die first, hmm?" she teased nonchalantly. She then pointed her deadly finger at Riley. "You-you're not suppose to be here, my sister took care of you last night," she sinisterly hissed out.

"Yeah, well, it will take a lot more than a few fancy words to bring me down," Riley replied, trying to hide the fear in her voice. She also hoped her assumption was true.

"Ahhh," the witch grinned, realizing why it didn't work. "The Paradox of Time has no sway over you . . . yet."

"Yet? What do you mean by that?" Riley hesitantly asked, glancing at the Doctor who looked on with interest and concern.

The witch cackled, taking pleasure in how little Riley knew. "But that's no matter. One mere touch can do the job just as well . . ."

"Well," the Doctor took a step forward in front of Riley as if protecting her. "If you're looking for volunteerings . . ."

"No, don't!" Martha yelled from the bars.

"Don't you dare!" Riley added, grabbing onto the Doctor's arm to try and pull him back.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare muttered out, looking between the witch and the Time Lord.

The witch sneered. "No mortal has power over me!"

"No, but there's a power in words," the Doctor responded, causing the witch's face to fall in fear. She really needed to work on her poker face. "If I can find the right one. If I can just know you . . ."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us," the witch bragged, though in a warning tone, pointing the deadly finger at the Doctor.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," he said quietly, carefully watching the finger and making sure it didn't get too close. He started thinking aloud, his thoughts flying a thousand a minute. "Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen!" he yelled, pointing his own finger at the witch who was getting paler by the second. "That's it! Fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!"

The witch was tone tied, mouth opening and closing attempting to find the right words to say, how to stop this man but the Doctor merely continued. "Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

The witch screamed as her body was enveloped in a bright yellow light, her figure become blurred as it grew smaller and smaller before collapsing onto itself, disappearing from the cell entirely.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, even including the Doctor as the witch perished, or at least that's what Riley believed happened to her.

"What did you do?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"I named her. The power of a name," he winked at the girls. "That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well," he dragged out, thinking it over. "It's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"That's what she did last night," Riley pointed out. "Words, she called me the Paradox of Time in this weird rhyming sequence. That must have knocked me out."

"Ah, yes, the Paradox of Time . . . " the Doctor trailed off, looking worryingly at Riley, who was growing uncomfortable with his gaze. She could see the wheels starting to turn in his head again but it was more than curiosity, it was almost like he was worried about something.

"Yes, I-wait, why? Have you heard that before? What does that mean?"

"Oh, isn't that the question of the day," he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "How do they know?" he whispered, looking between her and where the witch had disappeared.

"Know what?" Riley demanded as she took a step towards the Doctor.

"You're jumping around my timeline, the vortex manipulator. How can a creature from the Pristatrek Galaxy know about you?" he asked incredulously, half amazed at finding this out.

Riley waved her hands about, not believing that _he_ was asking _her_ this. "You tell me!"

"For them, words have power. Know the words that bring about the strongest emotions then you can do so much more."

Shakespeare spoke up. "But what do they want to use them for?"

The Doctor hesitated, looking worriedly at the three. "The end of the world."

Riley rolled her eyes, hoping that he wasn't going to say that. "Of course," she muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello yet again everyone! Sooner than y'all expected? Wanted to post this as a Christmas/holiday present as a thank you to everyone who has read thus far! Really appreciate it!**

 **bored411 \- Hope that wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger! And wish I could say there won't be many others but that would be one big fat lie :p **

**djmegamouth \- Thanks! here is another one :) **

**Hope everyone has a great holiday season and hope to see you soon!**


	15. Something Unexpected this Way Comes

The trip back to the tavern was extremely somber. They all witness Peter Streete's death, Shakespeare's friend, and discovered this entire plot had disastrous consequences. Riley attempted to start a conversation with the three but was given short replies, no one quite in the mood to talk as they all thought over the events at Bedlam, especially the Doctor. He kept on muttered, as if talking to himself, as they walked back, trying to figure out what the Carrionites were doing here, out of all the places in Earth's history. Riley wanted to ask questions about the 'Paradox of Time' but this seemed hardly the time or place. Yet again, she had to wait.

They all conveyed back in Shakespeare room, the bard cleaning himself up as the Doctor paced, bringing the trio up to speed on the situation.

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real," Shakespeare sharply answered, towelling his face off.

"I have to agree with Will over here," Riley said, pointing a thumb at Shakespeare.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked.

"A new empire, on Earth," the Doctor answered, making Riley roll her eyes. Not _another_ alien wanting to take over/destroy Earth. What did the Earth ever do to the rest of the universe? "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

"You said they disappeared back at the dawn of the universe," Riley thought outloud, crossing her arms and looking at the trio. "So does that mean they've been waiting this whole time?"

"Exactly," the Doctor said calmly, his eyes growing wide as he nodded at Riley. "This whole time, waiting for just the right . . . person." He said sharp, giving Shakespeare a rather pointed look.

He paused, a bit shocked at what the Doctor was imply. "Me? But I've done nothing."

"Hold on, though," Martha said slowly. "What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?

"Finishing the play," he sternly answered, not appreciating being ganged up like this.

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. "What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual," he shrugged, brushing off the question before pausing, his own eyes growing wide. "Except those last few lines. . . Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

It clicked for the Doctor, his voice becoming increasingly louder as the pieces fell into place, the Carrionite's plan as clear as day for the Time Lord. "That's it! They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!"

Riley nudged Martha, giving her a cheeky grin. "Now who's giving away spoilers?" she whispered.

The Doctor briefly paused, seeing Shakespeare think over his words and realizing what exactly he just said. "And yes, you can have that."

"But these witches - Carrinotes, how do we stop them?" Martha asked.

The Doctor wiped out thick glasses, putting them on as he searched the papers around the room. "I need a map! Peter Streete mentioned All Hallows Street. This must be where they are, where they've been hiding."

"Here." Shakespeare immediately walked to his desk, pulling open a drawer and unrolling a rather crude map.

They all rushed over, pouring over the map trying to find All Hallows Street. Luckily, these maps were fairly simple, the cartographer most likely spending more time on the north arrow than the actual map itself.

"Here it is," Riley pointed out, finding the street to be more of an alleyway. "But how will you know what house? You can't exactly go banging down doors trying to find this."

"Been around since the dawn of the universe, they look like witches - I say start with the house that looks the most run down. Martha and I will track them down," he pointed to Riley and Shakespeare. "Riley, Will, you both need to get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play."

Riley firmly nodded, giving the trio a grin. "Already have a few ideas how to do it too."

"No burning anything," the Doctor sternly warned, causing Riley to frown.

Well . . . there went that idea.

"We'll do it," Shakespeare also nodded holding out his hand to shake with the Doctor. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

Martha laughed. "Oh, don't complain."

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing his coat before him and Martha dashed out of the room.

"I like that!" Shakespeare yelled back before pausing, giving Riley an odd look. "Wait a minute, that's one of mine."

 **xXx**

They ran all the way to the Globe, Riley following Shakespeare down the narrow streets and once again trying to not knock over any bystander. She only managed one this time. Shakespeare looked determined to make the Doctor proud, a fierce look of confidence and determination as he rushed into the back of the Globe while Riley, on the other hand, could hardly believe she was about to stop a play in the Globe, with Shakespeare.

Backstage was packed, with actors waiting for their que and others mending last minute clothes. They all gave Shakespeare a greeting or nod but he returned none, rushing for the set of double doors leading to the stage. He barged through, Riley quickly following, as he pushed the actors aside and stood center stage.

"Stop the play!" Shakespeare shouted, earning a few whispers and gasps from the crowd. Riley did have to admit it was an odd sight, seeing the author of the play stop the performance.

Riley stepped up, seeing everyone not quite moving, most likely thinking this was a joke. "You have to listen to him, the play has to stop now! Everyone is in danger!"

"Will," one of the actors hissed. "What are you doing? And who is this girl?"

"You'll get a refund," Shakespeare continued, ignoring the actor and seeing the crowd growing upset. "But this play must not be performed."

Of course what happened next wasn't exactly in the overall plan . . . at all.

Riley looked over, seeing Shakespeare sway a little before crumbling to the ground, completely passed out and sprawled out on the stage. Her eyes grew wide. "Will?" she breathed before immediately crouching down and shaking him. But he was completely knocked out, becoming a virtual rag. She quickly checked his neck, breathing out a sigh of relief after finding a strong heartbeat. "Will, come on. We have to stop the play!"

"Is he drunk or what?"

"Get them off the stage," one of the actors hissed and Riley found herself being pulled away by two men, both of whom were dressed as woman.

This is not how she expected her day to go.

"Get off me!" she shouted, seeing another man start to pull Shakespeare off the stage. She looked out to the crowd, seeing some shake their head in annoyance and others pointing and laughing at the pair. "You have to stop the play! Don't finish the-"

One of the actors played a firm hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts as the crowd only grew in laughter. Riley fought back harder, knowing that each minute she delayed, she gave the Doctor and Martha more time for their job. She bit down on the man's hand, causing him to cry out and lose his hold on her, causing some of the crowd members to cheer. The second one took a different approach after finding that he couldn't hold Riley by himself. He clumsily tackled her to the ground, losing his own grip as Riley wrestled her way away from the man, giving him a swift kick as she crawled away. And judging by his cry and the crowd's reaction, she may have kicked just a _bit_ too high.

She stood up, seeing two more actors in her way, both of which looked ready to fight, eager to finish their play and performances.

"Listen," she held out her hands calmly. "You have to stop the play, people could die if you don't!"

The double set of doors leading to the backstage banged open, causing the entire audience and everyone on the stage to jump. Riley looked on, seeing that yet another man was called out. But this one was larger. _Much_ larger. Her mouth slowly dropped open, not believing that a guy from this century could look so much like the Hulk, only without the green.

"Fantastic, you-you've arrived!" Riley stuttered, pointing a timid finger at the actors. "These men want to continue the play. Can you believe it?"

"Get. Her. Out of here! And shut her up" one of the actors hissed, and the Hulk didn't hesitate.

He immediately charged over to Riley and wrapped one arm around her waist, placing a hand across her mouth. She shouted out, trying to somehow fight this mammoth of a man but she would have better luck moving a mountain. The crowd cheered while others booed, enjoying the odd show, but the Hulk paid no attention, carrying Riley off the stage.

The crowds grew fainter as they weaved through the backstage, following Shakespeare's unconscious body that was being dragged through the corridors. Riley still struggled, not liking where this whole situation was going. No idea where they were headed, no Doctor, and currently immobilized by a giant man. Not good at all.

They headed farther from the stage, the actors and crowd couldn't even be heard. Shakespeare was placed in a corner, still unconscious as Riley was unceremoniously thrown into a side room. She let out a groan, not finding the landing particularly comfortable, as she heard the large man enter the shut the door behind him. Enough candles illuminated the room but Riley still felt uneasy, quickly standing up and facing the Hulk.

"Alright love," he barked out, crossing his arms. "How much?"

Riley was confused, looking oddly at the man and the room surrounding them which was fairly . . . plain. "How much what?"

He let out a roaring laugh, his chest heaving with the chuckle. "Did Will get you for the night? Don't worry, he won't even know what happened. A quickie is fine with me."

"The night? Quickie?" Riley's voice becoming higher as she started to realize what this man exactly meant. He didn't think . . .

"How much do you charge? I think I have enough to cover it."

Riley's mouth gaped open once more. "I-I'm not a prostitute!" she hissed out

"Oh come off it. Pretty thing like you, hanging out with Will, drinking. Who else would you be?" he chuckled.

"I don't know," she put up her hands in annoyance, thinking of a hundred things that she could be _other_ than a prostitute. "A friend, maid, sister-"

Riley was cut off, the room filling with a blast of bright light. It lasted only a second but it was enough to catch even the Hulk's attention, his body pressed up against the door in fright. Riley's reaction was near opposite, standing frozen to the spot as she saw a woman abruptly appear inside the room.

And one that by far didn't not look like a witch.

The first thing Riley noticed was the hair - great golden and extremely curly locks fell to her shoulder though it was somehow all in place. She wasn't extremely young, perhaps 10 years older than Riley, but had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she gave Riley a very amused look. And to top it all off was an outfit to match, looking as if she was ready to be whisked off to any sort of adventure, completely with a sidearm, pouch, and a pair of rough boots. Practicality with style - Riley couldn't help but feel impressed.

But what drew Riley in, and was absolutely shocking, was the device strapped to her wrist - a vortex manipulator that looked nearly identical to Riley's. She was flabbergasted, how could she have met two time travel agents in the same day?

"Am I interrupting?" the mystery woman purred, looking between Riley and the Hulk. "I could come back later if you'd like."

"A witch!" the Hulk yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. Riley rolled her eyes, having now known what a witch look like and for the strong sense of deja vu she was getting. Random time travel equaling being accused of a witch? Not exactly original.

The woman merely laughed, stepping a bit closer to the Hulk who managed to shrink in size, trying to get away from the mystery lady. "If that would make you feel better then yes, I'm a witch," she laughed, giving the man a pat on the cheek and making him practically faint with fear.

Riley couldn't help but let out her own chuckle, glad to see that the man was definitely not invincible. The lady glanced back, giving Riley a warm smile before stepping up to her.

"Come on, you're needed elsewhere." She placed a hand around Riley, opening the vortex manipulator and pressing a few buttons. "Hold on tight."

"Wait, what are-"

Then Riley was pulled away. She griped the lady as if it were a life or death situation and, not knowing exactly what was happening, it may have been. The whole experience only lasted a few moments but Riley maintained her death grip, holding onto the arm around her waist and breathing heavily. Everything hurt, and not in the normal way her vortex manipulator jumps did. The whole ride was smoother but no less intense. Riley placed a hand to her head, waiting for the pounding to go away.

"Riley, sweetie, are you alright?"

But Riley didn't answer, instead looking around to see that they were no longer in the room with the Hulk, the Globe or even London. Instead, they were in the middle of a forest, the sun letting off just enough light through the trees and heavy fog. Riley, noticing that she was still clinging onto the woman, immediately let go, staggering away and leaning against a tree trunk.

She really hated traveling that way.

"Riley what-"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately brushed off before taking a few steps back, distancing herself from the lady. Riley hated that she was still breathing heavy, still winded while the lady was not, as if the time travel was such a common experience for her.

"Who-who are you?" Riley breathed, not trusting this woman one bit. She then realized something. She _wasn't_ at the Globe anymore. "Where did you take me? Where is the Doctor?"

Riley had never seen someone look so heartbroken. The woman's face instantly dropped as she took a shaky breathe. She took a few steps back herself, not looking at Riley for a moment while she got her composure together. "You-you don't recognize me?"

Riley lightly shook her head. "Trust me, you're not the first one." Her half attempt at a joke made the woman look even more distraught, furrowing her eyebrows both concern.

The mystery woman peered more closely at Riley, intently searching her face and taking small steps forward. Riley remained frozen, unsure of the woman and, frankly, still upset at being whisked away by the vortex manipulator but her reaction . . . it somehow crushed Riley's heart as well. "Look how _young_ you are," the woman breathed. "I forgot just how early this all happened to you . . ."

Riley crossed her arms, looking between the woman's vortex manipulator and her face that almost seemed . . . recognizable? Like an odd sense of deja vu that was slightly unnerving. "What do you mean that's happened to me?"

The woman didn't answer, instead taking another step towards Riley and lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, as if testing that she was still there, that she was real. "This hasn't been long for you, has it?" she asked. "Running around with the Doctor?"

"You know the Doctor?"

Riley swore the woman held back a laugh as she gave a small smile. "Yes, I know him _very_ well. He has saved my life too many times and I have saved his . . .mostly."

 _Mostly?_ Riley looked at the woman curiously before shaking her head. Bigger things to worry about at the moment. "Who are you, why have you brought me here?"

At that, the woman gave a wide smile before taking a step back and holding out her hand. "Professor River Song, archaeologist."

Riley raised an eyebrow, not expecting that for an answer but shook River's hand anyway. "Professor?" she repeated, causing the woman to give a small nod as her smile grew. "Sorry, I just didn't expect a teacher to be running around with the Doctor. Between the monsters and saving the world, plus all the running that is involved . . ." Riley trailed off, just realizing how bad that came out. It sounded so much better in her head!

Instead River gave a heavy laugh as she opened the pouch on her hip, sorting through the contents. "You'd be surprised," she answered as her hand went further inside her pouch, soon followed by her forearm and then up to her elbow. Riley's eyes grew wide as she saw half of River's arm fit into the small rectangle pouch, barely big enough to fit her fist. But then again, knowing the Doctor probably had some perks like access to 'bigger on the inside' technology.

River let out another chuckle, seeing Riley's reaction. "Oddly enough, the professor comment was one of the things you first said to me when we met."

At this, Riley immediately perked up. "I've met you before?" she quickly asked, seeing River retract her arm and pull out a simple vial.

"A long time ago, for both you and me," she answered, popping off the cork on top of the vital before pulling out a piece of paper, reading it over.

"So I met you before I lost my memories?"

River peered up, her face rather stoic, as if hiding something. "You did a lot of things before you lost your memories."

Riley paused, trying to figure out what exactly to do next. This woman was connected to her past and just provided 100% proof. Part of her wanted to scream and demand River tell her more, to finally regain all of her memories but River's face, and the Doctor's warnings, made her pause. There was a reason why she lost her memories . . . one that may not be too pleasant. Was it worth taking the risk right here, right now, and figuring them out, possibly when she wasn't ready?

She ran a hand through her hair, pacing around a little before looking back at River, who was still reading over the small piece of paper. She seemed entirely unmoved by this revelation she just spilled. No . . . it wasn't a spill at all, River _wanted_ her to know that. A casual slip, nonchalant response . . . that was done on purpose. But why would River want her to know that they knew each other before and, judging by her tone and what exactly she said, she knew the circumstances leading up to her memory loss?

"So why exactly did you bring me here?" Riley slowly asked, causing River's grin to grow.

She wrapped up the piece of paper, placing it back inside the vial. "It is so hard to say no to you sometimes," River said, giving her a sly smile. She held up the vial, waving it around a bit. "Said you needed to be saved from London, 1599 and transported here."

Riley looked between the vial and River, still lost. "What do you mean I told you that? I haven't even met you!"

"Time travel sweetie," River explained, giving a bit of an eyeroll. "Everything starts from square one after getting your memory erased, doesn't it?"

Riley let out a scoff, forgetting about the whole time travel business. It wasn't easy to remember that was possible, let alone be a reason for future and past actions. "Yes, but why?"

"To save the universe and, consequently, save the Doctor," River simply stated, as if it was an extremely easy and reasonable task. Who wouldn't save the universe from time to time? She then started walking away, Riley jogging a little to quickly catch up. They made their way through the thicker part of the forest, the sun getting dimmer.

"What does the Doctor have to do with this?" Riley asked, causing River to let out a booming laugh.

"Is that a serious question?" she smiled at the girl. "I know it's early but you have to admit, his knack for finding trouble, _big_ trouble, is very uncanny."

"So he's upgrading from saving the Earth to saving all of existence?" Riley raised an eyebrow in astonishment, not quite believing what she was hearing. How exactly do you save the universe? What event could have an affect so dramatic that it would cause all of reality to disappear?

"Just you wait," River smiled, marching through the forest as the trees grew thinner. "I do have to warn you though, things will be . . . difficult at times."

"You mean saving the universe isn't a walk in the park?" Riley asked in a sarcastic tone.

River clarified. "Not the whole universe saving bit - not that _that_ will be simple. But it may be difficult with . . . me." River stopped walking, just short of the treeline leading to a massive open field. Riley peered out but she was too far away to see what was on the other side.

"What do you mean? Aren't you coming along?"

River smiled, placing yet another hand on Riley's shoulder and giving it an encouraging squeeze. "Yes and no. This event," she gestured towards the open field, "has already happened for me. You're going to find a younger version of me down there."

Riley opened her mouth to ask how that was possible but then remembered - time travel. So a future River brought her here to met her past self?

"And how is that . . . difficult?"

She gave Riley a sad smile before letting out a sigh. "I cannot fully tell you but I didn't expect to meet this version of you so soon. I was worried what would happen, how this would change all of the events and adventures leading up to this point and beyond. It still makes me uncomfortable, knowing just how close everything comes to unraveling but," she paused, giving Riley a massive smile before moving her hand to Riley's cheek. "You're going to be _brilliant._ "

Riley couldn't help but give a smile in return, knowing that she still had no idea who this woman even was but . . . the familiarity of it all was so striking, so obvious. And it frustrated Riley that she didn't know why.

"One more thing," River smiled, lightly taking Riley's arm with the vortex manipulator. Riley froze, unsure if the woman was going to send her away as well but she merely undid the strap, looking at the set of coordinates. "Is this up to date?"

"Uh, no," Riley said, fishing around in her pocket for the pen the Doctor gave her. She counted backwards, taking off two more coordinates for the New Earth and Shakespeare adventure.

River then looked at the next one, punching the buttons in a seemingly random order before pointing to the big one. "Press this to get out a sticky situation," she sly smiled at Riley before snapping the strap closed.

"Er . . . alright?" Riley muttered, looking up curiously at River, wondering what she could mean by that.

River slowly broke away, taking a few steps back before lifting her wrist and pressing some buttons on her own vortex manipulator. "I look forward to our next meeting, they're starting to become quite eventful."

"Eh, me too . . . I guess?" Riley slowly answered, not quite sure what to make of that statement. She really needed to get use to this whole time traveling, crossing timestreams business, and fast.

"Now once you go down there, try not to antagonize the men too much, despite how much fun it is. And be sure to ask for Cleopatra - say you were a handmaiden that got lost."

Riley turned around towards the open field before facing River again. "Wait, Cleopatra? What does-"

But she was cut off. "And say hi to Jack for me," River said, giving Riley a wink. "You should be meeting him soon."

"Captain Jack Harkness?" Riley repeated, causing River to pause, her fingers no longer working the vortex manipulator. She peered up at Riley, hanging on her every word. "He's going to randomly appear again?"

" _Again?_ " River practically hissed, before letting out a scoff. A myriad of emotions crossed her face, mostly frustration and anger at this mystery man. She focused her attention back on the vortex manipulator, typing in the set of coordinates with a bit more force. "That, but he said - UGH," she scorned, clearly annoyed with something. Riley remembered to not get on her bad side, not believing how frustrated a person could get with just a few words. "Should have known he'd go back on his promise."

Riley, on the other hand, was not following what the big deal was. "What promise?"

But River merely looked up, smiling at Riley and shaking her head a little, a finger hovering over a button on the vortex manipulator. She paused before pressing down, letting out one word before disappearing.

" _Spoilers_."

Riley stood in shock, half in realization of what time travel by vortex manipulator really looked like (she could see why that man accused her of being a witch) and half in what just happened. Saved by a, seemingly, random woman who was told by her future self to come save her past self and, by reasons still unknown, somehow knew Riley before she lost her memory.

That whole situation was just bizarre . . . and confusing.

She ran a hand through her hair, letting out a frustrated breath before making her way towards the open field. Might as well find out what this is all about. The opening was at the bottom of a hill and, once Riley stood at the edge, realized why River mentioned Cleopatra. Standing there, in fairly plain sight, were rows and rows of white tents, covering the entire base of the surrounding hills and, walking amongst the rows were men. Men dressed in silver armor, red cloth and capes, and fitted helms.

Roman soldiers.

Well this was _not_ was Riley was expecting. Though at this rate, she guessed she shouldn't be surprised of anything. She saw nurse cat nuns before - Roman soldiers are not unusual.

"Halt!"

On shit.

Riley turned around, finding two soldiers standing behind her, their short swords pointed menacingly at her chest. They looked, well not all that tough, but when someone has a weapon pointed at you and you're unarmed, it's hard to fight back. Riley immediately put her hands up, not wanting to find out if their swords were sharpened.

"Halt! State your purpose!" the bigger one demanded, giving her a sneer.

"I-um-er-right," Riley stammered, racking her brain for some sort of answer before pausing, remembering what River told her literally only a few minutes ago. "I-I got lost . . . I'm one of the handmaidens . . . for Cleopatra."

She gave a swallow, hoping that sounded convincing enough and that River didn't leave out anything important, like proper paperwork or a secret code word.

Instead, the soldiers paled, immediately taking a step back and sheathing their swords. "Our sincere apologies, miss," one said as they both placed a fist to their chests and gave her a nod. "They say these are strange lands, filled with barbarians. Cannot be too careful, especially when it comes to the safety of our queen."

"Er-yes-right," Riley slowly replied, wondering where exactly she ended up with Cleopatra, Romans, and 'strange lands'. It's not exactly something you remember in your history class, even if you didn't have memory loss. "Well," she gave the two soldiers a smile. "If you would be so kind to escort me to Cleopatra? I'm sure she's missing me."

"Oh, yes, of course miss! Right this way."

She was lead into the heart of the legion, trying not to seem too surprised at the activity surrounding her. Men doing drills, working on their weapons, feeding the horses, and just trying to pass the time. It was an extreme bustle of activity, making Riley wonder how everything could be so organized and disciplined.

Cleopatra's trent was practically in the middle of the field, guarded by two larger, and much more menacing guards. They gave a swift nod to the men escorting her before holding open the flap to the tent, gesturing Riley to go inside. Taking a deep breath, and hoping Cleopatra was remotely expecting her, she stepped inside.

Then immediately paused. For being in the middle of a field, the place was absolutely lavished. Soft fabrics, the perfect stream of lighting, carpets, chairs, art, and two very attractive and muscular men serving wine and food. Not exactly something you would find in a legion, or at least Riley thought so before seeing it with her own eyes.

And then there was Cleopatra herself, lounging on a chair in the middle of a room and dressed exactly like the text books, complete with the black hair, thick eyeliner, and extravagant jewelry.

She flashed Riley a large smile before gesturing her inside, the two servants immediately stepping away and handing Riley a goblet full of wine. Riley hesitantly took it, staring at the drink for a second before slowly making her way further into the tent, feeling extremely confused.

"Were hoping you would pop in," Cleopatra smiled before lounging back and giving a small smile. "Hard to keep the time streams up sometimes, I've been here for three days."

Riley softly took a seat, deciding to take a big gulp of wine before looking at Cleopatra. "Time streams?"

She gave a sigh, looking down at her clothing and lowering her voice. "I may have overdid it this time but I needed to get in here."

Riley paused, still staring the queen down, feeling that something was off. Why did her voice sound so . . . her eyes grew wide, recognizing that smile from only moments ago. She leaned over before giving a whisper. " _River_?"

River gave a smile before placing down her cup and giving Riley a warm embrace, making the girl completely freeze for a moment, unsure why this woman randomly started hugging her but decided to give her a small pat on the back, not wanting to seem completely cold. River broke off, holding Riley away at arm's length.

"Look at you," she breathed, giving Riley a small wink before reaching down towards the floor. "Shall we sync up before he arrives?" She pulled out a blue book from a bag on the floor, flipping through the worn pages. "Think I might have to color code this, this is getting entirely too complicated."

Riley looked between River and the book, wondering what the hell she was on about. Sync up? What does that even mean? But the more pressing manner . . . "How are you Cleopatra?"

River didn't look up, still flipping back and forth through the pages, as if she was trying to find an exact paragraph. "Lets just say I used a bit of persuasion," she smiled before smacking her lips.

"But how-?"

Riley was cut off as two more people entered the tent. One was a girl, maybe around her age with fiery red hair and a red scarf, looking a bit shocked at River and Riley. The other, much to Riley's surprise, was _the Doctor_ giving small half smile as he ended, slowly walking in with a bit of swagger.

River returned smiled, placing down her book as the two entered while Riley looked on completely dumbfounded, wondering what exactly was going on. "Hello, sweetie."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the little twist I put in! I wanted to do something just a little bit different, end the adventure in an unusual way. And now we get to meet River along with a splash of drama put in. Thanks and welcome to all the new and old followers and viewers!**

 **djmegamouth \- Hope this satisfies some curiosity!**

 **bored411 \- eeehhh yeah . Sadly, no more witches! Doctor took a divide and conquer approach. But the 'Paradox of Time' will be brought up again! That will not go away. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If anyone of you is on break or vacation, hope it's relaxing and free of sickness!**


	16. The Pandorica Found

"Hello, sweetie," River softly smiled, picking up her previously discarded goblet and lighting sipping the wine.

The Doctor and the redhead slowly walked in as the front curtain lightly closed behind him. The girl looked simply amazed, very similar to how Riley must have looked while wondering the camp, trying to take everything in at once. The Doctor, on the other hand, was barely fazed by the scenery, instead giving River a half amused, half annoyed look, hardly paying Riley any attention.

"Riley, River," the redhead spoke up. "Hi." She gave a short, nervous laugh as her eyes trailed on one of the servants.

Riley quickly cleared her throat, catching the girl's attention. "I called dibs," she whispered.

The Doctor stood in front of River for a moment, peering down at her before slightly leaning forward and whispering. "You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe."

"You wouldn't answer your phone," River pointedly answered a bit roughly and giving the Doctor a look that just _dared_ him to argue.

Riley leaned over a bit, taking a sip of her wine. "How exactly does not graffit the oldest cliff face in the universe?"

"Spoilers," River laughed before sharply clapping her hands, making Riley jump a bit and the servants leave without uttering a single word.

River checked around the Doctor for a moment before bending down, pulling another item from the floor and presenting it to the man. It was a rolled up piece of parchment, though overwise looked plain, the contents hidden.

"What's this?" the Doctor whispered.

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent," River explained as the Doctor snatched it away, giving River another glance before walking over to the table with the painting.

"Vincent?" Riley repeated, placing her goblet down on a table and following the Doctor over to the table.

"Vincent van Gogh," the redhead answered, giving Riley a very large smile. "I don't want to say I gave him the inspiration to draw _Sunflowers_ but . . ."

"This was one of his final works," River explained following the Doctor to the table and looking increasingly worried. She continued, watching him slowly unravel the painting and reveal the drawing. "He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one."

Riley froze. Though beautiful and very Vincent van Gogh-like, the actual contents made a feeling of dread fall over the entire room. Few would know what it was, perhaps looking like a random array of colors, but Riley immediately recognized the TARDIS, which was clearly being torn apart in a massive explosion. And if Vincent had visions . . . well, this was not good.

"Doctor? Doctor, what is this?" the redhead breathed, obviously worried over the drawing.

The Doctor didn't answer though, looking up for a moment as the wheels turned in his head, trying to figure out what exactly this could mean, why Vincent could have visions about the TARDIS, let alone one exploding.

"That's the TARDIS, right?" Riley asked out loud, hoping she somehow mistaken what it could be. "An exploding TARDIS?"

"But why is it exploding?"

"I assume it's some kind of warning," River guessed as the Doctor took a few steps back, sitting down in the closest chair.

"What, something's going to happen to the TARDIS?"

"It might not be that literal."

"This is van Gogh we're talking about," Riley interjected, looking at the very clear and obvious painting. "He's not known for his abstract art. This isn't Picasso we're talking about."

"Could be a way to get our attention. An exploding TARDIS is definitely one way to do it . . ."

"Attention for what?" Riley crossed her arms, looking a bit closer at the painting, trying to find some sort of clue.

"To get us here, literally," River answered, pointing to a portion of the exploding TARDIS door. "Date and map reference on the door sign, see?"

Riley raised an eyebrow, immediately recognizing those string of numbers. Well, not the exact one but the general pattern. She quickly unsnapped her vortex manipulator, looking at the latest string of numbers that, she assumed, River typed in. They were nearly exact, off by only a few digits. "Space and time coordinates," Riley breathed, giving River and the redhead a concerned look. "You're right, this is more than a vision."

River slowly nodded, returning Riley's concerned look . . . well, almost. Instead of looking at the painting, her attention was fixed to Riley's vortex manipulator, specifically the exposed strap housing the string of numbers. It was more of a look of concern, with a bit of panic squeezing its way in as well.

Riley opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but the Doctor spoke first, his voice very quiet. "Does it have a title?"

River paused, breaking from her gaze on Riley's vortex manipulator before turning to the Doctor. " _The Pandorica Opens_."

"The Pandorica?" the redhead asked, still a bit worried. "What is it?"

"A box, a cage, a prison," River explained. "It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe."

The Doctor had started getting antsy, quickly standing up and pacing around the room. "And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real," he said loudly, throwing his hands up in exasperation, as if he couldn't believe they were talking about something so trivial.

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening," River said firmly, catching the Doctor's attention as he quickly grabbed random scrolls from around the room. "And it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding." The Doctor didn't answer, unrolling the scrolls as the girls looked on, wondering what he was up to. River continued. "Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map."

"No, but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe . . ." He paused, connecting the dots and figuring out exactly where they needed to go. "You'd want to remember where you put it."

 **xXx**

Turns out, Riley is not a fan of horses. Whether or not she knew that before her memories were lost was of no concern. She just hoped this would be the last time she would have to get near one, let alone ride one. While the four horses they rode to Stonehenge were extremely well trained, with _Cleopatra_ able to get access to the very best, Riley swore her horse could smell her fear. Between lazily following her calls, riding a bit too hard, and walking in circles for no reason, Riley was completely done with the beast.

At least with her vortex manipulator she didn't have the fear of seeing where she was going while being thrown through time and space. Traveling by horse, well, it was all fair game.

They all jumped down, following the Doctor as he practically ran to the middle of the formation, sonic screwdriver out and already scanning.

River placed a light hand on Riley's shoulder, giving her a smile as she reached down towards her boots and pulled out a small, future-like pistol. "Here you are, as promised," she held out the weapon, which Riley timidly took, unsure how to even hold the thing, let alone fire it.

"Errr, thanks? Future me I'm guessing?" Riley asked, watching River pull out another device and pressing random buttons. "Did I lose this or something?"

"Or something . . ." River didn't fully answer, following the Doctor around Stonehenge and still looking concerned.

"Trust me, that will come in handy," the redhead leaned over and whispered, giving Riley an amused smile. "Or, it was suppose to come in handy, not sure what your plan with that last stunt was . . ."

Riley quickly placed the small pistol inside her jacket, definitely not wanting to hold onto it while looking at Stonehenge. "Do we see each other in the future then? Well, my future." Riley asked the redhead, receiving a rather confused look.

"Of course we've met, you're Riley," she lightly punched Riley in the shoulder and gave a laugh until she saw Riley's face grow even more confused. "Oh God, you're serious. Venice, the Byzantium?"

"Byza-what?"

"Spoilers," River cautioned, placing a finger to her lips as she continued to scan the area.

"But you warned us about it, you both did," the redhead said, "right after we climbed out of the Byzantium, you both told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens. And here it is, openning."

"Maybe we did," River stated, not shrugging off that possibility. "But we haven't yet. But we will have."

"Time travel," Riley spoke up, giving the redhead a little pat on the back. "Takes a while to get use to, especially when everything is in the past and future at the same time."

"So have you met me yet?"

"Well . . ."

"Riley, meet Amelia Pond," River cut in, immediately seeing Riley's confused look and not liking it one bit.

" _Amy_ ," she clarified, not liking how River used her full name. "Wait, have you met the Doctor and River yet?"

"The Doctor yes," Riley answered, glancing over at the man and wondering why he was laying down on the ground. "River . . ." She glanced over, seeing River still scanning away but obviously listening in on the answer. "Well, that's complicated."

"Welcome to life with the Doctor," Amy muttered, paying attention to the stone formations surrounding them. "So the Pandorica is here?"

Riley lightly placed a hand on one of the stone pillars, not believing that she was standing right here, in Stonehenge, over a thousand years before she was born. She smiled, walking around a bit and jumping up on the rocks. It was _the_ Stonehenge! How could they not be more excited?

"Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everyone," River spoke up. "Energy weapons discharged on this site."

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history," the Doctor explained, standing up another stone and looking around. "Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it."

"So we're trying to find one of the mightiest warriors but we're not the only ones," Riley pointed out, wondering why no one else felt uneasy about this whole situation. "Just another day at the office then?"

"Can't make it too boring, now can we?" Amy spoke up and smiled as they watched the Doctor jump down and place an ear to the rock, almost like he was trying to listen for whispers . . . in a rock. Riley didn't understand this man sometimes.

"We need to get down there."

 **xXx**

River and the Doctor pulled out an array of items, almost all of which looked completely foreign to Riley, and started the process of getting under Stonehenge . . . somehow. At first she tried to help, setting up a few of the lights, but was quickly out of her element when River handed her the first piece of hardware.

" _Err . . . how exactly does this work?"_

" _You've set one of those up before, same as the others," River brushed off as she busied herself with her own device. She then paused and gave Riley a look. "Right?"_

 _Riley merely shook her head, causing River to come over and talk to her quietly under her breathe. "Just how early is this for you? Do you even have a diary yet?"_

" _What would I need a diary for?"_

 _River shook her head, a frustrated look crossing her face. "This is way too early for you," she hissed, a bit of anger showing as she glanced at the Doctor, talking with Amy._

" _I don't exactly have control over where I go," Riley hissed back, not appreciating River's attitude. "Plus, it wasn't even me who-"_

" _Just try to not mess anything up," River promptly interrupted, snatching the random device from Riley's hand before walking away._

Riley laid down on a rock with Amy, the pair clearly out of the way as the Doctor and River worked, looking up at the pitch black sky and seeing the multitude of stars.

"Pretty amazing," Riley breathed, realizing just how many stars dotted the sky.

"Even more amazing that we can go to them," Amy nudged Riley, giving her a smile.

Riley glanced back at the Doctor, seeing him interact with River and try to get down underneath Stonehenge. The last time she saw this Doctor he was with Clara, making Riley wonder what happened to the young girl. Better yet, what happened with Rose and Martha?

"Have you been traveling with him long?"

Amy shrugged. "Been a good chunk of time now. The days kind of blur together when you're with him. You?"

"It's early for me, _apparently_ ," Riley rolled her eyes as she stretched out. "Only a few weeks."

"Ouch," Amy gave a low whistle. "Still dealing with that memory loss bit, yeah?"

"Just a bit," Riley answered sarcastically before giving Amy a small smile before pausing and realizing exactly what she just said. "Wait, does that mean I get my memories back or something?"

"Or something," Amy breathed out. "You always said it was complicated, like a jigsaw puzzle that kept on changing pictures so you had to constantly rearrange the pieces. Everything is there but just not clear."

"Ah thanks future me, that's a ton of help," Riley muttered, causing Amy to laugh and stand up, brushing off her pants.

"It's not so bad. Last I heard you were _very_ happy, memory loss and all."

"Lets hope it stays that way," Riley sighed, standing up herself as the pair walked over to the Doctor and River who were putting the final touches on their device.

"Right then. Ready," River breathed, as she pressed a button on her hand-held computer.

Nothing happened for a moment before a great groaning noise was heard as the rectangle stone slowly glided over to the right, the alien devices most likely levitating the massive boulder. But what was more interesting was underneath. A set of stone stairs, heading straight down into the earth. The walkway was narrow, dark, and damp, definitely looking old and overgrown with tree roots and cobwebs.

The four stood unmoving for a moment, watching the tunnel suddenly open up, before the Doctor took a hesitant step forward, River bringing out a flashlight to light the path.

"The Underhenge," the Doctor announced before taking out his sonic screwdriver and holding it at the ready. He slowly made his way down the stairs, turning the device on and giving a soft green glow of light.

Amy hesitantly followed, sticking rather close to the Doctor, before Riley made her way to follow but River placed a firm hand on her upper arm, stopping her.

"Riley," River whispered, watching Amy and the Doctor and making sure they were out of earshot. "I know this is early for you, I saw only a few coordinates striked off your vortex manipulator but this is wrong."

"Wrong?"

"You're not suppose to be here," she continued in hushed tones. "This is way too early for you to meet Amy and this Doctor. We're already treading on dangerous ground as it is with us both being here."

Riley gave River a narrowed glance. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"Exactly," River hissed. "The fact that you're here is dangerous but the fact that you don't know _why_ it's dangerous is beyond insane."

"And what exactly do you expect me to do about it?"

"Just go," River firmly answered. "Take a horse back to camp, we'll meet you there."

Riley couldn't help but laugh, finding that whole plan ridiculous. "Listen, between this and your little stunt with Shakespeare, you've been nothing but confusing. This doesn't make any sense at all!"

"River, Riley!" The Doctor called down from the stairs, his voice echoing before turning quiet. "You need to see this."

Riley broke free from River, giving the lady another glance before turning and walking down the stairs, not saying another word. She heard River follow a few moments later but the pair remained silent as they made it farther and farther underground.

The path turned more narrow, only wide enough to fit one person, before opening up into a large room, sealed off by a set of great wooden double doors. Doors that probably hadn't been opened in centuries.

The Doctor had lit two torches, giving out warm light, and handed River the second one before they both went over to the doors. The Doctor roughly moved a large plank of wood, unbarring the door before leaning against it. He gave one more giddy smile to Amy and Riley, his excitement extremely apparent though not contagious, before pushing the great door open.

On the other side was an even larger room, with great cobwebs and vines hanging down, barely tall enough to not brush the top of their heads. Moonlight filtered through some openings, illuminating what they were searching for.

In the middle of the room, and fairly difficult to miss, was a giant cube, at least 10 feet tall, with lettering arranged in a circle on each side. It didn't look too spectacular and rather plain but definitely not something you would expect underground.

"It's the Pandorica," the Doctor breathed, not believing his eyes as he slowly walked into the room.

"More than just a fairy tale," River agreed, also shocked that they actually found the Pandorica. The two of them shared a glance, River holding back a massive smile as the Doctor was still in shock.

River placed her lit torch in a holder as Riley and Amy followed the Doctor farther inside, slowly making their way to the mystery box.

Riley jumped, the Doctor's foot colliding with a piece of metal and the clattering echoing across the room. Amy held back a chuckle, earning a light smack on the arm as Riley made her way closer to the Doctor, wondering what could make a sound like that in the middle of an underground stone room.

"What is-"

Riley froze. Her eyes grew wide as she caught a glimpse of what made the sound and immediately felt her blood turn cold, instantly recognizing the arm. Or rather, what it belonged to.

Cybermen. There were Cybermen here or at least connected to the Pandorica, in some way shape or fashion and that made Riley feel even more uneasy. She knelt down, seeing that the arm had completely lost its shine and luster, as she gave it a poke.

But what worried Riley the most wasn't that, the Cybermen were one of the Doctor's known enemies they were bound to show up. What worried here was _how she could know that_. She couldn't remember why she knew about the Cybermen. Why did these creatures frightened her so much but also made her feel brave and courageous at the same time, wanting to fight back and run away? And how could they be connected to the Pandorica?

"Riley."

She jumped, immediately standing up and almost running into River who was standing close, thankfully without the torch. River glanced between the Cyberman arm and Riley, growing increasingly worried, much worried than before. "Riley what's wrong?"

"It's-it's nothing," Riley casually brushed off while trying to not let her voice sound so shaky. Last thing she wanted was for River to comfort or yell at her again. "Just thought of something."

Riley gave one light kick to the Cybermen arm before walking away to stand next to the Doctor, who was currently admiring the Pandorica. He was gazing up in astonishment, a hand lightly rested on the side as he softly explained the Pandorica legend.

"There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies," he made his way around the box, inspecting the engravings and carvings on the side and lightly running a finger around the circle in the center. "The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

"How did it end up in there?" Amy asked.

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it," the Doctor softly answered, giving Riley and Amy a small smile before peering at the Pandorica again.

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales," River rolled her eyes as she took the handheld computer out of her pocket and walked up to the Pandorica. "They always turn out to be him."

"So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name," Amy wondered out loud as Riley slowly walked around the room, looking out for more Cybermen pieces.

"Sorry, what?" Doctor said absentmindedly, placing his torch in a holder.

"The story," Amy explained, her voices raising and sounding ominously teasing. "Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it." She smiled, watching the Doctor got to the Pandorica and scan it. "That was my favourite book when I was a kid."

"Hey! Same here!" Riley smiled, giving Amy a high five as the girls chuckled. "Well, one of my favorites. My mum would read it to me quite often, though mostly because she would change the stories in it, a new adventure every night."

Riley paused, her smile fading as she realized what she just remembered. How could she recall her mum reading to her when she was little?

"Riley!" River promptly called out. "Can you bring over the light?"

Riley begrudgingly rolled her eyes but grabbed a torch and came over. She was about to open her mouth and give a snarky retort but River spoke up first.

"Something is wrong," she quietly explained, glancing at Riley as she read whatever was on her computer. "I felt uneasy when we first walked down but these are just . . . off."

Riley's retort was quickly forgotten, not liking River's tone one bit. In the mere hours she's known her, she has been confident, concerned, and smart but never scared - quite the opposite in fact. But now . . .

"So can you open it?" Amy spoke up, breaking River and Riley away from their little meeting.

"Easily!" the Doctor brushed off like it was a silly question. "Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first."

"You won't have long to wait," River said, concentrating on reading the device. "It's already opening." She continued, causing Riley's stomach to drop by the second. "There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside."

"What a crappy prison," Riley commented. "How can someone unlock their cell from the inside? Isn't that rule number one of prisons, don't let the prison near anything that can open it?"

"You'd be surprised," River muttered as she pressed her ear against the Pandorica, listening for any sound.

"How long do we have?" the Doctor asked very quietly.

"Hours at the most," River breathed.

"What kind of security?"

"Everything. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines."

"What could need all that?"

"What could get past all that?"

"Think of the fear that went into making this box," the Doctor commented, seemingly not too worried about the box openning. "What could inspire that level of fear?" He stood closer to the box, placing both his hands on the outside. "Hello, you. Have we met?"

"So why would it start to open now?"

"No idea," the Doctor admitted, causing Riley to roll her eyes. _That_ was not good news.

"Could it be on a timer?" Riley asked, also peering at the box and placing a hand on it. The feeling was odd, not exactly stone and humming with a bit of life, or something, inside. "We were given specific coordinates, so maybe this is just when the clock hits zero? Or something in the environment? Could us being here have changed something?"

"And how could Vincent have known about it?" Amy interjected, rolling on the balls of her feet. "He won't even be born for centuries."

The Doctor stepped away, peering up at the four massive pillars extending from the floor to the ceiling as he scanned them. "The stones," he simply stated, walking over the scanning another one. "These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening."

"Doctor, everyone, everywhere?" River asked, her voice becoming more worried.

"Even poor Vincent heard it, in his dreams. But what's in there? What could justify all this?"

"Doctor, everyone?" River repeated again but the Doctor merely ignored her, continuing to think out loud.

"Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?"

"Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?" she asked a little bit more forcefully, causing the Doctor to actually pause and think about what she just said.

He turned around, facing the girls with his mouth open a bit. "Oh."

"Oh?" Amy repeated, her fiery red temper coming through as she heard the slight train of worry in his voice. "Oh, what?"

But he didn't answer, instead peering around the room as his face became more and more concerned, though not moving.

River stepped away from the box. "Okay," she breathed out a shaky voice before going over to a pillar and placing her computer against it. "If it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal."

"Doing it," the Doctor jumped around to the different stones, scanning with his sonic screwdriver.

Riley walked around, peering up at the four giant pillars before glancing at the Pandorica, not grasping why River and the Doctor suddenly seemed so worried. If there was a transmission to everywhere, what would answer it. She kept on glancing around, trying to find some sort of trance before spotting it, her stomach dropping even further in worry. "The Cybermen," Riley breathed, walking over and picking up the discarded arm. "The Cybermen have been here."

The Doctor glanced at her, his eyes growing wide as he nervously ran a hand through his hair before scanning the next pillar.

"Cybermen?" Amy repeated, looking increasingly concerned and worried as she raised her voice. "What are you checking?"

"Stonehenge is transmitting. It's been transmitting for a while, so who heard?" River explained, still reading something from her computer.

"Okay, should be feeding back to you now," the Doctor stated as he finished scanning the four pillars before moving on to another stone. "River, what's out there? Getting anything?"

"Give me a moment."

"River, quickly, anything?" the Doctor raised his voice to as. He was completely worried now, more so than Riley had ever seen before and, judging by Amy's face, more than she had seen either. Riley immediately rushed over to Amy, standing next to the girl to try and bring her some comfort.

River stopped pressing buttons on her computer but the news was not good, her voice in absolute horror as she read aloud her findings. "Around this planet there are at least ten thousand starships."

"At least?" Amy repeated and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know. There's too many readings."

The Doctor jumped in, still trying to piece it all together. "What kind of starships?"

But he didn't have to ask. In the next moment, River's computer reversed the signal, relaying what the creatures on the starships were saying, their voices piercing through the cavern and causing everyone to pale a bit.

" _Maintaining orbit_."

" _I obey. Shield cover compromised on ion sectors_."

"Daleks," Amy explained, her voice growing soft again. "Those are Daleks."

Riley nervously ran a hand through her hair, her breathe a bit shaky as she instantly recognized the Dalek's voices, yet again immediately recognizing another creature. How could she have forgotten about the Daleks, the most feared race in all the galaxy? Their voices made Riley's blood turn ice cold, even more so than the Cyberman arm. Though, in retrospect, one was an _arm_. Now they have an entire Dalek fleet on their doorstep, along with a beacon pointing where they are. The transmission from the Daleks continued.

" _Scan detects no temporal activity_."

" _Soft grid scan commencing_."

" _Reverse thrust for compensatory stabilisation_."

"Daleks, Doctor," River stated as they all looked to the Time Lord, needing to know what to do next but he looked as lost as them.

A whole series of emotions crossed his face, too fast for Riley to catch, but none of them looked good. But in an instant, he broke free, head and voice going a mile a minute.

"Yes. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Dalek fleet, minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. Ah!" he yelled turning back around and causing Riley to jump, not expecting a huge reaction. "But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect four people to attack 12,000 Dalek battleships. Because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise."

River had gone to another pillar, reading her handheld computer. "Doctor, Cyberships."

"No, Dalek ships," the Doctor yelled, pointing a finger at River. "Listen to them. _Those are Dalek ships_."

But then everyone paused, the transmission coming through and clearly being Cybermen, their mechanical voices immediately recognizable.

"Yes, Dalek ships and Cyberships," River explained.

Riley's stomach dropped yet again before looking down a giving a little jump, seeing that she was still holding onto the Cyberman arm. She quickly tossed it away, not wanting to be near it in case it started back up.

"Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. I mean, that's easy," the Doctor yelled, his voice becoming louder. "It's the Daleks. They're so cross."

But River had ran to another pillar, seeing those readings as well and having the voices from their ship add to the mix. "Sontaran. Four battlefleets."

"Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?"

But River wasn't done, finding more and more ships pop up on her computer. "Terileptil. Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Drahvin. Sycorax, Haemogoth, Zygon, Atraxi, Draconian. They're all here for the Pandorica."

The Doctor turned around, peering up at the Pandorica as he realized just how unique and amazing the figure inside must be. "What are you?" he asked out loud. "What could you possibly be?"

He lightly placed a hand on the Pandorica but moments later, the ground slightly shook, sounds of ships flying into the site of Stonehenge and causing some dust to fall from the ceiling. The Doctor didn't waste a second, turning around and running to the stairs, not checking if anyone was following him. They all quickly chased after him, rushing up to the top of Stonehenge to find the fleet of starships starting to enter the atmosphere. It seemed like a few new ship appeared every second, their lights blazing and fixed right on Stonehenge.

The Doctor peered around, still surprised by everything.

"What do we do?" Amy quietly asked, causing Riley to nod her head in agreement.

"Doctor, listen to me," River sternly said. "Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it," she yelled as she pleaded with him. "Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run."

"Run where?"

"Fight how?" River retorted and raised her voice, trying to get him to understand.

But he didn't answer, instead reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a small pair of binoculars, peering off in the distance. "The greatest military machine in the history of the universe," he explained. Riley immediately came over, trying to peer in the darkness and see what he fixed his eye on.

"What is?" Amy asked, her voice still obviously worried. "The Daleks?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no," he brushed off before lowering the binoculars, trying around and giving the girls a smile. "The Romans."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hello from the new year! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and didn't get sick like I did :p This whole sick season needs to end.**

 **We've officially headed to the start of the Pandorica Opens / the Big Bang, which will include quite a few new timey-wimey bits, because the episodes are definitely not so straight forward. Might want to re-watch those episodes to get a refresh (thought definitely not required!).**

 **Feel free to leave a review or PM if you have any thoughts or ideas about future episodes. I love reading them and they truly do encourage me to write more. Also - I left a new poll up on my profile asking what you're most curious about Riley.**

 **djmegamouth : Here you go! And I'll work on having Riley kick more ass, I do agree that needs to happen more. **

**bored411 : Hope you enjoyed! Definitely varying reactions to how young she is and we'll get to hear more from River about her thoughts ;) **

**Thanks again and have a great weekend!**


	17. The Pandorica Closes

Riley didn't understand how a whole legion of Roman soldiers could help defeat over ten thousand starships but she didn't have time to argue. And frankly, she had no idea what the alternative could be. How could you face that many enemies, that many of the _Doctor's_ enemies, and hope to come out alive? She could tell everyone was nervous, especially River, but they were still willing to fight.

So, step one, get said Romans to fight for you.

And that task was given to River, who _insisted_ that Riley come along, much to Riley's annoyance. She really didn't want to hang out with the older woman, preferring Amy's company instead, but all of her arguments were lost once the Doctor adamantly agreed. Apparently this was a divide and conquer campaign.

Adding to Riley's displeasure, they both traveled back on horseback, riding twice as hard as before and leaving no room for conversation.

The camp was still bustling with activity when they arrived, most likely because of the alien ships taking over the area. Most were lost for words, silently praying, or preparing for battle, though it looked like the commander had not taken any action yet.

"Wouldn't these ships impact history?" Riley asked River as they jumped off their horses and gave it to a stable boy. "If this happened, I'm pretty sure it would be written down in the history books somewhere."

"Time can be rewritten," River simply answered, a little bit annoyed. "Though hopefully not by this much."

They walked towards _Cleopatra_ 's tent, River confidently marching in but was immediately stopped by the guards, their spears blocking the entrance. The clanging could be loudly heard as all of the men peered around to see what would happen next.

Riley glanced over at River, hoping this was all expected but she looked just as surprised, if not a little worried. Riley was about to ask what was happening but one look from River made her immediately shut up. She started to hate seeing that expression on everyone around her, this whole day keeping on getting worse and worse.

Roman soldiers, escorted them inside the tent, their short swords out and pointed menacingly towards the two women, daring either one to try anything stupid. Though how anyone could escape from the middle of a Roman legion was beyond Riley's knowledge. Standing in the middle of the tent, pacing the floor, was an older Roman, obviously some sort of commander with his decorative weapons and armor. Of course, the grey hair, wrinkles, and general 'I'm the boss' vibe was a dead give away as well. River and Riley were forced towards the end of the tent, taken prisoner with the Roman's weapons still out as the commander looked on.

"So," the commander started, still pacing the floor and looking agitated. "I return to my command after one week and discover we've been playing host to Cleopatra." He paused, letting out a little chuckle. "Who's in Egypt . . . And dead," he spat out

"You didn't check if she was alive first?" Riley hissed to River but was merely ignored as one of the guards held the blade closer to Riley's neck.

"Yes," River fully admitted, her previous worried demeanor completely vanished. She looked impressively calm, something Riley wished she could replicate. "Funny how things work out."

The man's face grew red, eyes narrowing as he heard River's answer. Riley wasn't looking forward to what was coming next but was quickly saved by the Earth starting to shake. A great whirring noise sounded overhead, all of the Romans looking at the sky in fear as they tried to hold their footing. All of the frivolous decorations started to rattle and the horses could be heard panicking outside the tent. It lasted only a moment, but by the end, Riley could see all of the guards were scared shitless.

"The sky is falling and you make jokes," the commander hissed out, his fear boiling over. "Who are you?"

 _Good question_ , Riley thought to herself.

River decided to ask a question instead, still remaining very calm. Riley sincerely hoped she had a plan. "When you fight barbarians, what must they think of you?"

The commander laughed, though Riley could tell he didn't find the question remotely funny. "Riddles now?"

But River pressed on. "Where do they think you come from?"

The man paused before giving a sneer, slowly drawing his sword from the scabbard and holding it towards River. "A place more deadly and more powerful and more impatient than their tiny minds can imagine."

"Huh," Riley thought out. "Funny you would mention that . . ."

River had her own disbelieving face, looking unimpressed by the commander before whipping out one of her pistols and pointing it at a wooden chest. In a split second, River disarmed the weapon, making the entire chest completely disintegrate into a million particles. Riley let out an impressive whistle as the Romans immediately reacted, taking a step back as they held their swords out in fear.

The control of the room immediately changed, no longer held by the Romans, but instead the single woman with one weapon. Riley definitely did not expect that but was glad River was on their side, able to take control of the situation in a split second.

"Where do I come from?" River said, casually answering his previous question. "Your world has visitors. You're all barbarians now."

The commander didn't care too much for that, fearfully pointing his sword towards River's gun. "What is that?" he forcefully asked. "Tell me what!"

"A fool would say the work of the gods," she merely answered, holding the weapon upright. "But you've been a soldier too long to believe there are gods watching over us." The commander looked visibly uncomfortable, realizing that this wasn't some trick, magic, or the devil. That these things in the sky were real and from a place so unimaginable to him. River continued, seeing that she had his attention. "There is, however, a man. And tonight he's going to need your help."

The commander looked uncertain and, frankly, very unlike a commander, not wanting this decision and burden placed on him. He still held his short sword in a vice grip, despite the weapon being useless against River's gun. His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds until someone spoke up behind him.

"Sir?"

He jumped, immediately turning around before realizing it was one of his own men, not an enemy. He gave one quick glance back towards River and Riley before holding out the sword, as if wanting to intimidate them. "One moment," he said quietly as he placed the sword back in the scabbard and walked out to the front of the tent.

Riley glanced between River and the entrance, trying to see if this was still all part of River's plan. She, however, looked slightly surprised, not expecting them to be interrupted.

"Do you know who that is?" Riley quietly whispered to River. This time the guards left them alone, most likely too afraid to speak. River merely shook her head, making Riley even more curious. She looked over River's gun, which was still held aloft. "Can I get one of those?" she whispered, causing a smile to grow on River's face.

"You already have one sweetie, just added the setting," she said, nodded at the front of Riley's jacket where she placed the weapon.

"Oh, fantastic, that's good to know," Riley breathed, now making extra careful movements. Definitely don't want it to go off accidently, she rather liked the fact that her body wasn't disintegrated.

The commander came back, his overall demeanor and intimidation completely gone. "Well," he said in surprise. "It seems you have a volunteer." River and Riley peered past the commander, seeing a single Roman soldier at the tent entrance, his face hidden in the shadows.

River; however, seemed to know exactly who it was and glanced over at Riley. Her face halfway between annoyed and amused. "Well, this just got more complicated."

As the mystery man came fully into the tent, Riley, well, she wasn't all that shocked or surprised. Of course, seeing a completely stranger walk in would have that type of reaction. The man's eyes grew wide seeing River and Riley as he slowly took off his helmet and placed it at his side.

"Riley?" he asked, causing everyone at the room to stare at the girl.

She looked around for a second, mainly at River before pointing at herself in question, which made the Roman adamantly nod in agreement.

"Yes that's me . . ." she said slowly, before realizing how awkward the room was feeling. "And you are . . . ?"

River immediately jumped in, placing her gun back in her holster as she smiled at the man. "Rory Williams."

"Huh, yes," he said pointedly, but was very obviously confused. It looked like he was about to say something to Riley but couldn't get over the fact that River knew who he was. "I'm sorry, how do you know me?"

"I'm a friend of the Doctor," River merely shrugged, flashing him a smile. "So, naturally, there's some time travel involved."

He slowly nodded his head, starting to follow. "So in the future . . ."

"You meet me again, yes," River finished.

Rory then pointed at Riley. "But Riley hasn't met me yet."

"No, Riley hasn't met you yet," Riley interjected, not appreciating that she was being discussed as if she wasn't in the room. "Riley doesn't know who you are."

"I'm Rory," he simply stated, causing Riley to roll her eyes.

"Yes, we established that," she joked around but it seemed to be lost on Rory.

"Amy's fiance?" he added, hoping that would ring a bell.

Riley glanced over at River, feeling like she was missing something important. "Amy's engaged?"

She's never seen someone's face look so distraught, Rory immediately reacting to Riley's question. River jumped in, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"It's early in Riley's timeline," she quickly explained to Rory. "This is the first time meeting you and Amy, and it was only for a moment with Amy."

He let out a sigh of relief, completely taking a 180 and letting out a nervous laugh. "Whew, okay, yeah, that's good, that's good. I mean," he looked at Riley. "I don't mean good that it's the first time meeting me - us - good for other . . .reasons."

River held back her own smile before stepping forward, holding out her hand for Rory to shake. "Professor River Song," she introduced herself. "Wish we had more time for the three of us to get to know each other but we don't have much time."

"Right," Riley nodded, remembering exactly why they were here and how little time they had. "The Doctor needs our help, and you lot are the only ones who can help us."

 **xXx**

Turns out, convincing a legion of soldiers to join a madman's cause to fight against alien invaders was a tough sell. Rory, who she learned was actually erased from existence not so long ago and came back as a Roman soldier, was very much Amy's finance and had been on a few adventures with the Doctor already. River immediately knew who he was, trusting him unconditionally, so Riley felt alright to do the same, watching him try to persuade his friends and fellow soldiers to join their cause.

In total, around 50 men agreed to go to Stonehenge, less than they initially wanted but it was better than nothing. Rory and the men had already gone off to prepare for battle, get supplies, and make the trek to Stonehenge, while River was in constant communication with the Doctor.

River did what she could with her computer but was obviously not having much luck, cursing the Doctor for bringing them into this mess and deciding to face the danger head on.

"So he hasn't faced this many enemies before?" Riley asked, currently holding a short sword and looking it over. It wasn't everyday that you could handle a real Roman sword, might as well take advantage.

"All of his enemies hate each other so the fact that they haven't annihilated themselves is surprising," River said offhandedly before letting out another frustrated groan, still looking over the computer. "I swear, if that man doesn't have a plan again . . ."

"Oh," Riley breathed as they came over the hill.

River quickly followed, leading one of the horses along in case the Doctor needed additional assistance. And after seeing the scene, he would most likely need it. Every starship converged over Stonehenge, fixing into the Pandorica's position. Riley was flabbergasted, never seeing so many starships in her life. The shear ranges of sizes, letting off varying color of lights, with different designs and shapes. The bigger ships pointed massive beacons towards Stonehenge, lighting up the rock formation like in an outdoor concert.

River immediately placed the computer up to her ear, phoning the Doctor. "You're surrounded," she said pointedly, not beating around the bush.

"I think that's an understatement," Riley chimed in. She then looked more closely at the exact ship designs. "How can I recognize half of those ships?" she whispered, earning a worried glance from River. But she had bigger things to worry about.

"Have you got a plan?" River asked him.

"Yes!" the Doctor answered, practically yelling through the phone. River winced, deciding to hold out the device and place him on speaker. "Now hurry up and get the TARDIS here. I need equipment!" he quickly ordered, seemingly not worried about the influx of spaceships. In fact, it seemed like he couldn't be bothered.

He hung up before either woman could answer, receiving a very large eyeroll from River.

"Does he do this often?" Riley asked her, causing River to let out another sigh.

"Only when he knows I'm not around to hit him," she muttered as she put the phone away and searched for something in her pouch. Unlike her previous (well, future) version, she didn't take long, immediately holding out a square device and holding it to Riley who timidly took it, not understanding. She looked down, seeing that it was another vortex manipulator, slightly different than her own.

Riley opened her mouth to ask why she was beginning handled this but River beat her to it. "Now, I have to go to the TARDIS, you need to stay in the camp."

"What? Why?!" Riley exclaimed, not believing that River was pushing her away from the adventure, yet again. What good would she be in the middle of camp, full of Roman soldiers who wouldn't last two seconds against these aliens?

River didn't immediately answer, thinking it over as she brought the horse around and mounted it in a fluid motion. Riley scoffed. Why does she have to be so good at everything?

"Like I said before, this is way too early for you," she answered, avoiding Riley's gaze.

"Too early-? What does that even mean?" Riley blurted out, firmly taking a hold of the reigns in case she tried to gallop away. "I cannot control where I go, I don't even know what I'm doing half the time!"

"The camp is the safest place-"

"This countryside is being invaded but aliens, that's aliens plural, more than one," Riley pointed out, getting increasingly annoyed over River not looking down at her. "There is literally no safe place to go! And how can this be too early? It's happening now!"

"Riley!" River yelled back, causing Riley to stop dead in her tracks. She did not expect River to yell like that. "I've known you for so long," she breathed out, lowering her tone a bit but still remaining firm. "We've been through events that have not yet happened to you and events that you have forgotten. I'm sorry that this has all happened to you, that you cannot know how or why your memories are gone but trust me when I say it's for a good reason.

"Now, just like the Doctor said, erasing your memories was done for your own safety, to _protect_ you," she spoke even softer this time, any hint of anger completely erased. "To keep yourself safe, your memories cannot return, not yet," River shook her head in warning. "There are certain, specific moments in _your_ timeline that changes everything, your outlook, decisions, opinions, _everything_. And if you find out too much too early, it could have catastrophic consequences. So when I saw it's too early, I _literally_ mean that. It is much too early for you to meet Amy and Rory, and with the Pandorica opening and all of the Doctor's and our enemies here, I cannot risk those memories from being unlocked too soon. You have to go."

Riley loosened her grip on the reigns, her face falling as River continued to speak. It may have made sense, somewhat, but it was still frustrating to no end. That her solution was to simply throw Riley out, make her not apart of the events to protect the idea of locking away her memories. "When is it no longer too early for me?" Riley retorted back, not willing to lie down and be thrown aside. "I can help, let me help! Even if it's with you in the TARDIS."

River merely shook her head,looking at the girl with pity. "I made a promise. Just go back to camp, Riley," she said firmly yet quietly. "Or better yet, use your vortex manipulator and get out of here."

Riley opened her mouth to retort, not willing to sit out but River let out a quick yell, making the horse gallop away. The reins were pulled out of Riley's hands and she was already halfway down the hill, going into the forest and not looking back. Riley stood shocked for a moment, her mouth slightly open as she watched River's retreating figure before letting out a frustrated yell and kicking the nearest object.

Which, in hindsight, was a bad idea.

She let out another cry, holding her foot and cursing the rock she attempted to hit as she tried to think what to do next. She looked up, hoping she could run after River but between the darkness and the light fog, there was no way she would find her, let alone the TARDIS. Plus, it was a time machine, the thing could literally disappear and reappear anywhere in the universe.

She looked back at Stonehenge, the lights still fixated to the ground, as she weighed whether she should go after the Doctor, Amy, and Rory. She might be able to help . . . or she might be directly in the line of fire. How long did they have before they started to land? Or attack? She quickly placed a hand to her stomach, feeling the gun still inside her jacket.

Okay, hundreds of alien ships versus herself with a single gun which she has never shot.

Probably bad idea.

But she had River's vortex manipulator! She brought it out, opening the flap and inspecting it, finding that all of the lights and buttons worked right away. And her exploration and enthusiasm was immediately cut short, realizing that she had no idea how to work the device.

She let out another bitter scold, roughly closing the strap and placing the device in her back pocket. Riley really did not like the idea but going back to the camp was probably the safest option. At the very least, she could get another horse (unfortunately) and ask the Romans where the Doctor came from? Maybe that would lead her to the TARDIS, possibly even before River took off.

It was worth a shot.

Riley ran back to the camp, still cursing that she kicked the rock, and immediately went towards the middle tent, hoping the commander would have calmed down a bit. With the 50 volunteers at Stonehenge, she literally had no allies so she would have to tread carefully.

She went up to the main tent, glad to see the commander just step out. Upon seeing her, he let out a visible groan and eye roll. As she marched up to him, he wagged a finger.

"No, no more helping," he sneered. "You took 50 good men with you and we're not staying around to see the outcome."

"Yeah, yeah," Riley waved him off as she bent over a little, feeling a knot in her side. "One moment, need to catch my breathe, whew," she breathed out, grimacing at her sore foot. It definitely wasn't broken but didn't appreciate the running. "Now," she clapped her hands a bit before pointing towards Stonehenge. "My friend was escorted here earlier today. Where exactly did you find him?"

He looked at Riley oddly, as if expecting some sort of trick but instead nodded at one of his men.

"To the west, about 100 paces into the woods," the soldier answered as he pointed to the exact hill where Riley appeared with the older River. "Actually, it wasn't too far from where my men said they found you. Didn't you see him?"

"Oh, well that's . . . huh," Riley stammered, not wanting to get into a discussion about time travel with these men. They just found out about aliens, really need to take one thing at a time. "I . . . I didn't know he was that close."

"Is there _anything else_?" the commander scoffed, apparently too busy to deal with these silly questions.

"Uhh, no, wait, yes! Yes, one more thing!" she smiled at the commander who didn't return it. If anything his scowl grew. Riley pointed at the horses. "Can I borrow one. We may have . . . _dropped_ something when we were split up and we need to get it _really_ quickly."

He rolled his eyes, wavings one of his wrists around. "Yes, just take it and go, get out of-"

But he stopped, abruptly cut off as his hands went to his sides, along with every other Roman soldier. Everyone dropped anything they were carrying. Wood, swords, shields, food, it all fell to the ground instantaneously before they all bent over at the waist.

Riley frozen, finding the camp to be eerily silent. No men were talking, the soldier's armor didn't clang together, even the horses were silent. It was suddenly everything then nothing all at once.

And Riley started getting a horrible feeling.

Not just because of how creepy it turned into but because of how similar this all seemed. She's heard of this before, maybe not experienced it, but she recalled a similar situation being described to her, where every person suddenly stopped and powered down like robots.

Then, like perfect soldiers, they all stood upright, only this time, a whirling sound could be heard. Something definitely not human, instead mechanical. Even their faces seemed unreal, eyes wide open and not blinking, staring straight ahead with no emotion. Half of them started heading towards Stonehenge, marching in perfect rhythm and lines towards where all the aliens were gathered.

The other half, on the other hand, came towards Riley, and started to surround her. She slowly backed up, holding up her hands in surrender as they approached. She desperately wanted to go for her gun but seemed frozen, the very thought of fighting back being completely terrifying to her. But then she noticed their hands, sticking straight out at the waist, and then all of their fingers literally swung down, revealing two metal cylinders, very much like gun barrels.

This was bad, this was very, very bad.

"I'm unarmed see," she said, trying to get them to stop but they slowly crept closer. "I don't need the horse after all, I can just walk there! Thank you so much for your time, this will be the last you'll see of me!" She let out a nervous laugh but it still had no affect, all of the men acting exactly like robots.

She needed to get out of here but how could see get past hundreds of men who suddenly have guns for hands? River was out doing who knows what, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were probably fighting aliens. She had no weapons that could disarm all of them. Only a random gun, her vortex manipulator, and-

" _Press this to get out a sticky situation."_

The vortex manipulator!

Riley immediately tore open the vortex manipulator flap, remembering the warning from the first River she saw, enthusiastic that she had the foresight to already put in the coordinates. She would be saved and not be killed by a legion of robot Roman soldiers! Hoping that the others would get out alright and sending a silent 'I'm sorry" to everyone, Riley went to press down on the button.

Only to have her arm ripped away.

She cried out, feeling multiple soldiers pull her arms behind her back, twisting so that it felt like a wrong move would break a bone. The soldier's hand guns were pressed up around her, as if daring her to run away, as she was slowly marched forward.

Riley wanted to scream out, or somehow fight, but knew the odds were not in her favor. Heck, at this point, she didn't even have any odds. The fact that she was alive was the only silver lining in this situation.

Or, at least she thought it was.

They brought her farther in the camp, towards the middle where the largest fire was burning, before roughly throwing her to the ground. Riley let out another cry, both at being thrown and at her arms being free. She stayed there for a moment, slowly pushing herself up as she saw the surrounding soldiers start to part, letting someone through. Or rather, _something_.

The crunching metal sound gave them away first. Riley instantly recognized it, feeling her blood turn cold. Not here, not now, and definitely not with her in this bad of a situation. She looked up, standing to full height and trying to not appear so afraid. In hindsight, it shouldn't have been surprising, Riley seeing evidence of them earlier that day.

Cybermen.

" _Target aquired."_ The one in the middle said, it's voice piercing through the dark.

"100 versus one isn't really fair," Riley nervously chuckled, seeing two more Cybermen flank the one in charge.

" _Known associate of the Doctor. Where are your companions?"_

Riley raised an eyebrow, surprised the Cyberman would ask her anything. Well, at this point, her options of getting out of here were slim so might as well do everything in her power to help the others survive. "I don't know," she answered, half truthfully. "They sent me here, I'm not sure where they went after."

" _You lie."_ the Cyberman immediately said, taking a large step towards Riley.

Riley immediately put her hands up in surrender. "Now, just because you don't like the answer doesn't mean I'm lying," Riley said quietly.

" _Tell us or you will be deleted."_

"I was hoping you would not say that," Riley muttered, taking yet another step back but running into a group of Roman robot soldiers. They roughly pushed her forward, bringing her within inches of the deadly machine. "And what happens if I do tell you? What will happen to me?"

The Cyberman paused before quickly raising an arm, the hydraulics echoing across the camp. He quickly scanned her, Riley flitching as it went over the arm with the vortex manipulator. Another moment passed before it spoke.

" _You will be deleted."_

"Oh great, fantastic, brilliant," Riley said sarcastically. There had to be someway out of here, the Doctor or River would come and save her, right? Well, as far as River knew she probably disappeared and the Doctor had to have his hands full.

She thought about these past weeks, the random adventures and jumping around time and space. She's met great people along the way, friends really, and wanted to do everything in her power to save them. After all, they were the only people she knew. She thought back at what the Doctor had said in the TARDIS, how not having her memories would let her take different actions, look at situations completely differently. Well, it seemed like a perfect time. No family, no live long friends, no lovers. . . What did she have to lose? Even a 99% chance of failure was worth a shot.

"Well," she gave a deep sigh, clicking her tongue. "In that case."

With her right arm, Riley reached for her gun, planning on firing down as many Cybermen and robot Romans as possible, only she didn't even get close. In an instant, multiple Roman soldiers brought it back, holding out her arm as the Cybermen marched forward. She tried to reach her weapon with her left hand but the angle was too awkward, not able to get a good grip, let alone pull it out and use it.

" _Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete."_

In a second, the main Cyberman reached out, firmly taking ahold of her throat, lifting her off the ground, and ripping her arm from the Roman soldiers. Riley gasped, abandoning getting her gun as she grabbed the Cyberman's arm, trying to pry it off her throat as it slowly increased its hold. _Delete, delete_. She let out a choke, her lungs gasping for breath as her legs flailed around as her neck began to bruise. She weakly starting banging on the arm but she might has well have poked the thing in the chest.

 _Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete._

Riley didn't want that to be the last thing she heard or saw, feeling the Cyberman's grip dig tighter and tighter into her neck. _Delete, delete, delete_. Her vision started to get spotted, lungs burning as it desperately tried to get oxygen, as she looked over at her wrist, the vortex manipulator still open.

Slowly, using her remaining strength, she brought the vortex manipulator up, her other arm shaikly going for the oval button, hoping that this would work, that she would somehow be whisked away before it was too late.

 _Delete, delete, delete!_

She felt the button beneath her fingertip, barely having enough strength to press the button down. Remnants of the Cyberman's commands and voices long forgotten echoed through her mind, just as her vision was covered in darkness.

 _Sunshine_.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd that is the end of the story, Riley dies, never finds out about her past, but the Doctor still saves the world so happy ending :) Thanks for reading everyone! ;)**


	18. The Big-ish Bang

Riley felt herself roughly collapsed to the ground, her vision fuzzy and still filled with swirling black dots as she took deep breathes and roughly coughed out. Her lungs were burning, feeling as if someone poured hot liquid down her throat, and her head was pounding to the erratic rhythm of her heart.

She tried to look around, still panicked, but her vision become even more blurry as her eyes started watering. Taking another staggered breath, she slowly sat up on her elbows, trying to get herself back to normal. But the thought of the Cyberman still there, lurking about did nothing to calm her nerves.

Riley took another gulp as she tried to take deep breathes, clinging to the fact that she was still very much alive and definitely no longer in the middle of the Roman soldier camp. Timidly she looked up, not recognizing where she was even as the room slowly stopped spinning. It was indoors and at night, that much was certain, but it was obviously some place of importance. The floor was polished, lightly reflecting the various lights scattered across the room, giving off just enough light in the dark. The walls held great architectural detail, complete with ionic columns, crown modeling, and . . . was that something on display?

Riley did a double take, very much finding a random bowl placed on top of a pedestal, along with a wooden carving of a star hanging on the wall, complete with little plaques underneath. All across the room were artifacts and paintings set up for display, along with informational panels. Her vortex manipulator brought her to a museum?

She let out a rough cough again, finally getting her breathe back to normal as she settled on her back, looking up at the fancy ceiling. She was alive, that was the biggest take away here, regardless of where she ended up. Now, she had to figure out exactly _where_ she ended up and how to find the Doctor.

Slowly, Riley sat up, her throat and neck still a bit sore as she looked over-

And immediately slid back, her breath hitching and heart immediately racing. She bumped into one of the pedestals, the column shaking so much that the artifact tumbled towards the ground, the contents immediately smashed, but Riley hardly paid attention.

Apparently, you can bring others along with a vortex manipulator.

There, lying facedown on the ground, was a Cyberman, the same one that nearly killed her only moments before. But this time, it was . . . well, not moving. In fact, it looked most definitely dead. The silver shine of its armor was covered in a thick layer of stone, almost as if someone made a plaster of the monster, but what surprised Riley was how old it looked. This didn't immediately happen. Cuts, marks, and giant chips were removed, almost as if someone took a few good whacks with a hammer. And, most importantly, it's outstretched hand wasn't even there anymore, completely beyond recognition as if someone took a blowtorch to the Cyberman's hand, completely melting it. What could do something like this?

Riley roughly swallowed, slowly standing up, though never taking her eyes off the Cyberman. She was fairly certain it was dead but even a 1% chance of it awakening as not good. First thing first, find the Doctor, or maybe even River, then figure out what the hell happened and why she was here. Why did the Roman soldiers suddenly turn into robots? Or were they robots all along? But what about Rory, Amy's finance, wasn't he a Roman too?

The questions kept piling on, causing Riley to run a hand through her hair and take a staggered breathe. Time to get out of here.

Making her way across the room, hugging the walls so she could keep an eye on the Cyberman, Riley went to the door, quickly stepping out into the hallway before slamming it shut and making her way farther down, wanting to put as much distance as possible between her and that machine.

She must have transported over in the middle of the night. Only the emergency lighting were lit up and no patrons could be seen. She really would have liked to stay around and look at everything. A whole museum to herself, complete with dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. No guards to yell at you not to touch anything and no crowds to fight over. But there were more pressing matters.

She made her way quickly down the hall, her steps slightly muffled though clearly indicating that someone was coming down the corridor. She should find some sort of exit, though that might result in her finding a guard and explaining how she got here would be quite a sticky situation.

She passed by a concession stand, little bars of chocolates, sweets, and souvenirs left on the table, no need to lock up while inside the museum, causing her to pause. Slowly she backtracked, looking at the food as her stomach started turning at the sight. . . well, it has been a while. Quickly, as if not wanting to be caught by an unseen guard, she grabbed a few bars, immediately opening one and placing the rest in her pockets. Biting down, she realized just how famished she was, not having anything to eat since being with Shakespeare.

She quickly opened a second one, stuffing the wrapper in her back pocket as she continued down the hallway, glancing at the artifacts as she tried to figure out what to do. At this point, wondering the halls and eating candy bars seemed like an alright idea. But then-

She paused again, her eyes glancing over the exhibits but being drawn into one in particular. It was nothing flashy, definitely not the star item, but one small thing in particular caught her eye. She slowly walked over, munching away while looking at an old alchemy kit, only this one was special, well, one piece in particular.

Displayed off to the side was _the_ exact vial Riley saw River had back in the woods. The same one that she uncorked and read off of, though what exactly it said was still a mystery to Riley. But if this was the vial, River needed to get it somehow. Glancing around, out of force of habit, Riley quickly snatched the vial, placing it in her pocket as she walked away. She would find some time and place to give it to River, assuming they ever met again, along with the note . . . after she figured out what to write down.

"The mop!"

Riley stopped, hearing the very distinct yell echo through the hallways. But not just any echo, a voice she instantly recognized.

Nearly dropping the third bar she was eating as Riley started running towards the source, the voices getting louder with every step. She barged through the open hallway, needing to see if it really was him, and skidded to a stop, nearly falling over when the hallway opened to a set of stairs to her left. She rushed down, tripping on the last step when she saw them, standing there staring at the end of the hallway - the Doctor, Amy, Rory in non-Roman clothes, and a . . . little girl?

"No time to lose then," the Doctor announced just as Riley came into view, giving the girl a little wink before typing something in . . . a vortex manipulator? Just how many of those were floating around?

In an instant, the Doctor was gone, disappearing into a flash of light.

"Where did he go?" Riley exclaimed, shocked that he suddenly disappeared.

All three jumped, Rory immediately taking a defensive stance in front of the girls and holding out his hand, for some reason unknown to Riley.

"Riley?" Amy exclaimed, looking at Riley as if she was absolutely shocked she was even there. She pointed between Riley and where the Doctor was standing moments before. "What happened to you? Where did you go?"

They all jumped as a static noise echoed through the room, announcing that the Doctor had reappeared. He didn't pay them any attention though, taking his . . . mop . . . and placing it against the door as if barricading them in, or something out. And was he . . . what in the world was on his head? "Oops, sorry," he muttered.

The little girl, who Riley was still confused about, tugged on Amy's arm. "How can he do that? Is he magic?" she innocently asked with wide eyes.

"Doctor-" Riley started but was instantly cut off, the Doctor typing something else into his vortex manipulator, the device very clearly on his wrist, and being whisked away.

Riley looked between the three, extremely confused. "What exactly is happening?" she slowly asked.

"Are you magic too?" the little girl asked, she pointed to Riley's vortex manipulator. "You disappeared with that, just like him."

"Uhhh," Riley stuttered, no idea how to respond or what she was talking about. She looked to Amy and Rory for help but they seemed just as confused, if not more so.

But, being the mind of a child, the young girl was already on a different topic. "Is that chocolate?" she asked, pointing to one of the bars hanging out of her pocket.

"Uhhhh, yeah," Riley said, finally able to say a whole sentence. "Knock yourself out kid." She gave one out of the two bars she had left to her, watching the girl open and start eating the candy. Planning on eating the snack later, Riley moved to place the last bar in her pocket until Rory roughly grabbed her hand.

"This is the same one!" he announced, flabbergasted. "Those years ago, the same candy bar along with four wrappers!" He fished around in his own pocket rather clumsily, but pulled out four wrappers, the exact ones that were currently in her back pocket. . .right? Riley pulled the wrappers out of her pocket, seeing that he held the same brand, though the wrappers were slightly discolored with age. Where did he get those?

"Years ago where?" Riley exclaimed, getting more confused by the second.

Of course, that was just the moment when the Doctor decided to reappear, pausing for only a moment before starting to walk away. "Right, let's go then!" he shouted as he started to run up the stairs.

Everyone quickly followed for only a moment when the Doctor abruptly turned around halfway up the stairs. "Wait!" he shouted, holding his hands up as he thought for a moment. "Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it to Rory 2,000 years ago."

They didn't even have a moment to ask what he meant when he punched numbers in his vortex manipulator, yet again being whisked away. Only a few seconds passed before he was back in exactly the same spot, looking the same as ever and a little pleased with himself. "Right, then."

He walked up to Amy, reaching into her jacket and pulling out his sonic screwdriver, Amy standing dumbfounded at not realizing it was there in the first place.

He yet again started up the stairs. "No, wait, hang on," the Doctor stopped turning around and pointing to Riley. "When did you arrive?"

"Uhhhh," Riley intelligently answered yet again, causing the Doctor to snap his fingers with impatience.

"We _literally_ don't have all day," he quickly explained, his voice getting faster by the second. "Time is speeding up and the universe collapsing so we, in order to be ahead of the total destruction, need to be fast as well. When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago," Riley quickly said, pointing at where she first saw the Doctor disappear. "Right before you disappeared with the fez and mop."

"Right, beginning for you, end for me," he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "River's vortex manipulator, your back pocket," he ordered, holding out his hand impatiently as Riley did what she was told, watching him snatch it away and start to press buttons, careful to not let it touch the one currently on his wrist.

"How did you know it was in my back pocket?"

"Simple, you told me and gave it to me, just like you're about to do with the candy wrappers you'll give to Rory," the Doctor brushed off, handing Riley back her vortex manipulator and grabbing her wrist, typing in coordinates in that vortex manipulator as well. "When we met by the Pandorica, be sure to give me this and tell me all you know and leave before we get Amy. Oh and be sure to leave and come back here _and_ when you see me, tell myself," he looked at his watch for a moment, "to add another Delta, that should get the time right." He smiled at her as he pressed the button.

"Doctor, wait-" But in an instant, Riley was somewhere else. And this jump, well, it was different. The dizziness, nauseous, and general crappy feeling was completely gone.

"Riley!"

She jumped, not expecting a great shout as she spun around, finding herself outside and . . . back at Stonehenge? It looked practically the same as they left, minus the soldiers and aliens, with the fires still burning and letting off a faint how-

"Riley!" Rory's voice tore through, his voice shaking as he looked like he had just finished crying. "Riley I-I."

Riley felt her heart sink, seeing Amy laying on Rory's lap, not moving. And judging by how Rory was reacting . . . well, it could not be good. She gently walked over, kneeling down and placing a soft hand on the girl.

"The Doctor said she isn't dead but how can that be?" he spat out, eyes pleading with Riley. "How can that be true?"

"Because I just saw her, and she was very much alive," Riley quietly answered, shocking the Roman soldier. She was still trying to figure out what was going on. How could Amy be dead and alive at the same time? And where exactly was she, timeline wise? The Doctor made her jump back to this spot, practically right where she first started. There had to be some sort of reason.

She looked up, still seeing Rory hold onto Amy for everything in the world. "What exactly did the Doctor say?"

He sniffed, shaking his head a bit as he quickly explained it. "He said that she's not dead but is dead at the same time and that it's the end of the world, end of the universe?" he said, obviously confused about what was happening as well. "And then, that was it."

"End of the universe . . ." Riley repeated, thinking it over. "The Doctor I just saw said something like that."

A static sound ripped through the air once again, the Doctor suddenly appearing in front of Rory and Riley, acting as if everything was fine. And wearing . . . wait, that was the same as last time, was that a fez? "You need to get me out of the Pandorica," he started until he noticed Riley was there, a huge grin on his face.

"Wait, but you're not in the Pandorica," Rory pointed out, which Riley had to agree with.

"Yes, I am. Well, I am not now, but I was back then," he quickly explained, Riley immediately not understanding that explanation. "Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head."

"I think that's an understatement . . ." Riley muttered.

"Riley! So glad you could make it!" he shouted, throwing up his hands in excitement before pausing. "How did you get here?"

"You brought me here you dimwit!" Riley exclaimed, holding up her hand with the vortex manipulator. "Typed in coordinates in mine and then another set with Rivers. You knew it was in my back pocket."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, his face getting all scrunched up and funny.

"How should I-"

"The candybar!" he yelled, like he just figured out a difficult math problem. "Give him the wrappers and now," he concentrated on Rory. "It's easy to open from the outside. Just point and press." He explained, quickly demonstrating and handing the device off to Rory. "Now go."

He then disappeared, yet again, with no other explanation or warning. Rory was still stunned, his mouth a little bit open and just staring off in space while Riley scratched her head, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out the candy wrappers. Why would she need to give Rory these?

"Huh, so I think this is what he was talking about," Riley explained, holding out the wrappers and placing them in Rory's outstretched hand. "No idea why but you showed them to me later, well later for you, it's already happened for me."

Rory paused, looking at the trash. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

But Riley shrugged, just as lost as he was. "Really not sure but you're still holding onto them last time I saw you. And Amy was very much alive. They must be important somehow."

"But-but how?" Rory blurted out, obviously not understanding and not believing Amy could still be alive.

"That is what I'm still trying to figure out," Riley muttered, wishing this day would just slow down for a moment. "Wait, the Doctor said something else . . ." Riley said, thinking back to when they were at the museum. "He said to come back when I see him next, so I guess that means use the vortex manipulator again?"

She paused, looking down at River's vortex manipulator. It looked similar enough but the buttons were slightly off, with no large oval one. "What am I supposed to-"

"-press." Riley looked up, seeing that she had accidently pressed the correct button, finding herself back in the museum, though in a different room.

She spun around, seeing that she was in a fairly large room but what was prominently on display was shocking: the Pandorica. It was here, literally here, in the museum being shown off to the world. How did it end up here?

"Where did you come from?"

Riley jumped, finding a small girl peeking from around the corner of the Pandorica. Wait, not just any girl, the one she saw moments ago, the one she gave a candy bar to.

"I could ask the same," Riley slowly answered, still looking around the room and trying to figure out what was going on. "Where's the Doctor? He needs to explain a lot."

"Riley!" She jumped again, not expecting someone to shout so loud before being immediately embraced in a large hug. Riley froze, unsure how to respond to Amy giving her a bear hug and awkwardly patted her back.

"We weren't sure what happened to you," Amy quickly spoke, still holding on, "after the Romans and the trap by all the Doctor's enemies, then you weren't with River."

"Whoa, slow down, slow down," Riley said, wiggling her way out of Amy's arms and holding her slightly away. "Wait exactly is happening here, where is the Doctor?"

" _Exterminate!"_

Riley paled, not liking that sound one bit, even more so than the Cyberman. Her grip tightened on Amy's arms as they both looked down the hall, seeing a Dalek slowly approaching.

Amy sprung into action first, running over to the little girl and standing in front of her. Riley quickly followed, standing in front of the Pandorica, blocking out some of the light across the hallway then - _Oh_.

She stopped, her breath hitching for a moment as her mind reeled back, practically everything jumping back into place at once. Her eyes grew wide, everything speeding up and making much more sense. Oh - OH.

Somehow, for reasons not exactly clear to her, _she remembered._ Riley remembered everything, from when how she got into this entire mess, why she was jumping, who she was . . . Any hint of her memory being erased was gone in a matter of seconds. And this was happening, here, now, like right now, while she was in this state with - OH.

This was probably not the best time to remember everything. Especially with one of the most deadly beings in the galaxy coming towards them.

"What's that?" the girl asked, having no idea of the magnitude of danger they were in.

" _Exterminate!"_

Riley quickly snapped out of it, bravely, or stupidly, standing in front of the girls and turning to face them. "We have to run," Riley said frantically, pulling on Amy and the girl but they both seemed glued to the spot. "We HAVE to run," she said, desperation in her voice. "If we don't move now we'll be in serious-"

"Trouble! Oh!" The Doctor, like so many times in the past ten minutes, suddenly appeared, his hair a bit frazzled as he looked down the hallway and between the girls.

"Oh, you're _kidding_ me!" Riley yelled, seeing the Doctor suddenly appear. "The coordinates you put in brought me _here_. With a _Dalek_?"

"Right, I, err, yes," the Doctor quickly answered, though it was obvious he had no idea what she was talking about. "And there's two of you," he pointed between Amy and the little girl. "Complicated. . ."

" _Exterminate!"_ the Dalek repeated, continuously advancing on the group. " _Weapons systems restoring."_

"Doctor, we have to run!" Riley shouted and catching his attention at the matter at hand.

He ran over, grabbing onto the girls and pulling them around the Pandorica. "Right yes, come along!"

" _Exterminate!"_

He brought them to a little alcove, seemingly rummaging through trying to find . . . well, Riley had no idea what.

"What in here can help us defeat that thing?" Riley asked the Doctor, looking around at the displays but only finding taxidermied animals and random artifacts. "Please tell me there's something alien in here."

The Doctor stumbled a bit, running into a mannequin and falling around a bit, barely catching it before it fell down and taking off it's hat. Riley groaned, noticing that the hat was a fez.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked, her voice rising in panic.

"Well," the Doctor quickly answered, "we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one."

"Oh God, all the stories are true," Riley groaned, at seeing this version of the Doctor work. "I thought they were exaggerating but no, this is literally what you do, all the time." Sure, she had been with this Doctor before but now having remembered all of the stories and seeing him in action . . . well, it was still hard to believe.

Shaking her head, Riley reached into her pocket, pulling out the gun River handed to her back in the tent. "How about this? I don't think it's strong enough to defeat a Dalek but if we could immobilize it or-"

The Doctor snatched it away, looking it over with his screwdriver before scrunching his face up and throwing the gun to the floor. "Not my style, don't like it."

"You-what-how-but." Riley paused letting out a frustrated breath. "It's not your style so you're going to throw away one of the few, if only, option we have to defeat that thing?" Riley exclaimed, bending down to pick up the gun, still watching the Time Lord rummage around old exhibits.

"What's going on?" a male voice shouted through the room, bits of his flashlight shining through the end of the hall.

The Doctor rushed over, using the Pandorica as cover as he glanced around. "Get out of here. Go! Just run!" he yelled, trying to save the man's life.

But the Dalek was distracted, turning around to face the newcomer. " _Drop the device!"_

The Doctor quickly spoke up. "It's not a weapon. Scan it, it's not a weapon! And you don't have the power to waste."

An odd sound came from the Dalek, surprisingly taking the Doctor's command and running a scan. " _Scans indicate intruder unarmed."_

"Do you think?" the man said quietly.

They all peered around, seeing him dropped his flashlight but still hold his hand out like a weapon. High pitched shooting noises sounded and sparks flew from the Dalek.

The Dalek backed up, his head spinning around. " _Vision impaired! Viisssiionnnn . . ._ "

It then suddenly stopped, powering down and remaining still as they all rushed forward, the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver to scan the Dalek.

Riley laughed, lightly knocking on the Dalek's head. "He hit it in the eye socket! Always thought that tactic was brilliant," she smiled at Rory but he was barely paying attention at what he had just done. Instead, his eyes were only for Amy, mouth slightly open as he watched her walk closer to him.

"Amy!"

"Rory!"

Then they were running, fiercely embracing each other and just holding on. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, it just happened," Rory stuttered out thickly, still holding onto Amy.

"Oh, shut up," Amy cut him off before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

The Doctor was getting impatient though. "Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go. Come on," he whined but they didn't even realize he was there.

"I waited," Rory ignored him. "Two thousand years I waited for you."

"No, still shut up," Amy breathed, pulling him into another passionate kiss that grew deeper . . . and deeper.

Riley looked on for a small moment, a smile slapped on her face as she saw the two reunited but then they started kissing and, well, it was definitely not a sweet, public-friendly kiss. In a manner of seconds it became. . . well. Riley started grimacing. "I do not want to see this," she muttered, turning away and paying attention to the dead Dalek instead. "Definitely don't want to see, no, nope, should not be seeing this."

"Well, somebody didn't get out much for 2,000 years," the Doctor muttered, slowly walking away from the couple.

The little girl tugged on the Doctor's sleeve. "I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?" she asked him, causing Riley to cover her laugh.

"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it," the Doctor responded, placing the fez on top of the girl's head, which immediately fell past her nose.

She roughly pulled it off, pushing it onto the Doctor, which he absentmindedly took. He was now concentrating on the Dalek, his face calculating and thinking, making Riley nervous.

She slowly stepped away from the Dalek, walking over to him and glancing back at the alien. "I know that look, what is it?"

"The light. The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek," he explained, taking a few step forwards.

Riley nodded, glancing between the Doctor and the Dalek, wondering why that mattered. "Right, and it's still hitting the Dalek," she pointed out.

And, as if the universe was listening, an electronic whirring sound started emitting from the Dalek. His eye socket started to glow brighter and brighter and it tested it's arms as it started to reanimate.

"Out, Out Out!" the Doctor shouted, pushing everyone down the hallway. This time, no one hesitated, rushing through the doors and down another hallway. They all came through a main chamber, Rory turning and closing the doors behind him. The Doctor did one better, locking the door with his sonic screwdriver, or that's what Riley assumed he was doing.

Riley looked around, realizing she was missing something very important.

"So, two thousand years. How did you do?" the Doctor asked the Roman, like they were having a nice small chat instead of being chased by a Dalek.

"Kept out of trouble," he flatly answered, still paying attention to Amy.

"Oh," the Doctor answered without listening, stepping away from the door before noticing he was holding a fez. He looked at it for a moment, his face scrunched up in thought before placing it on his head, spazzing a bit. "How?" he asked Rory, continuing the conversation.

"The fez!" Riley shouted, pointing at the hat and causing the Doctor to place both hands on his head, as if protecting the item. "This room, I've been here before and you were wearing that . . . thing!"

"You still have River's vortex manipulator?" the Doctor asked, causing Riley to nod and pull the item from her pocket. "Ah! Here," he motioned her to come over, taking the vortex manipulator and typing in yet another set of coordinates.

Riley looked around, seeing Amy, Rory, and the girl standing exactly where they were when she first arrived. "Huh, this is starting to make sense. . .Wait!" she shouted, causing the Doctor to pause. "I've already used mine, it didn't have time to charge."

"Vortex manipulators don't _actually_ need time to charge," the Doctor explained as he continued to type. "Yours is the exception and because time is speeding up and the universe is collapsing, it's technically been hours since you last used it. Here is yours, and remember, I need you to give me River's vortex manipulator, then come back here before we get Amy."

Riley nodded, remembering him telling her about time collapsing on the stairs last time she was here, or rather, in a few minutes. She took River's vortex manipulator and held out her other arm, the Doctor typing away. "You'll have to explain that to me very soon, the whole universe collapsing bit," she sharply told him, to which he nodded. "Also, you need to add another Delta to get the time right - whatever that means."

He nodded, giving her a small grin as he snapped her vortex manipulator closed. "Busy day isn't it? Now you need to go back and give me River's vortex manipulator," he explained, pointing to the device and holding up the one strapped to his own wrist. "Go, go go, before your past self shows up."

"See you on the other side," Riley muttered as she pressed the big button on River's vortex manipulator. She barely heard Amy's yelling, wondering what was happening, before she appeared in a totally new place.

Like the others, this jump was easier, maybe because she was using a new vortex manipulator or the fact that the universe was collapsing, maybe it couldn't be bothered with making the jumps hurt. Riley looked around, finding herself back at Stonehenge again but underground, the Pandorica still standing tall and cryptic. It looked the same as before, still stone and dusty, completely untouched by the fact reality was collapsing.

Riley came around to the front, wondering where the Doctor could have ended up when she stopped dead in her tracks, immediately running back behind the Pandorica, her breath hitched and hearts beating frantically.

Was that? But . . . wait, something didn't seem right.

Slowly peering around the corner, Riley looked again, seeing multiple Daleks, Cybermen, Roman soldiers, Sontaran, and other indistinguishable species in the room. Only this time, they were completely frozen, turned to stone just like the Cyberman that came along for the ride to the museum. She slowly walked out, carefully watching to see if any would make a sudden move but they remained immobile, exactly like stone carvings. Coming up to a Cyberman who was half sunken into the floor, Riley gave a light tap on the head, finding it to be completely solid. While she appreciated the fact that all of them seemed to be dead, she did not want to meet what did this to them.

"Riley!"

She jumped, immediately hiding behind a Dalek and peered out, letting out a breathe as she saw Rory come down the stairs. "Don't scare me like that," she sighed, watching him timidly walk into the room. "It's creepy enough down here."

He paused in front of her, looking extremely confused as he held the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in his hand. "How did you get down here?"

She held up River's vortex manipulator. "Apparently need to give the Doctor this. Do you know where he is?"

"In the Pandorica."

Riley looked behind, staring at the box for a moment before focusing on Rory again. "You've got to be kidding me."

"That's what the Doctor said," he answered slowly, trying to put the pieces together. "I need to get him out of the Pandorica with this." He held up the sonic screwdriver. "He told me I need to get him out of the Pandorica while he wasn't in the Pandorica."

"Ah," Riley nodded, remembering the Doctor telling Rory that. She stepped out of the way and watched Rory approach the Pandorica. "He seems to be doing that a lot today, telling us what to do because he's already done it."

Rory pointed the screwdriver at the Pandorica and simply pressed a button. For a prison that was suppose to be inescapable, it worked extremely well, the two sides parting ways at the corner and revealing a very confused Doctor who was strapped into a chair. All of the locks came undone in a matter of seconds, freeing the prisoner in probably less time it took to put him in.

Once the Pandorica was fully open, silence hung around the room, the trio all looking at each other in amazement and confusion.

"How did you do that?" the Doctor softly asked, breaking the silence.

Rory held up the screwdriver, looking at Riley for help but she merely shrugged. She had enough confusion keeping her own timeline straight this past hour.

"You gave me this."

The Doctor reached into his jacket, pulling out his own screwdriver and holding it aloft. "No, I didn't," he pointed out.

"You did, look at it," Rory held up the screwdriver again, still extremely confused about what was happening.

The Doctor slowly stood up, stepping out of the Pandorica as he took a good and long hard look at Rory's sonic. He slowly walked over, still holding up his own screwdriver and slowly brought his over, lighting tapping the screwdrivers together.

In an instant, a small explosion sounded, sparks shooting out of where the two screwdrivers met. "Temporal energy," the Doctor explained. "Same screwdriver at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future," he added on, smiling a bit as he thought about what exactly two screwdrivers meant. "I've got a future, that's nice." He paused again, looking past Rory. "That's not."

He pointed at the stone Dalek, it still completely remaining immobilized.

"They were like that when I got here," Riley explained, watching the Doctor slowly approach the Dalek, the wheels turning in his head and piecing together what exactly happened. "And the same thing happened to a Cyberman who completed a jump with me to the museum, they all turned to stone."

"What are they?" Rory asked, obviously not realising the danger they would be in if these creatures were alive.

"Daleks," Riley answered. She saw Rory's confused face not disappear, making her wonder just how old he really was. She knew Rory and Amy met the Doctor when they were young but, surely he should know what Daleks are? "You know, _exterminate_ ," she mimicked a Dalek's voice but Rory merely shook his head, not recognizing them. She brushed it off, he'll find out sometime in the future. "But what I'm wondering is why they're stone."

"History has collapsed," the Doctor answered, still staring down the Dalek. "Whole races have been deleted from are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were."

"Err, what does that mean?" Rory slowly asked, watching the Doctor go to a stone Roman and lightly tap it on the helmet.

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened."

"Oh, OH," Riley realized. She heard the Doctor say that plenty times before but she suddenly realized what _exactly_ that meant. She thought he might have exaggerated, he did tend to do that, but he was completely serious. "That is not good at all."

"So, how can we be here?" Rory asked. "What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing," the Doctor immediately answered, causing Riley's stomach to drop. Not what she wanted to hear, at all. "Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out." He paused for a moment, looking around at Rory and Riley, realizing someone was missing. "Amy, where's Amy?"

At this Rory deflated. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to get the answer out but finding he had no voice. Riley came up, lightly pressing a hand to his back as the Roman pointed up to the Doctor, looking somber. "She'll be alright Rory," she whispered to him. "Trust me, you'll see her again. Remember the candy bar wrappers."

"And how do you know this?" the Doctor asked, looking torn betweening getting Amy and figuring out how Riley knew Amy would be alright.

"I saw her at the museum, completely alive and well, along with the two of you," she slowly answered, not quite sure what all she could say to the Doctor.

"The museum?"

"That's where I came from, well before here. Been jumping back and forth between here and there actually. Had to give Rory candy bar wrappers for some reason," she pointed to the Roman, who still looked fairly confused and deflated.

"And how did we get to the museum?"

"With this," she held out River's vortex manipulator, which he slowly took, looking it over and at the coordinates. She could see the wheels start to turn in his head, piecing everything together. "That's actually why I came here, so I could give you this."

"And who told you this?" he questioned, still looking over the vortex manipulator

"You did," it was Riley's turn to look confused, realizing just how big of a paradox ball this had become. "Right before I jumped off and OH if you're going to get Amy, that means I need to go back."

"Go back where?" Rory asked, looking disorganized between Riley and the Doctor's exchange.

"The museum . . . well, I think that's the coordinates you put in," Riley nodded to the Doctor, but he looked distracted, as if piecing everything together and figuring out a plan.

Riley opened the strap to her vortex manipulator, looking up at the Doctor for a moment. She felt uneasy leaving them, especially because they were about to get Amy's body, but she felt like she had no choice. Time was literally running out and, if they failed now, nothing would exist. The Doctor, seeing her hesitation, gave her a nod and small smile, which she returned before pressing the button on her vortex manipulator.

* * *

 **A/N: Ack, a thousand apologies for how late this chapter is, really didn't mean to leave you all hanging like that (especially with that type of cliffhanger!). Work has been blah this past month (hard to find motivation to write after literally writing at work for 8 hours . . .) and I ran into a bit of a writer's / plot block in a future chapter and wanted to get past that (which I finally did!). And I hope my last author's note didn't freak too many of you out - I saw the opportunity and it was just too tempting . . .**

 **But enough with the excuses - as you can see, Riley is very much NOT dead, got out of that situation annnnd straight into another one :) And now some major timey-wimey stuff is happening - if you have any questions about the timelines that are being crossed in this episode (or really any of the others) feel free to ask! Definitely don't want you folks to be confused, at least not intentionally ;)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, etc this story!**

 **bored411 \- Riley definitely doesn't handle a cranky River Song well, or really a cranky anyone, she'll definitely bite back if pushed. And we are not done with this two part episode yet! The Doctor's reaction is moreso because he's more worried about what is going on around him. The universe ending, all of his enemies, that man has a lot on his plate.**

 **djmegamouth \- Riley _kind of_ kills a Cyberman..ish haha But this will not be the last we see of them and definitely planning on more action scenes in the future. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **SarahSmithDW \- Definitely does not end like this! There will be plenty more adventures for Riley :) **

**Wicken25 \- Nearly, the overall collapse of time basically kills the Cyberman . . . which happens because of the Pandorica sooo I guess in a weird roundabout way, the Doctor does kill him? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **This poet \- Ahhh! This review definitely made my day. So glad you enjoyed and cannot believe you binge-read it (I mean, it's over 100,000 words!). And glad it's not predictable - that is exactly what I was going for. There are a ton of 'new companion' stories (and some are really well done) and wanted to do something a bit different that wasn't a retelling of an episode, make it unique in a way. And more Captain Jack is coming up! Who knows, he might be in the next adventure *coughcough* Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!**

 **LiVe-in-colour \- Yep! Definitely a joke - sorry couldn't resist. The story is not over, far from it!**

 **Thanks again and see everyone next time!**


	19. Let There Be Light

In a flash of light, Riley was gone again, finding herself right back at the museum . . . and falling. She flailed her arms, glad to grab ahold to a railing to slow her fall to the ground but still found herself sitting on one of the marble steps, looking up at a bewildered Amy and Rory.

"Why did he set it to the stairs?" she answered, slowly standing up and glad nothing was twisted or broken. "Did he forget about the vertical clearance?"

"Where did you go? Why do you keep on disappearing?" Amy asked Riley.

She started to answer until a flash and sparking sound interrupted, the Doctor appearing from the bottom of the stairs, a drink in his hand which he immediately handed to the young girl. "There you go, drink up," he said in a hurry, before rushing up the stairs.

"What is that? How are you doing that?" Amy shouted in a rather annoyed voice, not appreciating not knowing what was happening.

"Vortex manipulator," he answered, turning around and stopping halfway up the stairs. "Just like Riley's but this one actually works and isn't broken."

"Hey!" Riley yelled before thinking it over, looking down at her own vortex manipulator, knowing just how . . . _special_ this vortex manipulator was. And that it truly didn't quite work like the regular devices. "Actually, you have a point there."

"But doesn't it need to charge up?" Amy asked, remembering how Riley's worked.

"I think the better question is why does Riley's have to charge up?" he said, throwing his sonic screwdriver in the air before catching it. " _I'm_ not being the odd one here."

"Want to place money on that bet?" Riley snapped back but he ignored her.

"All in all, cheap and nasty time travel," he further explained, causing Riley to give an outrageous cry again. "Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up." He then looked down at Riley, noticing her on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"

"You know very well why I'm down here," Riley hissed out. "And what do you mean this is bad for me? He did not explain _that_ when he gave-"

"Bickering comes later," Amy yelled between the two of them. "Where are we going?"

"The roof," the Doctor answered, looking pleased that he got away with forgetting about the vertical clearance. At least he calculated too far up instead of down. "Come on-"

They all turned, about to follow when another vortex manipulator sounded. This time, the flash came from the top of the stairs, revealing a second Doctor in extremely bad shape. It looked as if he was in a fight, with his clothing frayed, hair disheveled, and a stagger to his step. He only moved a few inches forward when he completely fell, toppingly over before resting on a landing and not moving.

Riley froze, not believing what she was seeing. The Doctor . . . he couldn't be dead, he literally could not be dead. And if he died here . . . No, this was bad, this was very bad. If the Doctor saw himself die, it's written into time, it cannot be broken.

The current Doctor got to him first, quickly kneeling down and running a sonic screwdriver, checking for who knows what. Riley slowly stood up, taking a few steps forward but feeling completely helpless. They had to save him now but Riley had no idea what to do.

"Doctor, it's you," Rory slowly said, pointing out the obvious. "How can it be you?"

"Doctor, is that you?" Amy softly asked.

He peered down at his own face. "Yeah, it's me. Me from the future."

The new Doctor suddenly opened his eyes, looking directly at the current Doctor before sitting up and grabbing ahold of his neck. He started frantically whispering in his ear, much too quiet for anyone to make out before falling back on the ground, completely unmoving.

"Are you?" Amy started, her voice very quiet and wavering a bit. "I mean, is he . . . is he dead?"

The Doctor didn't answer for a few moments, apparently lost in his own thoughts. "What?" He shook,slowly standing up at peering at the trio. "Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead," he said entirely too calmly, looking down at his own body.

"Shouldn't you have regenerated?" Riley asked, wondering if he was injured at just the right moment. "Why aren't you regenerating?"

But the Doctor ignored her. "Right, I've got twelve minutes. That's good." He was off again, running up and skipping the steps as he started heading for the roof.

"Twelve minutes to live?" Amy repeated, looking at the Doctor incredulously. "How is that good?" she shouted.

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath," he said quickly, completely blowing over the fact that he literally died in front of his eyes. "Come on, the roof!"

"We can't leave you here dead," Rory pointed out, agreeing with Amy about how preposterous this whole situation was.

"Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?"

"Wait, Amelia?" Riley said, turning around at the little girl, only to find she had disappeared, her drink fallen on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Amy breathed, Rory and Amy immediately panicking and running down the stairs.

"Amelia!" Rory shouted but the halls and rooms were empty.

"Wait . . . _Amelia?_ " Riley pointed to Amy. "Are you telling me that little girl was-"

"There is no Amelia," the Doctor stated, slowly walking back down the stairs. "From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing."

"But how can I still be here if she's not?" Amy asked, which Riley also wondered.

"You're an anomaly," the Doctor answered, the explanation very similar to the one he just told Riley in the Pandorica. Exactly when did he figure out what was happening? He continued, speaking faster. "We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!"

Riley started to follow but saw Amy and Rory remaining behind. Rory was gently placing his coat over the dead Doctor's figure while Amy explained why the Doctor couldn't die, not believing what she saw.

"He won't die," she said confidently. "Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way. I know he will."

"And you know when he does, we'll hate him for it," Riley added on with a small smile, causing Amy to nod in return but still remained sober. Riley agreed with her, not believing this was truly the end. After all she's been through and heard about this amazing man, something like the universe ending couldn't stop him.

"Move it! Come on!" the Doctor shouted from the hallway, causing the trio to get out of their daze and quickly run after the Doctor.

They reached the roof through the stairwell, the Doctor leading the way and opening the hatch to the outside. They all followed, looking up at the sky with the sun beginning to rise. Or had it already risen? Riley looked on, finding the sun to be . . . well, not quite right.

"What, morning already?" Amy wondered as she climbed on the roof. "How did that happen?"

The Doctor slowly kept on walk on the roof. "History is shrinking," he said bluntly before pausing for a moment. "Is anybody listening to me? Universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left."

He then climbed up on one of the mechanical units, taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning one of the satellite dishes.

"So why are we on the roof?" Riley asked, searching around but finding a very normal roof. "We need . . . well, something! And judging by your constant movement and jumping around, you've got a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan, I always have a plan. Don't diss the plan," he said quickly as he grabbed the satellite dish and pulled it up. "I'm looking for the TARDIS."

"But the TARDIS exploded," Rory pointed out, causing Riley to look on in shock.

"What do you mean exploded?" she asked forcefully, glaring at the Doctor. " _River_ was on the TARDIS Doctor, it couldn't have exploded." She couldn't believe it, or rather, she wouldn't believe it. It was so early in everyone's timelines, she wasn't even sure if River knew who she truly was - it was always difficult keeping track of her. Maybe she should get a diary.

"Hopefully with a bit of luck," the Doctor grunted, finally pulling off the satellite dish and sending sparks flow. He then jumped down and started to rush towards the edge, "if everything goes to plan, if the universe doesn't end, then we can get River back."

"So the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it? But how? Why?" Rory asked, causing Riley to roll her eyes. River could be dead and he's worrying about a stupid machine? Oooh, good thing she didn't say that outloud, the TARDIS would give her hell for that. . .

The Doctor brushed that question, and River's potential death, aside. "Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone," he paused, turning around to face the trio as he pointed up to the sky with his sonic screwdriver. "So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?"

They looked on, Riley really noticing the sun - _really_ noticing it. Like the fact it was way too big, way too fiery, and way too close, already feeling the roof getting hotter and hotter. The Doctor did have a point - if the universe was collapsing and they were the eye in the storm, why was the sun and Earth along for the ride?

"Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS," the Doctor quietly said while looking on.

Riley took a few steps forward, looking at the TARDIS with a mixture of awe and sadness. "I knew TARDIS' were powerful but . . . I never thought they could do something like this."

"But that's the sun," Rory firmly pointed out, not believing that could be the TARIDS.

"Is it?" the Doctor said, glancing back and raising an eyebrow. He then brought up the satellite dish, holding the sonic screwdriver up to it. "Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now."

They recognized it in an instant, the famous TARDIS whooshing, whirring, and breathing sound, on a continuous loop. Riley further deflated, knowing that the TARDIS must be in a lot of pain and River . . . she couldn't think about it.

"That's my TARDIS burning up," the Doctor sadly said, listening to his box over and over again. "That's what's been keeping the Earth warm."

"Doctor, there's something else," Rory pointed out, causing everyone to pause and listen. "There's a voice."

Riley listened, hearing something added to the classic TARDIS sound but couldn't make it out. It sounded different but not necessarily a voice.

"I can't hear anything," Amy muttered to Rory, but he wasn't backing down.

"Trust the plastic," he pointed to his ear as the Doctor flipped his screwdriver and tried a different setting.

" _I'm sorry, my love_."

"I hear it too," Riley smiled, pointing up at the sun, well TARDIS. "That's River!"

"How can she be up there?" Amy asked.

"Once Rory and his men went to the camp, River went to bring the TARDIS to the Doctor," she explained to Amy and Rory, glancing at the Doctor and hoping he had a way to bring her back. "She must have been in the TARDIS when everything started collapsing."

"Of course, the emergency protocols!" The Doctor exclaimed, bringing down the satellite and stopping the broadcast. "The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time-loop to save her!"

"So she's alive?" Riley excitedly asked with a huge grin.

"Yes - BUT - she's right at the heart of the explosion," he frowned, still staring at the exploding TARDIS and causing Riley's heart to drop.

"How can you save someone in the middle of an exploding TARDIS?"

He glanced back at Riley, a small sly smile on his face as he held up the wrist with the vortex manipulator. "With style."

He then pressed a button on the vortex manipulator, causing everyone to jump and take a few steps forward.

"Where did he go?" Amy asked as Riley scolded, looking up at the TARDIS.

"Don't tell me he tried to jump there," she muttered, running a hand through her hair as she started to pace. "I swear, if that man-"

They all jumped again, the vortex manipulator staticy sound going off directly behind them, revealing the Doctor with River on his arm.

"Amy, Riley!" she shouted in surprise before looking at Rory, a confused look on her face. "And Rory, the plastic Centurion?"

"It's okay, he's on our side," the Doctor quickly brushed off. "And is most definitely Rory," he added on with a mutter, bringing a hand to his jaw.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I dated a Nestene duplicate, once," she stated, taking a few steps towards the trio. She gave a sly smile. "Swappable head. Did keep things fresh."

Riley rolled her eyes before rushing forward, embracing River in a large hug which she didn't immediately return. Riley broke away, looking her up and down to make sure she was alright before giving her a punch in an arm and a scold. "Don't scare me like that again."

River took a half step back, massaging her arm until she returned Riley's punch, causing her to cry out. "Then how about you do the same?"

"You know I cannot help it," Riley pointed as she held her arm as she thought over that statement a little bit. "Well, most of the time."

River hesitated, as if noticing something . . . different about Riley but brushed it aside - there were more important questions. "Right then, I have questions. But number one is this," she paused, staring at Amy and Riley before slowly looking at the Doctor. "What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now," the Doctor quickly said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at River with a very goofy smile. "Fezes are cool."

Riley rolled her eyes as River looked between her and Amy. Without speaking a word, they all jumped into action.

Amy quickly snatched the fez right off the top of the Doctor's head, quickly throwing it to Riley who had run a few feet away. Without missing a beat, Riley threw the fez into the sky, allowing it to become target practice for River who immediately disintegrated the _cool_ hat.

They all smiled at each other when another voice broke through.

" _Exterminate!"_

Riley's breath hitched in her throat as she looked around, trying to find the Dalek. He must have found a way outside, slowly lifting himself off the ground and coming into view on the ledge closest to the sun. It repeated its command as everyone rushed back to the ladder.

"Run, run! Move, move!" the Doctor exclaimed, as he reached down and grabbed the satellite dish, using it for protection.

Riley immediately took her gun out, about to return fire but was pulled back by River. "We're too much in the open!" she yelled as the Dalek's blasts hit the Doctor's satellite-shield.

They all rushed back into the access ladder, the Doctor coming in last and firmly locking it behind him, sealing it shut.

They all stood on the ground level, watching the Doctor seal the hatch as Riley and River held their guns towards the entrance, waiting for the Dalek to try and open it.

"Doctor, come on," River said pointedly through her teeth, not wanting to wait around.

"Shush, it's moving away," he whispered back, looking up and straining his ears before starting to climb down the ladder. "Finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity." He started rushing down the stairs.

"How do you know?" Rory asked, causing the Doctor to pause and turn around.

"Because that's when it's due to kill me," he explained, causing River to whip around with wide eyes.

"Kill you, what do you mean kill you?" she exclaimed.

But the Doctor waved her off. "Oh, shut up. Nevermind."

"Supposedly set to kill you," Riley added on as they exited the stairs and entered the hallway. "I still don't believe it."

"But how can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back. How?"

"You said the light from the Pandorica," Rory answered for him.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But nevermind, call it a light," the Doctor added on, slightly annoyed that Rory was getting a light and restoration field mixed up - ametuer work. "That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?"

He questioned the group, stopping for a moment in the middle of an exhibit, ready for anyone to answer but everyone was clueless. How can you make something that never existed . . . exist?

Amy spoke up first, not wanting to wait around. "Okay, tell us."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment before continuing. "When the Tardis blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except . . ."

He trailed off, looking at Amy for the answer, almost egging her on to figure it out, _knowing_ that she could figure it out. It started clicking for her, slowly answering him. "Except inside the Pandorica."

"The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. _In theory_ , you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack!"

"No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it," Rory immediately spoke up, shaking his head a bit.

The Doctor tried again. "The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" he said excitedly, walking down the hallway yet again.

Riley patted Rory's back, still seeing the man still not fully understand it as she hurried after the Doctor, seeing that River had already caught up, trying to be rational about the plan.

"Doctor, you're being _completely_ ridiculous," River sternly explained. "The Pandorica _partially_ restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?"

"I have to agree with River here," Riley pointed out, gesturing back towards the roof. "The Dalek needs to reboot and can be taken out by a simple shot to the eyestalk? Not to mention the light hit Amelia but she's already gone!"

"Wait, Amelia?" River asked, causing Riley to wave her off.

"Very long story."

The Doctor spoke up, matching forward with complete confidence. "What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"

River listened with her hands on her hips while Riley had her arms crossed, knowing that it was a good sound plan but with a slight problem.

"Well, that would be lovely, dear," she patronized him before speaking up, "but we can't, because it's completely impossible!"

"Where would we even get that type of _infinite_ power?" Riley asked, agreeing with River. "Anything that is remotely powerful has probably already been disappeared, never have existed, and the TARDIS is currently exploding in an endless loop!"

"Ah no, you see, it's not," the Doctor calmly explained, lightly tapping River's nose and getting an annoyed expression back in return. "It's almost completely impossible . . . One spark is all we need."

"For what?"

"Big Bang Two!" he whispered out in excitement. "Now listen-"

But he was completely cut off, the sound of a Dalek blaster echoing in the hallways and directly hitting the Doctor in the chest. He reacted for just a moment before completely falling to the floor, his clothing in tatters and soot on his face.

" _Exterminate!"_

"Get back!" Rory yelled, immediately pulling himself and Amy behind the wall but River and Riley didn't listen.

They both knelt by the Doctor, looking him over and trying to do anything they could to help him.

" _River_ ," Riley pleaded, hoping she would know what to do, that she could fix the Doctor before . . .

" _Exterminate!"_

"River, Riley, get back now!" Rory yelled as both woman looked up, seeing the Dalek approaching. Riley didn't hesitate, immediately taking the gun out of it's holster and firing a few shots. It took a few tries, apparently out of practice for the past month, but one hit its mark directly in the eyestalk. The Dalek stopped, powering down and remaining motionless in the middle of the hallway.

"Doctor? Doctor, it's me, River. Doctor, can you hear me?" River begged, placing a hand behind his head and chest, trying to do anything possible to help the Time Lord but it was like he was barely listening, still shaking a bit and letting out low groans. "What is it, what do you need?" River asked, ready to do anything as she saw the Doctor struggling with something on his wrist.

By the time they realized what he was doing, it was too late. In an instant he jumped away, the static sound reverberating throughout the hall and causing everyone to take a step back.

River looked down in shock, holding out her hands a bit. "Where did he go?" She breathed harder, the frustration coming through in her voice. "Damn it he could be anywhere!"

Riley frowned, looking up at Amy and Rory to see their saddened faces too, the trio knowing exactly where he ended up.

"He went downstairs," Amy quietly answered, staring at the floor where the Doctor just laid moments before. "Twelve minutes ago."

"Show me!" River demanded but Amy calmly spoke up.

"River . . . He died," she said emotionlessly.

River's face sunk further, looking between Amy and Riley whose mere looks confirmed the fact. She didn't want it to be true, never thinking that he Doctor could die, having no idea what she would do . . .and realizing what this meant, if the Doctor truly did die right here. Even if the universe was restored, oh there are bigger consequences.

" _Systems restoring! You will be exterminated!"_

The Dalek yet again brought them back to reality, slowly becoming reanimated and growing stronger.

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life," Rory stated, his hand/gun held out, pointed straight at the Dalek as the girls looked on.

"You go to the Doctor, I'll be right with you," River breathed in a voice entirely too calm.

While Amy and Rory did what they were told, rushing down to still possibly help the Doctor downstairs, Riley paused, never seeing River in such a state. River kept her eyes out front though, completely staring at the Dalek with no emotion.

"River," Riley breathed, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder but getting no reaction.

"Go with Amy and Rory," River calmly repeated, causing Riley to sigh and shake her head a little.

"We'll find a way," Riley firmly said, giving Riley's shoulder a little squeeze. She then held her hand out, giving River her gun. "We _always_ find a way."

Riley didn't wait for a reply, knowing River needed her alone time and rushed down the hallway with Amy and Rory. She wasn't far down the hall before she heard a great blast, River most likely finishing the job, glad that it was her to pull the final trigger. Out of all the people here, she probably deserved it the most.

She followed behind Amy and Rory, finding them stopped on the top of the stairs, looking down at a jacket on the ground, with no Doctor.

"How could he have moved?" Rory exclaimed, looking even more confused than usual. "He was dead!"

They rushed down the stairs, looking around as Rory shouted for the Doctor, though heard no response.

"But he was dead," Amy said firmly.

"Who told you that?" They peered back, seeing River casually stroll into the hall.

"He did."

Riley gave a grunt and rolled her eyes, not believing how stupid she was. "Rule number one," she breathed out.

"The Doctor lies," River finished for her, clearly in a better mood after seeing the Doctor not laying on the ground. This could only mean one thing.

The Doctor was alive.

She easily walked down the stairs at a steady pace, barely even glancing at the discarded jacket on the ground.

"Where's the Dalek?" Amy asked as River handed Riley back her gun, which she put back inside her jacket. She really needed some type of holster, but assumed the Doctor wouldn't like that very much.

"It died," River said flatly, in a tone that wasn't open for discussion.

"You know where the Doctor is?" Riley asked River as the trio followed her down the hall, exactly the way they came.

"He's usually in the last place he should be so yeah, I have an idea."

They turned a corner, seeing the Pandorica still sitting at the end of the exhibit, only this time, there was something different. Or rather, someone.

They all started running, realizing that the Doctor someone crawled his way to the Pandorica and placed himself inside, though he was still unmoving.

Riley cursed, not able to believe that he died after they got so far. She took out her vortex manipulator, pressing a few buttons as she started a scan, frowning at the results. "He's alive . . . but," she whispered, glancing over at River, not wanting to say just how close to dying he really was in front of Amy and Rory. "He's failing, fast, not very long left."

River gave a quick nod, gently holding his head upright and looking him over. "And when did you figure out how to properly use your vortex manipulator?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "The universe is ending and that's what you want to talk about?"

"The universe is ending and you know how to fire a gun and use a vortex manipulator, yes I think it might be important," River bit out, still worriedly attending to the Doctor and trying to get him to wake up.

Riley sighed, running a hand through her hair as she glanced back at Amy and Rory before returning to River. "I can . . . remember. Most of my memories that is." she breathed out.

River almost dropped the Doctor's head, managing to prevent it from rolling back down yet again as she stared at Riley, a surprised look on her face. "So you - but - _how_?"

"The light from the Pandorica," Riley thought it over, remembering what the Doctor said about the Pandorica's restoration field. She gave a small shrug. "Or that's my theory. Somehow restored by memory. It comes and goes though, just bits and pieces."

"Wait . . . so you know?"

"Yes."

"And you've been sure not to-"

"Of course, River," Riley groaned out, really not wanting to hear this lecture. Plus, having the constant reminder filled her with dread, knowing just how much was at stake and how dangerous it was to have her memory back. Even if they could prevent the end of the universe, now there was a chance of equally disastrous results regarding Riley's life.

They paused, an odd humming sound filling the room as the light from the sun grew brighter. Riley slowly stepped out, looking up at the window. "Oh, that cannot be good."

"What's happening?" Rory asked, also seeing the sun, well TARDIS, getting brighter.

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room." River breathed out, sounding a bit worried which made Riley even more concerned. River never gets scared unless things have taken a turn for the worst.

They looked around, seeing that every artifact, taxidermy, piece of information, and exhibit, completely disappeared. All of reality was collapsing and it was taking every moment in history and the future with it.

"Where'd everything go?" Amy asked.

"It literally never happened," Riley explained, wondering just how long they had left. Was there even enough time for the Doctor to carry out his plan?

"History's being erased. Time's running out," River rushed out, concentrating back to the Pandorica. "Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!" She said louder, trying to get his attention and lightly shaking his head.

The Doctor half woke up, his breathing extremely laboured as he leaned back in the chair. His eyes were only half open, barely even strong enough to hold up his own weight. "Big . . . bang . . . two." he softly explained.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory asked.

Amy jumped in. "What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?"

The Doctor only gave the slightest of nods, causing realization to grow on River's face. "Oh," she breathed out.

"What?"

River turned back, looking at the trio. "The TARDIS is still burning," she said softly. "It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire. . ."

"Then what?"

Riley's eyes grew wide as well, finally understanding the entire plan. "Oh OH," she breathed out as well, looking between the Pandorica and the exploding TARDIS. "That-that's brilliant! But then, wouldn't . . ."

"What, what would happen?" Amy asked louder, getting a bit agitated.

River shook her head. "Then let there be light," she answered. "The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once." She gave a gasp, looking back at the Doctor. "Just like he said."

Amy couldn't believe it though. "And that would work? That would bring everything back?"

River continued, finally completing the entire puzzle and realizing everything that would happen. "A restoration field powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history." She paused, completely amazed and impressed by the plan. "Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work." She took his sonic screwdriver from him, immediately scanning the vortex manipulator and the connecting wires. "He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box."

"Why?" Amy asked worriedly.

"So he can take it with him," her eyes grew wide with the realization. "He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion . . . "

Riley begrudgingly helped River complete the Doctor's set up, checking over the wires and connections to make sure everything went off without a hitch. They literally had one shot at this so everything had to be correct. They barely spoke to each other, Riley attempting to start a conversation a few times but only received short answers from River, who was clearly still upset about this whole situation. They both knew what would happen to the Doctor if he went up there, and Riley assumed River was thinking about her own relationship with the Doctor and her existence. If things don't go correctly right here, well, everything would literally changed.

The Doctor was fairly quiet the entire time, sometimes muttering things to River, entirely too quiet for Riley to hear, stating what exactly they had to do. That is, until they finished, the trio as confident about the setup as they could be. River slowly stepped away, motioning for Riley to follow.

"Amy, he wants to talk to you," River told the redhead, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?" Amy demanded, looking like she was barely holding back tears.

"We all wake up where we ought to be," River plainly explained, though couldn't help but give a side glance at Riley, wondering what would happen to her. "None of this ever happens and we don't remember it."

"River," Amy said quietly, pleading with this mystery woman. "Tell me he comes back, too."

River rapidly blinked, seemingly holding back her own tears as well. "The Doctor will be the heart of the explosion."

"So?"

She took a deep breathe. "So all the cracks in time will close, but he'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe," she swallowed. "He will never have been born. . .Now, please. He wants to talk to you before he goes." she whispered.

"Not to you?"

River merely shook her head, a sad look crossing her face. "He doesn't really know me yet. . .Now he never will."

Riley placed a firm hand on River's shoulder, holding it tightly as Amy slowly approached the Doctor and Rory went off to himself, apparently to spend some time alone.

River stood there for a moment, seemingly attempting to hold back tears but was doing poor job of it, a few already falling down her face. Riley's hearts sank even more, hating to see her like this.

"Hey," Riley said quietly, finding that her own voice was starting to crack with emotion. She didn't want to see the Doctor go either, not only because it would have severe consequences on her life, but because all the good he's done for the universe, all of the lives he saved and made happier, those will never be influenced by a great man and never know that things could turn out differently.

But there was someone she needed to take care of first.

"River," Riley repeated, standing directly in front of the woman and placing both hands on her shoulders. She looked back, seeing Amy softly talking with the Doctor and Rory standing far away.

" _Melody_ ," she whispered, immediately getting her attention.

River looked up in shock, her crying and sadness completely on pause as she stared at Riley. Her earlier words finally sunk in. "You said you remember . . . how much?"

"Enough," Riley sadly smiled before peering around the museum, ashamed that she couldn't remember this adventure. "But apparently not enough. . ."

Riley shook her head, knowing there was little she could do about that now. Plus, she had a much more important thing to take care of. "Though I do remember a story of a madman, a man who went on so many fantastic adventures across the galaxy, living for hundreds of years and experiencing worlds across the stars everyone sees in the sky. A man who loved this other madwoman and how their fates were destined to be together yet apart at the same time. They spent years crossing each others path in the wrong order, just as they intended, and regardless of the infinite points in time, all across the space of the universe, they always found each other. I've heard this story many times, with many different versions but the ending was always the same, regardless of the odds and adversary."

Riley smiled up at River, glad to see her feeling not so deflated and hopeless. "You two will meet again, I know it. I don't know how or when but I know your story with him isn't done."

River looked at the young woman with a whole new light, the tears and frown gone from her face. This whole time, since she first laid eyes on the girl in the tent, so had looked at this with the wrong viewpoint, jumping to conclusions and making assumptions so quickly. And here Riley was, comforting _her_ , still thinking of others at the end of the universe. River believed Riley was truly gone, that she could never be the same person, but even with half her memories, River was ashamed to even consider that a possibility. No matter what happened, what Riley did and did not remember, she was still the same.

"You haven't changed one bit," River said quietly, placing a light hand on Riley's face and wondering if this would be the last time she saw her, or saw anything.

Riley only laughed, brushing off the comment. "You've saved my life countless times, been there to understand and guide me when no one else would or could." She awkwardly balanced between her feet, pausing and nearly regretting what she was going to say next. She would definitely get grief for it later, if there was a later. "I guess . . . now it's the end of the universe. It's my way of saying . . . thank you."

River chuckled and shook her head, lightly patting Riley's shoulder. "Careful Riley, the heart on your sleeve is showing."

Riley was about to adamantly disagree but a great rumbling sound interrupted their moment. They turned, looking at Amy standing in front of the Pandorica, a complete astonished and confused look on her face as the Pandorica's doors closed, a jet of fog exited as the box and room greatly shook. The light from the TARDIS became even more vibrant as River rushed over, pulling Amy away.

"Get back!" she yelled, pulling the girl to the ground as Riley and Rory quickly followed, taking cover as the box started to rise and spin.

The rumbling started to become deafening, sounding like all the noises in the universe were shouting from within the Pandorica. It let out a few lightning bolts, striking the walls and bringing down a rain of dust, before it shot off, creating a massive hole in the ceiling as it bolted towards the TARDIS.

They all looked up, half in amazement and sadness, as they watched the Doctor and the Pandorica race towards the TARDIS, hoping that the Doctor's plan would work and he would somehow be saved. A beeping noise sounded from River's pocket, causing her to pull out her handheld computer.

"It's from the Doctor," she explained, looking over his final message.

"What does it say?" Amy emotionlessly asked, still staring up at the sky.

She looked it over for a moment, letting out a half amused scoff. Riley looked over her shoulder, reading the single word that he sent and also gave a short laugh. _Oh_ , of course he word.

" _Geronimo."_

* * *

 **A/N: And the near conclusion of the Big Bang Two! Will Riley still keep her memories? Where will she wake up? W** **ill she wake up?! And how will this change Riley's relationship with River? Seems like there's something more going on . . . *ahem*. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And, full disclaimer, I tried to convince Riley that fezes are cool but she wouldn't listen. I think her exact response was a howl of laughter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I know authors say this frequently they really do mean a lot, no matter the length!**

 **SarahSmithDW : Yay! Glad you liked it :) Hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

 **djmegamouth : Haha - that is exactly what I was going for, just riding the wave of how crazy this episode is. Took awhile to get the timeline straight, hopefully it all made sense (or as much sense as the episode did)**

 **This poet : Aww! Shucks :) Hope you're feeling better and glad to hear the chapter helped! If you're still confused about anything, feel free to let me know! I can share a diagram I drew out - that might help. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **bored411 : Ack, you always have crazy good ideas that I don't consider (and I do love hearing them!) . . . no repercussion for using the vortex manipulators so many times BUT _someone_ will notice her injuries and her general state of mind after this adventure *coughsmallspoilercough***

 **ALSO, a slight word of warning for the next few chapters - they will be based off of a Torchwood episode so there will be some ~innuendos~ plus guns - because Torchwood loves their guns.**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Introducing: Torchwood

Riley opened her eyes, immediately sitting up and looking around. She was in a bed, no no, wait, no. She was on the floor, definitely not a bed. Laying on the floor in the middle of a hallway. Odd, not the place she would have picked but she assumed she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Or she hoped she didn't have the choice, because it was a bad one.

Riley felt she had _definitely_ not been here before. It was a simple hallway, with stairs leading up and down, and leading to five or six doors, complete with _awful_ wallpaper. Like really awful, unless you're an old lady then it's probably lovely. But how did she end up here?

Wait!

The Doctor, the Big Bang, end of the universe!

Riley immediately stood up and took one step forward, before she came crashing down, her legs deciding to not work properly. The tumble was loud, causing her to groan as she held her head, not only from the pain but at how fast her mind was going. It was like fast forwarding a television show, everything moving too fast and impossible to keep up. Why was her mind scrambled so much?

"Riley?"

The voice was worried, extremely worried, especially after seeing Riley on the ground grimacing. She immediately came over, holding onto the girl. "Riley, what's wrong?"

She peered up, seeing River hunched over her, dressed as if she came back from a formal event. She was about to yell, scream at River at how bad her head was hurting, how she wanted it all to go away when . . . it all stopped.

Like a light switch, all the busying, all the moving around in her head came to a standstill. Taking a gulp, she timidly ran a hand through her hair, afraid that it would start hurting again but there was nothing. Then, she grew confused.

"What happened?" Riley slowly asked, sitting up and looking at River, wondering why she was dressed like that.

River looked at her funny for a moment. "The Pandorica? Big Bang? End of the World?"

"Right, right, right," Riley nodded, remembering that part. The Doctor went up to the TARDIS to jump start the universe and, because she was still alive, Riley assumed he succeeded. She looked around, still confused about exactly where she was. "Where is the Doctor, how did I end up here?"

River gave a relieved sigh, glad to see Riley not in pain anymore. "The Doctor is fine, like the idiot he is. Amy remembered him and that brought him back." Riley nodded, agreeing with River that the Doctor was an idiot for even attempting what he did and at understanding her quick explanation. Amy was tied to the Pandorica and with her remembering, well, it made him exist again. Riley wasn't quite sure why that made so much sense though.

"As for you ending up here," River sighed, looking around the hallway. "I truly have no idea. The universe decided to drop us off anywhere it pleased I guess."

Riley looked River up and down. "And it put you in formal clothing?"

"Oh this little thing," River looked down at herself, brushing it off. "Was invited to a party, well observed a party, wedding really, Amy and Rory's. Had to give the bride something old, new, borrowed, and blue."

Riley just rolled her eyes, not appreciating the riddles but letting it slide. "Keeping up with traditions I see," she muttered.

"Someone has to," River muttered before a curious expression crossed her face. "You were in pain earlier," she slowly explained, abruptly changing the subject.

Riley slowly nodded. "It felt like my mind was going a million miles a minute, I couldn't hold onto one thought," she explained, scratching her head. "But then it all . . . stopped."

River paused, contemplating what that could mean. "But what do you remember?" she carefully asked.

She shrugged. "At the museum? Everything I suppose," Riley thought it over. "Jumping around, the Doctor half-fake dying, the Dalek . . . but . . . " She then thought about some things she said, some of her actions. Half of them didn't make sense. Knowing how to figure an alien weapon, quickly jumping to the Doctor's aid, knowing what to do, feeling more comfortable around everyone. "Why did I call you Melody?" Riley asked River, causing the woman to let out a heavy sigh, though Riley couldn't tell if it was in relief or sadness.

"The light from the Pandorica," River explained. "It brought back some of your older memories, memories you should not remember."

"Wait, it brought make my memories? But I don't remember them now," Riley slowly pointed out, disappointment starting to creep up. "I had all of my memories back at the museum?"

"Yes," River said plainly, standing up and holding out a hand, helping Riley get on her feet. "The light from the Pandorica made your memories come back but now, well, it looks like restarting the universe reverted it back to where they were before."

Riley wanted to scream, or at least punch something. For a glorious hour she remembered everything, no more secrets or lies, and she couldn't even recall it happening! Why would the universe give everything to her only to strip it away moments later? She let out a scoff, sharply gripping the staircase railing in the landing as she realized what all was gone. "But why? Why couldn't I find a way to make myself remember past the Big Bang?"

River gave her a sad smile, a quick, calculating look on her face before she answered. "It may have been impossible. That moment we were in, where all the stars were going out was never supposed to happen. Having your memories back past that moment may have been impossible."

Riley let out another scoff, realizing how cruel the universe could be. She would have rather remembered nothing, not even realized that existed but here she was, knowing she was so close yet so far. But at the same time, she almost felt . . . relief. Relief that she didn't fully regain her memories, that there would be dire consequences if she did know.

"This is early for you, I know that now," River softly explained, seeing the frustration starting to grow inside Riley. "You don't know what is happening, you have no idea why this is happening to you, and you're just following the vortex manipulator, hoping it would bring you more answers with every jump. Hope is what will get you through this. It's really why it got you here in the first place. And you _will_ remember, it may not seem like it now but you will remember."

Riley looked at the woman curiously, wondering who exactly she was, what all she knew, and who she was to Riley. "And how can you be so sure?"

River just gave a warm smile, lightly placing a hand on the girl's cheek. "Slight spoiler, but let's just say I was there, I know when you remember."

Yet again, that was not the answer she expected, Riley opening and closing her mouth in shock a bit as Rivier just gave a light laugh. "So many questions, I know. But we both have places to go, people to see." She gently reached down, holding up Riley's arm with the vortex manipulator. "Has anyone shown you how to use this?"

Riley shook her head. "The Doctor said someone will teach me, but it's not him. He seemed rather annoyed about it, actually."

"Oh, I bet he did," she smiled, before opening the flap and pointing to the first button. "Now listen carefully, you never know when this may save your life. They do more than just teleport. Here is where you change the settings . . ."

 **xXx**

Turns out, Riley was missing out on what her vortex manipulator could do. Teleportation was just the main tool, along with unlocking combinations, projecting holograms, acting as a remote control of electronics, serving as a beacon . . . and that's only what River thought Riley would find useful. There was definitely more but, with a finite amount of time, they both had to be off on their way.

Riley crossed off the latest coordinates from her list, giving River one last smile before pressing down on the vortex manipulator and immediately felt the wind knocked out of her.

She abruptly sat in a seat, her head hitting the headrest behind her as she let out a small hiss in pain, then started to hear yells and a small yelp in surprise.

"Blowfish!"

"Hey!"

"Put the gun down!"

" _Bloody hell, Riley!"_

"Keep driving, Owen!"

Riley's eyes were wide open, surprised to find herself in the middle of an SUV, let alone between four people she's never seen before. The man on her left held a gun, moving it away as if it was pointed at her just a second ago. The women on the other side held a laptop, looking over a complicated-looking string of numbers and letters.

"Hold on!" the driver yelled, swerving the car as he gave the engine more gas. They were driving fast, way too fast for Riley's comfort, who was currently holding onto her seat for dear life.

"Not the best time, Riley!" the lady in the front passenger's seat yelled in a prominent Welsh accent.

Riley's nerves snapped. "What the bloody hell is going on?" she yelled, causing the passengers to give her a worried glance, which she didn't appreciate. She placed a hand on her jacket, feeling her gun but extremely hesitant to pull it out. "Who are you lot?"

"Oh great," the driver moaned, an eye roll obvious in his voice. "Add that to the list of Jack's disappointments, not being here when Riley doesn't know who we are."

"Just drive!" the passenger yelled as the driver sped up.

"No, I'm not going to twiddle my thumbs waiting," Riley hissed out, hitting the back of the lady's seat. "Who the hell are you and what are you chasing after?"

"Torchwood and we're chasing after a blowfish-land fish-thing driving a sports car," the man on her left answered calmly, causing Riley's blood to turn cold.

Torchwood? No, no no. She didn't know why but that was bad, very bad. Her head was screaming Torchwood = Bad. Why would the vortex manipulator take her to Torchwood?

"Torchwood, you said Torchwood?" Riley repeated, hoping she heard him wrong.

"You didn't find the blowfish humanoid more shocking?" the man asked incredulously, holding on as they took a rather sharp turn.

"Hold the wheel," the driver interrupted them, beginning to take off his seat belt.

Riley looked on in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you dare Owen!" the passenger up front agreed but the man yelled at her to hold the wheel and this time she didn't argue.

She grabbed the wheel, holding it steady as the man lowered the window and sat on the side of the car, gun in hand. He fired two shots, missing the speeding vehicle but, after a pause for concentration, fired again, hitting the mark. Sparks flew from the vehicle, causing it swerve as it limped into a driveway, Torchwood easily following.

They turned a corner, parking the SUV right in front of the sports car as everyone piled out, Riley getting dragged along. The woman up front ran to the convertible, gun in hand as she looked inside.

"Where is it? Where's it gone?" she yelled as they all looked around.

Two gunshots could easily be heard, coming from the house next door. The group didn't hesitate, immediately running inside the house with guns drawn. Riley, still wanting to figure out why she was brought to Torchwood, followed along, trying to keep out of the way.

They entered the house, seeing one man on the floor, another woman terrified in the hall, and a young lady currently with a gun pointed to her head by the blowfish. Or rather, what Riley assumed was the blowfish humanoid thing. Seeing the gun, Riley immediately took her own out, hoping she still remembered how to use it, as the group took their respective positions around the house. Riley still hung back, not sure what to do and definitely not wanting to get in the way.

"Massive levels of adrenalin," one lady read from her computer while pointing the gun at the alien, somehow reading it's vital signs. "Mixed with approximately three grams of cocaine. This fish is wired."

"So, this is Team Torchwood," the fish announced, greatly surprising Riley. She really didn't expect it to be able to talk, in English no less. "The teacher's pets. But teacher's gone, hasn't he? Leaving the kiddy kids all alone."

Riley glanced at Torchwood, wondering what the hell the fish was talking about but could see he hit a sore spot.

The fish continued, speaking to each member one by one. "And look at you, trying so hard to be all grown up. The doctor, with his hands full of blood," he said to Owen, the driver who was helping the man who had been shot. "The carer, with her oh-so-beating heart," he said to the woman protecting the mother in the hallway. "The technician, with her cold devices," he spoke to the other woman who was measuring the aliens vitals. He looked to the man in the suit. "The office boy, promoted beyond his measure."

And then he concentrated on Riley, making her hold her gun a bit tighter. "And the paradox, leaving so much destruction without batting an eye." Riley wanted to speak up, announce that she really had no idea what was going on but thought it would be best to keep her mouth shut while the hostage had a gun to her head.

"All of you, lost without your master. All of you, pretending to be so brave. All of you, so scared." The fish gave an unnerving laugh. He then started to egg them on, daring them to step up and shoot him before it was too late. "So, what about it, minion? Can you do it? How good are you? How sharp is your aim? What if you kill her? What if I kill her first? Can you shoot before I do? Can you? Dare you? Would you? _Won't you?_ "

A single shot ran out, making Riley jump in surprise as a perfect bullet hole appeared in the middle of the fish's forehead. He gave a single gasp and blink, completely shocked at someone willing to take the chance before crumbling to the floor, obviously dead. They all looked around, Riley wondering who had such good aim, but could see everyone was wondering the same thing, none of them having fired a shot. Until they saw a man in the back, holding a pistol straight out like a proper marksman.

Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hey kids," he said with an amused smile. "Did you miss me?"

 **xXx**

"So, what exactly is this place?"

"This is Torchwood," Jack announced, holding his arms out wide as Riley looked at the room below. Or rather, command center / hub / warehouse. It was industrial, not hiding that they were deep underground, but filled with massive amounts of technology, screens, keyboards, wires, and devices that Riley couldn't begin to guess what they were. And this was just the heart of it, with rooms, hallways, and doors leading to other various parts of the base.

And the pterodactyl was a nice touch.

Truthfully, Riley was thoroughly impressed, not only at the team managing to hide something so massive below a public space but how effectively everything was running. The team, minus Jack, were quickly working like a well oiled machine, checking on the impact the blowfish had on the city. Vastly different than how the Doctor ran things and, in a different way, more remarkable. Regular humans at work.

"Soo," Jack drew out, carefully watching Riley's reaction with a rather smug look on his face. "What do you think?"

Riley slyly raised an eyebrow, keeping her poker face on as she glanced over at Jack, wanting to take that smugness down a notch. She gave a shrug. "I've seen better."

Jack frowned, definitely not expecting that type of reaction but, after quickly realizing that Riley had no idea who he was, shouldn't have been that surprised. He could tell she was nervous, Torchwood wasn't exactly an ally in her mysterious past for reasons unknown to him. "This is the latest technology, decades ahead what they're tinkering with on the surface," he explained.

Riley maintained her veil, enjoying the reaction she got from the captain. "I've been to a planet that had a cure for every disease, need to do a bit more to impress me," she smiled, giving him a quick wink.

He chuckled, shaking his head a bit as they made their way down to the lower level, seeing the other four Torchwood members working, barely paying any attention to Riley or Jack.

"So you're like the supernatural-slash-alien police?" Riley quietly asked, trying to fully grasp the explanation given in the car after the incident with the blowfish while learning about Gwen, Owen, Ianto, and Tosh - all of whom knew her.

Jack hesitated. "If you want a simplified and elementary answer, then yes, sure, we're the police. We work to protect the world from extraterrestrial threats."

Riley nodded, glad there was an organization to do that, the Doctor has saved the world enough times already, but still couldn't shake the feeling that she should be wary of the group. She motioned towards the team. "And they all know me? Along with you?"

Jack scratched the back of his head, not quite sure how to proceed. "You meet them in your future, their past."

Riley rolled her eyes, not liking the short answer but, after all of the Doctor's and River's warnings, decided to let it slide. "Something to look forward to I guess," she muttered before really looking at Jack. He looked fairly similar to when she first met him in London, back with Shakespeare, but not quite the same, and she couldn't figure out why. "So where do you fit into all of this? How do we know each other?"

At this, Jack looked even more uncomfortable, as he looked her over, crossing his arms. He seemed to be calculating something, much to Riley's annoyance, as if that answer wasn't quite so simple. He had opened his mouth to speak, hopefully giving more insight, but paused looking at her neck.

Part of it was exposed, her long hair covering the rest, but it didn't prevent Jack from reaching out and moving a strand, his eyebrows narrowing. "What happened?" he asked rather harshly, taking Riley aback.

She took a small step backwards, getting out of his reach as she brought her hair back over, hiding the bruise. "Cyberman," she said simply, wondering why he was having such a strong, angry reaction to the bruises on her neck. She didn't mind them that much, simply glad to be alive.

"Is it-"

"Dead, never actually existed actually . . . I think," Riley thought it over. "The details are a bit funny. But I'm fine. Why the sudden worry?"

Jack opted to clear his throat, taking a moment to recompose himself as he glanced over at Gwen and spoke with her instead. "You got pretty organized without me," he said, completely ignoring Riley's question.

Gwen quickly answered, barely looking at Jack. "Yeah, well we had to."

It was a snarky answer, almost the same as giving him the silent treatment. Jack poked again. "Hey, did you decorate in here?" he tried to change the subject but Gwen wasn't having it.

She immediately came over to Jack, demeanor completely changed as she gave him a rough push in anger. He fell against the wall, not even trying to fight back. "You left us, Jack!"

He gave a sigh, obviously upset about the situation which was completely confusing to Riley. "I know, I'm sorry."

"We knew nothing, Jack!" Gwen yelled as the team looked on, silently agreeing with her. "And _you_ ," she turned on Riley who half expected a punch to the face. "You left like everything is all fine and normal without so much a warning. You _knew_ Jack would leave and yet you said nothing!"

"You're getting angry at something I haven't even done yet?" Riley shot back, taking a step forward before Jack held an arm out, holding her back. "This is literally the first time meeting all of you, being inside Torchwood, how can you be mad at me for this?"

"I'm angry because I don't know if it will happen again," she retorted, eyes filled with mistrust and disappointment.

"Problem solved!" Riley hissed back, throwing her hands up in the hair. "I won't keep you in the dark next time."

A harsh laugh filled the space, Owen shaking his head as he crossed his arms. "What fat lot of shite that is."

Riley narrowed her eyes, ready to defend her past, and future, self as Jack grabbed her upper arm, keeping her firmly in place as he gave her a warning glance.

Ianto, still being overly polite despite the brewing argument, cleared his throat. "You are known to be rather . . . quiet about events," he quietly admitted as no one voiced otherwise. "Some warnings would be appreciated . . ."

"Warnings?" Riley repeated, looking around at the team. "Warnings about what?"

Owen gave an exasperated eye roll as he begun to list out the so-called warnings. "Suzie, Lisa, and Diane just to name a few."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riley hissed out, getting increasingly confused why he was listing names. "I literally just met you, how am I supposed to know who these people are?"

Jack quickly stepped in, giving Owen a warning look. "You do understand that by telling Riley to warn the team you're risking a paradox?" he pointed out, seeming a bit uncomfortable. "If Riley does warn your past selves, you wouldn't be able to tell her to warn you in your future."

"Still better than doing nothin'," Owen pointed out, backing off a little but still standing his ground. "We had no idea where you were, either of you!"

Riley was about to yell back but paused, looking at the team and seeing that everyone was more than just angry. Sadness, disappointment, fear, there was something more going on then an argument, something deeper. And it seemed to all revolve around Jack, ever since he announced himself, everyone has been fairly distant with him, as if they couldn't quite look him in the eye. Something big happened.

"Where were you?" Tosh asked quietly, snapping Riley away from Owen's anger.

Riley glanced at Jack, seeing him think over the question and give a small laugh. He took his time, thinking over what to exactly say before quietly answering. "I found my Doctor."

The answer made Riley perk up and look at the Captain, wondering how exactly the Doctor fit into Torchwood, why the vortex manipulator brought her here and not somewhere close to the TARDIS.

"Did he fix you?" Owen quietly asked, though in a tone that Riley thought was slightly insulting.

"What's to fix?" Jack shrugged and gave a small laugh. "You don't mess with this level of perfection."

Riley audibly groaned, causing Jack's smile to grow even wider.

"Are you going back to him?" Ianto asked, causing Jack to sober up.

He turned serious, looking around the room at everyone's disappointed faces. "I came back . . . for all of you," he nodded, making eye contact with Riley the longest. She quickly looked away, feeling a bit intrusive, like she shouldn't be here for this moment. She didn't know Jack, or really anyone here, but the fact that he left obviously had an impact on everyone.

A sharp beeping sound brought everyone to attention, causing the Torchwood team to go back into action without so much a second glance at Jack. "Rift activity," Tosh announced, heading over to the computer.

"What's the Rift?" Riley quietly asked Jack, still seeing him look over his team, slightly even more worrisome than before.

He glanced over to her, wishing this was a different version of Riley, one that could help his team and himself get through this rather tense situation. "The Space-Time Rift," he said, causing Riley to continue looking on in confusion. "It's a weakness in space and time, allowing people or objects to pass from one time and location to another. Think of it as time travel on steroids and extremely dangerous."

"So, dealing with whatever comes out of the Rift, that is one of the job descriptions?" Riley asked, watching the team pin point exactly where the activity took place.

He nodded. "Probably the main one."

"And where does the Doctor fit into all of this?" Riley asked quietly, not sure if the rest of the Torchwood team knew about the man.

Jack didn't answer for a moment, barely giving Riley a glance as he thought over the question. This was early, way early, and what he said there and now could have catastrophic effects on their future and past. "The Doctor isn't involved with Torchwood but we do have a history together."

"So why would my vortex manipulator bring me here?" she asked, looking around the hub, wondering how she could be of any help here.

"We got a location!" Ianto announced, the address written on a piece of paper in his hand.

"Spoilers," Jack muttered, already heading for the door, leaving Riley even more confused as before.

 **xXx**

She had never seen a crime scene, at least that she could remember, and found out it was something she could've done without. Seeing a man just lying there was extremely unnerving, especially since the Rift activity brought them here.

"Fragment of Rift energy around the neck, arm, and shoulders," Tosh announced, reading the diagnostics from her handheld computer.

"He was grabbed and pushed," Jack concluded, though no one seemed to impressed by his help.

"Explains the residual energy cluster," she added on smugly.

"How did you ever manage without me?"

"So there's a potential killer on the loose," Owen stepped in. "Bipedal, maybe humanoid."

"So this alien is just running loose?" Riley wondered out loud. "Why would it even be motivated to kill someone?"

They all paused at her for a moment, an odd look on their faces until Owen gave a sigh and an eyeroll.

"Alright, apparently I said something stupid," Riley muttered, crossing her arms and watching from a distance.

Gwen continued examining the body. "Any other alien tech involved, Tosh?"

"No readings to suggest that."

Jack jumped in, giving a little nod. "Okay, let's get back and see what we can piece together."

"Taking charge again, you?" Gwen said slightly indignantly.

"I was hoping for a little power struggle," Jack quickly answered but Gwen paid him no attention, marching over to one of the police officers. "Resolved by some naked wrestling." he added on slightly loud and causing Riley to roll her eyes yet again. "Oh come on," he laughed, seeing Riley's reaction. "It was funny!"

"Maybe not in front of the dead body," Riley scorned, heading to the Torchwood SUV with the rest of the team.

They were all about to get into the car, Riley already with the door open, when a sharp beep was heard. Jack was the one to pause, looking down at his wrist. His vortex manipulator was making the noise which, oddly enough, caused everyone to stop and stare.

"Whoa, that never beeps," Ianto noted.

Jack quickly agreed, looking down at the device. "That's what I was thinking." he pressed a button, causing a blue hologram to emerge. It displayed a man, one that didn't look half bad, but was wearing an odd outfit, almost like an old military uniform.

"I can't believe I got the answer machine. What can you be doing that's more important than me?" the mystery man said in a very annoying tone. He shook his head a bit before continuing. "Anyway, you've probably traced the energy shift . . . found the body. All me. Sorry about the mess. Bill me for the clean up," he said as a side off and definitely not in a tone indicating he felt any remorse. He then perked up. "Now. Drinks. Retrolock the transmission coordinates, that's where I am. And hurry up. Work to do. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

There was silent, everyone obviously confused over who that man was and why he showed up as a message on Jack's vortex manipulator. That is, except Jack, whose face turned hard at the end of the message.

"Stay here, don't come after me," he sharply commanded in a tone with no room for argument. He started getting inside the car.

"Who was that?" Gwen asked but he didn't answer.

"Stay. Here," he added, shortly, closing the door before driving away.

"What . . ."

"Whoa!"

"Hey, Jack! Wait!"

The team shouted out, Gwen running a bit after the car but he didn't slow down. Everyone looked on in a bit of a shock though Owen immediately became angry. "You see that?" he pointed out. "He swans back in, then he shuts us right out! Riley, do you know where he went?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"I can track him," Tosh pointed out, holding up her device.

Ianto was already down the road, whistling for a taxi, the entire team ready to disobey Jack's orders and go right after him. Riley was slightly confused. One minute, it seemed like they wanted nothing to do with Jack then, the next, they were willing to rush off to save his life. What exactly is going on with everyone? But more importantly . . .

"Who is Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Riley asked, causing Owen to give yet another exasperated sigh.

No one answered her question, instead setting up a game plan for going after Jack, first getting a taxi to track him down. They all piled in, a bit uncomfortable for five people, with no one paying attention to the driver, who was probably wondering what the hell the group was talking about.

"Reports coming in of a bar disturbance," Tosh announced, seeing the reading on her computer. "Same coordinates as the SUV."

"Tell the police we're dealing with it," Gwen quickly commanded.

"Okay, so who the hell was the bloke in the hologram?" Owen spoke up, still clearly annoyed that Jack took off with no explanation.

"Jack recognized him," Ianto quickly pointed out.

Gwen glanced over to Riley, still looking untrusting of the girl. "Does our resident time traveler know about him?"

Everyone paused, looking at Riley, waiting for her to speak up and give some insight. She glanced around, wondering what Gwen was talking about when it suddenly clicked. "OH, you mean me!"

"Of course we mean you," Owen scoffed, increasingly getting annoyed with how clueless Riley was. "Who else would we be talking about?"

"I don't know, I don't know you lot!" Riley pointed out, getting increasingly irked by how Owen was treating her. "And how could I know who the mystery hologram guy is?"

"You know Jack the best," Ianto quickly answered, with everyone agreeing. "You know the most about his past."

"I know the most?" Riley wanted to laugh, shocked that he would even suggest something like that. "I barely know the man! This is literally the second time I've seen him."

"20 years." Tosh interjected, pulling everyone out of the argument that was starting to brew. She was looking over her computer, eyes growing a bit wide as she saw the readings. "Riley, you're 20 years younger since we last saw you."

Everyone paused, looking to Riley for some sort of explanation but Riley was equally as clueless, maybe moreso. "What do you mean 20 years? You've been hanging out with the 40-odd year old version of me?"

"Not 40," Gwen said with amazement. "You looked nearly the same, but definitely not 40."

"But how is that possible?" Riley glanced around the taxi cab, hoping someone would have even the slightest recommendation.

"So when you say you don't know us or Jack, you really mean it," Tosh thought outloud.

"Of course, why would I lie about that?" Riley scoffed. "Am I a compulsive liar when I'm 40 or something?"

"More importantly, why wouldn't Jack say anything?" Owen wondered, yet again directing his anger at the man. "He's been treating you differently, _much_ differently ever since you popped up. Why wouldn't he explain what is happening to us, or even to you?"

"It's typical Jack, isn't it?" Gwen brushed off. "He disappears, he comes back, then he runs away again. He shuts us out. We don't even know his real name."

"Or which time he comes from," Tosh added.

"Exactly. He's supposed to be our boss and we know nothing about him. It drives me crazy!"

They all paused, fuming with irritation and disappointment, thinking about how many times Jack has let them down. Riley was even more confused than before, between this mysterious Jack, her apparent connection with Torchwood, why Torchwood made her so uncomfortable, and how she could age 20 years and look the same. But, after everything that happened to her over the past few weeks, it was unfortunately becoming a habit. The unanswered questions kept on coming, with no end in sight.

Ianto was the first to speak up, saying something that greatly surprised Riley. "It is more fun when he's around though," he pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

"Yeah, it is."

The Torchwood team all quickly agreed, making Riley realize everyone still had a soft spot for the Captain, despite what they said only moments ago. She rolled her eyes, wondering what exactly she got into with this lot.

For the rest of the drive, the team discussed tactics for entering the building, hoping to find Jack unharmed and not in any sort of trouble. But, judging by how the team laid out the game plan, it was very likely that Jack will be in trouble. Riley's role was simple: stay out of the way. One that would usually annoy her but between going in with Torchwood, a potentially dangerous alien on the loose, and her still having no idea who all of these people were, she was happy to oblige.

They split up, Gwen and Ianto taking the east side and the rest taking the west. From the group of panicked patrons outside, they quickly figured out what floor the disturbance was on and, because this was Jack they were talking about, placed all bets on that was where he was.

They quietly went up the stairs, everyone with their pistols out, including Riley, who was grateful River had given the weapon to her, and set up around the entrance. Inside the bar, some muffled conversations could be heard, probably a good sign that Jack wasn't dead or injured, while Riley waited for the team to give some sort of cue. She was really hoping she wouldn't have to shoot anyone or be shot - that would just make this entire night ten times worse.

She glanced over at Owen and Tosh, waiting for some sort of signal since she didn't have one of those nifty earpieces. Owen was silently counting down, most likely getting orders from Gwen when two shots ran out. The glass feature by the door instantly shattered, causing Riley to hiss out a curse, really not appreciating being shot at.

"Alright, everyone out," a mystery man shouted, clearly able to tell the team was there. Well, so much for the element of surprise. They all filed out, guns trained and ready to shoot.

"Everything alright, Jack?" Gwen asked while keeping her gun pointed at the mystery man, the same one who contacted Jack on his hologram.

"It's okay, okay, okay," Jack quickly shouted, hands out to try and calm everyone down. He was standing next to the mystery man, clearly of his own free will.

"You've got a team," the man said with a smile, watching the group close in. "How sweet! Oh, pretty little friend," he added, tone entirely changing as he saw Tosh emerge. "No blonde, though. You need a blonde."

Jack didn't look to amused at that comment, as was everyone else in the room.

"God, he's worse than Jack," Owen said with disgust.

But the man didn't pay attention, jumping to the next topic that sprang to his mind. "Do you have a team name? I love team names, go on."

Jack didn't look too pleased by how his friend was reacting, clearly annoyed by his behavior. "Torchwood," he spat out.

The man recoiled, a displeased look on his face. Apparently that was a bad team name choice in his opinion. He started rattling off other ideas. "Oh. Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood . . . oh dear."

Jack just let out a sigh, pointing to his team members. "Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and-"

"Riley," the man spoke up, causing everyone to glance at Riley in surprise. The girl was equally shocked, wondering how this man could have any idea who she was. "I never did catch your last name though. Part of the whole mystery vibe I guess."

"How do you know me?" Riley quickly asked, her grip on his gun tightening.

"Oh dear," he clicked in tone in mock worry. "Guess your original plan didn't quite go the way it should have. Had to go to Plan B?"

Her curiosity grew, taking a few steps forward as she lowered her weapon. "What Plan B?"

But before he could answer, Jack quickly stepped in and ended the conversation. "This is Captain John Hart," he introduced, glancing at his friend with a bit of annoyance. "We go back."

"Excuse me," John drew out, narrowing his eyes at Jack. "We more than go back. We were partners."

"In what way?" Ianto asked.

"In every way," John slyly answered, raising his eyebrows a bit. "And then some."

"It was two weeks," Jack clarified.

"Except that two weeks was trapped in a time loop, so we were together for five years," he added on. "It was like having a wife."

"You were the wife."

"YOU were the wife."

"No. You were the wife." Jack shot back with a bit of amusement.

"Oh, but I was a good wife," John smiled back.

"I bet you were," Tosh spoke up, shocking everyone in the room. She wasn't exactly the type of person to speak up about that, at least in Riley's eyes. But then again she knew next to nothing about the woman. "What? Don't pretend you haven't noticed. He's cute."

"You think he's the prettier of the two?" Riley added quietly, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"They're just shy," John brushed off in amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, yet again changing the subject to something a bit more serious.

John let out a sigh, glancing over at Jack. "I was wondering when we'd get to that."

He glanced down, reaching for a device strapped on his wrist which Riley instantly recognized - a vortex manipulator. But one that looked familiar, _too_ familiar. She had seen Jack's before, back with she was with Shakespeare, along with Rivers, but both of those were slightly different in size, shape, color, and overall configuration. But this one was _exactly_ the same as Riley's, she was sure of it. With the button snaps, yellow light, and the overall size, Riley was sure he was wearing her vortex manipulator. Or maybe she was wearing his?

John started to press a few buttons.

"It's the same as yours," Tosh pointed out to Jack, obviously not familiar with the one currently on Riley's wrist.

"A little smaller," Jack quickly added, causing John to roll his eyes.

"But lasts _much_ longer," he smiled at Jack before returning back to fiddling with his vortex manipulator. "Get two Time Agents in the same room together, it's always about the size of the wrist strap."

"Yes, sorry, what's a Time Agent?" Owen asked.

"What, he never told you about his past?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"No, he hasn't," Gwen answered for the group.

John briefly glanced at Jack, with something between surprise, disappointment, and content passing over his face. "Anyway . . .," he trailed over, pressing a few final buttons. A hologram appeared, displaying a metal cylinder, slowly rotating in mid air. John continued, explaining exactly why he was here. "I'm working with this woman. Beautiful, clever, sexy, yadda yadda yadda, and we both get shot. And as she's dying, she begs me. She tells me about these radiation cluster bombs she'd been working on."

"I don't like the sound of that," Owen muttered, which Riley had to agree with.

"Three canisters, contents beyond toxic, swallowed up in a rift storm."

"And ended up here," Tosh figured out.

"Bingo," he nodded. "That's the downside of your city being built on a rift in space and time. Now, left to their own devices, the radiation will break down the canisters and then infect your people and planet. They need to be neutralised."

He finished his explanation, pressing a few buttons on his vortex manipulator to spot the hologram. He looked innocent and truthful, almost too truthful in Riley's opinion. Jack was clearly not entirely believing the story.

"What do you get out of this?" he warily asked.

John shook his head, as if the idea that he would benefit from this in some way was blasphemy. "A dying woman's wish."

Jack gave him an odd look, calculating if whether or not he was telling the truth, obviously not convinced of his story.

John continued. "Now, there's only one problem. I don't know where they are. Hoping local knowledge might help . . .?"

Tosh spoke up. "When we get back to the Hub, I can run a citywide scan on radiation surges and cross reference that with the Rift activity during that time span."

"What are you, the brains and the beauty?" John asked, clearly impressed by her quick and clever idea. Riley noticed Jack looked even more displeased, keeping his eyes on John and slowly came over. "You see, together it's an easy job."

"We do this . . . you get of here when it's finished. Right away," he said sharply, with no room to argue. It was obvious that Jack wanted his friend gone, making Riley even more wary of this man.

"Does this mean I get to see your house?" John asked, almost like a giddy schoolboy.

But Jack didn't answer, instead walking away from his friend without a second glance, leaving everyone to wonder what exactly happened between the two men.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this Torchwood episode! If you want to watch the episode, right now they're available on Amazon Prime and Netflix - this one is Season 2 Episode 1: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. I'm planning on writing a few others but haven't fully decided on which episodes so if you have any recommendations / requests, I would love to hear them!**

 **ALSO - Keep an eye out for the next chapter because, let me tell you, something _big_ happens. I'm talking, full on laughing like a maniac while writing up the scene, _big_. Also - as you might have guessed because it is Torchwood - things will be a bit more intense. I don't think M rated territory but just a heads up there will be guns and fighting and the like.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and all of the new/old readers and followers!**

 **djmegamouth \- Yes there will be more guns! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **bored411 \- Your wish is my command! :) **

**This poet** **\- Thanks! Glad you liked it :) If you have any questions, feel free to send me a PM, though cannot give away any spoilers :p And even though Riley lost her memories again, she still doesn't think fezzes are cool, such a shame . . .**

 **Until next time!**


	21. Flashback, Bang Bang

Back at the Hub, everyone waited for John's arrival. Apparently, 'visitors' take a separate entrance, most likely wanting to keep some of Torchwood's secrets safe. Riley half expected to take that entrance herself but was already accepted as part of the team, despite having literally just met these people.

She watched as John surrendered his weapons, surprised a man could even hold that many, which just made the unnerving feeling she had about him grow. This man was sly, most likely a con man, but, because those canisters did sound pretty dangerous, they decided to help him.

But what agitated her the most was the fact he knew who she was and they had the same vortex manipulator. While leaving the bar, she quickly covered her own manipulator with the sleeve of her jacket, not feeling comfortable with it in the wide open, especially around John. The whole situation just screamed trouble and she wanted to know why.

After witnessing John's arrival, Tosh and Owen started tracking down the canisters, working on the computer network in a way completely over Riley's head. She felt useless in that sense, not even sure how to turn the machine on or off. Gwen and Jack were off doing God knows what, with the only hint being Gwen's very annoyed look at the Captain before they disappeared down the hallway.

Which left Riley, Ianto, and John in the conference room, waiting for information about the rift activity. The room was tense, to say the least. Riley kept on glancing at John, trying to figure him out, as the mystery man looked over his fingernails, barely paying her any attention. And there was Ianto in the middle, sitting in the strained room with no idea how to make things less awkward.

He glanced between the two, wondering what was going on between them, as was everyone else, before abruptly standing up from the chair and drawing attention to himself. He cleared his throat, not looking directly at either person. "I'll go get us some drinks."

"Do you have any bourbon?" John spoke up, looking annoyingly innocent. "I figured doing some shots before going out may do all of us some good."

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his composure for this man. "I'll be back with some water," he said shortly before walking out.

John watched him go out of the room, giving an amused scoff. "So much for trying. I swear, all of you have sticks up your-"

"How the hell do you know me?" Riley sharply cut him off, giving him a glare once Ianto was out of earshot. "You knew my name right away."

He stared at her for a moment, a curious look covering his face before turning into a very amused one. He really didn't expect this conversation, quite the opposite in fact, but might as well have some fun in the meantime.

Casually leaning back in his chair, he placed his hands behind his head and feet on the table, getting comfortable. "So you have no idea who I am?" he clicked his tongue, giving the girl a smile. "I do apologize for you forgetting that _wonderful_ evening with me, that is simply devastating."

Riley only sneered at him, silently hoping he was stretching the truth and that she didn't spend the night with him. This man just oozed cockiness.

"Well, lets just say you came to me, darling," John continued. "I guess my services must have reached the entire galaxy. I'm not exactly an easy man to track down."

" _Why_ would I want to meet you?" Riley hissed, hating how much he was reveling in her memory loss.

"You mean, besides my dashing good looks and charming personality?" Riley did her best to not roll her eyes, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of a reaction. He turned a bit more serious, deciding to humor her. "You were looking for something, a Time Lord device that made fixed points in time. But I did warn you, it's not exactly something easy to acquire, even if you know where it is."

Riley was unsure with that answer, not fully trusting him but he peaked her interest. "Why would I need that? Why would I need to make a fixed point in time?"

He merely shrugged, Riley unfortunately able to tell if he was telling the truth or not. "How should I know? You and your friend asked for my help, I supplied it, you paid, we both went on our merry way."

"My friend?"

"River Song," he answered fondly. "Hell of a woman, shame I couldn't convince her to spend the night."

She snorted, laughing at the remote possibility that River would sleep with him while surprised she was involved in this entire mess. River seemed to play a somewhat major role in her life, that much was certain from the past day, but the why or how she was involved was still unanswered.

"Ah, so you remember her," John pointed out, seeing the realisation grow on Riley's face.

She glanced at him, not liking the smug look on his face, which just made him chuckle more.

"And now you're wondering why you two picked me," he concluded, practically reading Riley's mind. She kept a blank face, causing him to chuckle and continue taunting her. "How the hell did you know me before? What exactly am I to you? How long have we known each other?" he let out a heavy, exaggerated sigh. "Shame that you lost your memories, really is. Otherwise we could be having a lot more fun. This table is the perfect height, wouldn't you say?"

"Go to hell," Riley hissed out, immediately standing up and making her way towards the exit. She needed to get away from him, not able to handle his half-truths and overall arrogant and cocky behavior. If only she knew where the hell she was going in this place.

"Only making an observation, darling," John said innocently called out, mockingly looking hurt.

Riley didn't turn around though, not wanting to give that man a second glance, but only made it a few steps before practically running into someone.

"Hey, whoa, you okay?" Jack stopped her from running off, lightly holding her arms and looking at her with . . . worry? Riley was taken aback, wondering why Jack would be worrying over her. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she answered, perhaps a bit too quickly, not able to quiet look him in the eyes. What she really needed was to be alone right now but despite being in the middle of a whole group of strangers, it seemed that would be impossible.

"Just having a nice chat," John spoke up, able to clearly hear and see the pair. Riley glanced back, seeing him look sickeningly innocent.

Thankfully Jack wasn't falling for it. "Behave," he sneered at John, walking further into the room as he was quickly followed by Gwen, who was looking a bit uncomfortable for some reason.

"Only for you," John shot back, giving the Captain a wink. The frown deepened on Jack's face as he went towards the front computer screen, turning it on and pulling up a set of maps. He gave another glance at Riley, wishing he knew what to do for the girl.

Riley rolled her eyes, having more than enough of this man but stepped back into the room. The sooner they found these canisters the sooner he could be gone, so might as well do anything she could to speed up the process.

The rest of the team filed in, Tosh having found the general location of the deadly canisters. Riley was impressed, having no idea that there was technology that could find these items so quickly. As they set up the screen, Riley kept to the back of the room, crossing her arms as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing on the screen.

"Seven hours ago, we logged a minor surge in Rift energy across three locations," Tosh explained, pulling up a map with three locations marked.

"Seven of us, three locations, that's simple. Split up the group, with one set lucky enough to have a threesome," John said casually as the rest of the team gave internal groans.

"Excuse me," Jack spoke up, looking a bit annoyed. "I give the orders."

"Well give some, big boy," John invited, causing Jack to just stare at him for a moment, unsure what to say.

Gwen spoke up. "John's right." She glanced at John. "Sorry, do you prefer John or Captain?"

"With eyes like yours, you can call me Vera, I won't complain," he answered smoothly. Riley could visibly see an eyeroll from Ianto as Gwen tried to best ignore that awkward and uncomfortable comment.

"Tosh and Owen, take the north," Gwen continued, yet again acting in charge. "Ianto, Jack, and Riley go west. Me and Vera will take the docks."

"Excuse me," Jack voiced, leaning over the table and looking around at his team, his features becoming even more annoyed. "Not to repeat myself . . ."

But Gwen quickly interrupted, looking completely innocent. "You got a problem with this Jack?"

Jack paused, a half smile growing on his face but Riley could tell it wasn't sincere. He was being pushed aside, purposely, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He glanced over at John, as if trying to figure out what he was thinking but quickly turned back to Gwen. "Not at all."

"Now, given the canisters are radioactive, don't open them, eh?" John so _helpfully_ suggested, as if the team didn't already know that.

"Let's go, guys," Gwen clapped her hands, dismissing the team.

Riley wasted no time getting out of the room, wanting to put as much distance between herself and John, following Ianto out. Truthfully, she was surprised Gwen included her at all, definitely not feeling as if she was part of the team in any way, shape, or form. But, as she waited on Jack to finish up whatever he was doing with John and Gwen, it gave Riley some time alone, which was much needed.

 **xXx**

The ride to the canister's location was uneventful. Ianto was still visibly mad at Jack, Riley didn't feel much like talking to anyone, and Jack, well, he seemed to still be brooding over something.

Riley was surprised how late it was, with nearly no other cars on the road and the clock reading well past midnight. She guessed aliens didn't always keep to regular business hours, plus, with the city in danger, there was no time to waste.

The location led them to a high-rise office building, something a bit more human and normal from what Riley had seen in the past few weeks. Getting inside was easy, extremely easy, with just a simple device unlocking the doors and turning off any alarms. They took the lift to the top floor, Jack leading away as he went through a set of double doors, finding themselves in a sea of boring, normal cubicles.

"Oh, yeah. Loving that officy feel," Jack smiled, casually walking in through the door. Ianto and Riley didn't share his enthusiasm but watched him survey the room. "I always get excited in these places. To me, they're exotic. Office romances. Photocopying your butt. Well, maybe not your butt, although as we're here why don't we photo-"

"The rift was active at these coordinates approximately two hundred feet above ground," Ianto quickly cut him off, not wanting to hear how that sentence ended. "That means this floor or the roof."

"Perhaps another time," Riley said quietly to Jack, giving him a half smile as she also started searching through the office, opening random desk drawers.

She didn't notice Jack watching her, a concerned look on his face as she hunted for the canisters, this nagging feeling that something was wrong. And not just because she didn't appreciate his butt joke. Ianto also noticed it, seeing the girl shut the desk drawers a little too forcefully, her usual self somewhat . . . off.

"Is everything alright Riley?" Ianto quietly asked.

She kept on searching, going over to the next desk. "Oh yeah, just peachy," she said sarcastically. "Just hunting for a radioactive device that could destroy the world, just another walk in the park."

"I wouldn't say this is an everyday occurrence," Jack said lightheartedly, hoping to cheer her up, but it seemed to have an opposite effect.

Riley paused, glancing over at Jack with a disgusted look on her face. "So you're an expert, now?" she retorted back, causing the Captain to sigh.

"It's not always end of the world," Ianto agreed, nodding a bit before thinking it over. "Well . . . usually."

She let out an annoyed scoff, closing yet another drawer full of pens and pencils, as she stood to full height. "What the hell am I doing here Jack? Ianto?"

The boys looked at each other for a moment, Ianto looking increasingly uncomfortable as Jack's apprehension grew. Jack was about to speak but was quickly cut off by Riley.

"This whole situation," she continued throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Hunting for end of the world canisters, stopping the Titanic from crashing into Buckingham Palace, fighting off an zombie horde that was grown by nun cats! Why the hell have I been dragged around to all of these places? I have been dragged through time and space with no explanation on why, no remote hint of what happened to my memories, and no real friends or allies. _Everyone_ is keeping secrets from me and I have to keep strolling along like everything is normal."

"All of that happened?" Ianto quietly asked, receiving a glare from Riley. Jack quickly stepped in, not wanting the situation to grow even more tense.

"Riley, listen," he said calmly, making his way over to Riley and placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's a lot to take in - believe me, I know - but you have to trust that everything will work out, that this is all for the better."

Riley let out a great sarcastic laugh. "Oh, just wait it out," she bitterly repeated, shrugging off Jack's hand and pointing a finger at the man. "I have been told to just _trust_ these random strangers from the moment I could remember. It has been _weeks_ Jack, with practically no explanation, no clues, and definitely no answers," she hissed out, all of the frustration and anger building up as she shoved Jack, making him take a few steps back. "I am so _sick_ of being told to wait like a good little girl for everything to magically work out. _I'm sick of it Jack_!" she yelled out, barely registering Ianto's shocked face or Jack's dismal one.

She took a deep breath, taking a few steps back as she turned away from Ianto and Jack. Everything had come to the surface, way too fast and with too much force. She took another breath, trying to get some sort of composure as she pushed down any remote hint of tears that were threatening to spill out. She would not cry, definitely not here and in front of these strangers.

"Why did this happen to me?" she quietly asked, glancing back to look at Jack, pleading that he would give her _something_. "Who the hell are you?"

Jack gave a heavy sigh, looking at Ianto for support but he merely shrugged, having no idea what to tell Riley. But Jack knew what he had to do, and sincerely hoped he won't be making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Can you give us a minute?" Jack quietly asked Ianto, causing the younger man to adamantly nod.

"I'll check the east wing," he offered, going through the set of double doors and leaving the two of them alone. Jack waited a moment, making sure that Ianto was gone, before concentrating back on Riley.

"Here," he reached inside his coat pocket, pulling out a small flat disk and holding it out for Riley to take. She stared for a moment, unsure why she was being given this random, small object. Especially since this was definitely not answering her question.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A memory disk," he calmly explained, still holding it out for her to take. Seeing her hesitate, he continued. "You gave me this, well, your future self. She-you-said to give it to a younger version when you demanded answers. And, because you seemed fairly content with how things were going up until now, I figured this is the appropriate time."

She peered at the device curiously and cautiously, never having heard of a memory disk. "What does it do?"

"Shares memories between individuals," Jack explained. "I upload my memories onto here, give it to you, then you can absorb them. Essentially my memories become yours."

"So one of your random memories is on here?"

"Well, maybe not random," he briefly smiled. "Hopefully something more entertaining and helpful. But, truthfully I have no idea what is on here."

"But you said they're your memories . . ."

"Yes, from my future self." Jack gave a sigh, knowing how confusing all of this could get. He closed his eyes, remembering how this whole process worked. "My future self put memories on this disk, which I then gave to your future self. You then gave it to me a few months ago, knowing that I received this disk from you so that I could give it to your past self." He paused, peering at Riley and hoping she understood that.

"So it's a message, essentially from your future self while being passed along from my future self . . ."

"More or less, yes," Jack nodded, still holding out the disk for her to take. Riley took a few steps forward, timidly picking up the small object. It was plain and extremely light, definitely not something you would expect a memory to be stored on.

"Any idea what it says?"

He shook his head. "None. This event happened in my future. I shouldn't-I will not view it."

"Makes sense," Riley nodded, understanding how messy things can be if you know your future, as shown what happened with the Pandorica. She peered back down at the disk, flipping it over and finding a smaller circle engraved in it. Running a thumb over the engraving, she sighed, once again frustrated by how little she knew about technology. "So how do I-"

 _She was pulled away from her body, the entire universe stopping for a split second as her vision became cloudy, viewing an entirely new scene. She was no longer in the office, finding herself on a starship instead, staring out into the vast and blackness of space through a window taking up one side of the room._

" _This cannot work," a voice annoyingly explained._

" _It has to."_

 _She turned, or rather, the body she was in turned, viewing the two women at the table, both of whom she recognized instantly. One was River Song, who was standing over the table, her hands covering various datapads and books as she glared across the table. She hadn't changed a bit since the Pandorica, perhaps a little older, but still with the big hair and fierce attitude._

 _The other woman was her - Riley. She was sitting across the table, calmly looking over the documents and books that River had discarded. It was odd recognizing herself, actually seeing what she looked like without a mirror. Besides the new clothing, she looked fairly identical, but appeared tired, obviously losing sleep over something stressful._

" _Even if we could get the Stasis Dimension, we have no idea how to use it," River continued to argue, trying to get Riley to understand. "The Time Lords didn't write it down, even the Doctor knows nothing about it."_

" _So he says." Riley heard herself speak, not the one she was viewing but from the one she was watching the scene from. She then realized she was literally watching the scene from Jack's eyes, actually viewing the scene from his memory._

 _River glared at the man. "The Doctor would_ not _hide this from me," she calmly explained to Jack in a tone that left no room for argument._

" _Half the battle is getting the Stasis Dimension," Jack explained, crossing his arms and walking over to the table. "Who knows, maybe it will be obvious how to use it. Or the Doctor will recognize the device. Maybe it was called by another name."_

" _I heard about one to many 'maybes," River commented, giving a sigh. She concentrated back on Riley, noticing that the young woman was barely paying attention to the conversation, still reading over the texts. "Riley, we can still keep running. We have time to figure it out, we have no need to rush."_

" _We have all the reason to rush," Riley quietly explained, turning a page in an old book she was reading. "I'm altering everyone's timelines. Both of yours, the Doctors. The fabric of time is unraveling. I'm not going to stand idly by while that happens."_

" _They already nearly killed you," River pleaded out._

" _I know, River," Riley snapped, shutting the book closed as she abruptly stood up, running a hand through her hair. She didn't need to be reminded of that fact, it was plainly obvious what almost happened. "I know," she quietly repeated._

 _Jack didn't hesitate, immediately going over to Riley and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we'll figure it out," he said encouragingly, practically the only person in the room to believe this plan even had a shot at working. "Lets face it, the three of us are pretty good at cheating death," he added giving a half smile._

 _Riley rolled her eyes, knowing full well how Jack cheated death, but felt a smile form on her lips. She let out a sigh, giving Jack's hand a reassuring squeeze as she looked at River. "I'm not going to put anyone else in danger."_

" _You're just like your father," River shook her head quietly, fully understanding why Riley had to go through with this, as much as she hated it._

" _What about Plan B?" Jack offered, seeing Riley's face pale and River's grow worried._

" _That's liking shooting off in the universe and hoping you hit a star," River said wistfully. "There are so many unknowns but . . . it would give you time, time to make paradoxes and fix yourself into the universe."_

" _But I have to lose my memories," Riley explained, her stomach twisting at just the thought as she peered at Jack and River. She couldn't forget them, desperately not wanting to look at their faces and see a stranger. "I know too much . . . if they catch up with me while I have all my memories . . ."_

" _We lose and they win with an unprecedented amount of power," Jack said simply, still agitated that this was happening to Riley. "Knowledge is power, and they decided to track yours down."_

" _So your memories have to be gone, to make yourself look less like a target," River explained, giving a frustrated sigh. They've been through the plan countless times, trying to find some way around it, with some other alternative or outcome but this was the best course of action as far as backup plans went. Problem was, it was a terrible plan in all other regards._

" _Right," Riley nodded. "But that's only if everything really goes to shit so let's hope that doesn't happen." She looked over towards the window, viewing space for a moment before getting back to business. "Come on, we're to meet with Captain John Hart soon, and I have a feeling this guy is going to be annoying as hell."_

"-do this."

Riley trailed off, her breathing shaky as she instantly dropped the disk, taking a few steps back and running into a desk.

"Riley?" Jack asked in concern, seeing her suddenly become distant and almost . . . frightened? He was unsure what to do, not sure if she was having a panic attack or if it had something to do with the disk? What did he give her? What did he show her?

But Riley barely registered that Jack was there, everything from that scene flooding into her mind. She reached back, gripping the side of the desk as she absorbed the information from the memory disk, everything making much more sense. It wasn't just that exact scene but some emotions as well, the realization of what was at stake that words couldn't describe.

But, more importantly, she understood. The plan, the original plan, was to grab the Statis Dimension and somehow create a fixed point in time, protecting her from this mystery enemy. But, judging by her memory loss, they had to resort to Plan B. Her memories were wiped and she was thrust into the universe to make paradoxes, both as a way to save her, prevent the enemy from winning, and most importantly, save her friends and family.

And this whole time she wanted her memories back, she wanted to know why this happened to her and what she knew. But after absorbing the memory disk, she realized how idiotic that was, how close she was to ruining everything at the Pandorica. She couldn't know, not yet at least. It would literally ruin everything if she did. She remembered the Doctor told her knowledge was power and this was a way to take away that power, from keeping her under the enemy's radar. And she almost threw that all away.

"Riley."

She jumped, forgetting that Jack was even there, and seeing him standing right in front of her, eyes full of concern as he lightly held her arms.

"Riley, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked a bit more urgently.

She just smiled a bit, giving a shaky laugh as she truly saw Jack for what felt like the first time in a long time. Instantly, she threw her arms around him, embracing him in a fierce hug that took him awhile to return. This felt so right to Riley, as if she's done it a hundred times before and just the fact that he was here, that she could physically reach out and touch him was a wonderful feeling. Riley still didn't know _exactly_ who he was but, after experiencing that memory, knew that he was someone extremely important.

She broke off the hug, a huge grin on her face as she looked up at Jack, who was still a bit confused about what exactly happened. "Thank you," she breathed out, causing Jack to smile in return.

"You're very welcome . . . though, I'm not sure what I did."

"I know, trust me," Riley laughed, giving his face a light pat as she stepped around him, surveying the office. She had nearly forgotten they were there for a specific reason.

"So I take it that memory disk helped?" Jack slowly asked.

"More than you can imagine," Riley breathed out, the reality of what the disk showed her sinking in. She knew why she was here, but she also realized what she gave up to protect herself and others. Before, she had no idea what she left behind, if anything, but now . . . she had something unique with Jack and River prior to losing her memories. She had friends and family that loved her and . . . .

She gave it all up.

Knowing the truth was nearly as worse as being in the dark.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, seeing her suddenly deflate.

She gave a nod, almost too quickly, before letting out a sigh. "I just need a few moments . . ." she trailed off, starting to walk around the room, focusing on finding the canister instead. What better way to forget about a problem then go off and deal with another one.

Jack nodded, seeing that the disk helped, she definitely had answers, but the results came with a price. He wanted to help but without knowing what exactly happened, he felt hopeless. "I'll be up on the roof. Let me or Ianto know if you find anything," he said quietly before slipping out through the double doors.

Riley didn't watch him leave, instead concentrating on uncovering any nooks and crannies that could possibly hold this mysterious radioactive device. Finding it and getting John out of the way would make her one step closer to protecting herself, to hopefully having a normal life once again.

She headed to the far side of the room by the window, unfortunately realizing that she would not be able to just randomly stumble upon the device, she needed some sort of system. A few minutes went by as she cleared through multiple desks, surprised at what some people kept in the drawers. Did they really think because it was tucked away no one would notice? People really cannot be that daft.

Giving a sigh, she stood up, running a hand through her hair as she looked around, wondering how they were going to find this small item and considered seeing if Jack or Ianto had any luck. She looked up, peering out of the window at the night sky, wondering just how many people were, unknowingly, counting on them. It was nearly morning now, everyone asleep and unaware of the danger they were in.

But then, she really looked at the glass, specifically the reflection, noticing someone coming at her from behind. She quickly turned around, hand already gripping her pistol but noticed it was John . . . which was odd. Plus, he kept on marching towards her, no hint of greeting on his face.

"John, what are you-" But she was cut off, the breath knocked out of her as John roughly grabbed her jacket and thrust into the window. Riley heard some cracks as her head smashed against the glass, causing the room to spin a bit. She didn't have time to recover as John immediately threw her off to the side, knocking off the computer monitors and documents on the nearby desks.

Riley slumped to the floor, trying to regain her breath as she felt a swift kick to the stomach. She groaned, the pain ricocheting through her body as she rolled on her back, seeing John's foot aimed straight to her face. She rolled out of the way, barely missing the assault as she quickly stood up, staggering against the desk and holding onto it for support. Her stomach was still on fire, not fully recovered from the blow, but adrenaline was starting to pump, screaming at her to run away or fight.

Without thinking, she took a strong step forward and swung, her fist sharply connecting with John's face. He staggered back a bit, obviously not expecting that reaction as he lightly touched his lip, finding a hint of blood.

He gave her a smile, barely phased by the assault. "So I see you're not all talk."

Riley just sneered, taking another step forward and letting her other fist fly, connecting with the other side of John's face but he recovered, kicking out and hitting Riley in her already tender stomach. The air was knocked out of her once again as she fell against a desk, her back connecting with the surface as her head bounced against the unorganized papers.

John moved quickly yet again, Riley realizing she was quite out of practice, as he bent over her, forearm harshly against her neck, seemingly crushing her windpipe and making her gasp for air. Riley pushed against the man, trying to get some type of leverage but the angle was not in her favor while John applied even more pressure.

Riley could feel her vision start to fade, her harsh breaths getting more pathetic by the second as she started to panic. She would not die here and definitely not by this man - she was going to survive this by any means necessary. Giving one last yell, she brought the heel of her hand up, roughly connecting it with his nose and giving a satisfying crunch. John staggered back, holding his face as Riley rolled off the desk, giving rough coughs as she took deep breathes and held her throat, knowing the bastard just added to the bruises from the Cyberman.

This time, Riley didn't hesitate, quickly finding a desk lamp and taking ahold of it. She turned it upside down, the plug popping out of its socket as she swung for John's head, all of her force before it. That is, until John promptly ducked, her arms flying over him as he took his own step forward and Riley felt a sharp punch to her face. She dropped the lamp, taking a few steps back while clutching her jaw as she tasted blood and the room slightly spun. Definitely not expecting that reaction, or for a punch to hurt that much. She took a few more steps back, grasping a table for support as she warily looked at John calmly walk towards her. At least he had a good amount of blood dripping down his face from her earlier punch, his nose obviously broken.

"Where's Gwen?" Riley demanded, trying to shake off the pain growing along her jaw and stomach.

"A bit tied up for a moment," he sneered, all hints of his amused cockiness completely gone, now showing the man he truly was. He let out a sigh, looking around for a moment before reaching inside his coat, pulling out a gun and fixing it straight at Riley's head. She froze, knowing this man would not hesitate to kill her on sight, and mentally kicking herself for not pulling her own weapon out earlier. "I really wanted to stretch this out as long as possible but I have a deadline to keep."

"Sorry to be an inconvenience," Riley muttered out, immediately regretting opening her mouth. This was really not the time to be sarcastic.

John chuckled, taking a few steps forward as Riley retreated farther back until her legs hit a desk, trapping her in. John continued until he was standing mere inches from her, placing the gun's barrel underneath her chin. He looked her over, seeing her breath hitch as the metal touched her and heart rate instantly increase.

"I think inconvenience is an understatement," he retorted quietly, though this time Riley remained silent. He gave another heavy sigh before pulling his hand back and hit her across the face. Riley reeled back, half falling on the desk from that massive hit as she felt her lip split open and a bruise start to form.

But before she had time to react, Riley was roughly pulled up, the gun digging into the side of her head. John was furious, eyes wide as he started breathing heavily, frustration and anger pouring off of him. "You and that damned River Song had no idea who you were dealing with!" he yelled out. "Think you could leave me high and dry and there wouldn't be any consequences?"

Riley desperately wanted to yell that she had no idea what he was talking about but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to antagonize him even more. Plus, she would rather stop having punches to the face.

"The only bloody good news I've heard is that the Statis Dimension didn't work," he continued. "Your Time Lord device failed so you had to move onto Plan B - oh yes, I know about that," he added, seeing Riley's shocked and slightly frightened face. "I've heard all about it from a very good friend of mine. And he has told me so many things about you, all if I gave him one single thing in return."

He pressed the gun further into her head, Riley flitching as she believed this would be it - that all of the work up until now would be for nothing due to one man's stupid action. But John only chuckled, enjoying seeing her squirm.

John took a step back, his gun still trained on Riley as he gestured towards the exit. "Move."

Confused, and dreading what would happen next, Riley walked over to the doors, going through them as John followed, watching her every step. "Hand over your gun," he plainly said.

Riley begrudgingly complied, not willing to bet she could fire faster than him. Slowly reaching into her own jacket, she pulled out the weapon before setting it on the floor and kicking it over.

"And your vortex manipulator," he added, holding out a hand for her to place the device.

Now, she hesitated, half wondering how he knew about her vortex manipulator when it was currently hidden under her jacket and why he would want to thing in the first place. Last time she checked, it was still not charged all the way and wasn't even a proper vortex manipulator.

"Oh yes, I know about it," he nodded, giving her a half smile as he cocked his gun, seeing her hesitate. "Think it will match my own, no?"

Riley scoffed, unstrapping her vortex manipulator and feeling rather empty without it. She took a slow step forward, placing the vortex manipulator in his hand when he suddenly grabbed her, pulling her forward. His anger was back again, this time in full vengeance. "Don't you _dare_ steal from me again," he snarled quietly before pushing her forward.

He hit the lift call button, the doors immediately opening as he motioned her inside. She slowly went in, hands still up as his gun was continuously trained on her. "Now I'm curious to see if the stories are true, but I guess we'll find that out in oh . . . 200 feet or so," he said almost absentmindedly. Riley slightly puzzled, having no idea what he was talking about. He then turned serious. "And if you come back up here, I will shoot on sight."

Riley only stared, not sure what to say but worried about Ianto and Jack, knowing she had to warn them but she had literally no communication devices. For all she knew, they were already dead. And what about Gwen?

John pressed a button, closing the lift doors and leaving Riley to ponder all the way to the bottom. He really did want to kill her, oh how much he wanted to, but knew this way would be more satisfying. Gunshots were too quick, too simple. Something filled with mystery, slow pain, and hopelessness - now _that_ was a revenge death.

Giving a small, satisfied smile, John began whistling a tune, throwing open the doors back into the office as he searched around on the ground. He was surprised they both forgot, clearly too busy in other matters, not that he was complaining since it made his job so much easier. Slowly walking over, he bent down, picking up the memory disk and flipping it in the air, watching it spin before it landed back in his hand. Oh the pretty price he would get for this.

He was surprised anyone would want one of Jack's memories, especially if it didn't involve himself, but John wasn't one to judge (that much). Money is what made John's world go round, especially at the price The Master was willing to pay.

* * *

 **A/N: oh man, quite a few revelations for this chapter! (or at least half ones) By far, this is the most nervous I've been before posting a chapter, even more so when I decided to originally post this story. In terms of the plot, the whole flashback is really the point of no return so I REALLY hope you like this chapter and the few bombshells that were dropped makes you want to continue reading on.**

 **HUGE thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited. I love hearing your theories / what you're most curious about.**

 **djmegamouth** **\- Here you go! Sorry for the wait, I really wanted to give a bit more attention to this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Celaena007 \- Very first Torchwood episode is on the list! That would definitely be an interesting one to write up, especially with Gwen's introduction and what happens with Suzie - already have some ideas brewing. Really glad you're enjoying the story! That makes me want to write more :) And hope this chapter gave you a bit more insight on Riley's past! Thanks again!**

 **sherlockedbyben \- :D Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me. I really wanted to pull readers in a bit differently than other OCs stories so I'm glad it caught your attention! Really hope you continued reading and got to this point!**

 **bored411 \- VERY crazy - not full steam ahead but the train has definitely left the station ;) And more spoilers are definitely coming up, I like to sprinkle them in throughout, even the less obvious ones. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **PrincessMagic \- AAWW thank you so much! :D So glad you're enjoying and you like my writing style! Because throughout high school - let me tell you - my teachers did not haha Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Bang Bang, Memories

Riley punched the wall of the lift, furious at what had just happened while still shaking from the experience. She had done practically nothing to defend herself, not even stopping to realize she had a _gun_ she could have used, yet never felt so frightened, never felt so sure of what could be her final moments and that was a feeling she never wanted to experience again. But now, to make matters even worse, she had literally no idea what to do. Going back up was definitely out of the question, especially without any weapons, but Ianto and Jack could be dead or dying. And what about Gwen? She was supposed to go with John, and Riley doubted she let the man go so easily. No, something big was happening, John tricked them all.

She punched the door again, the sound echoing in the small space as a cheery 'ding' sounded as the doors opened to the first floor. Letting out a frustrated scoff, Riley stepped out, planning on at least heading to the Tourchwood SUV. Maybe there was a communication system she could figure out, warn the others or see if everyone was alright.

Her boots echoed through the lobby, though the loud sound was hardly a concern. This late at night, there were no guards to deal with and no employees to worry about. Maybe that is normal for offices, once everyone leaves - sure you can have a radioactive alien device planted randomly in the building, why not?

She nearly made it to the front door, the SUV clearly visible through the full glassed walls and doors, when her legs suddenly gave out. Barely having time to grab onto the handle, Riley stumbled and slowly fell, a sharp pain forming in her chest, most likely from the earlier kick. In mere moments, the pain grew worse, Riley completely falling to the ground and letting out a groan, clutching her chest as she took deep breathes, pushing down the pain.

She tightly shut her eyes, wanting to get some relief, but was also getting increasingly worried about what was happening. Maybe the adrenaline was starting to wear off and John hit her harder than she thought. Or maybe John did something even more sinister, something she didn't notice.

"Riley!"

She peered over her shoulder, watching Ianto getting off the lift and rush towards her, looking extremely worried and agitated.

"Riley, what did he do?" he breathed out, immediately crouching down and looking her over, wondering why she was on the floor and at the blood on her face.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Riley half smiled, slowly sitting up with Ianto's aid. She looked back behind him, expecting someone else to get off the lifts. "Where's Jack?"

His brows furrowed as his anger grew worse. " _John_ ," he spat out, helping Riley to her feet and supporting some of her weight. "But the others - Gwen, Owen, Tosh - they're in trouble, we have to find them. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm-" Riley was cut off, the pain flaring back up as she held onto Ianto. She would've immediately fallen he didn't hold her up, slightly panicking at what was happening.

"It will pass," Riley managed to spit out as she took deep breathes, cursing under her breath. And it did, with time, but it only made Riley worry more, desperately wanting the pain to stop. "Come on, we have to find the others, help me to the car." She ordered, completely focusing on the mission and wanting to save the others.

Ianto hesitated but eventually helped her over, worried that she might collapse at any moment. "What is happening, why are you hurt?"

"I'll give you one guess," Riley sneered as Ianto helped her in the front seat.

He quickly closed the door behind her before rushing to the driver's side and quickly taking off. Riley was glad it was in the middle of the night, with practically no other cars on the road, making Ianto's speeding a little less terrifying.

"Try Gwen first," Riley suggested as she saw Ianto put a headset in his ear, getting ready to call the team. He gave a sharp nod, impatiently tapping the steering wheel as he waited for her to pick up. A few long seconds past, Riley hoping Gwen or someone could answer but from Ianto's face they were having no luck.

"Okay, Plan B," Riley thought through, trying to remain calm but she could feel the pain start to flare up again. "Who is closer, Gwen or-FUCK!"

Riley let out a hiss, gripping the armrest as the pain increased tenfold again. She clenched her chest, half expecting to find a gaping wound but there was absolutely nothing.

"Riley?" Ianto looked on nervously, looking between the road and her slouching figure, seeing that this pain was much worse than the previous episode. "Owen and Tosh are closer - and Owen can help figure out what John did to you."

"Ah great, just great," Riley rolled her eyes, not particularly wanting to interact with Owen but knowing seeing a doctor would be a great help at the moment. She let out another staggered breathe, feeling the pain start to subside while sweat formed on her brow.

"Hold on," Ianto said quietly, giving the SUV more gas as they headed to the warehouse.

 **xXx**

Turns out, John is a dick.

Not that they needed any further evidence.

Ianto found Tosh and Owen easily enough, the pair still in the warehouse as they tried to nurse their wounds. Riley stayed in the car, handling yet another flare up and knowing she would be next to no use when she could barely walk, but wasn't happy to see the state the rest of Torchwood were in. Tosh's nose was bleeding with a bruise starting to form on her face. Owen, on the other hand, fared much worse, with a gunshot wound to the hip. But he was still very much alive and conscious.

John had stolen the canister, though thankfully left the pair alive but in pain. He must have stolen it before coming to the office, which meant he must likely had all three canisters, though the team was still unsure what for. Regardless, there was still the lingering question of what happened to Gwen. As for Jack, well, the team didn't seem too worried about him, much to Riley's surprise.

They wasted no time, everyone jumping in the SUV as Ianto raced to the docks, where Gwen and John were supposed to search. Tosh found the painkillers along the way, giving Owen and Riley some, though everyone was still stumped about what was happening to Riley. The flares continued but were dramatically less painful thanks for the medicine. Either way, they all agreed that after they find Gwen, they can track down John and get to the bottom of this. Owen, in particular, was eager to return the favor.

Unfortunately, trying to find someone in the middle of a container terminal was like finding a needle in a haystack. Riley slowly followed along, wishing she still had the energy of Ianto and Tosh, but her and Owen were lagging behind from their injuries. They kept on yelling for Gwen, getting increasingly worried as there was only silence. They all held their guns at the ready as they searched, just in case John left any more tricks. Riley was glad they had extras in the SUV, though, it really wasn't that surprising.

"If she's in one of these, we'll never find her. There's too many," Ianto breathed hopelessly as they shut yet another container door. Riley had to agree, there were probably thousands of containers. Way too many to check, especially if Gwen was dying.

"Just keep looking!" Tosh said shortly, a bit of frustration coming through. She opened the container next to Riley, who had just finished looking through her own.

Owen limped by, a hand still clutching his waist. "God, I need more painkillers," he muttered through his teeth as he turned a corner.

"You and me both, mate," Riley shot back, holding onto her chest as another wave of pain came.

She gave a hard swallow, wondering what the hell was wrong with her, what John must have done to her but having no idea where to start. Now it was certain, his kick could not have done this but she didn't notice him doing anything else odd like stick an alien device to her. But the sooner they found John, the sooner they could figure it out . . . she hoped. A few more moments passed before the pain started to go away, becoming a dull throb as she let out a nervous laugh.

"I'll try her phone again," Ianto suggested, calling her up on his cell. They all held their breathe, a slight glimmer of hope as they heard a very faint ringing. It was clearly coming from a few rows over, the team looking at each other with a bit of hope as Ianto ran over, leading the way. "Over here!" he shouted as he took off running.

Riley let out a groan, definitely not up to running and waved them on, definitely not wanting to slow them down. "I'll catch up," she shouted before they disappeared around a corner. Riley let out a deep breath, willing herself to move a bit faster, knowing that Gwen was most likely in serious danger.

But in true Murphy Law fashion, she was cut short. She let out a hiss, the pain starting to increase again, before she grabbed the side of a container, knuckles turning white as she fought through the ache. Tightly closing her eyes, she could see stars forming, the pain increasing tenfold as she felt herself slump over onto the metal, the sound echoing. She tried to right herself, knowing the episode would go away soon, but she kept on falling to the side. Her grip loosened, muscles becoming relaxed before she felt herself falling as her vision changed.

 _Riley glared at the man, every ounce of anger, regret, and hopelessness building up as she watched him pull the trigger, shooting into the ground, destroying the device twice over. Every hit was like a punch to the gut, though only added to the anger as she glanced towards Jack and River, who watched on with horror._

 _This wasn't suppose to happen._

 _Without thinking, she sprinted, knocking the man to the ground as all hell broke loose. Riley was fighting the man, wrestling for control of the weapon as the ground rigorously shook, seeing the floor literally split in half and swallowing a few soldiers. Everything was a blur._

 _Finding Jack and River still alive. Feeling a fist connect with her face. Jumping over a fallen beam and picking up a blaster._

 _She stood up from behind the beam, weapon ready and primed as she readied to shoot the man. Only to feel a freight train slam into her chest._

 _The force roughly shoved her, making her land sharply on her back and drop her gun. Riley's ears were ringing, not quite making out any sounds except for her labored, harsh breathing. She was having trouble taking a full breath and focusing on anything in particular. The lights constantly flickered with the power cutting in and out, making it harder and harder to see, and the laser blasts and violent cracks in the building made the world seem like one jumbled mess. The ground angrily shook again but Riley could hardly register it, placing a hand to her chest to try and stop the consistent pain growing in her body but only finding a wet, sticky substance._

 _The vision moved faster. Jack and River tending to her. Time can be rewritten. Plan B. She's not supposed to remember._

 _Another terrible noise ripped through the room and this time, Riley felt the ground fall from underneath her. Both of her friends were instantly pulled away and her vision was flooded with a bright light, bathing everything in white. All sounds seized then, in an instant, a black veil dropped in front of her view. Then, nothing._

"Riley!"

She gave a small gasp, quickly standing up and taking a heaving breath, looking around in a panic.

"Riley, calm down." She heard a voice saw, a hand firmly holding her shoulder. She properly looked around, finding herself laying down in the back of the SUV, Tosh looking over her. Ianto drove, Owen hissed in the front seat, fiddling with something, as Gwen sat on her side, holding her head in pain.

"Oh thank God," Owen muttered, peering at Riley through the rear-view mirror. "If Jack found out about this . . ."

"What happened?" Riley asked, wondering how the hell she ended up back in the car. And now did Gwen get here? "Gwen where were you? Are you alright?"

"Had a bit of a run in with John," Gwen hissed out, slowly flexing her fingers. "He paralyzed me, close to shutting down everything until you lot showed up. Took you long enough," she added on with a bit of a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell him to aim for the arm next time," Owen responded sarcastically. "That will make me run a bit faster."

"We found you unconscious on the ground," Tosh explained, going back to Riley's original question as she rummaging through a bag on the ground.

Riley nodded. "Right, right," she said quietly.

"What happened to you?"

Riley thought back, remembering losing consciousness, but then seeing . . . Riley grimaced as she tried to sit up but the pain increased in her chest. She gripped it, letting out a hiss as the pain didn't go away.

That mystery scene, suddenly it clicked. Why she was having the pain, why it was getting worse by the second, and why it was concentrated in her chest. This was not good . . .

"What did John do? What has the ability to make a phantom pain?" Tosh asked the group.

Riley shook her head. "Nothing . . . well," she grimaced again, realizing exactly what was happening. That scene unlocked a piece of her memories, not a large one, but enough. It was as if someone dialed back on her memory loss, making her remember the last half hour before her past was completely wiped. All of her thoughts from those 30 minutes were completely open and accessible, so Riley had a good idea what was happening with her, and it wasn't good.

"Oh . . . he took my vortex manipulator."

"And that's related to your chest . . . how?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"The vortex manipulator, Plan B," Riley explained, letting out a slight gasp from the pain. "The alternative for saving my life, it's linked to the vortex manipulator. I would, literally, not be alive without it. So, once it's not connected to me . . . well, John took it away instead of killing me."

"So he knew? He knew that not having the vortex manipulator would kill you somehow?"

Riley only shrugged, there were bigger things to worry about, particularly wondering where Jack was. She continued, ignoring Owen's question. "I saw something, an old memory as I fell. It was the start of Plan B, well, the event leading to Plan B. Not having the vortex manipulator, it's somehow reverting back to that moment."

The Torchwood team looked at each other, a bit skeptical but having no other explanation of her illness. "What makes you say that?" Gwen asked.

Riley looked down at her chest, taking a nervous gulp before slowly removing her hand, seeing a wet, sticky, substance start to pool on her shirt. "Because, I was shot. And it looks like it happened again."

 **xXx**

Turns out, getting shot really sucks. Riley could see why she had forgotten, or perhaps repressed, that memory. Thankfully the medical kit had a wide variety of painkillers, dulling the pain but Riley could tell the relief wouldn't last long. Tosh patched her up the best she could, with Owen out of commission with his own gunshot injury, but it was hard to know how to treat a gunshot wound that was slowly reappearing.

The next course of action, much to Riley's surprise, was to track down John, not Jack. Thankfully he wasn't too hard to find, practically shouting to the team that he was within the Torchwood Hub. Tosh's quick look into the base's security camera gave all the evidence they needed. But what surprised Riley was the team's lack of concern for Jack. She wanted to find the captain, especially after seeing him in her memory/vision, but they insisted he would be alright. Plus, if John was about to do something sinister, they had a duty to stop him first. It's what Jack would have wanted.

And Riley couldn't help but see the logic in it, though she didn't fully agree.

They made it back in record time. Riley was still in pain, her shirt starting to stain with blood, but the gaping wound was no longer getting larger. Which was very good since Tosh mentioned that a gunshot in that location would most likely puncture a lung. Riley would rather not know what that felt like.

They all entered, quietly giving each other commands as they held their guns at the ready. Riley was surprised John wasn't more careful, though he probably assumed at least one of them would be dead by then. He was in the autopsy room, fiddling with the canisters and a tetrahedron that he took from the dead alien blowfish. Carefully, he started to lock them together until Gwen gave the command, the group stepping out and all cocking their guns.

John paused, turning back in a bit of surprise. "Oh . . . okay." He slowly stood, the metal pieces still away from each other. He looked at Gwen with great interest. "Pretty and resilient. Is that even fair?"

Gwen was the first to speak up. "Maybe you didn't realise. You can beat, shoot, threaten, and even poison us, and we keep coming back stronger every time."

"And you," he gestured to Riley. "I see the rumors are true. Missing your vortex manipulator a bit? Like a hole in your heart?"

Riley merely glared, tightening her grip on her pistol. She knew John still had the device, the pain slowly getting better the closer she got to the man.

He just smirked. "All of you, stronger every time? Well, I think you ought to know your boss is splayed out on the-"

Not wanting to miss a dramatic entrance, Jack choose that exact time to walk into the room, his hands casually in his pockets.

"-pavement," John finished quietly, his face turning a bit pale as he looked on in shock. Riley was equally shocked but more at his random appearance, not even hearing him get close. "Now that's impressive. Seriously, you can earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that. Go on, how's it work?"

Jack took a deep breath, bending forward and leaning on the railing as he talked to John. "I can't die," he simply said, like it was an everyday, regular fact. John let out a nervous laugh as Riley glanced over, shocked at this revelation. How can someone not die? Immoral beings, yeah sure, even the Doctor was one to some extend, but to completely fake death . . . now that was an impressive and curious feat.

"No, but really . . ." John breathed, obviously not believing him either.

"No, but really," Jack repeated, more serious this time. "You can't kill me. No matter how many times you try, I can't die. Ever."

Riley glanced over to the rest of the Torchwood team, wondering if they were shocked as well but they were all trained on John, hardly reacting to Jack's bit reveal. Though that would explain why they decided to go after John first. If someone cannot die, well, you didn't really have to worry about if they were hurt.

Jack slowly made his way over to John, the nice guy act completely gone.

"Hey, but what does it cost you?" John asked, his curiosity peaking, most likely wondering if he could do the same. Or maybe he just wanted to get one more harsh sentence in. "Every time you have to drag yourself back, how does it feel? All that pain and trauma." He paused, looking at Jack and trying to brush off his power, if you could call it that. "Plus, you're reborn into this godforsaken mess. I pity you."

Jack just chuckled, glancing back at his team before taking another step towards John, who slightly stepped back in fear. He spoke in a rough, low tone. "These people, this planet, all the beauty you could never see. That's what I come back for."

"Well, goody on you," John sarcastically replied, clearly not happy with that response.

Gwen interrupted their moment. "What's in the canisters?"

"Come clean time, Captain," Owen added.

John paused, staring at the five guns pointed straight at his head and heart, realizing that every person in the room would most likely not hesitate to pull the trigger. "Yeah, all right," he defeatedly admitted. "That woman I told you about had herself an Arcadian diamond. It's the rarest gem in the Damascene Cluster. Just when I'd got my hands on her, she only generates her own personal Rift storm. God, I hate technological geniuses," he said bitterly, handing Jack the tetrahedron, who firmly grasped it

"You said this was a dying woman's request," Tosh pointed out.

"Yeah, she was dying," he brushed off. "I shot her."

"And why doesn't that surprise anyone?" Riley muttered, grasping her own pistol a little tighter. Another flare up was happening, though thankfully at a more manageable level. She hoped the vortex manipulator was close by and that John would hand it over quickly and quietly.

"I thought my luck had changed when I found it had ended up here," John continued, squarely looking at Jack who held a blank face. "So, I'm thinking 50-50? Even split, good deal." He offered to the group, still managing to turn a profit through this whole ordeal. "Or if anyone fancies an orgy," he sly added on.

Riley just rolled her eyes, not believing this man. Who would even suggest that, with six furious people in the room? God, he needed to get his priorities straight.

Instead, Jack ordered them all to his office, the tetrahedron firmly in his possession as he sat down in his chair. They all followed without question, even John, and everyone put away their guns, much to Riley's annoyance. But, at this point, Jack seemed pretty relaxed, seeing John as less of a threat. He cleared some space on his desk before setting the tetrahedron right in the middle.

Putting his feet up, Jack surveyed the room for a moment before concentrating on John. "First thing first," he said calmly before nodded to Riley. "Give her the vortex manipulator back."

John just scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about mate, I only got my own," he lied, holding up his wrist.

Jack just stared before leaning forward and giving John a hard glare. "I'm asking _nicely_ and I would rather only do it once. And I would like to remind you that you're on thin, _cracking_ ice."

He stared back for a moment before giving an exaggerated sigh and reaching into his back pocket. Everyone tensed, ready to react if John was up to one of his tricks, but he only pulled out another vortex manipulator. Without looking at Riley, he held it out with an eyeroll. She took it quickly before stepping back, feeling some relief as it made contact with her skin, and quickly put it back on her wrist, not wanting to be taken again. Looking it over quickly, Riley knew this was the correct one, complete with the list of coordinates and the dead screen. It still must not be fully charged.

"Just wanted to try a little experiment, that's all," he brushed off, like the whole event was no big deal. Riley only glared at the man, fully realizing that he must have known what would happen, or have some guess. But it was how he knew that worried her.

"Not too hard, now was it?" Jack sneered, looking over to Riley quickly, glad she was getting color back in her face. He then pointed to the tetrahedron. "Now, open it."

John looked a bit offended."What, not even a please? Even after nicely handing over the vortex manipulator? Don't your manners get brought back to life too?"

"Now!" Jack snapped, getting extremely annoyed at his ex's games.

He didn't respond, merely giving Jack one last glance before slowly coming forward, placing the final triangle over the alien device. "This should give us the location of the diamond."

The mechanism clicked, letting out a series of quick beeps before a hologram appeared, a figure appearing right on Jack's desk.

"There she is," John smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"The woman you murdered," Gwen quickly reminded him, though it didn't make his smile fade.

The woman, all dressed in white, started to speak, catching everyone's attention. "You travelled several galaxies for this. Well done."

"Thank you, gorgeous," he smugly replied, even though she was far able to hear him.

"Except, there is no diamond," she slyly revealed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"What?"

"Only this." She then took a few steps towards the tetrahedron, catching everyone's attention as it opened, revealing a bright yellow center, completely illuminating the room. The mechanism moved again, the pieces fanning out as John started to panic.

"No, no no. No no no no," he repeated, looking increasingly annoyed as the bright piece levitated out of it's container, shooting up at least two feet in the air. "No, no no. There's gotta be a diamond. It's all about the diamond!" He shouted to the invisible force as the team watched on.

The ball of light then transformed, folding onto itself to form a small disk, about a size of a fist. It kept on transforming, revealing little claws that looked fairly sharp.

"What the hell is that-" John was cut out, letting out a sharp yell as the piece suddenly flew towards him, immediately attaching to his heart. He started to spaz out, letting out little grunts of pain as the device let out more beeps.

The mystery woman in the hologram only looked on, a rather amused look on her face. She then explained what was happening with great pleasure. "It's an explosive device which will latch onto the DNA of whoever killed me. It'll detonate in ten minutes. It can't be removed without exploding so, don't bother trying. Goodbye, lover."

"No, wait!" John yelled, his veins starting to bulge out as his breathing became strained.

"See you in hell," she sharply hissed out before the hologram completely disappeared, leaving a very distraught John and everyone looking on, no one rushing to his aid. Riley even saw Ianto start to time the event, noticing the seconds quickly counting down.

"She can't be serious? 10 minutes?" Gwen asked with some delight.

"GET IT OFF ME!" John yelled, obviously not finding the events even remotely funny.

"Actually," Ianto spoke up, looking at his watch with a boyish smile. "9 minutes 50, 49, 48 . . . Always at the ready."

"Wait, Ianto, how much is it now?" Riley asked with sarcastically curiosity, peering over his shoulder to look at the watch.

But Gwen realized something rather important. "How big is this explosion likely to be, Jack?"

That made Riley frown, not even realizing the danger the rest of them, the rest of the city would most likely be in from yet another stupid mistake by John. "That technology, that size?" Jack answered, looking slightly worried. "Big."

"So we should really get him out of the city," Owen pointed out rather nonchalantly.

"Or maybe into a blast chamber?" Riley offered, crossing her arms and looking John over. "I'm sure you can find one that will fit his big head."

"9 minutes 37 . . ." Ianto reminded everyone.

"You've got to help me," John pleaded to Jack, looking worse by the second. "Please."

But Jack merely stood up, leaning over the desk and looking John straight in the face. They all held their breath, wondering what their leader will do before he let out a single word. "Why?"

John stared for a moment, a multitude of emotions crossing his face before it settled on a glare. Before anyone could react, he punched Jack straight in the jaw, sending him to the ground, before grabbing onto Gwen by the hair. In an instant, everyone had their guns drawn on the pair but John firmly held Gwen in place, using her as a human body shield.

"Let her go!"

"Back off!" John shouted, pulling her out into the hallway as everyone followed, their guns still trained on him but keeping their distance. "Back off!"

He brought her further back into the hub, still moving to make it impossible for the team to have a clear shot of him. Then, he did a maneuver, bringing his and Gwen's hand down as an audible click and beep sounded. He let go of her but, much to everyone's horror, a pair of futuristic handcuffs were attached to both of their wrists. John looked fairly pleased with himself as Gwen only stared at her wrist.

"What have you done?" she exclaimed, roughly giving John a shove.

"It's hypersteel, impermeable, deadlock sealed. No way to undo them. Unless you have this key," he showed off the key for just a moment before placing the key in his mouth and quickly swallowing it.

"You are unbelievable!" she yelled at John, roughly grabbing him by the neck.

But he was still not phased. "And yet you still find me strangely attractive." Gwen roughly pushed in away in frustration as he concentrated back at Jack. "Now you had better find a solution pronto or she'll be blown up with me."

"Would shooting him stop the DNA trigger?" Owen suggested, his gun still pointed squarely at the man.

"Or cut off the arm," Riley offered. "That's one way to get a pair of handcuffs off."

But Jack merely shook his head no, his mind trying to figure out a solution.

"So, what are we gonna do now, team?" John mockingly asked. "The orgy's still on offer, by the way. Especially now I've got the cuffs out."

"9 minutes 4 seconds," Ianto reminded everyone, only this time the countdown wasn't as fun.

But Gwen quickly figured something out. "Tosh, the Rift predictor program, have you perfected yet?"

"Pretty much," she quietly answered.

Jack and Riley looked between the two, Riley confused over what exactly that could be while Jack seemed a bit impressed, though worried. "What?"

"Anything in the next few minutes?"

But Jack stepped in. "Gwen, no way," he warned as it clicked for Riley. Rift predictor, they could literally know when the next Rift activity would happen. But what does that have to do with this?

"What's she talking about?" John asked, starting to look a bit worried.

Gwen explained, causing Riley to pale. "If we're in the Rift when that disc explodes, the city will be safe."

"How does that save us?"

"It doesn't."

Jack and Gwen stared at each other, like a contest to see who would give in first. But Riley wasn't having it, she wouldn't allow Gwen to die because of idiotic John. "Jack," Riley hissed to him, seeing a small smile start to form on his face. "You cannot be serious."

"8:32, 31 . . ." Ianto rattled off.

"You're bluffing," John called out Gwen. But she merely looked up, face completely blank.

"Try me."

"The car park where he arrived," Tosh announced, looking at something over by the computers. "The crack in the rift is still active up there."

And that's all Gwen needed to hear. She roughly grabbed John with an impressive amount of strength, pulling him over to the entrance. "That's where we're going."

"Somebody better start doing something!" John yelled, becoming more panicked by the second, realizing that Gwen was not bluffing at all and that he could still very much die.

There was slight chaos in the hub, John still yelling as Gwen pulled him up. Tosh started gathering more supplies as Ianto started yelling suggestions of what else they could do. Riley, on the other hand, could only look at Jack, not believing that he would allow this plan to go through. That he would gladly sacrifice a member of his team without doing anything.

She was about to yell at him, to get his act together, when Owen took him by the arm, motioning him to follow him. Looking back one last time, he did, along with Riley. They all ran to the med bay, Owen opening a container and taking out a device holding samples of blood. He started looking through them, handing them over to Jack, who put them all in one vial.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked with astonishment, not understanding how this could help save Gwen.

"Centrifuging our blood samples," Owen calmly replied, handing Jack yet another sample. "Then we'll inject it into John's heart, hopefully temporarily corrupting his DNA coding and confusing the detonator."

Riley looked over the vials, seeing labels on every one. She picked up a discarded vial, clearly reading 'Ianto, Jones' on the side before glancing over the others, reading the names of the full Torchwood team plus a few she's never heard of. What was most shocking, however, was seeing her own.

"How do you have a sample of my blood?" she asked Jack and Owen, holding up vial.

They only glanced at each other, not answering Riley's question much to her annoyance, as they watched Owen place the container full of their blood into a centrifuge. It turned for only a few moments before Owen stopped it, pulling out the large container. Riley then noticed her name was missing among the discarded, empty vials. Why hadn't they used hers?

"Hope this works," Jack said with some skepticism, holding up a syringes.

"Trust me, I'm an improviser," he confidently replied before the trio ran towards the exit.

Riley, following close behind, had only managed to walk up a few steps before completely kneeling over, a shot of pain slamming into her chest like a freight train. She cried out, clutching her chest as the pain seemed to only grow, any small amount of healing that occurred in the past 30 minutes completely undone.

Within seconds, Jack was at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her over with great concern. "Riley, what's wrong, what is it?" he quickly asked.

Riley could only let out a little groan, not sure why it hurt so much worse than before, as she slowly took her hand away from her chest, showing Jack the fresh blood. "The vortex manipulator," she spat out. "He must have switched them."

Jack's eyes grew wide, realizing what exactly this meant, at how much more was at stake now. "Can you stand?" he calmly, yet firmly asked her.

Riley only shook her head, grasping her chest once more as another wave started, the amount of blood rapidly increasing.

Jack didn't hesitate, quickly picking up Riley bridal style and running after Owen. Riley would normally vehemently protest at being carried but at this point she couldn't care less. "Start the car," he commanded as they ran through the base.

Riley felt herself be placed in the backseat, following the sound of screeching tires as they quickly went on their way. She didn't have time to be afraid of how fast and maniacally they were driving, only that the pain was increasing. Plus the sharp realization of how likely she could die extremely soon.

The gunshot wound wasn't that close to being fatal, at least not yet, but John still had her vortex manipulator, which needed to be close to her for the wound to stop opening. And if John still had the vortex manipulator when the detonator went off, most likely causing the vortex manipulator to be blown into dust, then she would have no hope. She would die with him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi everyone! Ack, I know it's been _ages_ since I've updated - didn't really expect that, so thousand apologies for everyone who has waited! Life got a bit in the way, forgot how much of a pain moving apartments was... and having the internet helps. But posts should be coming a bit more regular, finally settled into the new place with not as many things on my to-do list!**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Riley really can't catch a break this episode, with the whole possibility of dying and everything. Times with Torchwood are a bit different than with the Doctor. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and whether you like this type of action over other plot lines. Also - _the new season of Doctor Who is here_! FINALLY. What did you folks think? What do you think of Bill?**

 **A thousand thank yous to everyone how has reviewed / favorited / read so far! It really does help and motivate me to write more! :)**

 **djmegamouth : Yeah, dialed it up to 11 there lol. John is just a _bit_ of a jerk in the episode so I upped that in his interaction with Riley due to past events. Hope you like what she 'faced' at the bottom!**

 **bored411** : **Here you go! Jack is pretty pissed but can't 100% show it quite yet -** **wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff is definitely happening. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **This poet : Yay! :D Glad you enjoyed the little flashbacks! Hoping to write a few more in future chapters but don't want to give too much away. And HUGE smile with that compliment :) Really glad I'm doing the characters justice and you can relate to Riley! Really made my day!**

 **katraj0908 : Thanks again for letting me know and answering my questions over PM! Hope the chapters become less confusing.**

 **Agent of Hydra : Glad you enjoying! Here is another chapter! The next update will hopefully not be as along. And Hail Hydra ;)**

 **ollie : Yayayay! Glad you picked up those hints - there are a handful of them scattered around the chapter. Hopefully some of the pieces are becoming clear but don't want to give away too much! And yes, the Master is coming! Not extremely soon, I want Riley to find a few more things out first, but he/she is definitely in the pipeline. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks again to everyone and see you next time!**


	23. Adipose Industries

Trying to figure out what was happening while bleeding to death in the back of a car was extremely difficult . . . and frustrating. It was all a blur, the traffic lights blinking in and out of existence as Riley heard Jack's voice, telling her to stay awake, though with this much pain, she could barely make out the words. Within minutes, or maybe longer, Riley's grasp on time was slipping, she felt the car stop and Owen and Jack jump out.

What she didn't see was Jack tackle Gwen and John, inject the syringe filled with the Torchwood team's blood, and the panic that ensued straight after. The countdown continued, as the device managed to fall off of John in the few remaining seconds of the timer. Without hesitating, Jack quickly threw the disc into the Rift without a moment to spare. The explosion was contained to a small portion of the roof, sending a small shockwave.

Then, night.

"What the hell?" Jack asked, peering at his watch as the sun suddenly set. The morning sky, gradually creeping up along the horizon, was suddenly gone, replaced by the darkness and the moon. It must have jumped forward, or back, at least 12 hours. The captain didn't seem too confused, only slightly shocked.

"Jack, what's going on? Why has it gone dark?" Gwen asked, still a bit worried.

"The Rift's reverted to the moment he came through," Jack explained, still not quite believing what happened, that that was even possible. "Everything's jumped back to the beginning of the night."

"Like you were never here," Gwen spat out to John, who only had a rather smug smile on his face.

That is, until Jack lunged for him.

"Whoa, whoa!" John exclaimed as Gwen held him steady. Jack immediately went for his wrist, the one not currently tied to Gwen's, and roughly remoted the vortex manipulator. "Lots of manhandling happening," John stickered as Jack only growled in return, fully removing the device.

He then ran back towards the car, crouching over Riley's body. "Riley, Riley!" he shouted, noticing her eyes closed as he roughly shook her awake.

"Mmmm-what?" Riley slurred together, partially opening her eyes and peering up at the captain. She hardly noticed Jack holding her wrist, taking off the fake vortex manipulator and putting on the real one. Her other hand slowly reached up, poking him in the face. "Iknowyou," she continued to slur, eyes dropping a bit. "Why are you always so sad mc-sad face?"

"She's going into shock," Jack spat out, looking up at his team. "Get me the medkit, now!"

Riley continued to poke him in the face, as if she couldn't believe he was there. "You need to calm down mister space boy. Always so tense."

Tosh brought over the kit, roughly setting it down on the back of the sports car just as Jack ripped open her shirt, revealing the gunshot wound a few inches below her collarbone. The bleeding was slowing but had yet to heal, still looking as if it was freshly received. Switching the vortex manipulator had worked but it couldn't revert the damage already done and it was dangerously far along.

"Move, Jack," Owen sharply commanded, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

The captain hesitated, not wanting to leave Riley for even a moment but knowing Owen, their doctor, had much more skill and training in this area. He immediately stood up, Owen quickly taking his place as he started working on the wound, first giving the area some painkillers. Riley hissed at the contact, but otherwise remained still, only pointing up to Jack, a small frown on her face.

"Like that-stop that," she pointed, seeing his eyebrows furrowed with worry as he grimaced at the scene. "Stop that sad frowny face."

Jack couldn't watch anymore, feeling his heart break as Riley became weaker and weaker, more bandages filled with blood, and Owen ordered Tosh to help, his voice wavering. He looked away, opting to stare at the Rift instead, and finding John, who looked entirely too innocent and cheerful at what was happening.

Jack glared, his entire poker face gone as he marched forward, Gwen looking nervously between the two. The Captain stopped mere inches from the con-man, hands clenching as he stared at John, wishing he could wipe that smile off his face and make him feel the pain Riley was in right now. But that is not the type of man he was anymore.

Oh hell with it.

Jack quickly made his choice, balling up his fist and connecting it with John's face in less than a second. John staggered a bit as he clutched his face, only still standing since he was handcuffed to Gwen.

"I want you gone," Jack hissed out, making John's face fall just a bit as he looked at his hand, seeing the blood.

"Well, we've got to work out a way to get these off first," Gwen hissed, holding up her arm, which was still attached to John's with the handcuffs.

"Actually . . ." John spoke up, looking a bit sheepish before reaching inside his mouth. He gagged a bit but in a matter of seconds, pulled out the small key, the one that was previously 'lost'. "Old Artesian trick," he explained, rather pleased with himself. "Keep it in the lining of the throat. Has a lot of uses."

"You had that all along?"

"You were my passport to survival," he simply explained reaching over to uncuff the pair and sweetly smiling down at Gwen. "No hard feelings. Well, not in that sense," he chuckled at his own joke.

Gwen smiled for a moment, playing along until the handcuffs were fully off. Then, using all of her strength, Gwen punched John square in the face, the punch strong enough to send him falling to the ground.

He slowly stood up, lightly holding his nose, now broken thrice over, as he looked to Gwen in shock. Jack couldn't help but let out a little laugh, knowing the man deserved much more but seeing him in this state was good as well.

He then cleared his throat, holding out a hand to John, who only lightly nodded his head. Reaching into his back pocket, he took out Jack's vortex manipulator, placing it in the man's palm without a second glance. Jack looked it over, making sure it wasn't one of John's tricks before putting it back in it's rightful place on his wrist.

"Definitely bigger," Jack remarked before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out John's vortex manipulator-the one he switched with Riley's. He opened the flap, removing Riley's coordinate list before roughly handing John the device back, looking none too pleased about it.

John cleared his throat. "If you need a new team member . . ."

But Jack quickly cut him off. "No."

"Really? I could-"

"No," he said, his stare warning John not to push him. John gave a small chuckle, not believing he was being pushed aside that easily, then briefly looking over at the car with Riley. The realization grew on his face, plainly obvious why Jack was sending him away. "Go now and you can harness the residual rift energy," Jack explained, wanting him absolutely gone.

"Listen-"

"Goodbye," Jack said sharply.

John just nodded, realizing that it was all over for him. Any hope of staying or being with Jack was gone. "Okay . . ." He trailed off before reaching and grabbing Jack by the back of the neck, pulling him forward into a kiss. Only Jack didn't return it, standing absolutely still as John tried to deepen the kiss but received nothing in return. He pulled away, giving Jack a light pat on the shoulder as Jack merely glared at him, his patience wearing thin.

John slowly walked away to the rift, placing his vortex manipulator back on his wrist and pressing a few buttons. He looked on, staring at Jack before saying one final thing. "Oh, by the way," he mentioned rather casually. "I meant to tell you, I found Gray."

Then, giving one last smile, he was then gone, the Rift and vortex manipulator sending him away out into wherever in time and space.

But Jack merely stood there, a shocked look on his face as he stared into the Rift, the name haunting him, bringing back old, terrible memories. How could that be?

"Jack!" Owen yelled from the car, bringing him out of his own world. "She's stabilized but we need to get back to the Hub, now!"

He let out a shaky breath, standing for a few more seconds before rushing over, knowing he had more urgent, and more important, things to worry about. "Alright, let's go, double time."

 **xXx**

Riley groaned, her eyes slowly opening before squinting against the bright light. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes but it was like moving a weight, the whole movement lethargic. In an instant, she felt another hand grasp her own, slowly lowering it to the bed as another rested on her head.

"Hey there, easy," he said softly as Riley looked over and found Jack by her bedside. He looked a bit disheveled and tired, the evening's events no doubt taking a toll. He gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like one would expect," Riley quietly answered, her throat a bit dry and scratchy. She peered around the room, finding herself in some sort of med bay, thankfully without any blowfish. Only a few tubes were attached to her, probably checking on her vitals, and a blanket was pulled up over her legs. "What happened? Is Gwen alright?"

"Perfectly fine, along with everyone else," he assured her, giving a small nod as he looked her over, his hand still gently grasped in hers.

Riley peered down, wondering why he was still grasping her hand but let it slide. Between the soreness of her chest and overall drowsy state, she had bigger things to worry about. "And John?"

Jack frown, his mouth set in a hard line. "Gone," he said simply and definitively.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, glad the mystery man was out of their hair, though a bit disappointed she didn't see him go. She had wanted to give him a going away present - a swift punch to the face - but all things considered, she was happy to be alive.

Peering down, Riley noticed some bandages peaking out from under a white tank top - a shirt that she was definitely not wearing earlier, much to her slight embarrassment. She lightly touched the bandage on the left side of her chest where she had been shot. "What happened?"

Jack fidgeted, angry at what had happened, at what could have happened if they were slower. "John knew removing your vortex manipulator would essentially reverse your timeline, take you back to before you lost your memories. Once we neutralized the detonator, we got your real vortex manipulator back, which stopped the wound from growing any larger."

Riley nodded, figuring as much. The team really did save the day, despite the odds and John's attempts at killing them all. "But how did he know? Did you know we met before?"

Jack let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head a bit. "I have no idea, which I don't like. But he's gone now and definitely not coming back."

But Riley couldn't let it go, replaying what he said to her, what all she knew. It's not only that he knew her, or somehow knew that her life was linked to the vortex manipulator. It seemed as if he knew everything - about her memory loss, Plan B, and probably even more. And that was what worried her. "That memory you showed me . . . I mentioned him. We were going to meet him."

"Riley," Jack said quickly, cutting her off before she could continue. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You cannot tell me what was in that memory, it hasn't happened for me yet, we cannot risk it."

"Alright, you have a point . . ." Riley sighed. She understood why knowing your future was dangerous business and, by the way Jack reacted, he didn't want to get close to uncovering his own. Plus, at this point in his timeline, he probably had no idea why her memory loss occurred. Riley lightly ran a hand through her hair, slightly disappointed by how much energy it took. She still felt weak, though you don't recover from a gunshot in a day, even if it technically did happen who knows how long ago.

So if Jack couldn't help, maybe River would? He did mention he knew the woman, Riley reminded herself to ask her next time they crossed paths. Either way, she didn't like having John know that much about her, it didn't sit right.

"Thank you for giving me the memory disk by the way," Riley continued, thinking back on that entire conversation. "It did help, especially after . . . well, not so long ago, all of my memories came back, everything."

"Riley," Jack said with worry. "You told me that could never happen. Did you-"

"They're all gone," Riley reassured him, seeing that he was beginning to panic. And, after seeing what was in the memory disk, she understood why. She slowly continued. "It was only for a moment, well a few moments, maybe an hour. Then it all went away . . . and I was so angry afterwards, that it was all there before it went away. I can only remember bits, saying odd things and remembering the overall scene but nothing concrete. But I thought I was happy, I continued on with the adventure like it was completely normal, I was so confident in what I could do but now . . . I realize that what I felt wasn't happiness, it couldn't be. The truth was, I was terrified when I knew everything. I was so scared of what would happen next - if knowing could be my death or the death of everyone there. Or would I reveal something too soon, say the wrong thing, drastically changing future events?"

Riley paused for a moment, absentmindedly waving her hand off to the side. "Plus the whole possibility of the universe never existing was pretty bad too - but the bottom line is I don't want to feel that afraid again. And the memory you gave me, it gave me insight on _why_ I should be so afraid, why I cannot know. Everyone says to wait, heck River even said it will work out in the future . . . maybe I should just listen and continue on."

Jack was silent for a moment, his brow creasing in either deep thought or worry before looking back up to Riley. "Don't stop searching," he firmly said, though with a bit of apprehension hidden behind the words. "It's your memories, your past life, but it's not the most important part of the puzzle, far from it. Remembering won't change anything . . . but creating paradoxes, seeing the universe, helping others - that is what is more important."

Jack grasped her hand a bit tighter, causing the girl to look up from her own thoughts and concentrate on the man. It was almost like he was pleading with her. "You help people, _save_ people."

"No, that's all the Doctor-"

"It's not," he quickly cut her off, shaking his head. "There are humans and aliens out there than owe their lives to you, you help them. Hell, you even helped me."

Riley playfully rolled her eyes as she saw a small smirk grace the Captain's lips. "And what exactly did I help you with?"'

"Well, as I mentioned before, I am fairly perfect already," he slowly revealed, the smile growing on his face. Now _this_ was the Riley he knew. A person who was not afraid to crack a joke and play along with his antics. "But you did help me, well, technically your future self did, but I think I'll still count it."

"Watch it - I can still change my mind," she lightly punched his shoulder, a small smile on her lips.

"Alright, alright," Jack held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll let your past and future antics count. But in the meantime, let's get you some food, and I'm sure the team would like to see you awake."

 **xXx**

Jack made good on his promise, bringing down a whole box of pizza shortly after, followed by the rest of the Torchwood team. It was odd, being in a hospital-like room in a bed with others standing about, but fairly comfortable at the same time. Riley realized maybe Torchwood was not that bad, at least this lot, though she was still unsure why the name made her uneasy and, until she knew more about them, didn't say a word, especially to Jack.

She was finally able to get out of bed after Owen gave the OK, the wound healing up nicely. It would scar, something about the wound being made with a futuristic gun, but as long as she kept her vortex manipulator at her side, should cause no more trouble. Though Jack, knowing the types of adventures she had with the Doctor, advised her to stay a few more extra days, wanting to make sure she was healthy. And Riley had to agree - half because she could end up in 500 BC with no painkillers and because she needed a break, feeling like she ran from one problem to another when she made her jumps with the Doctor.

And it helped that Torchwood was pretty entertaining. Between the team battering, comfortable atmosphere, and rather cool underground base, she could see why they all were part of Torchwood and why her future self seemed to join them. Ianto gave her the full tour of the place, including a rather entertaining story of how the pterodactyl ended inside the base. He was the most secluded of the bunch, but still very much part of the team. Riley thanked the man for helping her back at the office but he merely brushed it off, saying it was payback for earlier events.

Tosh and Owen taught her some computer basics, especially after finding out she had no idea how to turn one on. She had never seen someone so shocked in her life and immediately received a crash course that would hopefully be useful in the future. Though, between all of the different gadgets, instructions, and operating systems, Riley was sure she had a fairly long way to go. At least she knew what the internet was and how to 'Google' something.

Gwen invited Riley to some targeting practice, Riley excited that she still had some muscle memory to fire fairly well. Definitely not as well as Gwen, who had a wicked aim, but at least she hit the target every time, which was impressive enough for Riley. She also learned that Gwen was engaged and was the only Torchwood member to have a partner outside of the work, a normal life as it were. Though Riley could tell that topic was a fairly big sore spot, for Gwen and the rest of the members.

As for Jack, well, Jack was practically hovering the whole time, barely letting Riley out of his sight. He was constantly checking up on her, asking about her wound and whether she needed anything. At first it was expected, she did get shot, but the frequency barely let up. Riley asked Gwen about it but she only said "You'll find out soon enough" whatever that meant. But Jack did show her some more features on her vortex manipulator and was pretty annoyed when she told the Captain that River already taught her the basics. They didn't talk a whole lot more about her memories, Jack expertly skirting around the subject when Riley brought it up, but Riley didn't tremendously mind. It was nice to have a few relatively normal days, at least close to normal as possible.

But, despite how comfortable and welcoming everyone was, it was time to move on. Similar to before, the feeling was almost like an itch, wanting to be on her way as each day went by. She made it a full week before she finally decided it was time to go.

Riley made her goodbyes at the end of the day, the team having a fairly easy week with no emergencies or alien threats, which was extremely unusual apparently. Everyone had gone home, saying their goodbyes to Riley with the absolute knowledge of seeing her again. That is, except Jack, who really didn't have another place to go - Torchwood was home.

"So you just stay here, all alone?" Riley asked, glancing around the base one final time. "You and the pterodactyl?"

"He keeps surprisingly good company," Jack joked, keeping his hands inside his pockets. "And I don't . . . well, there are only a few nights where I'm the only one here. It's just because it's a slow week and all."

Riley nodded her head, not entirely believing the Captain but let it slide. "Well don't try to trash the place, though as the Captain I guess there is no one here to reprimand you."

He shrugged. "Being in charge does have it's perks." He then nodded towards her wound, turning a bit more serious. "That should heal up in no time, though uncomfortable for the next few days."

Riley was wary. "Owen said it would take longer than that, and that it would scar . . ."

"Well, I guess technically he's right. The scar won't go away but you'll be back running with the Doctor in no time, don't worry."

Riley just shook her head, giving a small smile and opening the vortex manipulator flap as she crossed off the latest coordinates and entered the new set. "I guess this isn't truly goodbye since I'm mysteriously a part of Torchwood?"

"Eh," Jack hesitated, a playful grin on his face. "I think freelancer was the term you used. But no, our paths will definitely cross again."

"Alright Captain," Riley laughed, rather eager to find out how exactly she was involved in all of this but knowing it would come in due time. "Till we meet again."

"Till we meet again, Sunshine."

Then, giving one last smile to Jack, Riley pressed the final button on her vortex manipulator, momentarily being blinded by a flash of light . . .

Before immediately losing her balance, her arms flailing around as she tried to see what was happening in the dark. She couldn't hold onto anything solid, reaching out but grabbing onto clothes on hangers, pull them down with her as she fell forward. Continuing with the amusing acrobatics, she lost her footing due to the multiple pairs of shoes on the ground, as she leaned forward, finding a door along with a knob. Twisting it, she all but fell out, an assortment of coats, scarfs, and shoes following her to the floor. Riley let out a groan, her wound protesting the fall as she slowly looked up, finding herself in a living room full of purple and zebra print.

And a lady currently standing on the other side of the room, holding a lamp out like a weapon. She looked at Riley, utterly shocked at seeing a woman randomly appear in a closet and tumble out. And Riley really didn't blame her - _she_ was shocked to find herself in a closet. She could have sworn she put in the coordinates right . . .

" _Riley?_ " the red haired woman whispered out, eyes growing wide as she realized exactly who this mystery girl was. "Is that really you?"

"Donna, are you alright?" a woman's voice shouted from upstairs, a bit of concern in her voice as she most likely wondering what all that racket was.

"I'm alright!" Donna shouted back up, placing down the lamp and marching over to Riley. Riley was like a deer in the headlights, seeing the woman walk over with a half annoyed, half amazed expression. She hoisted Riley up, looking her over like she's seen a ghost. "My colleague just arrived and had a bit of a _stumble_." She rolled her eyes at the last word, looking at the mess on the floor.

Giving a sigh, Donna, quickly picked up the clothing, throwing it back into the closet before the other woman found out.

"A colleague?" the woman asked, coming down the stairs just as Donna closed the closet door. Riley was still frozen, unsure what was going on and why Donna knew her.

"Ah yes, must have taken a wrong turn, right Riley?" Donna answered, placing her hand on Riley's back and giving her a pinch to follow along.

Riley winced, not expecting the pinch, but adamantly nodded. "Yes, yes, right. Always get my lefts and rights mixed up," she smiled at the woman, who looked like she was getting ready to go out.

"Well then," she nodded, picking up a bag and turning off a few lights. "Tell your bosses that I absolutely love the product. Best weight loss pill I've ever tried!" She let out a giggle, checking her hair in the mirror as a car horn sounded from outside. "Oh, must be my ride! Wish me luck!"

The woman smiled at the pair, walking them out into the night air before getting into the taxi. Giving one last wave, the taxi took off, with Donna and Riley standing on the street corner, looking rather confused. Just as the taxi turned a corner, Donna practically launched herself at Riley, who was still trying to process what exactly was happening.

"Riley!" she breathed, looking the girl over. "You're here, you're really here!"

"Uhhhhh, yes, yes I am," Riley slowly replied, having no idea who this mystery woman was. You'd think she would be use to this by now.

"But if you're here then so is the Doctor. Is he coming with you?" she breathlessly asked. Riley opened her mouth to speak but Donna cut her off. "No, of course not. I mean, you didn't exactly show up in that big blue box ship thing. But the Doctor must know you're here right? On your way to find you? Or do you have a rendezvous point? He must be investigating this too. Adipose Industries, just sounds too good to be true doesn't it? I _knew_ the Doctor would show up to see what could be wrong, the entire thing just screams alien!"

Riley blinked, having never heard a person speak so fast before, especially one that was smiling like a kid on Christmas day. Donna did manage to pause during her ramblings. "Well don't just stand there without saying anything! Where is the Doctor?"

"Uhhhh," Riley said intelligently, feeling just as lost as the day she woke up in the hospital. Who was this woman?

Donna's face slowly fell as she started to look Riley over, confused why Riley wasn't returning her enthusiasm. "Why are you acting like that?"

Riley hesitated a bit, really starting to hate this conversation. "I really have no idea who you are," she slowly replied, seeing the redhead's face grow with confusion. "I'm sorry."

"We haven't met before? What load of rubbish is that?" Donna obviously didn't believe her, looking at the girl oddly. "I've been searching the whole of London and when I finally do, you decide to make that your answer. 'I have no idea who you are?'"

"But it's true, I really have no idea who you are!"

She scoffed. "I did not almost die on my wedding day because of an ancient spider for you to pull a stunt like that."

"I'm not pulling any stunt-wait, wedding? Ancient spider?"

"Is there a reason why you don't want to help me? Did he find someone else? Is that why you're pretending not to know me?"

"I'm not pretending!" Riley exclaimed, hardly believing this conversation was happening. Didn't the Doctor tell people she rarely meets people in the right order? "This-this makes me jump around the Doctor's timeline," Riley explained, showing off her vortex manipulator. "But it's never in order, I've met old and younger versions of him this past month! Hey-!"

Donna roughly grabbed her wrist, looking over the vortex manipulator as if it wasn't attached to someone's body. She quickly opened the flap, looking over the coordinates.

"What are you-"

"It's different," Donna breathed, her finger placed on the other side of the list, well away from the coordinate she just came from. "You were all the way over here when I last saw you."

"Exactly, see!" Riley practically shouted, glad that _something_ made Donna see she wasn't lying. "I'm only at the beginning."

Donna released her arm as she gave an exasperated sigh. "Bloody fantastic," Donna said with frustration, throwing her arms up in defeat. "Just great. Have you even seen the Doctor? Is he even here?"

Riley only shrugged, glancing down at the coordinates on the vortex manipulator's flap as she massaged her wrist. Really wasn't expecting the woman's grip to be so tight . . . "I typed in the correct coordinates," she muttered. "He should be somewhere around here . . . at least he usually is."

" _Usually_?" Donna repeated in annoyance. "What do you mean _usually_?"

"Well, he wasn't last time," Riley pointed out as she glanced around the street. She didn't recognize any Torchwood vehicles so she assumed the Doctor was around here somewhere . . . oh lets face it, she had no idea.

"Great, just great!" Donna sarcastically exacerbated. "First my wedding, now this!" She threw her hands up in the air yet again before walking down the street, leaving Riley behind.

"Hey, wait!" Riley quickly caught up, trying to keep up with the woman's strides. "What do you mean wedding? You mentioned that before."

"You can ask _spaceman_ about that story," Donna spat out, not slowing down as she headed towards a car. She started to unlock it until Riley placed a firm hand on the door, keeping it closed.

"Hold on, you're trying to find the Doctor?" Riley asked for confirmation, receiving an eyeroll. She took that as a yes. "I need to find him too - or at least I'm supposed to find him, I haven't really worked that out. But bottom line, I can help."

Donna paused, looking Riley over for a moment before speaking. "You can find the Doctor?"

"These coordinates take me to him, or someone who knows him," Riley explained, holding up her vortex manipulator. "They took me here, directly to you, so he shouldn't be far. Usually I just run towards the danger or any unusual event."

"That sounds like the Doctor," Donna muttered. She paused for a moment, giving Riley a curious look. "Alright, I'll let you have a shot - 24 hours to find him," she added point, giving Riley a rather stern look as the girl adamantly nodded. "Running towards danger . . . that's how I found out about Adipose Industries, there's so many conspiracy theories about it. And I thought, doesn't hurt to try, maybe she alien tech is involved."

"Adipose Industries?"

"A diet pill company with an alarming success rate. Literally too good to be true and has some rumored disappearances."

"Diet pills?" Riley repeated before giving a small shrug. She's heard of odder things. Plus, it seemed like Donna was going to give her a chance, which was more than she could hope for. "Sounds like the right track. So . . . what's the next course of action?"

 **xXx**

Turns out the next step was waiting until morning. Donna graciously allowed Riley to stay with her, or rather, at her mother's house, much to her mum's annoyance. Riley truly never heard someone nag to much in her life. Everything from having no job, disappearing during the day, her clothes. It just made Riley feel sympathy for the woman, wanting a new life with the Doctor but having no idea where to find him. Riley hoped they would find the man the next day, not sure how much more nagging she could take.

Donna's plan of action was impressive. Apparently, she's been doing research on Adipose Industries, even managing to get inside the sales floor of the company. After interviewing one of the customers, the next idea was to do some snooping at night, which required a way to get inside without being detected - posing as employees.

After Donna lent Riley one of her business suits, the pair went to the car, much to her mum's annoyance.

"It's my turn for the car!" Sylvia, Donna's mother, yelled as they entered the car. Riley awkwardly followed Donna's lead, giving a sympathetic shrug to Sylvia. "What you need it for?"

"A quick getaway," Donna responded, obviously extremely annoyed by her mother's nagging, before shutting the door and starting up the vehicle.

They parked in an alleyway not too far from Adipose Industries, just hidden out of sight to not look suspicious but close enough for a quick escape, if they really needed one.

Riley followed Donna's lead, heading inside the building and acting like they were supposed to be there, glad to see that they both blended in perfectly. The next part was where the excitement stopped, however. Wanting to stay out of sight, Donna's idea was to head to the bathrooms and hide out until the end of the workday. They each took a separate stall, hunkering down for a long wait.

Around 6:15, Donna lightly tapped on Riley's stall, making her jump and wake up from her small nap. Stretching out a crick in her neck, she stood up, opening the door to see Donna. "Ready to go?" she whispered.

Donna opened her mouth to reply but her cell phone started to go off, making both ladies jump. Quickly, Donna reached down, pulled out her phone and rolling her eyes. She motioned for Riley to get back into the stall as she went in another one.

Riley could hear the whispered conversation, wishing Donna would just hang up.

"Not now," Donna hissed out with a bit of panic. "I can't. I'm busy." There was another pause. "I'm in church . . . Praying."

That last one caused Riley to snicker, imagining what type of conversation that could be. She waited, not hearing Donna answer for a moment but thought about going to check on her.

That is, until a giant crash broke through the silence.

The sound echoed throughout the small space, obviously signalling someone entering the restroom - and wanting them to know about it. Riley held her breath, wondering who could have entered, who would know that her and Donna were here. Either way, this was not good, their plan quickly disintegrating. And then the mystery person spoke up.

"We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?" a lady spoke up with a clear, calm, commanding voice. There was a pause, Riley definitely not wanting to go out and see who it was. Instead, she brought her feet up onto the toilet, as if it would make her invisible. Maybe the lady would just look under the stalls then go away.

"I'm waiting," the lady continued, her voice sounding as if she was speaking to a child. "I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come." There was another pause. "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her."

They then started to check each stall, banging open every door, the sound ricocheting across the bathroom. Riley knew she was in big trouble, her stall was before Donna's. But if she could be captured instead of Donna, well, she might be able to send for help or even find the Doctor.

The sound was getting louder, they were taking their sweet time checking each one. Riley held her breath, knowing they were only one away when -

"Now look what we have here," the woman said, peering down from her glasses. Riley jumped up, ready to take on the woman until she noticed the large man who knocked down the door, the one with the machine gun and a sour look on his face. Her face fell, any thoughts of fighting her way out completely disappearing. Sure she still had her pistol in her back waistband but she would rather wait than reveal that at the moment.

The woman, on the other hand, gave Riley a small smile, barely able to contain her excitement. Riley looked between the two, giving a small smile of her own. Maybe she could talk her way out of this. "I'm sorry, is work over?"

But the lady didn't find it as amusing. "I thought we had one rat in here but it appears we have an infestation," she calmly said. Without motioning to the guard, he came into the stall, pulling Riley out and handing her over to another guard, who also had a gun at the ready. "How interesting . . . " She then gave a nod, signaling the guard to continue his search, causing Riley to leap forward, as if to stop him, but the guard held on fast, keeping her firmly planted. Both her and Donna could not be taken.

"You're wrong, there was no one else, just me!" Riley yelled at the lady but it fell on deaf ears.

The bodyguard kicked open one more door, just a single stall away from Donna before taking a step back, stopping his assault. Slowly, the lady stepped forward, her smile growing wider at the findings. "There you are."

The guard brought a girl forward in a grey suit, a girl that Riley did not recognize. But she only sneered at the older woman, a look of disgust on her face. "I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked," she spat out, acting a bit smug despite her being found. "There's something about those pills you're not telling us."

But it didn't phase the lady - Miss Foster. "Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny. _Two_ interviews, in fact," she merely stated, glancing between both captured girls before they were led out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the Torchwood adventure! There will be more of them in the future, I want Riley to figure a few more things out first, but if you have any episode requests, feel free to send them along!**

 **Also, am I the only one loving the new season of Doctor Who? Just awesome stories all around and basically confirmed my rule of never staying in a creepy old house with an excess amount of wood.**

 **As always, if you have any requests or other thoughts about the story, reviews are extremely welcome and thank you to everyone who has read thus far!**

 **bored411 : Very crazy stuff! The Doctor's reaction will be . . . interesting, mostly because of where he is in the timeline when he finds out. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **OrangeSunset1701 : Thanks and here you go! :)**

 **slytherpuffrules : w00t thanks! Hope you enjoyed reading the rest!**

 **Hope everyone has a great week and see you next time!**


End file.
